


Novilunio

by LauraKuchiki



Category: Crepúsculo - Fandom, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Mpreg, OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 122,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKuchiki/pseuds/LauraKuchiki
Summary: Jacob Black odia a Edward Cullen con todas sus fuerzas, o eso es lo que él cree, hasta que vuelve a tenerle frente a frente y todo su mundo cambia para siempre. OoC. Mpreg.Jacob Black x Edward Cullen
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. De quien menos lo esperaba

**01\. De quien menos lo esperaba**

**POV. Jacob**

_Odio a Bella Swan. Odio a Bella Swan. Odio a Bella Swan._

No sé cuantas veces repetía esas cuatro palabras sin cesar en mi cabeza desde que había salido corriendo de aquel lugar.

En tales circunstancias, no me costó demasiado entrar en fase. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo.

_Odio a Bella Swan._

¿Y por qué?...por lo que ocurrió hace solo unos minutos.

\-----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

Desde que Bella se marchó a Italia en busca del chupasangres para evitar que se suicidara, no había vuelto a verla. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber lo que me encontraría.

Sabía perfectamente que él había vuelto y que de nuevo estaban juntos. Juntos a pesar de que Charlie debería haberla encerrado bajo llave por lo que había hecho. Irse durante tres días sin dar ni la más mínima señal de vida.

Pero todo era como si nada hubiera pasado y lo peor es que ella me llamaba por teléfono constantemente. No quería escuchar su voz, no quería que me contase lo feliz que era con la sanguijuela, ni que me pidiera disculpas por no poder ser más que mi amiga con ese matiz de compasión. Estaba harto de todo aquello, y sin embargo, me moría de ganas por verla. Por volver a contemplar su rostro. Por eso estaba allí.

Por eso había cogido la moto roja de Bella que había permanecido oculta en mi garaje. Por eso le había contado a Charlie que su hija y yo las habíamos usado muchas veces desde que las había arreglado a escondidas. Para que le prohibiera estar con aquel parásito. Para que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando él la había dejado hace ya más de medio año y yo lo era todo para ella.

Al salir de casa del jefe Swan, me decidí a esperarla. Ya no podía más. Debía hablar con la sucia garrapata y advertirle de que si se atrevía a morderla, Sam y los demás iríamos a por el.

Crucé el patio de la casa y me adentré un poco en el bosque. El vampiro sabría que yo estaba allí y yo también notaría su presencia enseguida, porque apuesto a que olería igual de mal que el vampiro de pelo negro que matamos en el claro. El tal Laurent.

Escuché el motor de su coche y esperé a que aparcara y cerraran las puertas.

Los pasos apresurados de Bella me indicaron que venía en mi dirección, pero aún no llegaba.

-¡Suéltame!¡voy a matarle!¡traidor!-la escuché chillar a pocos metros. Estaba claro que se había percatado de que la moto estaba enfrente de su casa y que ya Charlie estaba al tanto del asunto. No pude evitar sonreír esperando lo que vendría. Se le notaba bastante alterada.

-Charlie te va a oír...-esa voz, era la del chupasangre. Demasiado tranquilo, demasiado suave-y te arrastrará a la casa.

-Déjame que le atice una vez, sólo una, y luego ya veré cómo me las apaño con Charlie- repuso Bella. Podía imaginármela haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Jacob Black quiere verme a mi-dijo el vampiro. Maldito sea, leía la mente de verdad. Bufé molesto.

-¿Para hablar?-preguntó temerosa.

-Más o menos...-no sé que pasaba en este momento, pero continuó hablando unos segundos después-no te preocupes, no ha venido aquí para luchar conmigo, sino en calidad de...portavoz de la manada.

Al poco tiempo, los tuve frente a mi. El vampiro iba delante de Bella, por si acaso se me ocurría atacarla o algo. _Imbécil_. Se giró hacia ella para que se quedase a su espalda dándole una muda advertencia y se acercó a mi un poco más con pasos precavidos. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía haberse relajado, y todo por unas pocas palabras suyas. _Maldito._

-Bella...-musité. No podía evitar alegrarme de verla. De tenerla cerca de nuevo, aunque no fuera precisamente a solas.

-¿Por qué?-susurró ella dolida-¿cómo has podido hacerme esto Jacob?-se refería a lo que le había contado a Charlie. Yo había acertado.

-Ha sido por tu bien-dije sin titubeos. Lo creía enserio, aunque también una parte de mi quería que su padre la alejara de aquel horrible ser.

-¿Quieres que Charlie me estrangule?, no importa lo furioso que estés conmigo. No deberías haber hecho eso Jacob.

-No ha pretendido herir a nadie...sólo quería que no pudieras salir de casa para que no estuvieras conmigo-dijo el vampiro con un deje divertido en la voz. Se había metido en mi mente de nuevo. Le miré a los ojos con furia, dispuesto a soltarle un par de cosas a la cara, pero no pude.

Me inundó una oleada de calor, muy intenso, pero que no quemaba. Un destello.

Todo se vino al traste en mi interior cuando contemplé fijamente los ojos dorados de aquella criatura. Pude contemplar la perfección de su rostro de porcelana. Lo agradable de su aroma como a miel y a lilas, y el brillo casi divino de su piel. Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, y con la misma facilidad que si fueran cordeles de un matojo de globos. Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era; mi amor por Bella, mi amor por mi padre, mi lealtad hacia mi manada, el amor hacia mis hermanos, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, desconectado en ese instante de mí mismo. Se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición. Y no solo uno, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo. Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente. La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo era el hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos. Edward Cullen.

Dejé de respirar durante lo que me parecieron minutos. Las palabras de Sam no se me iban de la cabeza, las que me dijo cuando me explicó lo que era la imprimación tiempo atrás. Todo cierto, palabra por palabra. _Va más allá del amor a primera vista_. Me parecía tener al líder de mi manada justo a mi lado susurrándome al oído aquello que yo no era capaz ni de imaginar hasta ese instante y que él había experimentado con Emily.

_Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que te importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano._

Definitivamente había imprimado y mi imprimación era Edward Cullen.

Cuando pude salir por fin del profundo pozo ámbar en el que me encontraba, fui consciente de la situación. Él me miraba con cara de espanto y los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba paralizado, como yo. _Me ha leído la mente. Lo sabe._

Me estremecí y di un par de bocanadas vacías, como pez fuera del agua. No sabía qué decir, pero Bella continuaba hablándome.

-...por no ponerte al teléfono?-soltó ella, o al menos eso es lo que pude escuchar.

Edward pareció dejar de alucinar también y la miró-creía que yo era quien te lo impedía, no Charlie- le aclaró y volvió a mirarme. El corazón me dio un vuelco e incluso mi cuerpo se tensó. Me dirigió la palabra-quiero decirte algo-su voz parecía de terciopelo. De esas voces que podrías estar oyendo hasta el fin de los días sin cansarte-gracias-eso me descolocó-jamás seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente. Estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi...existencia. Gracias por proteger a Bella, cuando yo...no lo hice-así que se trataba de eso.

-Edward...-ella se le acercó y se le enganchó del brazo. Parecía conmovida con sus palabras y probablemente ese gesto era por eso, pero a mi me sentó como si una bola ardiendo se hubiera deslizado desde mi tráquea a mi estómago. Apreté los dientes y los puños en un intento por controlarme y no entrar en fase allí mismo. Le estaba tocando. Tocaba algo que ahora mismo sentía como mío.

Un hervidero de pensamientos asaltaron mi cerebro. Ella era su novia. ¿Por qué habían desaparecido mis sentimientos por ella tan rápidamente?, como si nunca hubieran existido. ¿Por qué había creído que la quería?, cuando evidentemente, no era así. Ahora la odiaba. La aborrecía. Ella le tenía. Era suyo. Le besaría. Le olería. Le tocaría. Haría todo lo que yo ni de lejos podría llegar a hacer. Abrí y cerré las manos de forma compulsiva intentando controlar los temblores que me azotaban.

-Jacob...-escuché el leve y casi imperceptible susurro de Edward, probablemente porque era consciente de mi estado e intentaba tranquilizarme. Noté como se posicionó un poco más frente a ella, cubriéndola por si yo no era capaz de aguantar.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites, Jacob?-la irritante voz de Bella me taladró el cerebro. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que yo llevaba en silencio demasiado tiempo-¿deseabas meterme en problemas?, misión cumplida. Charlie quizás me mande a un internado militar, pero eso no me alejará de Edward- rechiné los dientes. Si no se callaba le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco-nada lo conseguirá. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Dile para qué has venido Jacob- la voz de Edward hizo que me calmara. Pero aún así tuve que tomar aire para poder hablar, aunque no sabía si podría emitir sonido alguno.

-Sólo...- _¿esa es mi voz?_ -sólo quería recordaros...-miré hacia Edward, pero no podía contemplar sus ojos sin quedarme embelesado, así que me centré en un punto de su cuello, donde un mechón de sus despeinados cabellos cobrizos rozaba con su piel-unos cuantos puntos clave del tratado.

-No los hemos olvidado-dijo el. Esquivaba mi mirada. No la centraba en Bella, pero tampoco en mi, sino en algún lugar más allá de la espesura del bosque.

-¿Qué puntos clave?-preguntó Bella, que seguía aferrada a su brazo.

-El tratado...-tragué, porque sentía que me faltaba el aire-el tratado es bastante específico. La tregua se acaba si cualquier Cullen muerde a un humano. Morder, no matar-ahora si le miré a los ojos del color del topacio. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, Edward quedaba fuera del tratado. Me había imprimado de él y ahora no podían hacerle daño alguno. Ahora mi destino y el suyo estaban ligados. Ahora yo viviría por él, y él por Bella.

Volví a sentir los intensos temblores.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-repuso ella mirándome con odio. El mismo odio que yo le clavé como aguijones al girar el rostro en su dirección. Y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Edward.

De repente, estallé. Todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba. Llevé mis puños a mis sienes, presioné con fuerza y cerré los ojos. Tuve que doblarme sobre mi mismo para controlar mis espasmos.

-¿Jake?¿estás bien?-la voz de Bella no ayudaba en absoluto al autocontrol.

-Ten cuidado, ha perdido el control-dijo Edward apartándola algunos pasos y dejándola aún más a su espalda.

No quería entrar en fase. No quería hacerlo en ese momento. Debía controlarme. Si le hacía daño a Bella, Edward no me lo perdonaría y eso era algo que yo no soportaría. Tras varias respiraciones profundas e intentar dejar la mente en blanco, conseguí tranquilizarme lo suficiente, aunque los brazos me seguían temblando levemente.

-¡Arg!-exclamé todavía algo aturdido-yo nunca te haría daño-mis palabras iban dirigidas hacia Edward, pero noté en la mirada de Bella cierta gratitud que no deseaba.

-¡Bella!-la voz de Charlie se coló entre los árboles. Procedía de la casa, pero estaba tan enfadado que ni aún sin ser un licántropo habría tenido dificultades en oírla-¡entra ahora mismo!¡veo el coche de Edward y sé que estás ahí fuera!¡si no entras en casa en un minuto...!

-Mierda...-dijo ella con mala cara. Miró a Edward, claramente para que la acompañara.

-Ahora voy Bella-él le besó en la coronilla antes de que desapareciera por la arboleda. Yo tuve que apartar la mirada porque aquella muestra de cariño era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento- Jacob- sentí que mi corazón se estremecía ante la sola pronunciación de mi nombre por sus labios. Obviamente, volví la vista hacia su persona-no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Victoria a nuestro lado de la línea, ¿y vosotros?

Me sentí algo decepcionado. Pensé que al estar a solas, me hablaría de lo que ambos sabíamos que acababa de pasar hacía solo unos minutos-la última vez fue cuando Bella estuvo fuera...-hice una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar ese nombre y noté que él se dio cuenta-le dejamos creer que había conseguido infiltrarse para estrechar el cerco, y estábamos preparados para emboscarla...pero entonces salió disparada. Por lo que nosotros creemos, captó tu olor y eso la sacó del apuro. No ha aparecido en nuestras tierras desde entonces.

-Cuando ella regrese, no es ya problema vuestro-se giró para marcharse. Para seguirla.

-Edward...-no pude evitarlo. Se me escapó.

-Déjalo Jacob- dijo sin mirarme si quiera y con voz seria-ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser-se esfumó en cuestión de medio segundo y me quedé allí solo.

Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Necesitaba el oxígeno con urgencia porque el pecho me ardía. Los ojos me escocían. Sabía lo que significaba y lo que podía implicar ser rechazado por mi imprimación. Sam me había comentado lo que ocurría en los raros casos que se habían dado. ¿Pero acaso no debía esperar una cosa así?¿cual era mi idea?¿que él se echaría a mis brazos sin reservas?. Moriría sin Edward. Y lo peor, es que eso debí haberlo sabido antes de nada. Dejé que los temblores y el fuego se apoderasen de mi, entré en fase y eché a correr.

\-----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

_Odio a Bella Swan._

**POV. Edward**

\-----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

Habían pasado semanas desde que Bella y yo volvimos de Volterra sin mayores incidentes. Por fortuna, ella había llegado a tiempo antes de que yo me mostrase públicamente descubriendo el secreto de nuestra naturaleza al mundo y los Vulturis no tuvieron que intervenir en nada puesto que las cosas seguían en calma. Agradecí que Bella no tuviera que vérselas con el aquelarre antes de abandonar Italia y ahora las cosas iban la mar de bien. Salvo por el castigo, por otro lado merecido, de Charlie hacia su hija. Era genial que su querido amigo Jacob no anduviera por los alrededores y que todo volviera a ser relativamente como antes.

Carlisle volvió al hospital y le recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Esme estaba encantada de estar en casa de nuevo. Alice y yo no teníamos preocupaciones. Pudimos volver al instituto sin problemas y lo que yo quería ahora era conseguir que Bella entrase en una buena universidad, aún si tuviera que sobornar a algunas personas para lograrlo. La ayudaría a estudiar, porque para mi serían como unas vacaciones, juntos.

Era un día como otro cualquiera y Bella y yo estábamos en mi coche. La llevaba a su casa antes de las nueve, que era el toque de queda de Charlie, por lo que como buen caballero que quiere ganarse al padre de su novia, la llevaba una hora antes. Al fin y al cabo, esa misma noche estaría con ella en su dormitorio a expensas de el.

No dejaba de llover y escuchaba como Bella no cesaba en quejas sobre Jacob. Era consciente de que le llamaba en cuanto salía por la puerta y yo se lo agradecía. Odiaba a ese chico y todo lo relacionado con el.

-Billy me dijo que él no quería hablar conmigo-parecía realmente molesta-¡que estaba allí y que no estaba dispuesto a dar tres pasos para ponerse al teléfono!. Normalmente Billy se limita a decir que está fuera, ocupado, durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, no es como si yo supiera que me miente, pero al menos era una forma educada de manejar la situación. Sospecho que ahora Billy también me odia. ¡No es justo!-a veces parecía una niña pequeña. Era divertido y sonreí.

-No es por ti Bella, a ti nadie te odia-tranquilicé- Jacob sabe que hemos vuelto y estoy seguro de que tiene claro que estoy contigo. No se acercará a donde yo esté. La enemistad está profundamente arraigada.

-Eso es estúpido. Sabe que tú no eres...como los otros vampiros.

-Aún así. Hay muchas razones para mantener las distancias. Yo me siento capaz de controlarme Bella, pero dudo que él lo consiga. Es muy joven. Lo más probable es que un encuentro degenerase en lucha.

-¿Sabes qué?, me da igual, paso de Jacob- se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana-si no le gusta que estemos juntos que se fastidie, porque yo te quiero y tu a mi-continuó con la mirada fija en el exterior. En momentos como estos, me gustaría saber qué piensa. Pero entonces sonrió-yo soy feliz contigo y eso es lo que importa-parecía titubear y se sonrojó-tal vez deberíamos...Edward, ¿y si nos casáramos después de graduarnos?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y por primera vez en mi vida, casi di un volantazo.

-Así no habría toque de queda, así no habrían despedidas, que aunque cortas, son dolorosas...-continuó ella.

-Bella...creo que ahora tienes algunos problemas más que el toque de queda-dije. Los furibundos pensamientos de Charlie me llegaban ya a la mente. Conduje calle abajo, pasé de largo la casa y aparqué junto al confín del bosque.

Ella parecía asustada de pronto-¿qué he hecho ahora?-la vi mirar por la ventanilla siguiendo el camino que le marcaban mis ojos y se dio cuenta de que la moto de llamativo color escarlata estaba allí estacionada, cerca del coche patrulla-¡no!-jadeó, pero a los pocos segundos se recompuso y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones-¿está todavía por aquí?

-Si. Nos está esperando allí-el claro olor del licántropo me llegaba a través del camino estrecho que dividía en dos la franja oscura de árboles.

Bella se bajó con rapidez y empezó a andar a grandes zancadas. La tuve que seguir y detenerla. Lo que no me costó nada.

-¡Suéltame!¡voy a matarle!¡traidor!-la sujetaba de la cintura mientras ella se revolvía.

-Charlie te va a oír...y te arrastrará a la casa.

-Déjame que le atice una vez, sólo una, y luego ya veré cómo me las apaño con Charlie- me suplicó y seguía luchando para zafarse de mi agarre.

-Jacob Black quiere verme a mi-le dije sin rodeos.

-¿Para hablar?-me preguntó deteniendo sus aspavientos.

-Más o menos...-tranquilicé. Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y le aparte con cariño el pelo de la cara-no te preocupes, no ha venido aquí para luchar conmigo, sino en calidad de...portavoz de la manada.

Me puse delante de ella y la guié hasta que llegamos al lugar donde Jacob se encontraba. _Guau,_ el olor a lobo era intenso en el. Y sus pensamientos hacia mí eran muy hostiles. De no estar Bella allí, ya se habría transformado buscando pelea. Por fortuna parecía tener un ligero control, pero aún así, la cubrí un poco detrás de mi.

-Bella...-escuché que dijo. Había mucho dolor en esa voz. En cierta forma, me daba pena. Él amaba a Bella, pero ella me había escogido a mi.

-¿Por qué?¿cómo has podido hacerme esto Jacob?

-Ha sido por tu bien- _mentiroso._ Lo había hecho para que Charlie la apartase por completo de mi. Que iluso, como si el padre de Bella pudiera conseguir algo como eso.

-¿Quieres que Charlie me estrangule?, no importa lo furioso que estés conmigo. No deberías haber hecho eso Jacob.

-No ha pretendido herir a nadie...sólo quería que no pudieras salir de casa para que no estuvieras conmigo-dije. Noté un ligero bufido de su parte y no pude evitar mirarle con detenimiento. Me sorprendí. Le recordaba de la noche del baile de fin de curso. Ahora era incluso más alto que yo, tal vez media cabeza. Su cuerpo era más musculoso aún que entonces, su rostro había madurado y el largo cabello oscuro que recogía en una coleta, ahora estaba corto.

Pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para asimilar los cambios físicos, porque en su interior, comenzó a desatarse otro tipo de cambio. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente tan intensos que quedé algo desconcertado. Él ni parpadeaba y esos ojos oscuros no se apartaban de mi.

No necesitaba el poder de Jasper para sentir sus emociones, porque las veía claramente en su cabeza. Parecía contrariado, pero a la vez aliviado. Era desconcertante.

Y entonces, cuando todo se detuvo, escuché su último pensamiento.

_He imprimado._

No pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que yo ya sabía todo y se asustó.

-¡Ay, Jake!¡estoy castigada!¿por qué crees que no he ido a La Push para patearte el culo por no ponerte al teléfono?-Bella nos sacó de aquel estado de confusión a ambos y pude mirarla.

-Creía que yo era quien te lo impedía, no Charlie- volví a mirar a Jacob y noté como se puso tenso, pero no podía abordar el tema. Bella estaba delante. La persona que yo quería estaba a mi lado y lo que acababa de ocurrir no debía tener importancia para mi-quiero decirte algo-pensó algo agradable sobre mi voz, pero yo seguí hablando pasándolo por alto-gracias, jamás seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente. Estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi...existencia. Gracias por proteger a Bella, cuando yo...no lo hice-pude ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Edward...-Bella se me acercó y me cogió del brazo. Eso era peligroso, pero no podía apartarla sin explicación alguna. El cuerpo de Jacob subió levemente de temperatura. Me era posible sentirlo a través del aire que nos rodeaba. Cubrí algo más a Bella por si acaso. En su mente no dejaba de repetir que yo era suyo y eso era un problema.

Parecía muy confundido, rabioso y...celoso.

-Jacob...-tuve que decir. Los temblores de su cuerpo cada vez iban a más y comenzaba a preocuparme enserio.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites, Jacob?-le preguntó Bella-¿deseabas meterme en problemas?, misión cumplida. Charlie quizás me mande a un internado militar, pero eso no me alejará de Edward- rechinó los dientes. Las cosas se pondrían muy feas si continuábamos allí-nada lo conseguirá. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Dile para qué has venido Jacob- apremié. Quería irme cuanto antes. No tenía ganas de pelearme con el. No sabía lo que podía ocurrir dadas las circunstancias.

-Sólo...sólo quería recordaros...-me miró y noté como evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Se lo agradecí interiormente, porque me había dejado algo turbado-unos cuantos puntos clave del tratado.

-No los hemos olvidado-dije con seguridad.

-¿Qué puntos clave?-preguntó Bella y sentí como apretaba más mi brazo.

-El tratado...-se le notaba en extremo nervioso, pero confiaba que de eso solo me diera cuenta yo-el tratado es bastante específico. La tregua se acaba si cualquier Cullen muerde a un humano. Morder, no matar-nuestros ojos se encontraron. Tenía razón. Si eso de la imprimación era cierto...¿qué pasaba con el tratado?

Volvió a temblar con intensidad.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-repuso ella con furia en la voz.

Y ese pareció ser su límite. Se revolvió. Intentaba controlarse, pero le era difícil. Cubrí un poco más a Bella, pero ella se preocupó por su amigo.

-¿Jake?¿estás bien?

-Ten cuidado, ha perdido el control-tuve que decirle para que se quedara atrás de mi.

Era asombroso ver como se debatía interiormente y como conseguía serenarse. Los licántropos eran sorprendentes. O tal vez solo lo era Jacob Black.

-¡Arg! yo nunca te haría daño-me dijo. No me preocupaba mi seguridad, sino la de Bella.

-¡Bella!-escuchamos la voz de Charlie que interrumpió nuestra conversación y en cierta forma relajó el ambiente-¡entra ahora mismo!¡veo el coche de Edward y sé que estás ahí fuera!¡si no entras en casa en un minuto...!

-Mierda...-dijo ella y me miró.

-Ahora voy Bella-le besé en la coronilla y me arrepentí al segundo. No debía hacer aquellas cosas delante de Jacob. Era como dibujar una diana sobre mi novia. Cuando la sentí lo bastante lejos como para escucharnos, volví a hablarle- Jacob- noté su entusiasmo en cuanto le nombré y me sentí culpable-no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Victoria a nuestro lado de la línea, ¿y vosotros?

-La ultima vez fue cuando Bella estuvo fuera...le dejamos creer que había conseguido infiltrarse para estrechar el cerco, y estábamos preparados para emboscarla...pero entonces salió disparada. Por lo que nosotros creemos, captó tu olor y eso la sacó del apuro. No ha aparecido en nuestras tierras desde entonces.

-Cuando ella regrese, no es ya problema vuestro-di por terminada la charla. Si seguía allí, él esperaría oír otras palabras.

-Edward...

-Déjalo Jacob- no podía mirarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle?¿que aquello era una fantasía?¿qué no iba a corresponderle jamás?-ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser-fue lo que me salió antes de irme.

No tardó mucho en entrar en fase y echar a correr a través del bosque con un intenso dolor en el alma.

\-----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con Jacob Black?

_Continuará..._


	2. La intervención del consejo

**02\. La intervención del consejo**

**POV. Jacob**

En cuanto entré en fase, ya mi imprimación había dejado de ser un secreto para convertirse en un insistente eco que no dejaba de resonar en las mentes de todos los miembros de la manada.

- _¿Un Cullen?_ -Embry parecía realmente escandalizado con el asunto.

- _¿Edward Cullen?_ -a Paul en cambio, se le notaba divertido, seguramente porque eso le daba más baza para meterse conmigo.

- _Jake...eso es..._ -Jared se mostraba atónito y Sam se mantuvo en completo silencio. No sé en qué pensaba y tampoco parecía dispuesto a mostrárnoslo.

- _A mi casa_ -fue lo único que se dignó a decirme. Era una orden del Alfa y debía obedecerla.

Entré con miedo en su casa. Emily, como siempre que yo iba, estaba alrededor de los fogones. Sam la saludó afectuosamente y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en una silla alrededor de la mesa. Él ocupó otra y comencé a sentir como el tiempo pasaba muy despacio.

Sam se mostró muy serio, como si le hubieran planteado un difícil problema de matemáticas y no encontrase la forma de resolverlo. Me miraba de soslayo. Primero a mi, luego a la mesa, a sus manos inquietas, a la puerta, a Emily. Así una y otra vez hasta que pudo dirigirme la palabra.

-Edward Cullen- tuvo que carraspear después de hablar.

-Edward Cullen- secundé. Por alguna razón, me ruboricé. Su rostro no se me iba de la cabeza y me provocaba esa reacción.

-Es un vampiro, Jacob- a pesar de haber dicho mi nombre en la frase, parecía que se lo decía a si mismo. Para poder creérselo-esto no había pasado jamás...al menos que yo sepa. No tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué no?, a mi me gusta que sea Edward- no era mentira.

-Obviamente que te gusta. Ahora es tu mundo entero Jacob...-miró a Emily, pero enseguida volvió conmigo-escucha...para mí, la imprimación significa supervivencia-no pude evitar una mueca de extrañeza-supervivencia de la especie. Nos sentimos atraídos por aquella persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir nuestro gen de la licantropía, pero en tu caso...

Caí en la cuenta y lo pronuncié en voz alta-yo nunca podría tener descendencia con Edward.

-Eso es-parecía complacido de ver que yo lo había entendido a la primera-al menos esa es mi teoría, por eso no lo entiendo. Aunque está claro que es lo que ha pasado. No cabe duda de que ese Cullen es ahora tu imprimación por lo que hemos visto. Y espero que comprendas Jacob que debo hablarlo con el consejo- _oh, no, Billy_ \- es algo de lo que no tengo conocimiento y no sé lo que debamos hacer ni cómo actuar. Obviamente, le trataremos como a Emily, pero existe un tratado con esos vampiros que ahora no sé qué valor pueda tener.

-Entiendo- _¿qué otra cosa podía decir?_. Lo bueno era que ahora la manada no podía odiar a Edward. No podrían hacerle daño, porque eso implicaba hacérmelo a mi. Era genial pensar que en caso de estar en peligro, mis hermanos y yo acudiríamos en su ayuda. Que yo estaría a su lado para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle.

Aunque siendo un vampiro...dudo mucho que me necesitara demasiado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Jacob?-su rostro se había relajado y parecía más cómodo en la silla.

-Bien-algo aturdido por la situación, pero era soportable.

-Me refiero...estás aquí...y vas a necesitar de su compañía. Puede que ahora estés bien o eso te lo parezca, pero no podrás pasar demasiado tiempo alejado de el. Y luego está...lo de Bella.

-No me la nombres Sam- dije con voz ronca de puro coraje.

-Ten cuidado Jake, podrías hacerle daño. No te acerques a ella, evítala en la medida de lo posible.

-Ya...Sam...-algo me rondó la mente que me parecía más importante que lo referente a mi antigua amiga-has dicho que pronto necesitaré estar con él...¿por eso noto éste vacío?-pregunté y me llevé una mano al pecho, justo donde sentía el leve malestar.

-No. Eso es...esa sensación la tendrás hasta que tu imprimación sea tuya completamente. En tu caso ya hay amor y deseo, por lo que la sensación es mas urgente dado que ambos sois adultos. La notarás hasta que seáis uno.

-¿Y eso qué...?-me silencié. _¿Mío completamente?_

¿Acostarme con Edward?, si ni siquiera podría llegar a besar sus labios como para pretender llegar a algo más. Aquello empezaba a ser más deprimente por momentos. Sam pareció notar mi repentina ansiedad, se puso en pie y me palmeó el hombro.

-Todo irá bien Jake. Encontraremos una solución.

No le creí.

**POV. Edward**

Tras el incidente con la moto, Charlie se había enfadado más si cabe con Bella y le había castigado más duramente que antes. Durante más tiempo y con menos horas de visita por mi parte. Así que hasta que no llegara la noche, me pasaba los días en mi casa tras salir del instituto.

Pero la rutina diaria se vio afectada por un suceso del que no me habría dado cuenta de no ser por Emmett.

Una tarde le vi asomado a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Con la mirada fija en algún punto del bosque, el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados. Y no le di importancia hasta que no vi que al día siguiente estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Así que me acerqué a el. Por lo general no me gustaba leer la mente de mi familia, salvo la de Alice por si se trataba de una visión. Y la de Emmett era la que menos me agradaba. Pensaba demasiadas cosas relacionadas con Rosalie que yo no soportaba conocer.

En cuanto fijé mi vista en lo que Emmett estaba viendo, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Jacob Black.

Plantado en medio del terreno que rodeaba nuestra casa. A varios metros. No miraba hacia la vivienda, sino que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera meditando. Vestía con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y llevaba el torso al descubierto, dejando expuesta esa piel morena rojiza.

Su presencia me molestó. Intentaba no pensar en él ni en lo que había ocurrido días atrás y ahora él venía hasta aquí y se quedaba allí fuera, como si estuviera esperando algo...o a alguien.

-¿Te puedes creer que es el tercer día que ese chucho viene?-la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos-se pega horas ahí fuera. Quieto. Con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tercer día?-no me lo esperaba. No había notado su olor.

-Me parece increíble-pude sentir la molestia en la voz de Emmett- nosotros no podemos pisar su territorio, pero ese perro viene aquí como si nada.

-Voy a hablar con él-dije y me aparté. Bajé las escaleras con furia contenida, pero fui capaz de escuchar las voces de mis hermanos en el piso superior.

-Jasper- dijo Emmett y el aludido se le unió en milésimas de segundo- Edward va a echarle, ¿eso cuenta como que el perrito abandona?

-No vas a ganar la apuesta-dijo Jasper seguro de si mismo.

Salí de la casa intentando andar como lo haría cualquier persona normal. Debía relajarme o acabaría cometiendo asesinato. Aún así, daba zancadas para llegar cuanto antes a recriminarle su presencia a nuestro lado de la línea. Lo que me faltaba encima. Acoso.

-¡Jacob!-él dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Siguió paralizado en su sitio, pero parecía que quería echarse a correr sin saber muy bien en qué dirección.

**POV. Jacob**

Supuse que Edward había salido de la casa, quizás para coger el coche o incluso para ir de caza, porque escuché que la puerta se había abierto y el aire hizo que su aroma me inundase los pulmones. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho porque ese era el consuelo que yo estaba buscando. Pero todo se convirtió en pánico cuando oí salir mi nombre de su boca, demasiado cerca.

-¡Jacob!-abrí los párpados y lo vi a pocos metros de mi. Se acercaba. El olor era cada vez más y más intenso, pero la sonrisa se había desvanecido de mis labios-¡lárgate!-me instó. En un momento ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros.

-Yo...

-¡Lárgate Jacob!-parecía furioso de verdad y con una de sus manos me señalaba el bosque a mis espaldas.

-No puedo-dije. En realidad si podía hacerlo. Podía dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir allí. Quería quedarme. Además, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar aquí.

-No puedes quedarte-me dijo. Apuesto a que había leído mi mente.

-Yo quiero...-de repente, una de sus manos estaba rodeando mi cuello. Su piel era tan fría, que al contacto con la mía hacía que sintiera corrientes eléctricas recorrer por cada uno de mis poros y no eran para nada desagradables. Apretaba con fuerza, pero no para matarme, sino para advertirme. Ni parpadeaba, aunque supuse que los vampiros no necesitaban hacerlo-...quedarme.

-¡Lárgate Jacob!¡lo digo enserio!-apretó un poco más.

-No me pidas eso...por favor...-eso pareció descolocarle, tal vez porque era una súplica en toda regla.

-Podría matarte-me aclaró sin rodeos-podría acabar con tu vida aquí mismo y estaría en mi derecho porque es nuestro territorio. Podrías ser una amenaza para mi y mi familia.

-Sabes que no...lo soy.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?-en su voz había un tinte de curiosidad.

-Puedes...puedes matarme si quieres...Edward...puedes si quieres...si eres tu...

Me soltó. Su rostro mostraba un completo desconcierto. Lamenté la separación, porque el frío de mi cuello pronto volvió a la elevada temperatura normal.

-Eso es una estupidez-sonrió como cansado y su furia parecía haberse disipado-¿por qué estás aquí?

Me daba vergüenza. No sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta porque sonaría como colegiala enamorada y con él tenía una ventaja.

_-Necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Oler tu aroma aunque fuera. A esta distancia me llegaba sutilmente y era lo bastante lejos de tu casa como para que no os molestara. Necesitaba sentir tu presencia._

**POV. Edward**

¿Estar cerca de mi?¿enserio?. Lo peor es que no podía discutir su sinceridad. Ni a palos podría deshacerme de Jacob Black. Ni...

No sé por qué hice lo que hice. No sé si fueron sus palabras o su reacción ante mi comportamiento. No sé qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero cuando quise percatarme, mis manos estaban actuando por su cuenta. Si quería que se fuera, aquella era una forma y mi subconsciente debió de haberlo sabido.

Eso lo mantendría a raya.

Los ojos de Jacob parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Había enmudecido e incluso sentí como dejaba de respirar. Pero supongo que lo inesperado de mi acción no era para menos.

En un momento me quité la camisa blanca de algodón egipcio que llevaba puesta y se la tendí- llévatela.

El chico estaba absorto. Me miraba a los ojos y al pecho desnudo a intervalos irregulares. Estaba ruborizado, pero dado el tono rojizo de su piel, era difícil de demostrar salvo que escuchase sus pensamientos. Empezó a temblar, pero no para entrar en fase. Parecía inseguro, así que hice un ademán con el brazo que sujetaba la prenda para verificar mis palabras. No había oído mal, se la estaba dando.

Titubeante, la cogió.

-No entiendo...-la sujetó con las yemas de dos dedos, como si temiera tocarla demasiado y romperla con sus grandes manos.

-¿No querías mi olor?, ahí lo tienes. Llévatela y lárgate.

-¿Me la das?-sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Si. Vete.

Contempló la camisa en sus manos, algo incrédulo aún. Asintió con la cabeza, volvió a mirar mi torso descubierto y echó a correr.

Fue un alivio descubrir que aunque las horas pasaran, Jacob no volvería ese día. Jasper y Emmett zanjaron su apuesta, y el primero había tenido que pagarle al otro porque había perdido. El licántropo se había marchado y esperaba que por bastantes días.

Pero estaba en un error.

Al día siguiente llegó el sábado y Alice, Esme y yo decidimos salir de caza. Si iba temprano, podría aprovechar después para ir a casa de Bella. Charlie solía ir a pescar los fines de semana y la dejaba sola casi todo el día, lo cual era bueno para nosotros. Y como siempre, fuimos muy rápidos y llegamos a casa antes del mediodía, pero, por extraño que pareciera, teníamos visita.

Un desconocido, para mi, Ford negro desvencijado estaba aparcado enfrente de la entrada. Olía demasiado a lobo y me temí lo peor. Olía a Jacob y a algunos más que no era capaz de distinguir.

Me adelanté a mi hermana y a mi madre y fui el primero en cruzar el umbral. El aroma que me dio de lleno en el rostro no era del pequeño Black, pero si era de un lobo.

Tres hombres y una mujer estaban sentados en el sofá del salón. Uno de ellos en su propia silla de ruedas, y me echó una intensa mirada en cuanto me vio. Era Billy Black, el padre de Jacob. Lo supe al instante.

-Oh, Edward- Carlisle era el que les había recibido y hablaba con ellos. Me di cuenta de que me estaban esperando porque se habían quedado en súbito silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté aunque con un ligero tono descortés. No me esperaba a esas personas allí. El más joven no despegaba sus ojos de mi, me examinaba y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Te presento a Billy Black, al señor Quil Ateara- era el más anciano, tenía un aspecto frágil y el cabello blanco- Sue Clearwater- la única mujer- y Sam Uley- el más joven y el que me analizaba a cada segundo. El líder de la manada-son los miembros del consejo de la tribu Quileute- Carlisle sonreía, sentía una gran curiosidad de por qué esas cuatro personas estaban en nuestra casa y entonces comprendí que no le habían contado nada hasta que yo no aparecí. Pero no tuve que pensar demasiado para saber lo que querían.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo Sam. Yo seguía de pie, en la entrada de la sala. Me acerqué un poco más y Carlisle nos dejó a solas. Pero sabía que todos estarían escuchando nuestra conversación en algún lugar de la casa. Intrigados.

-¿De qué?-preferí fingir ignorancia. Era lo mejor.

-Ya sabemos que te ha pillado por sorpresa nuestra visita...

-Edward, puede llamarme Edward- dije a la mujer que parecía nerviosa de pronto. Era la que menos me miraba. El anciano, por el contrario, era el que más curiosidad sentía hacia mi.

-Hemos venido por Jacob- dijo Billy harto de titubeos innecesarios. Estaba claro que conocía mis cualidades psíquicas y aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Por la imprimación-dije. Si había que ir al grano, no sería yo quien me fuera por la tangente. Escuché una inevitable exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Alice desde la cocina.

-Entiende que es algo que nunca ha pasado, Edward. Nunca ha habido ningún miembro de nuestra tribu e inclusive de ninguna otra que haya imprimado en un vampiro-siguió Billy, dejando claro que era el jefe y portavoz de aquel grupo.

-Ya lo suponía. No debieron venir para decirme algo así.

-Debíamos venir para hablar del tratado-continuó el anciano de cabellos blancos-esto cambia las cosas señor Cullen- dijo severo. Me escudriñaba con la mirada, pero como un niño que recibe un juguete nuevo y quiere averiguar cómo funciona, no con odio o desprecio.

-Hemos estado hablando. Sabemos que vuestra familia es distinta a las otras y hasta este momento nunca nos han demostrado lo contrario- Billy recuperó su turno-pero nuestra tribu tiene sus leyendas, los temores no se pueden quitar de un día para otro, ni podemos cambiar las ideas inculcadas. Forman parte de lo que somos y lo respetamos-se expresaba como todo un líder-pero haremos una excepción contigo Edward Cullen.

-Te dejaremos cruzar nuestras tierras-aclaró Sam al ver mi cara de desconcierto- podrás ir a la reserva. Nadie te hará daño, nadie te lo impedirá. Desde el día en que Jacob imprimó...pasaste a formar parte de los nuestros. Serás bienvenido.

Resultaba difícil creer que ese hombre estuviera pronunciando aquellas palabras, incluso él parecía turbado por ello.

-No se me ha perdido nada allí. No os preocupéis-no medí mis palabras y el rostro de Billy se descompuso-lo lamento-le dije-pero yo no quiero a Jacob. No siento lo mismo y nunca lo sentiré.

-En un caso normal...eso sería suficiente-dijo el anciano a modo de advertencia-pero el caso de Jacob es especial. Normalmente, cuando una imprimación rechaza a un licántropo, éste cae en tal estado de depresión que termina por acabar con su propia vida, solo se han dado dos casos a lo sumo, pero...Jacob es el bisnieto de Ephraim Black, el anterior líder de nuestra tribu. Tiene alma de Alfa, y eso significa que aunque le rechaces, seguirá queriéndote. Seguirá buscándote. Seguirá luchando por ti, viviendo por ti y...muriendo por ti.

-¿Me están diciendo que tendré que soportar la presencia de Jacob como mi sombra durante el resto de mi existencia?¿tengo que recordaros que quiero a Bella Swan y ahora Jacob le mira como si fuera la persona que más odia sobre la faz de la tierra?¿están al tanto de todo lo que he tenido y que tengo que pasar para mantenerla a salvo como para ahora tener que ocuparme de algo más?

-El problema está...-Sam se puso nervioso-en que Jacob, al tener alma de Alfa...-eso tocaba un tema personal y saltaba a la vista-te considera suyo. Para él, para el lobo que hay en el, ha encontrado lo que le completa. Ha encontrado algo difícil de hallar, algo que algunos no encuentran jamás. No va a rendirse. Un Alfa necesita a su imprimación más que nadie para sentirse lleno. Pleno. No será feliz hasta que estés con el.

Aquello era inaudito. Podía escuchar en mi cabeza los incesantes _por favor_ que rondaban la mente de Billy. Quería a su hijo y no podía culparle por ello. Pero ya no me sentía con ánimo de seguir esa conversación y ellos parecieron notarlo, por lo que se marcharon.

Les acompañé a todos a la puerta y salieron, salvo Sam, que se giró para hablarme una vez más.

-¿No sentiste nada Edward?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No sentiste nada cuando Jacob se imprimó?

-¿Qué debía sentir?

-No sé...supongo que nada...eres un vampiro...pero cuando yo imprimé...Emily me dijo que sintió algo. Como si mi alma y la suya se hubieran conectado o algo así. Como si hubiera encontrado algo tanto tiempo perdido. Ella también sentía que le faltaba algo hasta que la encontré.

-Yo no tengo alma-aclaré con brusquedad.

Los días continuaron su curso natural. A los tres días, Jacob volvió. La camisa ya había perdido mi aroma y se había impregnado con el suyo, así que volví a darle otra y esta vez era una de las que tenía en un cajón. Y gracias a la falta de sueño, descubrí algo que me ayudaría a poner tierra de por medio, al menos durante un par de días y además mantener a mi novia a salvo. Los vales de viaje que Carlisle y Esme le habían regalado a Bella en su anterior cumpleaños. Ese fin de semana, iríamos a Florida a ver a Renée y podría despejar mi mente de Forks, los asesinatos de Seattle, Victoria y lo referente a Jacob Black.

_Continuará..._


	3. Puro chantaje

**03\. Puro chantaje**

**POV. Edward**

-Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿confiarás en mi?-pregunté a Bella en el coche mientras la llevaba al instituto el lunes a primera hora.

-Eso depende-dijo ella desconfiada.

Aparqué en una de las plazas libres, apagué el motor y la miré, tenso.

-Quiero que te quedes en el coche-pedí-quiero que esperes aquí hasta que regrese a por ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-en cuanto miró por el parabrisas, supe que lo había visto. Allí parado, junto a su moto negra aparcada sobre la acera. Sobresalía por encima de los demás rostros pálidos. Vestía una ajustada camiseta negra de manga corta, aunque el día fuera en apariencia frío y unos vaqueros rasgados y manchados de grasa. Mostraba una actitud tranquila, pero yo sabía lo que se cocía en su mente. Quería venganza. Venganza por haberme marchado el fin de semana sin decirle ni una palabra. Por haber puesto tantos kilómetros de distancia entre él y yo. Sabía que había vuelto a rondar por mi casa dado que Emmett me había puesto al tanto. Pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de llegar a una cosa así-no me voy a quedar en el coche-dijo Bella en sus trece, cabezota como era.

Suspiré derrotado-bien...acabemos con esto de una vez.

El rostro de Jacob se endureció en cuanto Bella y yo nos bajamos del coche y ella unió su mano con la mía. Y para colmo, los estudiantes de alrededor parecían haberse percatado de que algo raro sucedía. Aquel chico no era un alumno más y tenía pinta de problemático. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente a el, puse a Bella a mi espalda, como había hecho en el bosque. No podía pasar por alto sus pensamientos hostiles hacia ella.

-Si querías hablar con Bella, podrías haberla llamado-dije molesto.

-Lo siento-dijo el, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello era una mentira como una casa-no estaba seguro de que hubieseis vuelto de Florida- _embustero_.

-Podríamos hablar en otro momento. Las clases van a empezar.

-¿Por qué no ahora?-iba a acercarse, pero la mirada que le lancé se lo impidió-será rápido.

-Ya sé lo que has venido a decir. Mensaje entregado. Considéranos advertidos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-me preguntó Bella.

-¿No se lo has dicho a ella?-la sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó. Era buen actor desde luego.

-Por favor, déjalo ya Jacob- pedí en tensión.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé Edward?-ahora la que empezaba a molestarse era Bella. Justo lo que aquel insoportable perro había venido a provocar. Una pelea entre los dos. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob con la mandíbula apretada de la rabia-¿Jake?

-¿No te ha dicho que ese...hermano gigante que tiene cruzó la línea el sábado por la noche?-había sarcasmo en sus palabras- Paul estaba totalmente en su derecho de...

-¡Era tierra de nadie!-interrumpí. Tuve que cerrar los puños y respirar hondo un par de veces para no partirle la cara allí mismo.

-Sabes que tu hermano no tiene permitido entrar en la reserva. Él no-aclaró con media sonrisa asomándole en los labios.

-¿Emmett y Paul?-Bella estaba llevando a cabo sus propias cavilaciones-¿qué pasó?¿es que se han enfrentado?¿por qué?¿está herido Paul?

-No hubo lucha-dije para calmarla-nadie salió herido. No te inquietes.

-No le has contado nada en absoluto, ¿a que no?-Jacob ahora sonreía triunfante. _Objetivo conseguido,_ pensó fugazmente.

-Vete ya-espeté.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Le miré en silencio. Deseaba que tuviera el mismo don que yo para poder decirle todo lo que pensaba sin tener que abrir la boca, pero por mi actitud, tenía que saber perfectamente que había metido la pata. Estaba convencido de que la furia llameaba en mis ojos. Estábamos en silencio y podía escuchar a los estudiantes de alrededor. Hacían apuestas entre ellos a ver quién ganaría a quién en una pelea entre Jacob y yo. Alucinante. Había quienes tenían la desfachatez de apostar por él.

-Ella ha vuelto a por mi-el resuello de Bella me hizo salir del estado en el que me encontraba. Se había dado cuenta ella sola de lo que ocurría. Siempre tan intuitiva.

Le acaricié la espalda a modo de consuelo, ignorando el paso hacia adelante que había dado Jacob- no pasa nada-le dije-nunca dejaré que se te acerque, no pasa nada. ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta chucho?-le cuestioné a regañadientes.

-¿No crees que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo?-seguía con lo mismo y me harté. Me aparté de Bella y me acerqué a Jacob en un visto y no visto. Su abrasador aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, así que yo apostaba a que el mío hacía lo mismo en el suyo. Se quedó estupefacto cuando le cogí del cuello de la camisa evitando por todos los medios que mi desmedida fuerza se la rasgara y quedara en evidencia frente al público.

-Ya basta Jacob- estábamos lo bastante cerca el uno del otro como para poder hablar en voz baja y que él me escuchara, pero Bella no-déjate de juegos. Para. Ella no se va a enfadar porque lo hice para protegerla. Déjalo de una vez.

-Con una condición...-habló con la misma intensidad que yo. Seguro que vistos desde fuera, parecía que ambos íbamos a partirnos la cara a porrazos. Estando con Jacob comprendía por qué Alice no era capaz de ver a los licántropos en sus visiones. Eran demasiado imprevisibles. Criaturas capaces de pensar una cosa y al segundo otra diferente-pasa un día conmigo.

-¿Qué?-parecía un chiste, pero no reí.

-Me lo debes. Te fuiste sin decírmelo.

-Tú no eres quien para que yo...

-Me lo debes-pronunciaba las palabras con una convicción tan poderosa que era difícil rebatirle. _No tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé._ Me sujetó del cuello del abrigo y me miró fijamente, por si veía alguna reacción por mi parte que le indicara que le estaba oyendo. _Casi me vuelvo loco cuando supe que te habías marchado y yo sin poder seguirte. Sin saber si te podía pasar algo._ _Bastante duro era saber que te ibas con ella, los dos solos. Me lo debes Edward Cullen. Mi vida depende de la tuya. Dame tu día de mañana._

Asentí sin todavía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, y sin ser consciente aún de por qué le seguía el juego. Aparté las manos de su camisa justo a tiempo de escuchar una voz a nuestras espaldas. La del director Greene.

-Ah, señor Cullen. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?¿algún problema?

-Ninguno, señor Greene- puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente-íbamos ya de camino a clase.

-Excelente. Creo que no conozco a su amigo-el director miró a Jacob y enseguida pensó que era un tipo peligroso-¿es usted un estudiante del centro?

-No-él solo sonreía con suficiencia. Estaba pagado de si mismo. Había conseguido su objetivo y además se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Entonces le sugiero que se marche de la propiedad de la escuela rápido, jovencito, antes de que llame a la policía.

Sonreí ante la idea de Jacob en una celda. No duraría mucho allí. Seguro.

-Sí, señor-dijo. Hizo un absurdo saludo militar antes de montarse en su moto y puso pies en polvorosa.

Y por todo eso...ahora estaba yo donde estaba. En la línea divisoria entre su territorio y el nuestro. Habiendo hecho pellas en el instituto, sin haberle dado ninguna explicación a Bella y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la razón por la cual había aceptado esa insensatez.

_Dame tu día de mañana._ Bufé. Un día más, un día menos. Si Jacob me dejaba en paz durante al menos una semana, le daría todos los días que quisiera.

**POV. Jacob**

Quería para mí su día completo y en cuanto despuntó el alba, ya yo estaba revoloteando inquieto por mi casa. Me había duchado, vestido, peinado, desayunado y todo eso antes de que Billy siquiera se hubiera despertado.

Paul y Jared eran los que habían patrullado los alrededores de la reserva esa noche, así que podía encontrármelos de un momento a otro, aunque esperaba que no se atrevieran a acercarse a nosotros. No me costó demasiado dejar que Sam me diera el día libre, siempre y cuando hiciese un turno doble cuando me volviera a tocar una ronda. Obviamente accedí en el acto.

Algo me impulsó a ir a aquel lugar. Conociendo a Edward, andaría desconfiado. No sería capaz de cruzar la línea pensando que cualquiera de nosotros le podría atacar de un momento a otro.

Y acerté.

Cuando llegué, mi vampiro andaba de un lado para otro con las manos a la espalda. Parecía meditar, o, lo más probable, se estaba arrepintiendo de estar allí. En cuanto captó mi olor, dirigió la vista hacia mi.

_Como me gustan esos ojos tan hipnóticos y únicos._

Con paso decidido, me acerqué a el.

-Buenos días, Edward- no podía evitar que una amplia sonrisa ocupase mi rostro-¿por qué no te acercas?-como yo sospechaba, no se fiaba de nosotros-no te pasará nada-le tendí la mano, manteniéndome en nuestro lado a propósito.

Él soltó un gruñido apenas perceptible y dio varios pasos hacia mi, ignorando mi mano. Supe que seguía sin fiarse del todo cuando detuvo sus andares y miró alrededor.

-Sígueme-solté. Si leía mi mente sabría que estábamos a salvo. Nadie se inventaba una imprimación para llevarse a un vampiro a territorio enemigo. Al menos, yo no.

Quería que viera como era mi vida. Mi casa, mi familia. Quería que conociera todo de mi, para que, con suerte, se sintiera mejor a mi lado e incluso pudiera llegar a sentir algo por mi. Sabía que era imposible que se olvidase de Bella, pero tenía que intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

En silencio, terminamos yendo a la playa, porque me parecía un buen lugar por donde empezar. Edward se notaba curioso. Miraba a todas partes y no daba muestras de estar aburriéndose o molesto, así que eso me dio ánimos.

Caminábamos cerca de la orilla, aunque no lo bastante como para que el agua nos rozara los pies, pero Edward se quitó sus, seguramente caros zapatos, para andar descalza a mi lado. Agradecí que todavía fuera temprano, porque el lugar se llenaría de miradas curiosas hacia nosotros, seguro.

-¿Sabes que ya no eres la novedad en mi manada?-no sabía qué decirle y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para romper el hielo.

-No-parecía muy relajado e incluso me dedicó una leve sonrisa que me dejó aturdido unos instantes.

-Quil, uno de mis mejores amigos, ya es uno de los nuestros.

-¿Quil Ateara?

-Si...¿le conoces?

-¿Ese hombre es tu mejor amigo?

-¿Hombre?- _¿qué dices?, es solo un chico de mi edad._ Entonces caí en la cuenta-ah, ¿conoces a su abuelo?

-Eso tiene más sentido. Sí.

-¿Cómo?-era raro que Edward conociera al abuelo de Quil.

-Vino a mi casa, con tu padre, Sue Clearwater y Sam Uley.

Tuve que detenerme-¿para qué?

-Para hablarme del tratado. De por qué podía entrar aquí a partir de ahora y de lo que suponía tu imprimación para ambos-decidí dejar el tema, era bastante vergonzoso, y él pareció entenderme y cambió el rumbo de la conversación-¿y cuál es la novedad?¿que es uno de los vuestros?

-No, que no solo es de los nuevos, sino que además se acaba de imprimar.

-Vaya...¿de un vampiro?

Reí y negué con la cabeza-no, pero ya es el cuarto que lo hace y en un tiempo récord.

-Ah.

-Además...de una persona muy peculiar-metí las manos en los bolsillos con ademán despreocupado. Quería hacerme el interesante para que él me preguntase, pero no obtuve el resultado esperado, por lo que continué sin más-fue increíble, porque Quil no había tenido tiempo para pasarse por casa de Emily. Emily es la imprimación de Sam.

-Ya, él me lo comentó.

-Genial...bueno, pues Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y...Quil conoció a Claire.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Que Claire tiene dos años.

Comenzó a chispear, pero a Edward no parecía molestarle a pesar de que sus ropas de marca empezaban a mojarse.

-¿Eso es posible?¿podéis imprimaros de niños?

-Sucede. Eso dicen las leyendas-cogí una piedra y la lancé con fuerza al agua.

-¿No es demasiado pequeña?-él ni siquiera estaba mirando mi hazaña, a pesar de que la piedra surcó la superficie del agua lo bastante como para merecerme un elogio.

-Quil no va a envejecer más. Solo ha de ser paciente durante unas décadas. No hay nada romántico en todo esto, no para Quil, aún no. Todavía no ha llegado al mismo punto...bueno, al mismo que yo. Quil será el mejor y el más tierno de los hermanos mayores que haya tenido un niño. No habrá criatura en este mundo más protegida que esa niñita. Luego, cuando crezca, ella necesitará un amigo. Él será el camarada más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella pueda conocer. Después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam. O Jared y Kim.

Le miré de reojo. Todo eso lo sentía yo por el. Podía ser su mejor amigo y su amante más entregado.

-¿Claire no tiene alternativa?¿no podéis deshaceros de la imprimación?

Eso me dolió. Fue como un puñetazo en las tripas.

-No. La imprimación no tiene cura...

-No quería decir eso. Pero me parece amor forzado, al menos para esa niña. Ese tal Quil se imprima de ella y ¿ya está?¿no podrá conocer a otros?

-No va a necesitarlo. ¿Por qué no iba a elegirlo a el?. Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella.

-Si lo pintas así...-se agachó con tal gracilidad, que se notaba que no era humano. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al agua también. Pero la suya se mantuvo haciendo florituras por la superficie mucho más tiempo que la mía.

_Impresionante. Es el ser más perfecto del planeta._

**POV. Edward**

Era agradable andar por la playa a pesar del sirimiri que se nos estaba echando encima. No me sorprendía que la conversación hubiera acabado girando en torno a la imprimación. Jacob de verdad creía en todo lo que decía. Tenía una fe absoluta en que él había sido hecho para mi. Pero yo no podía pensar de la misma manera. Éramos seres rivales, siempre había sido así. No se puede cambiar la naturaleza de algo tan fuerte, por mucho que alguien se empeñe.

Pero estar con Jacob a solas, sin Bella de por medio, me hacía ver que aunque el amor no formaba parte de mi ecuación, la amistad podría ser un buen resultado. Jacob era agradable, alegre hasta el punto de contagiarte, y no sé por qué, pero no me olía nada desagradable, a diferencia de Sam Uley o los demás que rondaban por la reserva, cuyos efluvios se extendían por doquier.

Lo malo de Jacob, es que cambiaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, me cogió la mano. El calor intenso de su piel en contraste con el frío helado de la mía era tan agradable que me dejó confuso. Fui consciente de la extraña electricidad que me recorría a través de la mano y se extendía hasta mi columna vertebral.

-Vamos a mi casa, quiero que veas algo-me dijo. El brillo en sus ojos le delataba. El hecho de que yo no le hubiera soltado la mano le hacía estar pletórico. Y yo no sabía porque no la había apartado de un tirón en cuanto me hubo tocado. Tal vez fuera esa electricidad tan perturbadora.

Y como autómata, me dejé llevar. Le había dado el día ¿no?. Iría a donde quisiera que fuese.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano. La gente de la reserva ya andaba de acá para allá con sus quehaceres, pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran tiempo para fijarse en mi. Sobretodo, porque era la persona con la piel más pálida que habían visto jamás.

La casa de Jacob era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintada de un color rojo mate que la asemejaba a un granero diminuto, no obstante, se veía que era acogedora. Pensé que íbamos a entrar en ella porque además sabía que Billy estaba dentro, pero no fue así. Un grupo espeso de árboles y malezas ocultaba el garaje a la vista de la casa. El recinto en sí estaba formado por un par de grandes cobertizos prefabricados que habían sido adosados, tirando al suelo las paredes interiores. Bajo esta cubierta, pude contemplar un automóvil.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó él entusiasmado. Aproveché que iba a ojear el coche, para soltar su mano y girar alrededor del vehículo.

-Un Golf del 86, un clásico-mis palabras ensancharon su sonrisa.

-Lo reconstruí yo-estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Él se apoyó en la moto negra con la que había aparecido en el instituto, justo enfrente.

-No está nada mal-aprecié.

-Bueno...no se puede comparar con tu Volvo, pero...

-No lo compares Jacob. Éste lo has hecho tu con tus manos. Eso tiene más valor.

Ante mi comentario, Jacob sonrió tanto que parecía que terminaría rompiéndose las mejillas con el esfuerzo. Pero a los pocos segundos torció el gesto. No tardé en averiguar por qué.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se enderezó tan rápido, que la moto se tambaleó un poco y habría caído al suelo de no ser por la pata de cabra que la sostenía-os dejé bien claro a todos que no quería que ninguno apareciera por estos lares hoy.

-Lo siento Jake. Ya lo sé, pero es que...-el recién llegado parecía en un aprieto. No miraba a su amigo, sino que me lanzaba furtivas miradas a través de las ventanillas del coche, puesto que yo permanecí donde me había sentado.

-Vete- Jacob le cogió por el codo y le empujó para sacarlo sin esperar más explicaciones.

-No puedo Jake, me manda Emily. Quiere que vayas a su casa a comer. Vamos a ir todos.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no habría venido de no ser cierto.

-Vete...-ya estaba fuera del garaje, pero era muy reacio a ir más allá y Jacob se esforzaba.

-Vamos, no culpes a Emily por querer conocerle-eso me hizo sonreír.

-Ni de coña. Y menos con todos...

-No pasa nada, Jacob- me levanté y me acerqué a los chicos con rapidez. Los ojos oscuros del otro muchacho se abrieron ante la sorpresa-puedes ir a comer con tus amigos.

-No lo entiendes...-dijo avergonzado-quieren conocerte a ti...

-Si. En realidad todo esto es culpa de Jacob. Se pasa el tiempo pensando en ti. A todas horas. No hay manera de que pare y sentimos curiosidad-el chico extendió la mano hacia mi, amigable-soy Embry Call, uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob.

-Ex mejor amigo-corrigió Jacob molesto.

-Un placer-dije y devolví el saludo.

-Caray...-dijo al estrechar mi mano-que frío eres.

-Eso dicen.

-Lárgate Embry- Jacob estaba imaginando mil y un maneras de expulsar a su amigo de allí y ninguna era indolora.

-Vale, pero dime si vienes o no.

Jacob me miró, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre suplicantes y temerosos-¿te apetece?

-No me importaría.

-Genial- Embry echó a correr-nos vemos en un rato.

Tras un par de horas en el garaje hablando de coches y viendo el trabajo que Jacob había hecho bajo el capó de su Volkswagen. Fuimos a casa de la tal Emily.

No estaba muy lejos. Solo que algo apartada y cruzando un sendero. Era una casa diminuta, que en sus tiempos había sido gris. Con una ventana estrecha junto a la puerta, pintada de un azul descolorido; pero la jardinera que había bajo ella estaba llena de caléndulas amarillas y naranjas que brindaban al lugar un aspecto muy alegre.

Evité arrugar la nariz cuando sentí tantos olores lobunos procedentes de la zona. Bastante impregnados por todas partes. Pero fue como una bofetada. Preferí centrarme en las voces que se escuchaban. No era capaz de distinguir entre pensamientos o conversaciones a gritos.

Dejé que Jacob fuera delante. Subió el único escalón de la entrada y abrió sin llamar siquiera. Le seguí algo cohibido. Iba a entrar en la boca del lobo, literalmente.

El salón era cocina en su mayor parte, y además el hecho de estar tan llena de personas de semejante tamaño, hacía ver la casa más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera. Jacob volvió a darme la mano y me acercó a una mujer que estaba tras la barra, junto al fregadero, sacando panecillos de un molde y colocándolos sobre una bandeja de papel. Era una chica joven, de piel cobriza y lustrosa, cabello largo, liso y negro como azabache. La parte derecha de su rostro, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la barbilla, estaba surcada por tres gruesas cicatrices de color cárdeno, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que debían de haberse curado. Una de ellas deformaba las comisuras de su ojo derecho, que era oscuro y de forma almendrada, mientras que otra retorcía el lado derecho de su boca en una mueca permanente. No necesitaba una explicación de Jacob para saber lo que le había pasado a esa chica en la cara.

La cocina era un lugar acogedor y luminoso, con armarios blancos y el suelo de madera clara. Sobre la mesa redonda había un jarrón blanco y azul, de porcelana china envejecida, lleno de flores silvestres.

-Emily...-Jacob llamó su atención, porque parecía bastante metida en el trabajo de cocina.

-¡Jake!-se alegró mucho al verle.

-Aquí lo tienes. Éste es mi Edward...Edward Cullen- carraspeó nervioso esperando que no me hubiera dado cuenta de su aporte posesivo delante de mi nombre.

-Así que tú eres el chico vampiro-sonriente, se limpió las manos en un paño que le colgaba de la cintura, se acercó a mi y me abrazó afectuosa. Me pilló por sorpresa, lo reconozco.

-Y tú eres la chica lobo-dije yo también con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el abrazo algo apocado. Nadie se nos acercaba tanto al saber lo que éramos. Salvo Bella.

-¿Tenéis hambre?, porque Billy aún no ha llegado.

-¿Viene mi padre?

-Fue idea suya-secundó Emily que había vuelto a su tarea- Sam ha ido a buscarle.

-Como no...-Jacob no pareció sorprendido.

Alrededor de la mesa habían cuatro chicos, todos hablaban y reían animados. Uno de ellos era Embry. Parecían estar a sus anchas en aquella casa.

-Jacob, ya que estás aquí...pon orden. Haz que saquen la mesa fuera. Seremos demasiados para comer aquí dentro y aprovecharemos que ha dejado de llover-pidió Emily.

-¡Ya la habéis oído!-bramó Jacob dando palmadas como para meterles prisa, aunque los demás hicieron caso omiso de su petición y se burlaban de el.

-Quiere quedar como un mandamás solo porque está aquí su chico-dijo uno de ellos riéndose.

-Cállate Jared.

-Tienes razón. La sacaremos si nos apetece Jake, no para que te luzcas.

Jacob, apurado, se acercó a mi-esos imbéciles son Paul y Jared. A Embry ya le conoces...y aquel es Quil.

-Ya veo-me acerqué a la mesa, la cogí sin dificultad y yo mismo la saqué fuera sin que se me cayera ni el jarrón.

-¡Gracias Edward!-escuché gritar a Emily con un deje de diversión en la voz.

Jacob no tardó mucho en seguirme-les has dejado callados-se carcajeó. Tras él llegaron sus amigos, cargando cada uno con una silla.

-Solo queríamos fastidiar a Jake- me dijo Jared.

-Lo sé, pero no hacíais caso a la orden de una señorita-comenté. Jacob volvió dentro y reapareció con dos sillas más. Una de ellas la puso junto a mi.

-Eres todo un caballero- Emily quitó el jarrón y puso la bandeja con los panecillos en el centro de la mesa. Embry cogió uno y se lo metió entero en la boca-deja alguno para tus hermanos-regañó ella pegándole en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera antes de volver dentro.

-Cerdo-comentó Jared.

Me senté en la silla que Jacob me había traído, mientras él se colocaba lo más cerca posible de mi. Era divertido observar sus comportamientos. De verdad eran como una gran familia. De las normales, a su manera.

Sam apareció entonces, empujando la silla de Billy, que en su regazo llevaba una gran cacerola envuelta en papel de plata.

-¡Ha llegado la comida!-anunció el padre de Jacob.

-¿Qué nos traes?-preguntó Quil ansioso.

-He hecho mi receta ultra secreta de espaguetis con carne, transmitida de generación en generación.

Jacob bufó-la verdad, dudo que esa receta exista desde hace tanto.

-Que bien que ya estáis aquí- Emily salió hasta la puerta, llevaba en las manos un gran cuenco amarillo donde batía lo que me olía a huevos. Tenía remangada la camisa de color lavanda, y pude ver que las cicatrices se prolongaban por todo el brazo hasta llegar a la mano derecha.

-Emily- pronunció Sam con la voz cargada de amor. Dejó a Billy junto a Jacob a la mesa y se acercó a la chica. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus grandes manos. Se inclinó, besó primero las oscuras cicatrices de su mejilla derecha y después la besó en los labios.

-Eh, dejadlo ya-se quejó Jared- estoy comiendo.

-Entonces cierra el pico y come-le sugirió Sam mientras volvía a besar la boca de Emily.

-¡Puaj!-gruñó Embry.

-No iréis a hacer lo mismo ¿no?-nos inquirió a Jacob y a mi, Paul.

- _Ojalá_ -pensó Jacob ruborizándose de la cabeza a los pies. Yo sentí los ojos de Billy expectantes y fijos en mi. Relampagueaban al ver a su hijo sentado tan próximo a mi cuerpo. Se creaba unas falsas expectativas y sentí lástima por el. Jacob cogió dos panecillos y me tendió uno por cortesía. Lo rechacé con un movimiento de cabeza-¿cómo llevas lo de estar...aquí?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es raro...pero mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿No comes nada Edward?-Emily actuaba de anfitriona.

-Nada de lo que hay aquí, ¿a que no?-preguntó risueño Jared.

Sam se sentó al lado de Quil.

-Edward, ¿alguna novedad sobre Victoria?

Emily empezó a repartir platos y servía los espaguetis bañados en una chorreante salsa. Parecía que tenía seis manos en vez de dos.

-No ha vuelto, al menos Alice no la ha visto-respondí-pero volverá.

-¿Alice es esa hermana tuya que tiene visiones?-preguntó Quil.

-Veo...que la conoces.

-Es Jacob- aclaró Embry pinchando con el tenedor una albóndiga- sabemos todo lo que él sabe de ti. Cuando estamos en nuestra forma de lobo, somos capaces de oírnos los pensamientos. Bueno...como tu.

-¿No te saca de quicio oír pensamientos a todas horas?, es estresante-dijo Paul.

-A veces-admití.

-Oye, Victoria...-empezó a decir Jacob. Noté como le temblaba un poco la voz-pretende vengar a su pareja porque vosotros matasteis a la suya. Se supone que irá a por Bella...¿pero no querrá hacerte daño a ti también?

-Matando a Bella es como me haría daño. Quiere que yo sienta lo mismo que ella.

-Pues deja a Bella. Si ve que no te importa, pasará de ella y nos dejará en paz-apreció Embry. Se notaba que estaba de parte de su mejor amigo.

-No dejaré a Bella-aclaré. Demasiado brusco, porque Jacob bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Nosotros seguiremos peinando el perímetro, Cullen, no te preocupes. Si tu hermana ve algo, deberías avisarnos para estar en alerta también-concluyó Sam.

Devoraron en un tiempo récord la olla de espaguetis entera, los panecillos y la sartén de huevos que Emily trajo minutos después. Ella comió sentada en los muslos de Sam, mientras observaba a los chicos con gesto de cariño. Su expresión y pensamientos afirmaban a las claras que aquella era su familia.

En cuanto Jacob masticó y tragó el último bocado, me habló-¿nos vamos?, no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

Asentí y me puse en pie, pero los planes de Jacob cada vez se acercaban más a una cita en toda regla.

**POV. Jacob**

La comida en casa de Sam y Emily fue maravillosa.

Rodeado de mi manada, mi padre y Edward, me parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Un sueño en el que podía tocarle, en el que me dejaba cogerle de la mano sin rechazos y en el que toda la gente que yo quería le trataba como a uno más.

Nos subimos en mi Golf, yo iba de conductor y le llevé a Port Angeles. Al cine.

-¿Qué te apetece ver?-le pregunté una vez cerca de la taquilla. En realidad me daba igual la película que fuera, solo buscaba una excusa para poder mirarle durante casi dos horas. Y por qué no...actuar como si fuera una cita.

-Cualquiera-repasaba con la mirada los carteles que estaban en una pared a nuestra izquierda.

-¿Qué te parece, ''Punto de mira''?. Es de acción y hay golpes y...sangre. ¿Eso te supondría un problema?

Sonrió de medio lado- Jacob, nadie mejor que yo sabe que la sangre de las películas es falsa.

-De acuerdo-saqué mi cartera y le tendí un billete de diez dólares.

-¿Y esto por qué?

-No tengo la edad necesaria para ver esa película sin la compañía de un adulto. Dudo que a ti te pidan el carnet-s _é que tengo cuerpo de adulto, pero en mi cara aún quedan restos del niño que era. Hasta dentro de unos meses no terminaré de desarrollarme y aparentaré tener más de veinte._

Él no cogió mi dinero, pero fue a la taquilla y volvió a acercarse a mi con dos entradas en la mano. Me sentí fatal. Se supone que era una cita y que yo debía pagar al menos las entradas y de comprar palomitas me las comería yo solo, porque su dieta era diferente de la mía. Hice un puchero mientras una empleada nos rompía las entradas y pasamos a la sala.

_Genial_. Había mucha gente y nuestros asientos quedaban casi al fondo, en la parte de atrás.

-¿Va a matarme Billy por dejarte ver esta película?-me preguntó Edward con esa voz tan dulce suya haciendo que mi malestar se esfumase en el acto.

Ya habíamos ocupado nuestro sitio, pero continuaba entrando gente.

-No. Seguramente piense que mi plan de cine era para darnos el lote, no para ver la película.

_Ups. Demasiado sincero._ Pero Edward no dijo nada y respiré aliviado.

La película parecía ser lo que prometía. Escuchaba disparos, gritos y explosiones, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de Edward y de su rostro perfecto. A veces incluso sonreía y eso me llenaba de dicha.

-Oh, vamos...-musitó en un momento dado y me vi obligado a mirar a la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La sangre que le chorrea a ese del cuello llega a más de seis metros...¿a quién pretenden engañar?

Se rió entre dientes una vez más cuando el asta de una bandera dejó empalado a otro hombre en un muro de hormigón. Y después de eso, aunque yo no viera la película, empezaba a reírme con el.

_Qué bien me lo paso en su compañía. Aunque no haga nada. Aunque no hablemos. Su sola presencia me llena._

Desde que había empezado la película, me adueñé del apoyabrazos que conectaba su lado con el mío. Dejé que mi mano descansara allí, con la palma hacia arriba, abierta y preparada. Quería volver a cogerle la mano y esperaba fervientemente la oportunidad de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero no me la daba y terminó doliéndome. Así que recordé esas películas cutres en las que el tipo bosteza y pasa el brazo por los hombros de la chica. _Estoy desesperado. Probaré cualquier cosa._

Me revolví incómodo en el asiento, como si me estuviera aburriendo o cansando. Miré a ambos lados, fingí un bostezo algo exagerado y... _hecho._ Ahí estaba mi brazo. Él no se quejó. Ni replicó. Suspiré con alivio y dejé que la posición de mi brazo fuera más natural. Cayendo sobre su hombro. Rozando la suave tela de su camisa con mis dedos. _Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para Jacob._

_Continuará..._


	4. Conociendo a los Cullen

**04\. Conociendo a los Cullen**

**POV. Edward**

Salimos del cine en cuanto se encendieron las luces, al comienzo de los créditos.

Jacob se había pasado toda la película mirándome y pensando cosas sobre mí que apostaba ruborizarían a sus compañeros de manada la próxima vez que entrara en fase. Además estaba lo de pasarme el brazo por encima...no quería montar un espectáculo en mitad del cine y lo pasé por alto. Pero sólo por eso.

Al llegar a su coche le pedí las llaves y ésta vez fui yo al volante. Mucho mejor. Más veloz.

Yo había ido a su casa andando, así que en cuanto aparqué en su garaje, pensaba desaparecer. Ya era de noche, por lo que iba siendo hora de irme. Pero debía aclararle un par de cosas.

-Escúchame Jacob. Esto no ha sido una cita.

-Pero...

-No Jacob. Ya basta. Deja de pensar esas cosas. Acepté pasar el día contigo, pero eso no significa que quiera algo...más. Y te pido que me dejes tranquilo una temporada.

A pesar de su rostro contrariado, fue firme al hablar-no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes. Necesito tu cercanía. Incluso un día lejos de ti me parece un castigo...aunque supongo que mi presencia para ti tiene que ser un incordio...

Algo dentro de mi se rompió. Sabía que eso no podía ser posible, pero fue lo que noté en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Suspiré profundamente, abrí la puerta y salí del coche. Pero antes de alejarme...me incliné para que pudiera verme la cara, puesto que no se había movido del asiento del copiloto-olvida lo que te he dicho. Olvídalo todo-no sé que me pasaba con Jacob, pero verle tan triste, me dolía.

Su rostro se iluminó esperanzado-¿entonces fue una cita?

-Si...fue una cita-dije derrotado y me esfumé.

**POV. Jacob**

-Si...fue una cita-las palabras más maravillosas que me habían dicho nunca. Si algún día consiguiera un “ _te quiero”_ de sus labios, podría morir tranquilo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, había desaparecido. Ni rastro de el. Salvo su aroma impregnado en el asiento del conductor.

No le había prometido nada, así que me sentía con pleno derecho de ir a su casa como estaba haciendo en ese momento, al día siguiente de nuestra estupenda cita. Pero no quería pasarme de la raya, así que mantuve mi distancia acostumbrada, aunque algunos pasos más cerca, porque su olor era más intenso cuanto menos metros ponía entre la vivienda y yo.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la húmeda hierba y no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que tuve compañía.

Una mujer con los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que los de Edward salió de la casa, cruzó el porche y se me acercó. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, y vestía de manera informal, con colores claros.

Conforme más se me acercaba, su sonrisa era más pronunciada.

-Hola Jacob- dijo con voz amable. Sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas. Y a pesar de tener una apariencia de veintitantos años y un rostro blanco marfileño, su expresión de pronto me recordó a la de mi madre. Pero el aroma que me llegó de ella, me puso los pies en la tierra.

-Hola...ahm...

-Soy Esme Cullen. La madre de Edward.

Me puse en pie con rapidez y le tendí la mano. Ella la ignoró y me abrazó.

-Vaya...

-Si estás esperando a Edward, aún no ha vuelto del instituto. Pero puedes esperarle dentro-me señaló la casa y no supe qué decir. _¿Me estaba invitando a entrar?¿enserio?¿a mi?._ No tardé demasiado en asentir y seguirla.

La casa de Edward por fuera me parecía increíble...dado que aparentaba tener unos cien años, pero era atemporal y elegante. Pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Con tres pisos de altura, rectangular y bien proporcionada. Pero por dentro, era magnífica. Era muy luminosa, muy espaciosa y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividida en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. Mi casa parecía una caja de zapatos al lado de la suya. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho del río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

El padre de Edward, el doctor Carlisle parecía estar esperando para recibirme a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Esme dejó la puerta de la entrada abierta y se lo agradecí en silencio, porque el olor que había en el lugar era demasiado molesto. Tenía que aprender a encontrar solo el aroma de Edward allí dentro y pasar por alto los demás. Difícil.

-Sé bienvenido, Jacob- me dijo el doctor rubio, cortés.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mi. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

-Gracias, doctor Cullen.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

-Carlisle- dije.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Siempre le había visto a cierta distancia, puesto que me criaron bajo la idea de que los Cullen, cuanto más lejos, mejor. Pero sabía que ese vampiro era diferente. Era un reputado médico en Forks, con lo que dejaba claro que no se alimentaba de pacientes. Además, era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine. Toda una celebridad en el hospital, seguro.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Jacob- me dijo Esme.

-¿Está aquí Jacob?-Alice, la vampira con aspecto de duendecillo, apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. No la había vuelto a ver desde que se presentó en casa de Bella tiempo atrás creyendo que se había suicidado. Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia-hola, Jacob- dijo, y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle, Esme e incluso yo mismo, nos mostramos estupefactos.

Tras ella, bajando con lentitud, llegó un chico alto y delgado. Musculoso y con los cabellos color miel. Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba.

-Hola, Jacob. Soy Jasper Hale- _otro de los hermanos de Edward_. Pero éste, a diferencia de Alice, mantuvo las distancias conmigo. Aún así, no podía sentirme incómodo cerca de el. Recordé una antigua conversación con Bella. Éste era el que manipulaba las emociones. Todo tenía sentido.

-Hola, Jasper...me alegro de conoceros a todos. Tenéis una casa preciosa.

-Gracias. Estamos encantados de que estés aquí- Esme hablaba de forma tan maternal y sincera, que me la creí. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que faltaban otros dos hermanos. No pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor y mis ojos se posaron sobre el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. El piano. Esme se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó-¿tocas?

-No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso...¿es tuyo?

-No-se rió-¿no te ha dicho Edward que es músico?

-No...pero no me sorprende que sea suyo. Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no?-expliqué con convicción.

Jasper se rió con disimulo y Esme le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

-Le pediré que toque para ti cuando regrese-dijo ella. Y mi pecho se llenó de gozo.

-Me gustaría oírle tocar-admití. Aquello era genial. Ayer él en mi casa, y hoy yo en la suya.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?-me preguntó la pizpireta Alice, que sin esperar respuesta, me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Conforme subíamos, el olor a Edward aumentaba. _Estupendo._

Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

-La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett...el despacho de Carlisle...-hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas-mi habitación y la de Jasper...-ella hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro-puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscuro revestimiento contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

-Debe ser muy antigua-musité.

-Es del siglo XVI, a principio de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

-¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?-me podía la curiosidad.

-Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del púlpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

Pasé un rato haciendo cálculos en mi memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle?

-Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo-contestó Alice. La miré con un millón de preguntas en los ojos y empezó un relato- Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell- yo era pésimo en historia, pero sonaba a un tiempo muy, muy lejano-fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos...y vampiros-me quedé aún mas quieto ante la mención de esas palabras. Estaba seguro de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa-quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar. Cuando Carlisle se hizo mayor, para su padre fue una decepción. Simplemente porque no se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había.

Era impresionante escuchar aquello y además, Alice continuaba. Consciente de que me interesaba.

-Pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle. Al final, apareció uno. Debía ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío. La criatura les atacó. Primero se abalanzó sobre Carlisle, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle-hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia- Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido. Se dio cuenta de que se había ''convertido'' cuando todo terminó-me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿alguna pregunta?

-Unas cuantas-admití.

Eso pareció complacerla-en ese caso, vamos. Te lo voy a mostrar.

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.

-Adelante-nos invitó la voz de Carlisle.

Alice abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto.

Carlisle se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía entre las manos. El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un hombre de negocios.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?-nos preguntó en tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Quería enseñar a Jacob un poco de tu historia-aclaró Alice, que seguía sujetándome de la muñeca.

-No pretendíamos molestarte-dije yo.

-En absoluto. ¿Por dónde vais a comenzar?

-Por los cuadros-dijo Alice y cogiéndome por los hombros me hizo girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar.

La pared hacia la que me había vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores. Unos muy vivos y otros apagados. Nada de estanterías. Busqué un motivo oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontré nada. Alice me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dejó delante de un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso dominaba el primer plano.

-Londres hacia 1650-informó Alice.

-El Londres de mi juventud-añadió Carlisle a medio metro detrás de nosotros.

-¿Le vas a contar la historia?-la vampira puso un tono de voz infantil, como si ese fuera su modo de conseguir lo que quería sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Claro.

-Yo me la sé de memoria-dijo ella y salió de la habitación despidiéndose de mi con la mano.

Carlisle ocupó el lugar de Alice, a mi lado. Mientras yo no podía apartar la vista del cuadro.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?¿cuando supiste que te habías convertido?-pregunté curioso.

Su rostro estudió las pinturas y le miré para ver qué imagen atraía su interés. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tamaño y colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.

-Cuando supe que me había convertido...me rebelé contra mi condición. Intenté destruirme, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir-admitió en baja voz.

-¿Cómo?

-Me arrojé desde grandes alturas, e intenté ahogarme en el océano. Pero en esa nueva vida, era joven y muy fuerte. Aún a día de hoy, me resulta sorprendente como fui capaz de resistir el deseo...de alimentarme...cuando era aún tan inexperto. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía tal repulsión hacia lo que era, que tuve la fuerza para intentar matarme de hambre.

-¿Es eso posible?

-No, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos, como ya sabrás-abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Carlisle comenzó a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer-de modo que mi hambre crecía y al final me debilité. Me alejé cuanto pude de toda población humana al detectar que mi fuerza de voluntad también se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, vagabundeé de noche en busca de los lugares más solitarios. Hasta que una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a mi escondrijo. La sed me había vuelto tan salvaje que los ataqué sin pensarlo. Recuperé las fuerzas y comprendí que había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido venado siendo humano?, podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo...me hallé a mi mismo. Comencé a aprovechar mejor mi tiempo que ahora era ilimitado. Estudiaba de noche. Me marché a Francia a nado...

-¿Nadaste hasta Francia?

-Nadar es fácil para nosotros. Porque técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.

-¿No necesitáis respirar?

-No, no es una necesidad.

-¿Cuánto podéis aguantar?

-Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. Pero la privación del sentido del olfato resulta un poco incómoda-respondía pacientemente a todas mis preguntas y era de agradecer-bueno, continuemos...me marché a Francia- hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia.

Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también el más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas, llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras mitológicas o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado bíblico.

-Nadé hasta Francia y continué por Europa y sus universidades-siguió explicando-de noche estudié música, ciencias, medicina y encontré mi vocación y penitencia en salvar vidas-ante sus palabras, no pude sino sentir un repentino y fuerte respeto por el hombre que estaba junto a mi, contándome su vida-necesité dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar mi autocontrol. Ahora soy prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y puedo hacer el trabajo que tanto adoro sin sufrimiento. Obtengo una gran paz de espíritu en el hospital...-se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareció recordar su intención y dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que teníamos delante con el dedo-estudié en Italia cuando descubrí que allí había otros vampiros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.

Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados que se hallaba entre ellos. El propio Carlisle.

-Mis amigos fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco Solimena- explicó-a menudo los representaba como dioses. Aro, Marco, Cayo-dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos-los patrones nocturnos de las artes.

-¿Qué fue de ellos?-pregunté con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de tela.

-Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios. Solo estuve con ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarme de aquella aversión a nuestra ''fuente natural de alimentación''. Ellos intentaron persuadirme y yo a ellos, en vano. Llegados a este punto, decidí probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. Soñaba con hallar a otros como yo. Estaba muy solo...transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Y comencé a practicar la medicina. Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la pandemia de gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba si hacerlo o no, porque ni yo mismo estaba totalmente seguro de cómo me había convertido. Además, me había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que me la habían robado a mi. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo, cuando encontré a Edward- sentí que clavaba la mirada en mi, pero era normal, porque me había tensado al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Tú...tú convertiste a Edward?-seguía mirando el cuadro, pero ya no lo veía. _¿Iba a contarme la historia de Edward también?._ Supliqué a todos los dioses que conocía, que así fuera.

-Fue su madre la que me decidió-su voz se convirtió en un susurro y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Su madre?-suponía que los padres de Edward habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, lo había dado por hecho. Pero al parecer Carlisle los recordaba con claridad.

-Si. Su nombre era Elizabeth- pude escuchar a la perfección el sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas- Elizabeth Masen. Su padre, que también se llamaba Edward, no llegó a recobrar el conocimiento. Murió en la primera oleada de gripe. Pero Elizabeth estuvo consciente casi hasta el final. Edward se le parece mucho, tenía el mismo extraño tono broncíneo de pelo y sus ojos eran del mismo color verde.

-¿Edward también tenía los ojos verdes?-murmuré mientras intentaba imaginarlo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sé por qué.

-Si...-los ojos color ocre de Carlisle habían retrocedido cien años en el tiempo- Elizabeth se preocupaba de forma obsesiva por su hijo. Perdió sus propias oportunidades de sobrevivir por cuidarle en su lecho de muerte. Yo esperaba que él muriera primero, ya que estaba mucho peor que ella. Cuando le llegó su final, fue muy rápido. Ocurrió justo después del crepúsculo, cuando yo llegaba para relevar a los doctores que habían estado trabajando todo el día. En primer lugar me fui a comprobar el estado de Elizabeth y su hijo, con quienes me sentía emocionalmente ligado, algo siempre peligroso para nosotros si se tiene en cuenta la fragilidad de la naturaleza humana. Me di cuenta a primera vista de que ella tenía muy mal aspecto. La fiebre campaba a sus anchas y su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Sin embargo, no parecía tan débil cuando me clavó los ojos desde la cama. _¡Sálvelo!_ -me ordenó con voz ronca, la única que su garganta podía emitir ya. _Haré cuanto me sea posible_ -le prometí al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Tenía tanta fiebre que ella probablemente no sintió la gelidez antinatural de la mía. Su piel ardía, por lo que todo debía de parecer frío al tacto. _Ha de hacerlo_ -insistió mientras me aferraba con tanta fuerza que me pregunté si, después de todo, conseguiría sobrevivir a la crisis. Sus ojos eran duros como piedras, como esmeraldas. _Debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward._

Le debía a esa mujer y a Carlisle que Edward hubiera entrado en mi vida. De no ser por ambos, él no existiría, habría muerto por esa gripe. Sentí como el nudo de mi garganta se apretaba más.

-Esas palabras me amedrentaron-continuó Carlisle- me miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes y por un momento estuve seguro de que ella conocía mi secreto. Entonces, la fiebre venció y nunca recobró el conocimiento. Murió una hora después de haberme hecho esa petición. Yo había sopesado durante décadas la posibilidad de crear un compañero, alguien que pudiera conocerme de verdad, más allá de lo que fingía ser, pero no podía justificarme a mí mismo el hacer a otros lo que me habían hecho a mi. Y era obvio que al agonizante Edward le quedaban unas pocas horas de vida, y junto a él yacía su madre, cuyo rostro no conocía la paz ni siquiera en la muerte, al menos no del todo...

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo entero. Carlisle lo contaba todo con tal nitidez, que era incapaz de no imaginarlo. Cada detalle. Elizabeth Masen muerta. La fiebre que consumía a Edward mientras se le escapaba la vida con cada tictac del reloj...

La voz de Carlisle me devolvió al despacho-las palabras de Elizabeth aún resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía adivinar lo que yo podía hacer?¿querría alguien realmente una cosa así para su hijo?...miré a Edward, que conservaba la hermosura a pesar de la gravedad de su enfermedad. Había algo puro y bondadoso en su rostro. Era la clase de rostro que me hubiera gustado que tuviera mi hijo...Después de todos aquellos años de indecisión, actué por puro impulso. Llevé primero el cuerpo de la madre a la morgue; luego, volví a recogerle a él. Nadie se dio cuenta de que aún respiraba. No había manos ni ojos suficientes para estar ni la mitad de pendientes de lo que necesitaban los pacientes. La morgue estaba vacía, de vivos, al menos. Le saqué por la puerta trasera y le llevé por los tejados hasta mi casa. No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Opté por imitar las mismas heridas que yo había recibido hacía ya tantos siglos en Londres. Después, me sentí mal por eso. Resultó más doloroso y prolongado de lo necesario. A pesar de todo, no me sentí culpable. Nunca me he arrepentido de haber salvado a Edward.

-¿Aún no habéis acabado?-el pelo corto y rebelde de Alice asomó por la puerta, para después dar paso a su curiosa cara-¿has ido año por año Carlisle?

-Ya hemos terminado-dijo el vampiro rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro. La recién llegada había roto la atmósfera.

-Entonces vamos a seguir el tour-dijo ella volviendo a cogerme por la muñeca y sacándome de allí-seguro que estás deseando esta parte.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos habíamos detenido frente la última puerta del vestíbulo. No necesité más que un segundo para adivinar lo que había detrás de ella aunque estuviera cerrada. El cielo. Olía maravillosamente y estaba claro el porqué.

-Su habitación...-incluso me temblaron un poco las piernas. Afortunadamente la vampira me tenía bien sujeto.

Alice asintió sonriente y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Edward tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía ser de vidrio. Tomé nota mentalmente para saber hacia qué ventana debía acercarme la próxima vez que rodease la casa. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón, había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

-¿Para conseguir buena acústica?-aventuré. Alice solo asintió.

-Puedes esperarle aquí si quieres-podía intuir el doble sentido de sus palabras. Ni esperó mi réplica. Se esfumó.

Me quedé allí parado en medio de la habitación durante varios minutos. Temía acercarme a cualquier cosa, ser demasiado rudo y romperla. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Pero era maravilloso estar allí. Olía a Edward por todos y cada uno de los rincones. Apostaba lo que fuera, a que en este lugar, podría dormir perfectamente toda la noche. A pierna suelta y sin ningún tipo de perturbación aunque fuera sobre la mullida alfombra. Para mi, era el paraíso.

Al acercarme al reproductor de música, me tomé la libertad de coger el mando y encenderlo. La suave música de jazz sonaba como si el grupo estuviera conmigo en la habitación. Y me paseé frente a los estantes, ojeando su alucinante colección de música.

-¿Cómo los clasificará?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras doblaba el cuello para leer las letras de las carátulas.

-Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año-la voz de Edward me pilló por sorpresa. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y apuesto a que le hizo gracia descubrir como mi corazón dejó de latir unos instantes al descubrirle allí. Tan fuerte era su olor en ese cuarto, que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa-baja-ordenó en tono suave y se marchó a la planta de abajo.

Apagué la música y bajé a zancadas. Me sentía avergonzado. Me había pillado in fraganti. Agradecí que no tuviera cama porque sino me habría encontrado olisqueando su almohada.

Edward me esperaba en el recibidor.

-¿Quieres qué...?- _¿me vaya?_ , iba a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-Esme me ha dicho que quieres escucharme-señaló el piano y me ruboricé más. No parecía molesto, pero tampoco feliz. No sabía cómo tomarme aquello. Esme apareció entonces.

-No se hable más-la mujer empujó a Edward hacia el piano y lo sentó en la butaca. Vi que venía a por mi y dejé que me sentara a su lado, en el mismo asiento. Pegado a Edward. Él me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.

Sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierto del asombro. A mi espalda oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción. No podía girarme de lo alucinado que estaba, pero apostaba a que eran Alice y Jasper.

Edward me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Tocaba como conducía, sin mirar y de forma sublime.

-¿Te gusta?¿o esperabas otra cosa?-preguntó. _¿Enserio?, todo lo que haces me gusta, Edward. Eres mi imprimación y eres increíble e impresionante para mi._ Quise decirle, pero había público.

-¿Tú has escrito esto?

Asintió-es la favorita de Esme- cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza-¿qué ocurre?

-Me siento extremadamente insignificante.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave.

-Tú inspiraste ésa-aclaró Esme y pude notar como Edward le lanzaba una mirada asesina desde su posición-no lo niegues Edward. La compusiste anoche. Después de salir con Jacob.

-Eso no tuvo nada que ver-dijo él. Pero sus ojos no se despegaron de las teclas durante un buen rato. Yo estaba deslumbrado. Las palabras de Esme resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _¿Empezaba a hacerme más ilusiones de las que debería?_ -les gustas-me dijo Edward- sobretodo a Esme. Creen que tú me harás muy feliz. Eres como nosotros. Un condenado. Alice está eufórica. Sobretodo ahora que...-se detuvo como si hubiera hablado de más.

-Les gusto a ellos, pero ¿a ti?-si le perturbó o no mi pregunta, no dio muestra de ello.

Continuó tocando sin decir nada. Como si nunca le hubiera formulado la cuestión en si. Mi canción, _sí, mi canción_ , siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora. A estas alturas, nos habíamos quedado solos.

-No quiero hacerte daño Jacob, eres un buen chico-espetó bajando la tapa que cubría las teclas-por eso insisto en que lo mejor es...

-No me vuelvas a pedir que me aleje de ti. Sabes que no lo haré-se levantó, pero le sujeté del brazo antes de que pudiera dejarme allí solo-empiezo a conocerte Edward Cullen. Has entrado en mi vida y yo en la tuya aunque te disguste. Sé que quieres a Bella...-el estómago se me revolvió. Lo ignoré-pero conmigo sería tan fácil como seguir existiendo.

-¿Esto no te parece raro, Jacob?, somos enemigos.

-¿Quién lo dice?-me puse en pie también, sin dejar de sujetarle por si acaso.

-Vamos Jacob, piénsalo. Sé razonable. De no ser por la imprimación, ni te habrías fijado en mi. Habrías seguido odiándome por haberte quitado a Bella.

-¡No digas eso!-alcé la voz más de lo que quería. Recordar mis efímeros sentimientos por mi antigua amiga sacaban lo peor de mi-¿sabes por qué me fijé en Bella?-pregunté a regañadientes-porque era mi conexión contigo. A esa conclusión llegué con Sam. ¿De qué otra forma tú y yo íbamos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro?¿de qué otra forma íbamos a conocernos tú y yo?, no cruzamos los territorios. Nunca habíamos estado en contacto los vampiros y los licántropos. La imprimación me abrió los ojos. Me mostró lo que de otro modo yo no habría podido ver. Ahora odio a Bella, la odio porque tu la quieres, porque ella es todo para ti. No puedo evitar desear que Victoria la mate. ¿Sabes lo terrible que es patrullar con la manada cuando lo que menos me interesa es que esa chica siga con vida?¿cuando lo que quiero es que salga de tu vida para siempre?¿cuando deseo con todas mis fuerzas acabar con ella?-lo solté. Lo solté todo delante de Edward. Esperaba su mirada de desprecio infinito de un momento a otro, pero no llegaba. Al contrario, parecía haber comprensión.

-Por eso me fui, Jacob...porque hago daño a todo cuanto me rodea...-abatido, se dejó caer de nuevo en la banqueta- erais amigos.

-Edward...no me haces daño. Soy más feliz que en toda mi vida. Estar aquí, ahora, a tu lado. Podría morirme ahora mismo. En este instante y lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios. Porque mi alma me ha enseñado que tú eres el indicado para mi. Este es mi lugar.

-¿Te apuntas, Jacob?-Alice apareció. Caminó, casi bailó hacia donde nosotros estábamos y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo.

-Aún no se lo he dicho, Alice- aclaró Edward.

-¿El qué?-que hablaran en clave me ponía nervioso. Sobretodo cuando sabía que hablaban de mi.

-Habrá una gran tormenta esta noche-dijo Jasper a nuestras espaldas- Emmett planteó jugar a la pelota, ¿te apuntas?

-Se supone que Edward te iba a invitar-dijo Alice.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo-dijo él.

-¿Queréis que juegue con vosotros?¿de verdad?

-Es lo menos que te mereces después de haber aguantado las historietas de mi familia-dijo Edward sonriendo. Sabía que Carlisle había estado hablando conmigo. Era tan raro verle sonreír en mi presencia, que no pude evitar aceptar la invitación. Ya hablaría con Sam y le suplicaría más tiempo libre.

_Continuará..._

Al fin y al cabo, conquistar a mi imprimación me estaba costando más que a nadie.


	5. Cruzando los límites

**05\. Cruzando los límites**

**POV. Jacob**

No me costó demasiado convencer a Sam, al menos, no tanto como yo esperaba. La verdad es que mi situación debería de verse horrible desde la posición de mis camaradas.

Corrí a mi casa y me cambié de ropa. Fuera llovía con fuerza y no era plan de jugar al béisbol con los Cullen con mis típicos pantalones hasta las rodillas. Rebusqué en lo más hondo de mi armario hasta dar con un chándal que no se me había quedado pequeño aún y una camiseta. Pero antes de terminar de metérmela por la cabeza, escuché el rugido de un potente motor fuera.

Al salir, me quedé asombrado.

Allí, a pocos pasos de la entrada de mi casa, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas eran enormes, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

No pude evitar silbar-vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienes...-dije a Edward que me esperaba al lado de la puerta del piloto.

-Es de Emmett. No sabes a donde vamos, así que he venido a buscarte y mi coche no es bueno en campo a través.

-Te aseguro que te habría encontrado en cualquier parte-dije embobado mirándole a el en vez de al vehículo. Aunque caían chuzos de punta, él estaba ahí de pie, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

-Bueno, si prefieres ir caminando...

-¡No!, iré contigo-corrí al otro lado del Jeep y subí en el asiento del copiloto-¿dónde guardáis éste tanque?-pregunté una vez dentro. No me preocupaba mojarle los asientos porque ya la lluvia se evaporaba al rozar mi piel.

-Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.

-Es una pasada...-pasé mis manos por la guantera.

-Aún así, parte del camino tendremos que hacerlo caminando-me advirtió.

-No pasa nada. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Era verdad lo que Edward había dicho. Después de dejar el coche, caminamos durante unos minutos. Hasta que, a través de varios helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, de pronto, nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, los que supuse eran Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque si era una bola, se me hacía muy difícil poder verla a tal rapidez. Parecía que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió a la par que Rosalie. La vampira rubia se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos.

-Hola Jacob- dijo Esme conforme se acercaba.

-Así que eres tú el que dejó esa peste por todo nuestro hogar-apreció Emmett, pero sonriente-dejaron entrar al perro en casa-alzó la mano en mi dirección y le choqué la palma con la mía.

Rosalie me miraba de arriba abajo-podría ser peor-musitó, pero no hubo ningún tipo de saludo por su parte.

Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

-Es la hora-anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de enfrente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

-Raro, ¿a qué sí?-dijo Emmett con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Venga, vamos...-Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo. Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.

-¿Te apetece jugar una bola?-me preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar.

-¡Claro!

Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo como sin darse cuenta, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Aquel gesto hizo dar tumbos violentos a mi corazón, y agradecí que hubiera tormenta. La forma de correr de Edward era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un guepardo, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.

-¿Bajamos?-inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierto. Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí.

-¿No vas a jugar con nosotros?-le pregunté.

-No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mi me gusta.

-Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones!

-Te pareces a mi madre-reí, sorprendido y avergonzado por las palabras que se me habían escapado. Afortunadamente, ella se unió a mis risas.

-Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te han contado que yo había perdido un bebé?

-No...-murmuré aturdido, dándome cuenta de que se refería a su vida anterior, claro.

-Si, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita...-suspiró-me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por un acantilado. Carlisle me convirtió en vampiro para salvarme la vida-lo dijo con naturalidad, pero sentí mucha lástima. De qué modo alguien debe amar tanto a otro como para intentar suicidarse. No pude evitar mirar a Edward a varios metros de distancia de nosotros. Hablaba con Jasper de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ella se dio cuenta- Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo, incluso, aunque en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo-me sonrió cálidamente- por eso me alegra tanto que hayas entrado en su vida, corazón-aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios.

-Pero él está con Bella-dije sin poder evitar la pena en mi voz.

-Bella es buena chica...pero es humana. Solo eso. Edward debe medir todos y cada uno de los pasos que da con ella. Además está la culpabilidad. Edward se siente culpable, por lo de Victoria, por lo que pasó cuando saltó por el acantilado y la dimos por muerta...él es así. Pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta...de que tú eres perfecto para el.

-Entonces...¿no te importa que yo sea lobo y todo eso?

-No-se quedó pensativa-sé que Edward te querrá. O quizás ya lo haga, pero se lo niega a si mismo. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien. Además, los Cullen nunca hemos tenido nada en contra de los licántropos Jacob, de otro modo, jamás nos habríamos instalado en Forks, y eso que es el único sitio en el que tenemos restricciones territoriales-me cogió de la mano con cariño. Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.

Me había emocionado. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Aquella mujer me aceptaba, me quería en su familia y albergaba la esperanza de que Edward y yo algún día estuviéramos juntos. Se lo agradecí infinitamente con la mirada. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que Esme se había detenido. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo.

Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Edward estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esme me puso cerca, porque me daba la impresión de que yo sería el segundo en batear. Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

-De acuerdo- Esme habló con voz clara, y supe que Edward la había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado-batea.

Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatoria. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.

-¿Ha sido un strike?-no me lo creía.

-Si no la golpean, es un strike- secundó Esme.

Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola casi invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

-Carrera completa-murmuré.

-Espera-me dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.

Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Carlisle, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta enseguida de que Edward no estaba.

-¡Out!-cantó Esme.

Contemplé alucinado cómo Edward saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Era el más rápido de todos. Era impresionante. Y en su rostro había una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Emmett será el que batea más fuerte-me dijo Esme- pero Edward corre al menos igual de rápido.

Llegó mi turno y di un par de pasos al frente para coger el bate.

-No la fastidies-dijo Rosalie a mis espaldas-la última vez que jugamos nos aguaron la fiesta.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero en comparación a Emmett y con la super velocidad de Edward, yo estaba en una clara desventaja. Llegué a pensar fugazmente que me habían invitado a venir para reírse de mi incompetencia. Así que solté el bate de nuevo y me quité la camisa. Alice rió sonoramente, cómo si supiera por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero los demás, salvo Edward, pusieron caras de no comprender nada.

Lancé la camisa detrás de mi y adopté la postura de bateo.

-¡Guau!-solté cuando ni vi venir la primera pelota que Alice me lanzó. No tuve tiempo ni de moverme. Ella me guiñó un ojo cuando volvió a tener la bola en las manos y cambié de estrategia. Si no podía ver la pelota, si podía ver sus manos.

A la segunda, si le di. Sabía que ni de lejos se habría alejado tanto como la de Emmett, pero no dejaría que me eliminasen. Antes de que el bate llegase siquiera a tocar el suelo, yo ya había entrado en fase cargándome los pantalones de chándal en el proceso. Corrí a la primera base y llegué a la segunda. Allí ya me detuve, porque Edward, como no, tenía la bola.

-Muy bien Jacob- escuché que me decía en voz baja mientras le devolvía la pelota a Alice. Estar en mi forma lobuna me facilitaba las carreras, pero debía olvidarme de volver a batear, a no ser que les fuera el béisbol nudista. Pero ya estaba contento. No había hecho el ridículo. Había conseguido que Rosalie me mirase con sorpresa y que Edward me dedicase un cumplido.

Comprendí el motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Jasper bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Edward.

Carlisle corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Jasper, que iba disparado hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca.

El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Yo me había echado junto a Esme, pero no perdía detalle. Sobretodo en lo referente a Edward. Rosalie se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estábamos Esme y yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te parece?-me preguntó.

- _Una cosa es segura_ -pensé sabiendo que me oiría- _no volveré a ver los partidos con Billy de la misma manera. Será muy aburrido. ¿Hay algo que no hagas mejor que nadie en éste planeta?_

Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento, dejándome sin aliento.

-Ya voy-dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo, que Edward y él completaron la carrera. Alice chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

Se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos.

Entonces, vi algo brillante pasar de las manos de Edward a las de Emmett.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Edward. Yo no pude evitar ponerme en pie. Le había dado las llaves del Jeep.

- _¿A dónde vas?_ -casi salí disparado detrás de el.

-A...casa de Bella-respondió sin mirarme-ya es tarde y debe estar esperándome.

Sentí una fría mano en el lomo, era Esme intentando reconfortarme. No funcionó.

Volví a la reserva a tal velocidad que no fui capaz de distinguir el camino que tomé. No tardé mucho en escuchar las voces de la manada en mi cabeza. Tuve que aullar para que entraran en fase y se me unieran. Necesitaba que me calmasen. Necesitaba alguien que comprendiera mi profundo dolor.

- _Respira hondo Jake_ \- me dijo Quil. Fue el primero en llegar a mi posición.

- _Tranquilízate Jacob, Bella no tiene la culpa de nada_ -instó Sam.

- _Si hermano. Cálmate_ -dijo Jared.

Pero necesité bastante tiempo para conseguirlo. Horas. Estaba tan feliz con el. En su compañía y la de su familia. Y se marchaba para ir con ella. Con ella. Esto cada vez era más insoportable, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar en esa situación. La paciencia se me agotaba, y la necesidad aumentaba. Iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

**POV. Edward**

Tal y como yo pensaba, Bella me estaba esperando, saltó de la cama en cuanto entré en su dormitorio. Se durmió al poco rato de estar yo allí, y a diferencia de los otros días que pasaba las noches velando su sueño, ésta vez, no podía evitar que mi vista se perdiera en el bosque que veía a través de la ventana, sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

No sé qué me estaba pasando, pero me sentía culpable por haberme marchado de la forma en que lo hice. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien...todo parecía tan perfecto...Jacob encajaba en mi familia. Demasiado bien. Por eso Esme se había encariñado tanto con el. Quería que formara parte de los nuestros. Y encima estaba lo de Alice. La visión de mi futuro con Bella y ese nuevo futuro que no era capaz de distinguir. Ese que veía de forma borrosa, pero que dejaba muy claro la posibilidad de que fuera con Jacob.

Esa visión me perturbaba e incluso estuve a punto de decírselo al propio Jacob. Habría sido una estupidez. Claro que no podíamos saber lo que ocurría en ese futuro incierto, pero el que ella no lo pudiera adivinar significaba, sin dudar, que estaba relacionado con licántropos.

Si me quedaba con Bella, sería feliz...a medias. Debía cuidar de ella, me presionaba para que la convirtiera en un monstruo y parecía, a veces, tener una enfermiza visión de mi mismo. ¿Y si mi futuro con Jacob fuera mejor?. No podía negar que me lo había planteado. Allí, en mi casa, mientras tocaba el piano a su lado y él escuchaba la melodía absorto y conmovido. Jacob era duro, el olor de su sangre no me atraía, por lo que no estaba en constante peligro. Tampoco era apetecible para mis hermanos, padres o congéneres. Otro punto a su favor. Ya era un monstruo, como yo, aunque de otro tipo, pero no necesitaría de mi extrema precaución. Y me amaba profunda e incondicionalmente sin pedirme nada a cambio.

Cierto que muchas veces me parecía absurdo. Sus pensamientos, sus acciones. Se movía en torno a mi como los planetas alrededor del sol. Siempre admirado, embelesado. Veía una perfección en mi que para mí mismo era inexistente. Pero cuando leía su mente, llegaba a creérmelo. Me hacía pensar que yo era mejor de lo que realmente era.

Al día siguiente, no estaba en casa cuando llegué del instituto. Eso me puso nervioso. Tal vez le había hecho demasiado daño.

Conforme pasaban las horas, me sentí tentado de presentarme en la reserva y aporrear su puerta hasta ver si se encontraba bien. O quizás ni eso, solo con aparcar en las cercanías podría leer su mente sin problemas y salir de dudas. Me mantuve todo el tiempo en mi habitación, porque mis pasos de un lado a otro hubieran alertado a los demás de que algo me comía la cabeza. Ni la música me calmó.

Pero sí lo hicieron tres toques cautos en la puerta de la entrada. Cuando ya la tarde caía.

Rosalie fue la que abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-a pesar de que se mostraba molesta, yo sabía que le gustaba más para mi que Bella.

-Vengo para llevarme a Edward- dijo Jacob sin entrar, porque el brazo de Rosalie bloqueaba el espacio disponible.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté desde lo alto de las escaleras. _¿Por qué salí tan deprisa?._ No me apetecía ir a ninguna parte con Jacob. _¿O si?_

-Los miembros del consejo me han dado permiso de llevarte esta noche-no parecía triste y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Menos culpable, supongo.

-¿A dónde?-repetí.

-Vamos a reunirnos todos y quiero llevarte.

- _Venga Edward, no finjas que no te apetece_ -pensó Rosalie mirándome-saca al perro de casa. Necesitan pasear al menos una vez al día-soltó para pinchar a Jacob.

-¿Sabes cómo se ahoga a una rubia, Rosalie?-le preguntó él a mi hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro devolviéndole el golpe-pega un espejo en el fondo de una charca.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque era un chiste malo y antiguo. Rosalie solo le miró con desprecio y se marchó.

-Ya lo había oído-dijo desde el piso de arriba.

-Vámonos- dije pillándole por sorpresa. Él había venido andando, así que cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y se las pasé a Jacob por encima del techo del vehículo. Alucinó más.

-¿Me lo dejas?

Asentí. Conducía bien. Más lento que yo, pero seguro. Aunque podía notar el leve miedo que tenía por hacerle cualquier cosa a mi coche.

La reunión a la que me llevó, tras dejar el Volvo frente a su casa, nos hizo caminar a través del bosque, hasta lo alto de una colina donde habían encendido un fuego que chisporroteaba más brillante que el cielo oscurecido. Todos me recibieron de la manera más alegre y natural. Me sorprendía, porque ninguno tenía el más efímero pensamiento negativo o de rechazo hacia mi. Ni siquiera Sam. Iba a ser más fácil tener amigos quileute de lo que esperaba.

-¡Hola Edward!-me saludó Embry a voces.

Quil dio un salto para chocar los cinco conmigo. Emily me apretó la mano cuando me senté al lado de Sam y de ella en el suelo de piedra. Jacob ocupó el espacio que quedaba entre yo y el cuerpo de Jared, que tenía la boca demasiado llena como para emitir un saludo en condiciones.

No solo asistían los chicos. Tal y como me había dicho Jacob, el consejo estaba allí. Billy, con la silla de ruedas situada en lo que parecía ser el lugar principal del círculo. A su lado, en un asiento plegable, se hallaba el Viejo Quil, que me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que yo imité. Sue Clearwater se sentaba en una silla al otro lado; sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth, también se encontraban sentados en el suelo como los demás y me los presentaron. Leah era un año mayor que Bella. Hermosa al estilo exótico, de piel cobriza, cabello negro centelleante y pestañas largas como una actriz de Hollywood. Seth tenía quince años y absorbía cada palabra que dijera Jacob, lo idolatraba con la mirada, aunque pude atisbar cómo se ruborizaba al mirarme. Me recordaba mucho a Jacob, cuando le conocí aquella noche en el baile. Con su gran sonrisa de felicidad y su constitución desgarbada y larguirucha, con apenas vestigios de la infancia.

Estaba la manada al completo. Sam con Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil y Jared con Kim, la chica a la que había imprimado.

Kim me causó una excelente impresión. Era estupenda, algo tímida, pero de piel reluciente como seda cobriza a la luz del fuego. La doble curva de sus labios, el destello de sus dientes blancos en contraste con la negritud de la noche y la longitud de sus pestañas cuando bajaba la mirada al suelo, eran características suyas dignas de mención. Podía ver el mismo amor en Jared al mirarla que el que veía en los ojos de Jacob al contemplarme a mi. Parecía un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez. La tez de Kim enrojecía algunas veces cuando se encontraba con la mirada emocionada de Jared e inclinaba los ojos como si se avergonzara, y ella intentaba por todos los medios mantenerlos apartados de él durante el mayor tiempo posible, aunque yo sabía que en su interior deseaba hacerlo.

Al mirarlos a ambos, sentí que comprendía mejor lo que era la imprimación. El nivel de compromiso y adoración no tenía límites. Me sentía como espectador de mi propia película, pero yo no era tan buen actor como Kim. Y por un segundo, lo lamenté.

Deseché ese absurdo pensamiento cuando la voz de Paul me obligó a desviar la vista de los tortolitos.

-¿Te vas a comer ese perrito caliente?-preguntó a Jacob, con los ojos fijos en el último bocado de la gran pila de alimentos que habían engullido los lobos.

Jacob se echó hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda en mis rodillas y jugueteó con el perrito ensartado en un gancho de alambre estirado. Las llamas del borde de la hoguera lamían la piel cubierta de ampollas de la salchicha. Lanzó un suspiro y se palmeó el estómago. Sabía que fingía, porque yo había perdido la cuenta de los perritos que se había zampado después de que llegó a diez. Eso sin mencionar la bolsa de patatas extra grande, ni la botella de dos litros de cerveza sin alcohol. Estaba llenísimo.

-Supongo-dijo Jacob perezoso-tengo el estómago tan lleno que estoy a punto de vomitar, pero creo que podré tragármelo. Sin embargo, no lo voy a disfrutar-a pesar de que Paul había comido tanto como Jacob, le fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños. Era el más irascible, sin duda- tranqui- Jacob rió-era broma Paul, allá va.

Lanzó el pincho casero a través del círculo de la fogata. Paul lo cogió con suma destreza por el lado correcto y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Gracias, tío-repuso al tragar. Ya se le había pasado su amago de ataque de genio.

El fuego chasqueó y la leña se hundió un poco más sobre la arena. Las chispas saltaron en una repentina explosión de brillante color naranja contra el cielo oscuro. Ni me había percatado de que ya era noche cerrada. Estando junto a Jacob, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera, que parecía perder la noción de ambos. Tanta camaradería y tanto amor, te hacían ver las cosas de un modo diferente. En mi familia nos queríamos, pero aquí era distinto. De otra forma. Se respiraba de otra manera en el ambiente.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-me preguntó Jacob girándose hacia mi.

-Mucho.

-Genial, porque ahora viene lo mejor.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?¿te vas a tragar una vaca entera tú solo?-bromeé. Algo raro en mi sin estar con mis hermanos.

Jacob se rió-no, ése es el número final. No solo nos hemos reunido para zamparnos lo de una semana entera. Es una reunión del consejo. Es la primera a la que asiste Quil y él aún no ha oído las historias. Bueno, sí que las ha oído, pero ésta es la primera vez que lo hace sabiendo que son verdad. Eso hará que preste más atención. También es la primera vez de Kim, Seth y Leah. Y claro, la tuya.

-¿Historias?¿vuestras leyendas?

Asintió-la crónica de cómo hemos llegado a ser lo que somos. La primera es la historia de los espíritus guerreros.

Las palabras de Jacob fueron como la introducción. La atmósfera cambió de forma abrupta alrededor de los rescoldos del fuego. Paul y Embry se enderezaron. Jared sacudió a Kim que se estaba quedando dormida en su pecho, con suavidad y la ayudó a erguirse.

Emily sacó un cuaderno de espiral y un bolígrafo. Adquirió el aspecto atento de un estudiante ante una lección magistral. Sam se giró ligeramente a su lado, para quedar frente al Viejo Quil, que estaba al otro lado. El rostro de Leah era aún una máscara hermosa e inexpresiva, cerró los ojos, y no a causa de la fatiga, sino para concentrarse mejor. Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante para escucha a sus mayores con interés.

El fuego chasqueó, lanzando otra explosión de chispas brillantes hacia la noche.

Billy se aclaró la garganta y, con voz rica y profunda, comenzó la historia de los espíritus guerreros sin otra presentación que el susurro de su hijo. Las palabras fluyeron con precisión, se las sabía de memoria, aunque sin perder por eso ni el sentimiento ni un cierto ritmo sutil, como el de una poesía recitada por su propio autor. Había un tono de majestad en su voz del que nunca me había dado cuenta, aunque estaba claro, que siempre había estado allí.

La historia que contó tuvo que ver con los lejanos y primigenios tiempos de la tribu. Se centraba en los primeros espíritus guerreros y en la traición de uno de ellos. Pero la paz había llegado gracias al jefe Taha Aki, en su forma de lobo. Una historia larga y llena de sus ideales y creencias. La forma de narrar de Billy te hacía meterte en la historia de tal modo, que costaba volver a la realidad cuando la terminaba. El bolígrafo de Emily corría por las páginas del papel procurando mantener el ritmo, pero a esas alturas, ya le dolía la mano.

La narración concluyó con una curiosa frase del señor Black en la que cavilé unos instantes. _Todos los lobos eran diferentes entre sí, porque eran espíritus lobo y reflejaban al hombre que llevaban dentro._

-Por eso Sam es negro del todo-escuché que murmuraba Quil entre dientes, sonriendo-corazón negro, pelaje negro.

Contemplé los rostros de los que me rodeaban. El círculo se componía de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de Taha Aki. O más aún. A saber cuántas generaciones habrían pasado.

El fuego arrojó una lluvia de chispas al cielo, donde temblaron y bailaron, adquiriendo formas casi indescifrables.

-¿Y qué es lo que refleja tu pelambrera de color chocolate?-respondió Sam a Quil-¿lo dulce que eres?

Billy ignoró las bromas y miró al anciano Quil Ateara, que cambió de postura en su silla y estiró sus frágiles hombros. Billy bebió de una botella de agua y se secó la frente. Antes de que empezara, cogí el bolígrafo de las manos de Emily y me ofrecí silencioso a escribir por ella. Me sonrió a modo de aceptación.

-Ésa fue la historia de los espíritus guerreros-comenzó el viejo Quil con su aguda voz-y ésta es la historia del sacrificio de la tercera esposa.

Yo me esperaba algo así. Éste relato se centraba en el ataque de los primeros vampiros que habían conocido y el modo en el que habían acabado con uno de ellos. Gracias al sacrificio de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, hiriéndose para salvar la tribu.

Mientras escuchaba la leyenda, cerré los ojos. El anciano Ateara era casi tan buen narrador como Billy y quise sumergirme en la historia. Sin dejar de escribir ni una sola de las palabras, aunque de manera automática. Podía sentir las incesantes miradas de Jacob posarse en mi, sobretodo, porque pensaba con su acostumbrada voz por encima de los decibelios normales. Se había sentado más pegado a mi, rozando su muslo con el mío.

Cuando terminó el relato, abrí los ojos. Al otro lado del fuego, pude ver la mirada de Seth Clearwater, henchido de orgullo por pertenecer a la hermandad de protectores de la tribu. Y eso que aún no se había convertido oficialmente en uno de ellos. Se escuchó una risa de Billy y la magia pareció desvanecerse entre las brasas resplandecientes. De pronto, solo había un círculo de amigos y nada más. Jared le tiró una piedrecilla a Quil y todo el mundo rió cuando éste se sobresaltó. El murmullo de las conversaciones en voz baja se extendió alrededor, lleno de bromas y con naturalidad. Leah mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque no se me pasó por alto, que por su mejilla caía una lágrima.

Entonces fui consciente de que seguía con el cuaderno en las manos-ten, Emily.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio lo que había escrito- Edward...vaya...no sé qué decir. Muchas gracias...está todo...tienes una letra preciosa-me abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre.

-No hay de qué-respondí. Sam me miró, agradecido también.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos. Jacob y yo nos marchamos de los últimos, a pasos más lentos, porque se moría por saber cómo me lo había pasado y quería que fuera sincero, sin la presión de la multitud.

Andaba con las manos en los bolsillos y estaba extrañamente nervioso, aunque no conseguía hallar el por qué en su cabeza.

-¿Te ha gustado pasar el rato aquí?-pateó una piedra que se perdió entre la maleza.

-Ha sido interesante. Ahora entiendo por qué querías que viniera y por qué te dejaron traerme.

-Puedes venir siempre...pero sabía que si no te invitaba, no lo harías.

-Es curiosa la diferencia entre nuestras especies. Vuestras leyendas...son maravillosas a su modo. Rodeadas de magia.

-Yo me quedé maravillado con vuestras historias, así que supongo, que ahora estamos en paz.

-¿Lo hiciste por eso?

-En parte. Aunque mi padre y el viejo Quil querían que vieras que no somos simples cachorritos. Somos guerreros.

Reí entre dientes. Ya sabía que no eran simples cachorros.

Anduvimos un poco, charlando sobre las leyendas y demás trivialidades, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Suspiró-supongo que te irás.

-Si, creo que ya va siendo hora-admití. Aunque en mi fuero interno, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo.

Él sacó entonces algo de su bolsillo y me lo tendió. Eran las llaves del Volvo-ten. No te las di antes por si acaso decidías que era una locura estar aquí. Una tontería. Como si necesitaras el coche para huir.

Sonreí de medio lado y le cerré la mano, dejándole la llave en la palma y provocándole una mueca de desconcierto.

-Me apetece andar. Mañana volveremos a vernos en mi casa ¿verdad?, devuélvemelo entonces-dije. Esperaba que de un momento a otro se pusiera a brincar, pero supo controlarse. Con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, devolvió las llaves al bolsillo.

De pronto, se puso serio y situó su mano debajo de mi barbilla. La sujetó con firmeza para que no pudiera evitar su resuelta mirada.

-Lucharé por ti cada segundo de mi vida, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sin miedo. Sin duda-aunque estés con Bella. Siempre estaré aquí.

No sé por qué no me solté de su agarre. Podía haberlo hecho fácilmente, pero me había quedado inmóvil mientras miraba los iris oscuros de sus ojos. Sentía esa electricidad que surgía ante el más mínimo roce de su piel sobre la mía. Así estuve unos segundos, hasta que vi la resolución en aquellas orbes, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-No...

Estampó sus inexpertos labios sobre los míos, silenciando mi protesta, mientras me sujetaba la nuca con la mano libre. Me besó con pasión contenida, y celos. Notaba los celos manar de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Posé las manos en su pecho en un ademán de empujarle, pero había perdido las fuerzas, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. No podía moverme. Sus labios eran dulces...y se amoldaban a los míos de una manera que me enloqueció.

Mis manos actuaron por cuenta propia y se desplazaron a su rostro. La electricidad recorría mis dedos, mis brazos y mis hombros. Sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos y pude sentir su aliento abrasador en la boca. Cerré los ojos durante un momento sintiendo su lengua indagando en mi cavidad. Era su primer beso, y se notaba, además no paraba de gritar en su mente que era como un sueño hecho realidad. Y lo peor, es que yo debería de haberle detenido, pero no lo hacía. Era diferente. Era bueno. No tenía que controlarme con Jacob, no podía hacerle daño, al menos nada grave. No era corriente. No era humano. Y yo tampoco lo era.

Pero entonces recordé a Bella. _Bella._

Empujé a Jacob con fuerza y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, aunque no cayó. Me miró con la culpabilidad en la cara, pero no arrepentimiento.

Me cubrí la boca con la mano, intentando calmar mi desasosiego. Le había dejado besarme. Esto era culpa mía.

-Edward...-musitó, pero me alejé de él tan deprisa, que si siguió hablando...no pude escucharle.

_Continuará..._


	6. Fiesta de graduación

**06\. Fiesta de graduación**

**POV. Edward**

La sensación que habían dejado los labios de Jacob sobre los míos me duró más de lo que esperaba. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado y me maldije mentalmente una y otra vez por no haberlo evitado. Por no haberlo visto venir. O tal vez lo hice...pero no quise detenerlo. _No, eso es una estupidez._

Fui a casa de Bella. Escuchaba los profundos ronquidos de Charlie. Ya era tarde y apostaba a que ella también dormía, pero la culpabilidad me carcomía y necesitaba verla. La había engañado. Para mí era un engaño. Había dejado que Jacob me besara y encima...no había sido desagradable para mi.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella estaba despierta.

-Edward- musitó feliz antes de que mi cuerpo entero se colase por su ventana y corrió a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Bella...-apreté su cuerpo contra el mío con delicadeza. Intentando que su aroma me embotase el cerebro de tal manera que no fuera capaz de pensar en Jacob. Ni en sus labios.

-Te echo tanto de menos...pasas demasiado tiempo lejos de mi últimamente.

-Perdóname Bella-sin soltarla, la guié hasta la cama, para que pudiera recostarse.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?-me pidió suplicante.

Asentí y la arropé en cuanto se tumbó. Haciendo yo lo propio en el hueco de su cama que había dejado para mi. Le acaricié el cabello, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella era con quien debía estar. Había pasado por mucho por mi culpa. Bella era la persona que debía elegir.

-Bella...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez?¿lo de casarnos después de graduarnos?

Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró dubitativa-si.

-Me parece una buena idea. Hagámoslo. Casémonos.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, tuve que coger el Chevy de Bella para ir al instituto. No pisaría mi casa, aún no. En cuanto Alice me viera la cara sabría que algo había pasado y no me sentía capaz de darle alguna explicación. Mientras no me quedase a solas con mi hermana, todo iría bien. No sabía qué iba a decirle. _¿Le había dicho a Bella que nos casáramos sólo para evitar la tentación de que aquel beso volviera a ocurrir?_...Alice me lo preguntaría seguro.

Fue una jornada de lo más aburrida, hasta que llevé a Bella a su casa. En cuanto me apeé del Chevrolet, me llegó. El extraño y desconocido olor. Crucé el umbral a tal velocidad que Charlie, que estaba viendo la televisión en el salón, ni me vio pasar. A los pocos segundos, llevé conmigo a Bella a la cocina, sabiendo que Charlie ignoraba nuestra presencia de manera intencionada.

-Alguien ha estado aquí-le dije, puesto que me miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

-Te juro que ningún licántropo...-empezó a decir. Negué con la cabeza.

-No es uno de ellos, sino uno de los nuestros.

-¿Victoria?-preguntó asustada.

-No reconozco el aroma.

-¿Cuándo?

-No hace mucho, esta mañana seguramente, cuando nos fuimos al instituto y Charlie aún dormía. Quienquiera que sea no ha tocado a tu padre, por lo que debía perseguir otro fin.

-Buscarme-dijo ella.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos ahí dentro?-preguntó Charlie con recelo mientras doblaba la esquina llevando el plato vacío del que había sido su almuerzo. En cuanto entró en la cocina, su expresión cambió, sonriente-si estáis teniendo una pelea...bueno, no os voy a interrumpir-sin dejar de sonreír, depositó el plato en el fregadero y se marchó con aire despreocupado.

-Tengo que irme-dije a Bella- volveré más tarde-le besé en la coronilla como acostumbraba y la dejé allí no sin darle los últimos ánimos-mandaré a Emmett y a Jasper a que peinen los bosques. Estaréis a salvo.

Llamé a mis hermanos nada más salir de la casa de Bella, así que al llegar, ya se habían ido. No así Jacob, que estaba fuera del garaje con pánico en los ojos. Dudaba en si acercarse a mi o no, pero yo le ignoré y entré en mi casa.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede?-pregunté y al segundo tuve a mi hermana a mi lado.

-No tengo la menor idea. No vi nada-dijo ella. Jasper y Emmett le habían puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en casa de Bella.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Su don no es una ciencia exacta Edward- me comentó Carlisle con ademán tranquilizador.

-Estaba en la habitación de Bella-dije algo exasperado.

-Estoy vigilando a los Vulturis, el regreso de Victoria e intento ver lo que pasará contigo Edward- respondió Alice-¿quieres añadir otra cosa?¿debo seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos de Bella?, enseguida se me va a escapar algo, se crearán fisuras si intento abarcarlo todo-mi hermana se había molestado conmigo y con razón. La estaba usando como oráculo a tiempo completo y la pobre no daba a basto.

-Lo siento...-musité-perdóname Alice.

-¿Puede ser Victoria?-preguntó Carlisle. Esme se había unido a la conversación y Rosalie solo permaneció inmóvil, de espaldas a nosotros mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-No. No conozco ese efluvio-admití.

-Carece de sentido...-dijo Esme- Alice habría visto a quienquiera que sea si pretendiera ir a por Bella. Él, o ella, no tiene intención de herirla; ni a ella ni a Charlie.

-Entonces ¿qué propósito persigue?

En ese momento, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron.

-Se marchó hace varias horas, demasiadas-me dijo Emmett, decepcionado-el rastro conducía al este y luego al sur. Desaparecía en un arcén donde le esperaba un coche.

-¡Qué mala suerte!-murmuré-habría sido estupendo que se hubiera dirigido al oeste. Entonces la manada...-me callé.

-Ninguno de nosotros le identificamos, pero toma- Emmett le tendió una fronda de helecho a Carlisle y se lo fueron pasando de mano en mano-quizá conozcas el olor.

-No, no me resulta familiar-dijo mi padre-no es nadie que yo recuerde.

-Quizá nos equivoquemos y se trate de una simple coincidencia...-empezó Esme- no pretendo decir que sea casualidad el hecho de que un forastero elija visitar la casa de Bella al azar, pero sí que tal vez sea solamente un curioso. El lugar está impregnado por nuestras fragancias. ¿No se pudo preguntar qué nos arrastraba hasta allí?

-En tal caso, si sólo era un fisgón, ¿por qué no se limitó a venir aquí?-inquirió Emmett.

-Tú lo harías-repuso Esme con una sonrisa de afecto-la mayoría de nosotros no siempre actúa de forma directa. Nuestra familia es muy grande, él o ella podría asustarse, pero Charlie no ha resultado herido. No tiene por qué ser un enemigo.

-No lo veo así-dijo Alice- la sincronización fue demasiado precisa...el visitante se esforzó en no establecer contacto, casi como si supiera lo que iba a ver...

Seguían debatiendo entre ellos, pero yo tenía una idea. Y la puse en práctica.

Salí fuera de mi casa, y tal y como esperaba, Jacob continuaba allí. En el mismo lugar, casi en la misma postura. Esperando. Llevaba el pecho desnudo como siempre, y no vestía más que unos viejos vaqueros cortados.

-Jacob...-me acerqué a el. Noté que iba a hablarme, pero no le dejé-necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo que quieras-dijo sin pensárselo siquiera.

-Ven conmigo-empezó a seguirme hasta el Volvo. Me lanzó las llaves por encima del techo y al momento ya estaba al volante.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó antes de sentarse, nada más abrir la puerta.

-A casa de Bella.

Se quedó atónito, y se alejó del coche un par de pasos-no pienso ir.

-Te necesito Jacob- chasqueé la lengua cuando vi que se alejaba cada vez más- Jacob, alguien ha entrado en su casa. Alguien cuyo olor desconozco. ¿Se ha encontrado la manada con algo nuevo?

Seguía andando rumbo a mi casa, al porche-no y me da igual quién haya entrado en casa de Bella.

-Jacob, por favor-supliqué y eso sirvió para que se detuviera casi antes de llegar a su objetivo-no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

-A mi ella no me importa.

-¿Y yo?

Se giró para mirarme, ofendido-¿es una pregunta trampa?

-Jacob...

-Vine para verte, devolverte el coche y hablar de lo que...de lo que pasó. No para ayudar a esa...-pensó mil insultos, pero no se decidía por ninguno-a Bella.

-Solo ven conmigo a su casa. Olfatea un poco. Por favor. Podría ser peligroso para más gente porque no sabemos quién es.

Aspiró tanto aire que se le hincharon los mofletes y luego lo expulsó haciendo una sonora pedorreta-de acuerdo. Pero quiero hablarte de lo de ayer, yo...

-Primero olfatea, luego habla-advertí.

**POV. Jacob**

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, ya una lluvia ligera azotaba la ciudad. Era lo único que había podido escuchar todo el tiempo en el trayecto que hicimos en el coche. El repiqueteo del agua contra los cristales, y mi propio corazón desbocado. Edward no dijo una palabra, solo miraba al frente y eso dolía, más sabiendo que no necesitaba hacerlo para conducir como todo un profesional.

Allí, plantado delante de la puerta de Bella, esperando a que nos abriera, me sentí un completo estúpido. Iba a ayudarla. Iba a ayudar a esa chica que ya no me importaba lo más mínimo ¿para qué?¿para que luego fuera ella la que acabara entre los brazos de Edward?

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos pasaron de Edward a mi. Y allí se quedaron.

-¡Jacob!-noté que se alegraba de verme, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Intenté poner una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero creo que se parecía más bien a mis intentos de no vomitar cuando me ponía enfermo.

-Hola, Bella-hasta el nombre me quemaba en la boca.

-Pasad. Charlie se ha quedado transpuesto en el sofá-la obedecimos y por fin la lluvia dejó de empaparnos-¿es que te resulta imposible ponerte ropa, Jacob?-su voz me sentaba como si una bala me traspasara alguna parte del cuerpo. Dejando un surco sangrante y dolorosamente insoportable. Sabía que ella actuaba con simpatía. Llevábamos tiempo sin hablarnos, desde que yo me había ido de la lengua con Charlie en lo referente a las motos y estaba claro que deseaba hacer las paces conmigo, pero yo no era capaz.

-¿Te parece que soy una mula de carga?-espeté-ya es bastante molesto acarrear unos pantalones cortos a todas partes, no digamos entonces toda la ropa-fui demasiado antipático, y Edward me dio un codazo en las costillas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que el golpe de alguien me dolía enserio.

-Entiendo...-dijo ella algo incómoda por lo brusco de mis palabras.

Me corregí a desgana-mis ropas no aparecen y desaparecen mágicamente cuando me transformo. Debo llevarlas conmigo cuando corro-le señalé una tira de cuero negro que llevaba atada con tres vueltas a la pantorrilla, como una tobillera. Mi ''bolsillo'' para la ropa.

Ella sonrió por el tono más amable de mi voz y miró a Edward.

-Me alegra que...

-Se supone que debo ponerme a trabajar-interrumpí antes de que ella se deshiciera en elogios hacia mi vampiro. _Estúpida._

Pareció escandalizada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- Jake, esto no es cosa tuya...

La ignoré-¿dónde se nota más el olor del intruso?-pregunté a Edward. Su mirada me indicó lo molesto que estaba por mi actitud, pero no podía evitarlo. Era superior a mis fuerzas. Debía darse por satisfecho dado que Bella seguía respirando.

-En el dormitorio de Bella.

Entorné los ojos. La intervención me gustaba menos por momentos.

-Tardaré un minuto-respondí y subí las escaleras. Creo que incluso tardé menos, porque no soportaba estar allí dentro. No sólo olía a Bella por doquier, sino que el olor de mi Edward estaba impregnado en aquel lugar casi tanto como en el dormitorio de su propia casa. Tuve que pensar en pacíficos riachuelos, paseos tranquilos por La Push y en los labios de Edward rozando los míos para poder calmarme y no entrar en fase convirtiendo en escombros buena parte de la casa de Charlie- tu dormitorio apesta-apunté cuando llegué abajo de nuevo. Por la mirada que le echó a Edward, pude adivinar que pensaba que me refería a el. _Ilusa._

-Compraré algún ambientador-dijo para relajar los ánimos por si Edward y yo empezábamos una disputa.

-Estaremos al tanto por si nos llega ese olor por la reserva-informé a mi vampiro.

-Te lo agradezco-fue su única y escueta respuesta.

Me acerqué a la puerta para salir de allí, no soportaba seguir en esa casa por mucho tiempo más, pero el roce de la mano de Bella en mi antebrazo me detuvo- Jake, te agradezco que hayas venido-vi en sus ojos la tentativa de abrazarme, pero no le di pie a ello.

-Es algo que también nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Aún así, gracias-miró a Edward y luego a mi otra vez-me preguntaba...si te gustaría venir a la fiesta de graduación que dará Alice en mi honor.

-¿Una fiesta?¿dónde?

-En nuestra casa-dijo Edward.

-¿Enserio?-miré a Bella fingiendo una sonrisa. _Si voy a esa fiesta no es por ti, mema_ -claro que iré.

Ella sí sonrió sinceramente y me dejó abrir la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo.

Pero si creían que me iba a ir yo solo...se equivocaban- Edward...creo que deberíamos hablar del intruso, fuera-me miró como si quisiera echarme aceite hirviendo por la garganta. Apuesto a que de haberla tenido a mano, lo hubiera hecho. Sujeté el pomo dispuesto a quedarme a pasar la noche allí si fuera preciso. Quería hablar del beso y ya había olfateado lo suficiente. Suspiró hastiado y me siguió. No sin antes decirle a aquella insoportable individua que volvería pronto.

-Está bien...acabemos con esto de una vez...-musitó Edward. Habíamos cogido el Volvo y estábamos en un paraje algo alejado. Seguramente pensando en que podría besarle de nuevo o incluso en castigarme por hacerlo. Mejor no estar cerca de la casa de Bella en ambos casos.

Aunque me daba la impresión...y quería creer a pesar de no ser para nada un experto en esas lides...que a Edward le había gustado casi tanto como a mi. Bueno, un poco menos a lo mejor. Superar mi entusiasmo era imposible.

-No voy a disculparme-fue lo primero que dije.

-Fuiste un borde con Bella.

-¡A la mierda Bella!-me miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las blasfemias-hablaba del beso.

-No esperaba que te disculpases por ello. No soy tan ingenuo.

-Temía que te enfadases y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra...

-Me lo planteé, no lo dudes-reconoció.

-Si no me odias, ni nada por el estilo...¿podrías ser sincero conmigo?

-No.

-Por favor, Edward. Tu entras en mi mente cada vez que quieres y no me importa, pero...necesito...reconoce que me devolviste el beso. Que quizás te gustó más de lo que quieras admitir.

-No digas tonterías-a pesar de soltar una risa entre dientes, desvió la mirada de mi.

-No tengo ninguna experiencia en esta clase de cosas, pero a mi me pareció increíble-el abrumador anhelo de tocarle de nuevo se negaba a desaparecer y era más persistente a cada segundo que pasaba, sobretodo teniéndolo cerca. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cerebro, todos me pedían a gritos que volviera a besarle. Que volviera a sentirle de aquella manera. Tan cercano. Tan placentero.

-A mi me pareció un error, Jacob- me dijo con severidad-y te agradecería que la próxima vez controlases tus impulsos.

-Vamos Edward...-me acerqué un poco hacia el-piensa en cómo sería, tú y yo. No tendrías que andar midiendo cada paso. Ella es joven...está eclipsada por ti, pero...su amor no es tan sincero como el mío y lo sabes. No digo que no te quiera, pero yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Solo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera...o necesite. Eres mi aire, mi agua, mi...

-Para. Calla...Jacob es suficiente.

-Está bien...pero lo haré porque sé que esta noche, cuando estés con ella en su dormitorio, pensarás en mi-le guiñé un ojo y eché a correr en dirección a la arboleda. Sus titubeantes ojos me habían dado la pista. Esquivaba mi mirada. Algo referente a mi le perturbaba. Ese beso significó algo para el. Apostaría lo que fuera porque así era.

Esa noche, cuando me uní a la manada, lo hice con una sonrisa.

Los días siguieron pasando. Y lo que yo había convertido en una costumbre, visitar la casa de Edward, se transformó en una actividad en grupo. Día tras día, Esme me abría las puertas de su casa aunque mi vampiro no estuviera allí. Mantenía amenas charlas con Carlisle siempre que no estaba trabajando. Echaba pulsos increíblemente complicados de ganar con Emmett. Me reía a costa de Rosalie. Jugaba al ajedrez con Jasper. O me probaba ropa nueva cortesía de Alice.

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarme, que todos y cada uno de ellos me aceptaba de pleno. Salvo Edward. Él, en cuanto llegaba a casa, me miraba con desdén y se encerraba en su habitación. Y a pesar de que aquello debía tomármelo como la peor de las afrentas y ponerme a llorar por los rincones...me sentía feliz. Cada vez que le veía fruncir el ceño en mi dirección, notaba un revoltijo en el estómago. Como si unos pájaros estuvieran aleteando en su interior. Me ponía muy contento. Porque sabía lo que pasaba. Edward estaba sintiendo algo por mi. Algo que quizás ni él mismo pudiera comprender aún. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le supusiera una molestia y me evitase a toda costa.

Además...una vez pregunté a Alice qué le pasaba a Edward...y digamos que ella se echó a reír sin más. _Adoro a Alice._

En semejante estado de plenitud y bienestar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día de la graduación.

Fui a la ceremonia por Edward, claro, aunque mi padre estaba dividido en dos. Por Edward...y Bella. La hija de su mejor amigo Charlie. Pero en cuanto la multitud se arremolinó en torno a los alumnos, aproveché y me fui a casa. Debía prepararme para la fiesta en casa de los Cullen.

No sé por qué me sorprendí al cruzar la puerta de la casa. Alice la había transformado por completo en un night club, de ese estilo de locales que no sueles encontrar en la vida real, sólo en la televisión. Con su bola de espejos en el techo y todo.

El Suburban que había visto aparcado en la entrada, estaba claro que había sido utilizado para dejar a todos aquellos chavales allí. Entre el gentío, reconocí a Mike Newton, el rubito que fue al cine con Bella y conmigo en una ocasión. La propia Bella estaba charlando con el y con otra chica a la que yo no conocía.

Pero seguí adentrándome en la fiesta. Quil y Embry iban detrás de mi, decididos a no perderse la juerga. Además, querían saludar a Edward. Yo me sentía nervioso. Me había puesto pantalones largos...raro en mi, una camisa oscura con los dos botones superiores sin abotonar, las deportivas más limpias y cuidadas que tenía, e incluso me había echado perfume. De unas muestras de propaganda que encontré en un cajón del cuarto de Billy. Iba de punta en blanco y nadie lo podía discutir.

Atisbé a Alice cerca de un altavoz. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas cubierta de lentejuelas y unos pantalones de cuero rojo. Su piel desnuda relucía de un modo extraño bajo el parpadeo de las intermitentes luces rojas y púrpuras.

-Jacob- me saludó sonriente y sin que le perturbase lo más mínimo la estridente música.

-¿Qué tal Alice?, enhorabuena por tu graduación.

-Gracias-miró a mis amigos con interés.

-Estos son Quil y Embry. Se autoinvitaron. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Los amigos de Jacob son nuestros amigos-ella les tendió la mano y ambos se las estrecharon.

-¿Hay comida?-preguntó Embry y Alice le señaló con la cabeza una gran mesa con picoteo variado. Seguramente, encargados a una empresa de catering de postín. Así que mi amigo no tardó demasiado en ir a zampársela.

-Estás muy guapa Alice- aprecié.

-Y tu Jacob. Muy elegante. Te queda bien la camisa que te compré-me besó en la mejilla y empezó a alejarse con tal maestría, que su cuerpo no rozaba con el de ninguno de los adolescentes que bailaban aglomerados.

-Viniste-la dulce voz de Edward a mi espalda, me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-¡Edward!- Quil y él chocaron los puños a modo de saludo, pero después, mi compañero se marchó para dejarnos a solas.

-Bella me invitó, ¿recuerdas?-era genial. A pesar de no haberme hablado durante días, ahora se acercaba a mi. Debo comprarme el perfume la próxima vez que vaya a Port Angeles.

-No pensé que tuvieras la desfachatez-dijo, pero en tono divertido y sonreí. Entonces le miré de arriba abajo. No sé cómo pude mantener el control para no lanzarme encima de el y hacerle mío allí mismo, aunque traumatizáramos a los demás jovencitos del lugar. Iba con una camisa casi tan blanca como su piel, una corbata negra y unos pantalones que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Te sentaba muy bien la toga-dije para relajarme un poco.

-Gracias.

-Te felicito. ¿Cuántas veces te has graduado ya?

-He perdido la cuenta-reconoció.

-Aún así...te he traído un regalo-eso no se lo esperaba y me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es lo que se hace?, es un acontecimiento importante.

-No debiste haberlo hecho Jacob. Devuélvelo a la tienda.

-No puedo devolverlo a ninguna tienda porque no lo he comprado. Lo hice con mis propias manos, y me costó bastante tiempo-admití y saqué su regalo de mi bolsillo. Se lo tendí y lo cogió.

Lo miró absorto durante unos instantes. Era una pequeña figura de madera, tallada por mí mismo, de un lobo. Le había dado todo el realismo que me había sido posible labrar e incluso había conseguido la madera perfecta, de tonalidades rojizas, como el color de mi pelambrera lobuna.

-Vaya...-musitó sin apartar la vista del objeto-es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca...

Aquello me pilló tan de sopetón, que dejé de respirar por un instante. Le escudriñé las facciones para ver si había algún atisbo de mentira, pero no fui capaz de averiguarlo.

-Anda ya. Hay millones de cosas mejores que esa en esta casa-dije restándole importancia a sus palabras. No quería ilusionarme demasiado.

Entonces me miró a mi. Serio. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y me cogió de la mano. _¿Había algo en el aire y yo alucinaba o qué?_. Igual que con Alice, le era fácil esquivar a las personas que se interponían en nuestro camino. Me parecía estar soñando mientras me llevaba de un lado a otro. Sin saber a dónde íbamos. Pero francamente, por mi como si me llevaba a la cocina para triturarme y servirme a los presentes como parte de la cena, mientras fuera el. Siempre el.

Me imaginé a mi mismo en mi forma de lobo moviendo el rabo como un descosido. Siguiendo a mi amo hasta los confines más remotos del mundo. Y así lo hice, aunque no al fin del mundo, sino a su habitación.

Nos quedamos parados delante de su puerta, que estaba cerrada. Él parecía titubear sobre si girar el pomo o no. Suspiró antes de hablarme-no sé donde la pondré-estaba en una nube y tardé varios segundos en percatarme de que hablaba de mi regalo.

-Es difícil. Tienes las estanterías llenas de CDs-bromeé. Como si no tuviera más cosas en su habitación.

Entonces abrió la puerta y entramos. Me quedé sorprendido y llegué a pensar que había cambiado de cuarto. Pero era la misma habitación, solo que habían reubicado el mobiliario. El sofá de cuero se hallaba en la pared norte y habían corrido levemente el estéreo hacia los estantes repletos de CDs para hacer espacio a la colosal cama que ahora dominaba el espacio central. Encajaba. El edredón era de un dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. El bastidor era negro, hecho de hierro forjado y con un intrincado diseño.

-Tienes una cama...-musité.

-La compró Esme.

-Pero tú no duermes...-me sentía estúpido diciendo todo aquello, pero no podía parar. Si llevaba a cabo la suma en mi cabeza...una habitación a puerta cerrada, más una cama, más Edward, más yo...igual a peligro inminente.

-¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?-mis ojos no se apartaban de la cama. _Soy un enfermo._

_-_ ¿Crees que queda bien aquí?-la puso al borde de una de las estanterías, la más cercana a la vidriera.

-No, creo que aquí-se la quité de allí y la puse junto al equipo de música, en la mesa donde descansaba. Él usaba mucho aquel aparato, por lo que vería a menudo mi regalo.

-Tienes razón-sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo saber ahora por qué Esme se gastó...fijo que un dineral en comprarte una cama que nunca usarás?-enmudecí. Al preguntarlo en voz alta, lo vi claro. _Por Bella._

-No fue por ella-respondió a mis pensamientos tan rápido, que llegué a pensar que los pronuncié en alto-la compró para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Pasas tanto tiempo aquí...que supuso que querrías quedarte a dormir alguna vez.

-¿En tu habitación?

-¿Preferirías otra?

No respondí. No hacía falta. Esme había pensado en mi para comprar aquella cama y encima la había puesto en el mejor lugar de la casa. Vaya...si que me quería.

-Edward...-iba a seguir hablando, pero su mano en alto, me obligó a detenerme. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, a mis espaldas. Incluso juraría que estuvo varios minutos sin parpadear. Con la tensión reflejada en su rostro.

-Los neófitos que arrasan Seattle...van a venir aquí.

-¿A Forks?

-Uno de ellos llevaba una blusa de Bella...se pasaban el olor unos a otros.

-¿Vienen a por ella?-no pude evitar el tono jocoso, pero él estaba tan desconcertado que ni se molestó en reprenderme.

-No podemos dejarles llegar tan lejos, no somos bastantes para proteger el pueblo-parecía hablar con otra persona, y Jasper cruzó la puerta, seguido de Alice.

El rostro de la vampira era la viva imagen de la desolación-lo sé-respondió a las palabras de su hermano.

-Debo irme. Llevarme a Bella de aquí-dijo Edward.

-Eso no sirve de nada. No es como si nos las viéramos con un rastreador. Ellos seguirán viniendo primero aquí-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué son neófitos?-pregunté. Creo que se habían olvidado de que yo estaba allí.

-Vampiros recientes. Son un montón-aclaró Jasper.

-¿Os superan en número?¿son demasiados para vosotros?

-Jacob...¡excelente!-Alice se entusiasmó de pronto. Como si hubiera sido ella la que me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Edward, en cambio, me miró reprobatoriamente- no tendré visiones si intervenís vosotros, por supuesto. Es un problema, pero tal y como están las cosas, lo asumo.

-Pero necesitaréis instrucción-dijo Jasper secundando a la vampira.

Sabía que eso significaba que debía ponerme en marcha ya.

-Jacob...-Edward hizo ademán de acercarse a mi, pero algo se lo impidió-no es necesario que os impliquéis en esto.

-Edward...si en la misma frase juntas vampiros peligrosos y a ti, no dudes en que me tendrás a tu lado. No soporto la idea de luchar por Bella, pero por ti, ni me lo planteo-añadí antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo y sacando a Quil y a Embry de allí.

_Continuará..._


	7. Clases prácticas

**07\. Clases prácticas**

**POV. Jacob**

No tuve que suplicar demasiado, por no decir nada, para convencer a Sam de ayudar a los Cullen en su cruzada contra los llamados “neófitos”. Según Alice, serían veintiuno, pero el número podría disminuir. Seríamos suficientes.

Y después de haberme pasado por mi casa, de haberme cambiado y de coger una mochila con un par de prendas de ropa y el cepillo de dientes; volví al hogar de los Cullen.

Carlisle me abrió antes de que llegase siquiera al porche.

-Buenas noches, Jacob. Llegas temprano-apreció, pero sonriendo afectuosamente.

-Lo siento. Sé que Jasper dijo a las tres de la madrugada, pero he pensado en ir con vosotros al punto de encuentro-entré como si fuera mi propia casa. Me sentía muy cómodo allí.

-Como gustes- Carlisle cerró la puerta tras de mi.

-¿Les dijiste dónde hemos quedado?-Jasper apareció. Venía desde la sala donde podía escuchar todavía la música de la fiesta, aunque le habían bajado el volumen. Se notaba que estaban recogiendo los restos de la parranda.

-Si, a quince kilómetros al norte del puesto del guarda forestal de Hoh Forest. Seguirán nuestro rastro desde el oeste. No les costará nada dar con nosotros-aclaré repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho Jasper por teléfono rato antes-lo que...Sam no se fía demasiado de ti y de Emmett...después de lo que pasó la última vez durante la persecución de Victoria...Vendrán en forma de lobo.

-Entiendo. Ésta noche les explicaré lo que haremos y les ilustraré con algunas demostraciones.

-Jacob...-Alice no tardó mucho en unirse a nosotros. Me dio el beso en la mejilla que acostumbraba y como si aquello sirviera de algo, me susurró al oído-no está. Ha salido de caza con Rosalie. Volverán pronto.

-No pasa nada. Le esperaré-le mostré la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y ella sonrió.

Subí las escaleras con confianza y entré en el dormitorio de Edward. Inspiré profundamente y sonreí. Mi sitio favorito en el mundo.

Dejé caer la mochila en el suelo y me tumbé sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos. La ocupaba casi por completo de ese modo. Había decidido por mi cuenta, que hasta que no fuera la hora acordada para la instrucción de Jasper, me quedaría a dormir en esa casa. Para no hacerle un feo a Esme que había comprado la cama, pero sobretodo, porque quería hacerlo. Era mi cama. Mi cama en la habitación de Edward. Solo dormiría dos horas o una a lo sumo, porque ya era bastante tarde, pero merecería la pena.

Quería ver la cara de Edward cuando viese que yo estaba allí durmiendo. Seguramente se enfadaría. Me echaría una de sus gélidas miradas cargadas de reproche. Sonreí más aún. _Edward_.

Y no supe cuando, pero sí por qué, me quedé dormido tal cual estaba. El intenso aroma de mi vampiro me rodeaba y me relajó tanto, que no tuve oportunidad alguna de evitar caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-Despierta chucho...-sentí una fría mano tocarme el hombro varias veces. Una voz femenina.

Al abrir los ojos amodorrado, me encontré con el rostro de belleza incalculable de Rosalie.

-¿Qué quieres barbie?

-Edward no va a venir.

Al escuchar ese nombre, me senté en el acto-¿por qué?

La vampira permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y la mala cara que siempre se traía. Como si hubiera chupado un limón.

-Siempre pasa las noches con Bella-lo dijo con desprecio. Lo que hizo que la curiosidad dominase el odio creciente en mi cuerpo.

-¿Te cae mal o qué?-me froté los ojos.

-Claro que si-dijo ella sin vacilar.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

Pareció dudar. Miró a la puerta cerrada, pero suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, sobre el edredón-no por lo mismo que tu. Pero, sí, me cae mal.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Rosalie y yo teníamos algo en común?, me iba a terminar cayendo bien y todo.

-¿Me vas a decir la razón?

-Es insoportable. Siempre anda detrás de mi hermano para que la convierta en vampiro y apuesto a que lo hace para conservarse joven por siempre, no para estar con Edward- soltó. En su voz se notaba la rabia contenida-la muy estúpida, está obsesionada con eso. Como si no fuera duro para mi hermano...no es mi intención herir los sentimientos de Edward, pero...no la soporto. Incluso preferiría...-me miró-que te escogiera.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿De verdad?

-Eres un perro molesto...pero creo que eres infinitas veces mejor que ella para él.

-¿Gracias?-no sabía muy bien que responder a aquello.

-No hay de qué-se puso en pie con su rapidez antinatural y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. De espaldas a mi-¿te gustaría oír mi historia, Jacob?-era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre-eso quizás te ayudaría a comprenderme un poco mejor. Creo que es la razón por la que Edward entiende mi rechazo hacia ella.

-No me importaría-admití. De todas las personas de esa casa, ya me sabía la historia de Carlisle, la de Esme y la de Edward, pero jamás creí que conocería la de Rosalie de primera mano.

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos, esta vez con lentitud y ocupó de nuevo su posición, sentada junto a mi.

-Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al actual. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta-de pronto, sus ojos se perdieron, igual que con Carlisle, como si hubiera regresado a aquella época y se viese a si misma a través de una ventana-mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden.

-¿Tenías hermanos?

-Si...-respondió melancólica y continuó-siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Pero yo sí estaba satisfecha. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mi y a mi padre le gustara comprarme vestidos nuevos. Me hacía feliz. Sabía qué quería en la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Jacob. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha.

Sonrió divertida y me contagió, pero mi sonrisa era de lástima por lo que había perdido y se notaba que añoraba.

-La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida. Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía, pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y el pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien. Era una época diferente. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.

Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Rosalie había conocido. Su relato parecía más una película que una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Edward cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido.

Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia-en Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hijo, Royce King II- frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes-iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de organza y me alisó el cabello sólo para ir al banco. Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en él, pero esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mandó un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto terminó abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa.

La sonrisa de su rostro no mostraba alegría alguna.

-Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas. Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto. Era todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido. No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía.

Rosalie enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que se acercaba a una parte muy, muy mala. Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana.

Prosiguió-esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera...-susurró. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro-el pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos...Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera, que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. Él rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina...-se detuvo un instante, como si necesitara coger fuerzas-las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. También hacía mucho, mucho frío. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa...Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferré a ellos...al principio, para no pensar en nada más.

Miré al frente para no verle a ella la cara. Notaba una extraña tensión en el ambiente y me puse incomprensiblemente nervioso. La voz de Rosalie era perturbadora. Podía sentir todos y cada uno de los cambios que había en ella.

Pero la vampira rubia no pareció percatarse.

-Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre. _¡Rose!_ , dijo. Los demás se echaron a reír como idiotas. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados. _¡Aquí está mi Rose!_ , gritó mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio. _Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo_. Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta. _¿Qué te dije, John?¿no es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?_. El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar. _Resulta difícil decirlo, está totalmente tapada_. Se rieron y Royce con ellos. De pronto Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera. _¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_. Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.

Rosalie me miró de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia.

-No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto-me dijo en voz baja-quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rió y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente...Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con él cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de ésta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobretodo los hombres, pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que solo los había visto en un par de ocasiones. Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos...Entonces me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de pronto algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo qué era él y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo chillaba.

Volvió a mirarme, pero con una leve sonrisa. Notaba mi extrema atención desde que había mencionado a Edward en su relato.

-A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia-dijo-recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí. _¿En qué estás pensando, Carlisle?_ , espetó Edward. _¿Rosalie Hale?_ -imitó a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward y no pude evitar sonreír yo también-no me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre-reconoció ella-como si hubiera algo malo en mí. _No podía dejarla morir_ , replicó Carlisle. _Era demasiado...horrible, un desperdicio enorme...era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí. Por supuesto que no_ , aceptó Esme. _Todos los días muere gente_ , le recordó Edward. _Y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla?, la familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado_. Me complació que estuviera al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce...No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos. Cuando el dolor pasó al fin, ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Rojos?-costaba imaginársela con ese color en la mirada.

-Todos los vampiros tienen los ojos de ese color al ser convertidos. Pasan meses hasta que cambian de color por la dieta animal. Si nosotros bebiéramos sangre humana...seguirían escarlata. Ya verás a los neófitos.

Me moví incómodo sobre la cama. Era perturbador pensar en unos ojos así, no sé por qué.

Rosalie pasó por alto mi reacción-frívola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida-reí entre dientes-tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido...bueno, fea no, pero sí normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado.

Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que se había vuelto a olvidar de mi, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión triunfante.

-¿Sabes?, mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle. Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward. Nunca he probado la sangre humana. Maté a cinco hombres...si es que merecen tal nombre. Pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro de mí, ya ves. Reservé a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando le capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. ¡Uy...!, fueron siete homicidios-se corrigió a si misma-me había olvidado de los guardias. Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho. Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta-miró a la pared de nuevo-¿nadie te había contado nada?

-No. Carlisle me habló de su pasado y el de Edward. Esme también un poco-admití. Ahora comprendía mejor a Rosalie y por qué odiaba a Bella. No se parecía en nada a lo mío.

-Me sorprende que Edward no te haya contado absolutamente todo. Contigo se muestra tan...no sé lo que le has hecho Jacob, pero me gusta más el Edward post Jacob que el post Bella.

-No te entiendo.

-Me gusta más ver lo feliz que está después de pasar tiempo contigo que después de pasarlo con ella. No veas lo que nos ha hecho pasar esa desgraciada. Es un imán para los problemas.

Sonreí ante los comentarios de Rosalie.

-Tu historia tiene un final feliz-dije-me hiciste pensar lo peor...pero tienes a Emmett.

-Lo tengo a medias-sonrió-¿sabes que salvé a Emmett de un oso que le había atacado y herido?

-¿Enserio?

-Le arrastré hasta el hogar de Carlisle, pero ¿te imaginas por qué impedí que el oso le devorara?-negué con la cabeza-sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferían a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en un varón adulto...Me recordaba a Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba esta vida. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que le convirtiera para mi. Tuve más suerte de la que me merecía. Emmett es todo lo que habría pedido si me hubiera conocido lo bastante bien como para saber mis carencias. Él es exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesitaba. Esa parte funciona mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos, no va a haber nadie más. Jamás me voy a sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeada de mis nietos.

Me rompió el corazón. No sabía qué decir. Pero ella me facilitó las cosas.

-Va siendo hora de irnos-me palmeó el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. La notaba triste.

-Eh, Rosalie- yo también me levanté-¿sabes cómo se llama a una rubia con cerebro?

Sonrió de medio lado y salió, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

-Golden Retriever- respondí al ver que no me decía nada.

-Ya me lo sabía-le escuché decir-sigue intentándolo.

-Lo conseguiré algún día-repuse y me carcajeé.

-Temíamos que Rosalie te hubiera descuartizado-apuntó Alice en cuanto bajé las escaleras llevando tan solo uno de los pantalones cortos que ella misma me había comprado.

-¿Estás bien?-la pregunta de Jasper me resultaba graciosa, porque sin responderle, ya notaba una oleada de calma a mi alrededor.

-Rosalie solo me estaba contando la historia de su vida-fingí un bostezo, consciente de que ella desde la planta de arriba me estaría escuchando. Alice sonrió.

-Vas a ser todo un versado en los Cullen- dijo la vampira de cabellos oscuros.

-Eso pretendo-reconocí y miré a Jasper-¿qué nos vas a enseñar?

-Lo mismo que aprendí yo.

-¿Luchar contra neófitos?¿eres un experto o algo así?

-Algo así-dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces empezó a enrollarse la manga de su jersey color marfil sobre el brazo.

Le observé curioso y confundido. Intentando entender por qué hacía aquello. Sostuvo la muñeca bajo la lámpara que tenía al lado, muy cerca de la luz de la bombilla y pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenía sobre la piel pálida. Y fui consciente, de que no solo había una. Había muchas.

-La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.

-¿Por qué?-de pronto, estaba horrorizado. ¿Quién le había mordido?¿cuántos?

-Yo no he tenido la misma...crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos. Yo vivía en Houston, Texas, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me uní al ejército confederado en 1861. Mentí a los reclutadores acerca de mi edad, les dije que había cumplido los veinte y se lo tragaron, pues era lo bastante alto como para que colara. Mi carrera militar fue efímera, pero prometedora. Caía bien a la gente y siempre escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Mi padre decía que yo tenía carisma. Por supuesto, ahora sé que había algo más, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, me ascendieron rápidamente por encima de hombres de mayor edad y experiencia. Y me pusieron al frente de la evacuación de las mujeres y los niños de la ciudad. Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, porque fue la que conocí a María. Ella me convirtió.

Increíble, yo pensaba que como Edward, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett; Jasper y Alice habían sido convertidos por Carlisle, pero me equivocaba.

-María quería crear un ejército de neófitos para conquistar territorios en los que alimentarse sin complicaciones. Adueñarse de un lugar implicaba ser tan pocos vampiros que nadie pudiera percatarse de la matanza que se llevaba a cabo, puesto que era más la densidad de población humana que la vampírica. Esa era la idea de María y me utilizó para tal fin. En cuanto vio mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, me puso al frente de su ejército. Los neófitos son criaturas con un increíble poder físico, al menos durante el primer año y si se les deja utilizar la fuerza, pueden aplastar a un vampiro más viejo con facilidad, pero son esclavos de sus instintos, y además, predecibles. Pasé décadas a su lado, entrenando a esas criaturas, hasta que un neófito con el que yo había entablado amistad me habló de la posibilidad de otro estilo de vida. Así que dejé a María. Y empecé a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Intenté controlarme, disminuyendo mi frecuencia de caza. Pero me parecía todo un desafío.

Jasper se hallaba sumido en la historia, al igual que yo. Por lo que me sorprendió que su expresión desolada se suavizara de pronto hasta convertirse en una sonrisa pacífica.

-Me hallaba en Filadelfia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco-entonces señaló a Alice- ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto-rió entre dientes una vez-se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mi. Eso me sorprendió. No estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme. Ésa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría a tenor de mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. _Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo,_ dijo.

-Y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: _lo siento, señorita_ -continuó Alice rompiendo a reír.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa-tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice mientras hablaba y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Solo estaba aliviada-admitió-pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un buen rato después del cual él volvió a mirarme sin perder la expresión relajada.

-Alice me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carlisle. Apenas di crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pero ella me insufló optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro.

-Casi nos da algo del susto-dijo Emmett que bajaba las escaleras seguido de Rosalie- Edward y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto aparece Jasper, cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a esta chica-dijo refiriéndose a Alice- que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse.

Alice y Jasper echaron a reír en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

-Cuando llegamos a casa, todas las cosas de Edward estaban en el garaje-siguió Emmett.

-Su habitación tenía las mejores vistas-se defendió Alice.

-Es una historia preciosa, el final feliz con Alice -comenté. Todas las personas de esa familia habían vivido un intenso romance. Todos diferentes, pero con la misma pasión.

-Ella marca la diferencia-dijo Jasper- y sigo disfrutando de la situación.

-Bueno...no os mosqueéis, pero estoy deseando ver a Edward, ¿nos vamos?-tanto amor a mi alrededor, y yo aquí solito. _Necesitaba a mi Edward_.

**POV. Edward**

Era una noche oscura, de esas en las que ni la luna se puede ver en el cielo por culpa de las nubes. Pero no me dificultó para nada el llegar al lugar acordado a la hora fijada. Allí, donde tantas veces mis hermanos y yo jugábamos al béisbol y que ahora se iba a convertir en un campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados, como si él le estuviera dando calor con sus brazos. La angustia era patente en el rostro de ella y el animal de cuatro patas que se me acercó en cuanto me puse en su punto de mira, me dio la respuesta. Mi hermana no podía ver nada con los licántropos cerca. Esa ceguera le producía malestar muchas veces, aunque su cariño por Jacob le hacían sentirse peor. Lo quería cerca y a la vez lejos. Tenía un dilema moral entre manos.

-Hola, Jacob- dije cuando lo tuve a mi altura, dado que me saludó con entusiasmo.

-Hola, Edward- me saludó Emmett.

-¿Cuándo llegan nuestros invitados?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Estarán aquí dentro de un minuto y medio, pero voy a tener que oficiar de traductor.

-Resulta duro para ellos. Les agradezco que vengan-dijo Carlisle siempre tan compasivo.

-¿Estabas en mi casa, Jacob?¿en mi dormitorio?-reprendí, aunque nada enfadado he de admitir.

- _Si_ -reconoció sin modestia. Incluso se permitió una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

-Maldita sea-masculló Emmett en voz baja. Todos miramos a donde él lo hacía-¿habíais visto algo así?-y de entre la arboleda aparecieron las enormes figuras de los licántropos.

-La manada ha crecido...-susurré y miré a Jacob-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- _No preguntaste._

-Si no pensaras tanto en mi, no habría necesitado hacerlo...-apreté la mandíbula. Los lobos ahora eran nueve, diez con Jacob. Seth, Leah...-¿quienes son los otros dos?

- _Collin y Brady. Los más recientes._

Carlisle avanzó un paso con deliberada lentitud. Fue un gesto lleno de cautela, destinado para insuflar tranquilidad. Aunque sabía que Jasper empezó a actuar en cuanto quedaron a nuestra vista.

-Bienvenidos.

-Gracias-contesté. Jacob me miró impresionado por mi anodino tono de voz, pero me estaba limitando a traducir los pensamientos de Sam- venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite.

- _Hola Edward_ \- ese pensamiento me llegó de parte de la mayoría de los amigos de Jacob. Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul e incluso Seth. Les hice un gesto con la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Es más que suficiente-dijo Carlisle- mi hijo Jasper goza de experiencia en este asunto-prosiguió haciendo un gesto hacia la posición de Jasper, que estaba tenso y alerta-él nos va a enseñar cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos. Estoy seguro de que podréis aplicar esos conocimientos a vuestro propio estilo de caza.

-Los atacantes...¿son diferentes a vosotros?-volví a hablar por boca de Sam.

Carlisle asintió-todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida. En cierto modo, son niños. Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta. Esta noche son veinte, diez para vosotros y diez para nosotros. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.

Un ruido sordo recorrió la imprecisa línea lobuna. Era un gruñido bajo, un refunfuño, pero lograba transmitir una sensación de euforia. Todos querían luchar.

-Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de más de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario-volví a traducir.

-Ya veremos cómo se da la cosa-dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-¿Sabéis el lugar y el momento de su llegada?-volvió a preguntar Sam en su mente.

-Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana. Alice nos ayudará a interceptarlos cuando se aproximen.

-Gracias por la información. Estaremos atentos-traduje de nuevo.

Se hizo el silencio, y luego Jasper se adentró un paso en el espacio vacío entre nosotros y ellos. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que, aunque su manada estaba allí, Jacob se había quedado a nuestro lado.

-Carlisle tiene razón-dijo Jasper- van a luchar como niños. Las dos cosas básicas que jamás debéis olvidar son: primera, no dejéis que os atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busquéis matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. En cuanto vayáis a por ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva. ¿Emmett?

Mi otro hermano se adelantó un paso de la línea que formábamos, con una ancha sonrisa.

Jasper retrocedió hacia el extremo norte de la brecha entre los licántropos. Hizo una señal a Emmett para que se adelantara.

-De acuerdo, que sea Emmett el primero. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un neófito.

Emmett entornó los ojos y murmuró-procuraré no romper nada.

Jasper sonrió-con ello quiere decir que él confía en su fuerza. Su ataque es muy directo. Los neófitos tampoco van a intentar ninguna sutileza. Procuran matar por la vía rápida-entonces retrocedió unos pocos pasos-vale Emmett...intenta atraparme.

Era divertido verlos, porque Jasper siempre había sido más rápido que Emmett. No así más fuerte. A los pocos segundos, Jasper ya lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos por detrás. Emmett empezó a maldecir.

Se levantó un apagado murmullo de reconocimiento entre los lobos, que no perdían detalle. Más de uno sabía de lo que era capaz Emmett, lo conocían gracias a Jacob y sus incursiones a nuestra casa.

-Otra vez-dijo Emmett ya sin sonreír.

-Ahora le toca a Edward- dijo Jasper. Pero yo...

-Yo no puedo Jasper.

-¿Por?

-Jacob. Si nos enfrascamos en una pelea, por muy de mentira que sea...se te echará encima.

Él gruñó como muestra de que yo estaba en lo cierto y se puso delante de mi, arañando el pasto con las pezuñas y dejando surcos en la tierra.

-Está bien, pues que sea Alice.

Ella no tardó en ocupar su posición e hicieron la demostración pertinente.

-Me pierdo la diversión por tu culpa-dije a Jacob sin apartar la mirada de mis hermanos.

- _Lo siento. Pero podrían lastimarte._

-Son mis hermanos.

- _Ya...pero si te atacan...para mi dejarían de serlo y se convertirían en un objetivo a destruir._

Salvo yo, todos actuaron por turnos. Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, y luego Emmett de nuevo. Cuando hicieron un alto, retomé mi papel de intérprete de Sam.

-La manada considera que les ayudaría familiarizarse con nuestros efluvios para no cometer errores luego, durante la lucha. Les sería más fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.

-No faltaría más-contestó Carlisle cortés-lo que necesitéis.

Los miembros de mi familia se colocaron en linea, separados unos de otros lo suficiente como para que los licántropos pudieran pasar entre ellos.

Seth, Leah y los recién llegados, Collin y Brady, se acercaron para olfatearme, pero los demás lo hicieron solo para saludarme o preguntarme cómo estaba. Se me hacía rara su desconfianza hacia alguien como Carlisle o Esme y en cambio, conmigo, actuaban tan amistosos.

Sam se acercó a la posición de Carlisle con el resto del grupo pegado a su cola. Jasper se envaró, pero Emmett, que estaba al otro lado de Carlisle, permanecía sonriente y relajado. Incluso estaba cantando en su cabeza. Sam olfateó a mi padre y luego se dirigió hacia Jasper.

Jacob fue el único que no se acercó a olisquear a ninguno. Permanecía con el hocico abierto y la lengua colgándole por un lado. Seguía junto a mi. Encantado de que su familia y la mía estuvieran ahora mismo compartiendo un momento así. No pude evitarlo al tenerlo tan próximo, y extendí una de mis manos para tocar su llamativo pelaje rojizo. Jacob cerró los ojos e inclinó su enorme cabeza hacia mi mano. La pelambrera era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo, cálida al tacto. Me picó la curiosidad y hundí en ella los dedos para saber cómo era la textura, acariciando el cuello allí donde se oscurecía el color. No reparé en lo mucho que me había acercado hasta que de pronto, y sin aviso previo, me pasó la lengua por toda la cara, desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

-Bruto...-musité mientras me apartaba un poco de el. Se había dejado llevar demasiado con el entusiasmo. Y yo había sido el culpable por haberme atrevido a acariciarle. Ahora tenía la cara llena de babas de perro y tuve que pasarme una de las mangas del suéter por el rostro.

Él empezó a reírse- _nuestro segundo beso_ -comentó de buen humor.

Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que nos estaban mirando todos. La manada y mi familia. La cara de Rosalie era un auténtico poema. Juraría que Sam sonreía y Carlisle y Esme también. Leah, por el contrario, me fulminó con la mirada. Quil, el reconocible lobo de color chocolate, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Él y Embry, que era de color gris con manchas oscuras en el lomo, estaban apoyando a su camarada.

Cuando ya todos los efluvios fueron aspirados a fondo, Jasper siguió con lo suyo.

-Vamos a ensayar con grupos desiguales, para que así sepáis cómo actuar en el caso de múltiples atacantes.

Me senté sobre la hierba ignorando si iba a ensuciarme los pantalones o no. Esto de no poder participar era un fastidio.

- _¿Estás enfadado?_ -me preguntó Jacob.

-Estoy aburrido-comenté mirando lo bien que se lo estaban pasando los demás.

- _Creía...te lamí la cara porque olías a ella. Ahora estás mucho mejor_ -soltó un ronco suspiro y se acurrucó en el suelo, a mi lado.

-Deberías estar practicando con ellos.

- _Me basta con verlo. Ya practicaré en tu casa con Jasper y Emmett durante el día._

-Te lo pasas bien allí ¿eh?

- _No es lo mismo sin ti..._ -admitió. Pensaba tantas cosas de ese estilo constantemente, que ya sabía la cara que debía poner. Impasible. No debía notar que sus palabras me afectaban de alguna manera. No quería hacerle más daño del que sabía le haría- _pero cada vez conozco más tu familia. Rosalie y Jasper me han contado...bueno, ya sabes. Todo._

-Podrás escribir un libro, Jacob- estiré las piernas y las manos las apoyé a mi espalda, sobre la hierba. Continuaba sentado viendo a los demás, pero a la vez, conservaba mejor altura para charlar con el lobo.

- _Me falta Alice. Y claro, todo, todo de ti._

Sonreí- Alice no recordaba nada de su vida anterior. Hasta hace poco no descubrió detalles. Su verdadero nombre era Mary Alice Brandon. Tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Cynthia. Su hija, la sobrina de Alice, todavía vive en Biloxi. Averiguó sobre su nacimiento...y su muerte. Encontró su tumba y también halló su hoja de admisión en el manicomio en el que la encerraron por sus predicciones. No tiene idea de quién la convirtió, pero le da absolutamente igual.

- _¿Y tu?_

-Ya sabes casi todo de mi, Jacob. Carlisle te informó bien.

- _Apuesto a que hay más cosas que no sé._

-Mmm...mi comida favorita, es el puma-dije sonriente.

- _¿Ves?, eso no lo sabía...¿cuántos años tienes?_

-Nací en Chicago en 1901. Haz la cuenta...Por lo demás, creo que ya lo sabes. La siguiente en unirse a la familia fue Esme. Después Rosalie. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que Carlisle albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Esme para él. ¿A que Rosalie no te contó eso?

- _No..._ -pensó sorprendido.

-Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana para mi y sólo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Alice y Jasper tardaron más, pero fueron bien recibidos.

- _Vale, eso ya queda claro...veamos...¿por qué puedes leer mentes?_

-En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debería de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición. Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme, la capacidad de amar con pasión. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la...tenacidad o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres. Jasper, él mismo te lo dijo.

- _Alucinante._

Me eché hacia adelante y crucé las piernas.

-Otra cosa que no sabes...es que no siempre estuve con Carlisle.

- _¿Cómo?_

-Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de...nacer...o convertirme, como quieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

- _Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Rosalie. Dijo que su expediente era mil veces superior al tuyo._

-Si...pero era joven-me justifiqué, no sin pesar-gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento. Ésa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carlisle...Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida. Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible. Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía.

Jacob se acercó arrastrándose y apoyó su pelaje cálido contra mi costado derecho.

- _Gracias...por contarme esa parte de tu vida. Has compartido conmigo una historia que te duele. Te lo agradezco_ -dijo y descansó su cabeza sobre mis piernas cruzadas.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme...pero me temo, que ya lo sabe toda la manada.

- _No pasa nada. Todos respetan los pensamientos de los demás. Aunque lo pasen mal._

-¿Leah?

- _Leah._

-¿Por qué no me contaste que eres el segundo al mando de Sam?

- _Porque no le di importancia._

-Pero la tiene.

- _Cuando me transformé la primera vez...Sam me planteó que yo fuera el Alfa. Había nacido para ello. Por eso para mí todo esto es tan sencillo. Entrar y salir de fase. El control. Porque Ephraim Black era mi bisabuelo por parte de padre y Quil Ateara por parte de madre. Ambos formaban parte de la última manada. El tercero era Levi Uley. Así que yo lo llevo en la sangre por ambas partes. Pero lo rechacé. Lo de ser el segundo al mando...no pude._

-El jefe Jacob...¿no te suena bien?-pregunté distraídamente mientras volvía a enterrar mis dedos en su pelaje.

- _Si lo dices tú...suena de maravilla._

_Continuará..._


	8. Suplicando a un lobo

**08\. Suplicando a un lobo**

**POV. Jacob**

Edward no me había dado explicación alguna, solo me había pedido que me presentara en el claro donde mi manada y su familia habían estado practicando durante estos últimos días. Pero tuve una mala sensación cuando ya por los alrededores el hedor procedente de Bella se hacía cada vez más y más presente. Como si rodeara el lugar.

Cuando llegué, los vi juntos. De manos. Esperándome.

-Hola Jacob- sabía que Edward me saludó el primero para que su voz me tranquilizara.

-Hola Jake- pero Bella metía la pata.

-¿Qué tal estás Jacob?-preguntó mi vampiro incómodo.

-¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?-espeté con ligera molestia y evitando por todos los medios ver aquellas manos unidas.

-Necesito que lleves a Bella...-titubeó un poco al ver mi expresión repulsiva, pero la ignoró. Soltó la mano de ella y sacó un mapa de un bolsillo lateral de la mochila que llevaba a su espalda. Lo desplegó y me lo enseñó-estamos aquí...necesito que la lleves hasta aquí-trazó un camino sinuoso que seguía las líneas de relieve del mapa-apenas son quince kilómetros. Cuando estés más o menos a un kilómetro y medio, vuestro sendero se cruzará con el mío. Síguelo hasta el punto de destino. Si la llevas en brazos, tu olor despistará a los neófitos. No serán capaces de encontrarla.

¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo algo semejante?¿que la pusiera a salvo?¿que la llevara en brazos?. _No_.

-Por favor-susurró suplicante. Podía ver la urgencia en sus ojos, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía ayudar a Bella. No quería. Mi sueño era que los neófitos la convirtieran en picadillo.

-Lo siento, no puedo...pero traeré a Seth- sin esperar réplica alguna, salí corriendo en dirección al bosque. Entré en fase y a los pocos minutos, mi amigo estaba allí.

Edward se desentendió de mi y mostró a Seth el mapa-conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano-dijo Seth orgulloso.

-Yo tomaré la ruta más larga. Os veré en unas horas-dijo Edward. Besó a Bella en la coronilla haciéndome apretar los dientes y desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección contraria a la que Seth tomaría con Bella. Yo seguí a mi vampiro. En mi forma de lobo me sería más fácil alcanzarle.

- _¡Espérame Edward!_

-Déjame Jacob- escuché su voz a varios metros de mi. Le notaba irritado, pero sabía de antemano que mi negativa no le iba a sentar bien-si no quieres ayudar, no te necesito por aquí. Hasta mañana no.

- _No quiero ayudar a Bella. A ti si._

-No necesito tú ayuda-chasqueó la lengua y musitó-siempre con lo mismo...

A pesar de decirme eso, aminoró la marcha y pude ponerme a su altura. Corriendo casi a la par, aunque él siempre iba varios pasos por delante de mi. Bastantes.

- _¿A qué tanta prisa?_ -pregunté mientras saltaba con facilidad una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de la tierra.

-Alice dice que esta noche habrá tormenta. No quiero que Bella esté a la intemperie cuando eso ocurra.

- _Te tomas muchas molestias para ayudarla._

-Y tú para dejar que muera-reprendió.

- _No es mi deseo que muera. Quiero que la dejes, y si eso significa que para ello tiene que morir, pues..._

-Ya basta. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías-vaya...realmente estaba enfadado-no sé aún quién está detrás de esto, si Victoria o los Vulturis. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme por ti, Jacob.

- _¿Los Vulturis?¿por qué iban a ser ellos?_

-No han intervenido aún, y eso que los asesinatos en Seattle sobrepasaron lo llamativo. Deberían de haberse encargado de ello hace tiempo. Pero me da la impresión de que les interesa que los neófitos acaben con el aquelarre de Carlisle.

- _¿Quieren acabar con Carlisle?_ -me resultaba difícil de asimilar. Carlisle era una especie de santo a mi ojos.

-Aro, su líder, nos quiere a mi y a Alice.

- _¿Cómo?_ -casi me zampo el tronco de un grueso árbol. Recordé al tal Aro del cuadro que había en el despacho de Carlisle.

-Nos quiere a su lado, como parte de su guardia. El presente y el futuro, la omnisciencia total. El poder de la idea le embriaga. Además tiene celos y miedo de Carlisle, porque su familia prospera y va en aumento, sumando que posee dos vampiros con dones únicos. Le gusta coleccionarlos por así decirlo. Después del suyo, nuestro aquelarre es el mayor de cuantos haya conocido jamás. Aunque es bien sabido, que no quebrantarían sus propias reglas, así que podría ser que sólo se estuvieran retrasando convenientemente.

- _Pero tú no quieres..._

-No quiero unirme a ellos, Jacob- me aclaró y pude respirar tranquilo.

_-¿Y qué pasará luego?_ -pregunté- _cuando Bella esté a salvo. Cuando hallamos acabado con esos neófitos._

-¿A qué te refieres?

- _Entre tú y yo._

-No sé de que hablas, Jacob.

- _Vamos...sé que no te soy indiferente. Apuesto a que siempre me tienes presente en tu cabeza por más que lo niegues._

-Porque no dejas de rondarme- contestó.

- _Te pongo nervioso. Hay días que te los pasas ignorándome. Admítelo. Reconoce que sientes algo por mi._

-Jacob...

- _Bella no es la única persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderte. Yo fui hecho para ti ¿recuerdas?. ¿Cómo sabes que es Bella lo que quieres o lo que siempre querrás?_

-No eres tú, Jacob. Eso lo sé.

- _Mientes_ -él se había detenido y yo había hecho lo mismo.

-Jacob, no hagas esto más difícil.

- _Cuando nos besamos Edward...no hay nada en el mundo que yo pueda comparar con lo que sentí cuando besé tus labios. Y sé que tú también sentiste lo mismo. Nadie besa así si la otra persona no le importa en lo más mínimo._

-Olvídate de ese beso. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, porque no volverá a pasar-sentenció.

- _Si eso es lo que quieres, no volveré a besarte hasta que tú no me lo pidas._

-¿Pedírtelo?, pues espera sentado Jacob- soltó sonriendo y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

- _A veces pienso que te gusto más como lobo_ -respondí a su corte- _me parece que te resulta más fácil estar cerca de mí cuando no soy humano porque así no tienes que fingir que no te atraigo. Por eso eres capaz hasta de acariciarme._

Ante su silencio, sonreí interiormente. _Acerté._

-Me irritas-soltó al poco tiempo.

- _Bueno..._ -suspiré- _dejemos de discutir. Me gusta el Edward amable que me cuenta su pasado o me deja dormir en su habitación sin reservas. Además, deberíamos pensar en lo de mañana. En la batalla._

-Yo no voy a participar-me dijo.

- _¿Qué?_

-Bella me ha pedido que me quede con ella.

- _Pero ya estará Seth._

-Lo sé, pero se siente más segura conmigo.

- _Eso es...¿no vas a luchar con los demás?_

-No.

- _Entonces yo tampoco._

-Tú si Jacob, es tu manada.

- _¡Y tu eres mi imprimación!¡eres mi vida!_ -respondí ofuscado, como si no lo supiera a la perfección- _¡¿cómo pretendes que pueda pelear pensando en mi corazón y en mi alma?!...¡pensando que podrías estar en peligro!_

-Por eso vamos tan lejos. Para que no la encuentren. Estaremos a salvo-no mostró atisbo alguno de perturbación.

- _No pienso dejarte_ -aclaré- _aunque tenga que soportarla a ella._

Nadie dijo ni una palabra más.

En cuanto llegamos al sotavento de la roca alta de la montaña, Edward se puso a montar la tienda de campaña como todo un excursionista. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a nevar. Se desató una tempestad. Los copos caían en remolinos sobre nosotros, pero el vendaval era de tal intensidad que no dejaba que se posara en ningún sitio.

No faltó mucho para que Seth apareciera cargando con Bella.

-¡Bella!-Edward parecía realmente aliviado. Como si hubiera estado esperando su compañía porque la mía era realmente incómoda. Seth la dejó en el suelo para que ella se echara en brazos de mi vampiro-gracias. Has sido más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Te lo agradezco de veras.

-De nada Edward- dijo Seth emocionado.

-Ve dentro Bella-le señaló la caseta-esto va a ir a peor.

-¿Esa tienda es segura?-preguntó ella.

-Sólo me ha faltado soldarla a la roca.

-Voy a transformarme-me soltó Seth. Y en cuanto lo hizo le mandé a casa. Me quedaría allí esa noche y no le necesitaríamos por la mañana. No pensaba dejar a Edward.

**POV. Edward**

La tienda de campaña era lo bastante grande como para que cupieran cuatro personas sin problemas, pero también era muy fría. Bella no dejaba de tiritar por culpa del clima. Yo me sentía impotente sentado lo más lejos posible de ella para no añadirle más frío al asunto, incluso dejé de respirar.

-¿Qué hooora es?-preguntó hecha un ovillo dentro del saco de dormir.

-Las dos...quizá deberíamos...

-No, estoy bbbien, de vverdad. No qqquiero salir ffuera.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

A pocos metros, escuché aullar a Jacob. Probaría suerte.

Bajé la cremallera de la caseta y salí al exterior.

-Jacob. Te necesito.

Se acercó a mí meneando la cola y dejando las inmensas huellas de sus patas sobre la nieve.

- _¿Qué pasa?¿quieres que la cuide mientras vas a por mantas?_ -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Necesito que entres y...le des calor.

- _Espero que estés de coña._

-Por favor, Jacob. Puede pasarle algo malo-imploré.

- _No me apetece_ -dijo obcecado.

-Jacob...entra, te lo suplico por lo que más quieras.

- _¿Por lo que más quiera?_

-Si...mira el lado bueno, podrás dormir dentro.

- _Con ella. Yupi_ \- soltó hastiado.

-Yo también estoy ahí dentro. Y te debería mucho-era cruel jugar la baza de los sentimientos con Jacob, pero estaba realmente desesperado. Bella lo estaba pasando muy mal y por mi culpa nuevamente.

Entré otra vez en la tienda antes de que él cambiara de fase y al poco rato, se nos unió vistiendo únicamente esos pantalones tan suyos.

-No soy un san bernardo-dijo nada más poner un pie en el interior.

-Lo sé. Sabes que no te lo pediría...

-Ya me lo cobraré Edward, descuida-dijo pícaro.

-Contaba con ello-admití.

Puso mala cara cuando miró a Bella. Respiró hondo y se le acercó. Se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos manteniendo la tela del saco por medio.

-He conseguido alcanzar casi los cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. La tendrás sudando en un pispás- dijo. Y a pesar de su actitud reacia, me sentía infinitamente agradecido con el. No tardó demasiado en conseguir que Bella dejase de temblar de la cabeza a los pies y se quedara dormida.

La tormenta aullaba en el exterior como si fuera un animal atacando la tienda. Pero yo por fin pude relajarme.

-Gracias Jacob- mantenía las piernas encogidas y las rodeaba con mis brazos.

-Me debes algo muy grande.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-ambos sonreímos.

-Mínimo una semana conmigo. Nada de un solo día. O puede que un mes.

-No te pases-se escuchó un aullido lejano- Seth ha vuelto. Le ha mandado Sam.

Jacob suspiró-querrá mantener contacto.

La estructura metálica de la tienda vibraba con fuerza. De no haber estado nosotros dentro, hacía mucho que habría salido volando.

-Para por favor...Jacob.

-No puedo evitarlo. Será mejor que no entres en mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-Ya me gustaría ya...no tienes idea de a qué volumen suenan tus pequeñas fantasías. Es como si me las estuvieras gritando.

-¿Te ruborizo?

-No tengo esa capacidad.

-Pero apuesto a que sí-sonrió juguetón-si Bella no estuviera aquí yo...

-Tú nada.

Hizo un puchero-intentaré bajarlas de tono.

-Mejor duérmete.

-Creo que mis sueños podrían perturbarte más-se jactó.

-¿A estas alturas?, seguro que no.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Envidio la confianza que tienes en ti mismo.

Se acomodó un poco mejor, pero cubría el cuerpo de Bella como si abrazara una bolsa de basura.

-Si ella cambiara de idea...si ella decidiera que no te quiere lo suficiente...¿estarías conmigo?

No me esperaba la pregunta y le miré unos segundos absorto, sin saber qué responder.

-No lo sé.

-Sé sincero-me rogó.

-De verdad que no lo sé, Jacob. Aunque...¿no te haría sentir eso como segundo plato o algo así?

-No me importaría-admitió sinceramente.

-Eso es triste.

-No, siempre y cuando consiguiera estar con el vampiro al que amo. Cuando mi otra mitad estuviera conmigo no me sentiría segundo plato de nadie. Me sentiría el ser más afortunado de la tierra.

Sus palabras me conmovieron de un modo inexplicable. Tuve que apartar la mirada de la suya y centrarla en algún punto de la tienda de campaña. Era tan profundamente sincero que dolía rechazarle. Cada vez me era más insoportable pensar en ello. Bella y Jacob, los dos pesos en mi equilibrada balanza. Ambos en el mismo lugar, esperando a que añadiera algo por lo que inclinarse a un lado u al otro. Pero era difícil. Y a la vez...tan sencillo. Sería muy sencillo con Jacob.

Correr por el bosque, cazar, vivir eternamente. Con Jacob sonaba a cotidiano. A perfecto. A posible. Ya era nimio el detalle de que él fuera un licántropo y yo un vampiro destinados a odiarse. Eso ya no era así.

Todo a mi alrededor me pedía a gritos que lo escogiera. Y no solo el propio Jacob. Mis hermanos, mis padres, su manada, Billy...Pero tenía miedo. No sabía si sería capaz de dejar a Bella. Me había prometido a mi mismo tiempo atrás que no volvería a hacerlo nunca y ahí estaba. Esperando para luchar por ella, para protegerla. Estaba muy confundido, de eso no me cabía la más mínima duda.

Comencé a tararear para tranquilizarme. La melodía que había compuesto aquella noche, cuando volví de pasar el día con Jacob. La que me inspiró su compañía. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, Jacob se había quedado dormido.

Bella fue la primera en despertar por la mañana, algo aplastada bajo el peso de Jacob.

-¿Se está caliente ahí fuera?-me preguntó.

-Sí. Dudo que hoy necesites estufa-la vi en un apuro y me levanté para ayudarla a salir del saco y apartar uno de los brazos de Jacob.

-Eh...-musitó él en cuanto sintió mi roce en su piel.

Ayudé a Bella a ponerse el anorak- gracias Jake- dijo ella.

Él solo rodó los ojos y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose como si estuviera lleno de chinches.

-Jacob también durmió cómodo-dije.

-Dormí poco-respondió él. Parecía un niño caprichoso. Me divertía.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-me preguntó Bella. Seguramente pensando que el que Jacob la calentara habría sido un suplicio para mi.

-No ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-reconocí.

-Para mí entra dentro de las diez peores-soltó Jacob.

-Siento que os hayáis tenido que soportar en un espacio tan reducido por mi culpa-dijo ella con un atisbo de pena en la voz.

-Creo que hay demasiada gente aquí dentro-apreció Jacob molesto. Sabía que la sola presencia de Bella era un trago demasiado amargo para el-voy a transformarme. Debo hablar con Sam.

Antes de que abandonara la tienda, Bella se le acercó- Jacob, espera, ¿no podrías quedarte?-la mano que usó para retenerle, se le escurrió por el brazo de piel morena sin que pudiera agarrarlo.

-No-dijo él una vez fuera y escuché sus pasos alejándose.

-Está muy enfadado conmigo...-dijo ella al borde del llanto. La abracé.

-Está muy nervioso. Todos lo estamos Bella. No es por ti, tranquila.

-Quiero que estemos juntos, pase lo que pase-musitó con el rostro en mi pecho.

-Pase lo que pase-repetí yo con los ojos cerrados. No podía dejar de pensar en que mi familia y la de Jacob corrían un peligro inminente y yo estaría a kilómetros sin poder ayudarles. Sentí un poco de rencor hacia Bella. Un pensamiento fugaz que deseché enseguida.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza-¿sabes cual fue la mejor noche de mi vida?-preguntó retomando el tema anterior.

-Ésta supongo que no-solté.

-No...-ella rió ya sin llanto-fue la noche en la que accediste a casarte conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No debería de haber dicho eso.

Un ensordecedor aullido de dolor desgarró el silencio imperante en el exterior antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo. El sonido reverberó en la roca desnuda de la montaña y llenó el aire de tal modo que podía sentirse llegar desde cualquier dirección. Nunca antes había oído un lamento tan torturado. Se hallaba muy cerca y sabía que había escuchado todas y cada una de nuestras palabras. Podía sentir su dolor agudo y la agonía. El aullido se quebró en un peculiar sollozo estrangulado y después se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-Espérame aquí Bella...-aterrado, salí de la tienda. Miré desesperado a todas partes, pero solo vi a Seth a la sombra de un abeto de copa ancha con la cabeza entre las patas. Me devolvió la mirada con cierto aire acusatorio. Pensaba que había traicionado a Jacob. Seguí su rastro y no me fue difícil dar con el, en el extremo occidental de la roca. Ya volvía a estar en su forma humana, para evitar que el resto de la manada pudiera entrar en su cabeza en esos momentos. No así, yo.

-¿Por qué no acabamos con esto de una vez?-preguntó dándome la espalda. Su voz rasgada me indicaba que estaba llorando en silencio.

-No quería hacerte daño Jacob- mis ojos escocían tremendamente, como cuando sentía ganas de llorar, pero para mí eso era imposible.

Soltó lo que parecía una risa irónica-pues lo has conseguido. Casarte con Bella no me afecta en absoluto.

-Entiende que es lo mejor. Me casaré con ella y me iré de Forks. No tendrás que volver a verme. No tendrás que seguir nadando contra la corriente. No te lastimaré más, Jacob.

-¡Eres tú el que no lo comprendes Edward!-chilló con las manos cerradas en un puño. Su eco volvió a nosotros pasando de una montaña a otra-¡no quiero que te vayas!¡no quiero que te cases!¡no me importa que me hagas daño!-me miró y se acercó un par de pasos hacia mi-no lo comprendes...sigues sin hacerlo...el vínculo que hay entre nosotros es de los que ni la ausencia...ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrían romper-se pasó rápidamente una de las manos por la mejilla, quitándose los restos de una lágrima que se negaba a evaporarse-te quiero a ti y que sea para siempre. Al parecer en esta vida no podrá ser...

-Será lo mejor para ti Jacob...-¿de verdad me lo creía?

-Como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte...-soltó exasperado y volvió a darse la vuelta-bien...tú no eres el único capaz de sacrificarse por aquello que ama...a ese juego pueden jugar dos-no supe el significado de aquello hasta que no pasaron algunos segundos.

-¿Qué...?

-Yo también me he portado bastante mal y te lo he puesto más difícil de lo necesario. Yendo a tu casa, metiéndome en tu vida cuando estaba claro que no me querías en ella...fuiste muy amable dándome parte de tu valioso tiempo, pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es que vaya allí abajo y luche con los demás. Que luche y que...bueno, si caigo te haría un favor, porque la imprimación no se puede deshacer de otro modo.

Cada letra de aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi como puñales de acero.

-No Jacob, no lo permitiré-dije-déjate de tonterías.

-Sabes que hablo enserio. No pienso ser testigo de tu boda. Te quiero demasiado como para soportarlo y es por eso que haré el sacrificio-comenzó a alejarse de mi.

-No te hagas el mártir-pinché. Ya no sabía qué hacer. No se detenía. Bella estaba en la tienda de campaña esperándome. La llegada de los neófitos era inminente y yo...-¡bésame Jacob!

Interrumpió sus pasos inmediatamente y volvió a girarse hacia mi-¿qué has dicho?

-Dijiste que sólo me besarías cuando yo te lo pidiera. Pues te lo estoy pidiendo Jacob. Bésame y no te vayas...

No se lo pensó. Dio un paso en mi dirección, y después otro. Jacob vaciló sobre sus talones y después se tambaleó hacia adelante, salvando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros en tres grandes zancadas.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, provocando que la corriente empezara a recorrer mi piel, y sus labios se encontraron con los míos con un entusiasmo rayano en la violencia. Movió una mano hacia mi nuca, encerrando mi cabello desde las raíces en un puño retorcido. La otra mano me aferró con rudeza el hombro, sacudiéndome y después arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo.

Aquello era una completa locura. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello en acto reflejo. Su mano buscó el camino hasta mi cintura y me aplastó más contra su cuerpo, obligándome a encajar con él. Y funcionaba. Éramos dos fragmentos de un todo que habían sido hechos para estar juntos, tal y como Jacob decía, había sido hecho para mí.

Con un jadeo salvaje, abrió su boca contra la mía y yo simplemente le imité. Sentí el fuego de su lengua recorrer el iceberg que era la mía. Su lengua y mi lengua comenzaron a acariciarse, a pelearse. Me sentía en el paraíso, y eso que pensaba que nunca entraría en el. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos, que ensordecerían a cualquier ser humano en cuestión de segundos. Era como si me hubieran despojado de mi cuerpo. Como si aquello fuera un sueño maravillosamente real.

Mis dedos se afianzaron en su pelo para acercarle más a mi, aunque me parece que aquello no era posible. Si continuábamos así, nos fundiríamos el uno con el otro. Había ardor por doquier. Su temperatura había subido más y más, acrecentando el fluido continuo de la electricidad.

Que tonto había sido. Que ingenuo. Que inconsciente. Jacob y yo...éramos como una sola persona. Su dolor se había convertido en mi dolor desde el día que me imprimó. Su alegría era ahora mi alegría. Y entonces pude contemplar, mientras notaba sus ardientes labios rozando los míos, el paisaje tan distinto que se abría ante mis ojos. Como en una visión de Alice. Jacob y yo, felices, completos. Vi con exactitud lo que iba a abandonar. Vi a Billy charlando con Carlisle y Esme una tarde cualquiera en el porche. Me vi a mi mismo y a mis hermanos recorriendo el bosque junto a la manada. Vi a Jacob esperándome en casa con esa sonrisa suya que iluminaba incluso el peor de los días. Y vi la felicidad tangible posible de alcanzar con un dedo.

Pero todo se esfumó en cuanto el beso se detuvo.

Jacob sí necesitaba oxígeno para vivir y por un momento me había olvidado. Pero no se apartó de mi cuerpo. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca y después exploró toda la extensión de mi cuello. Rozando con su aliento cada parte de piel expuesta. Estremeciéndome.

Y entonces me habló-te amo Edward...-musitó. La mano que había estado en mi nuca rodeó mi espalda junto con la de la cintura y me abrazó. Me abrazó con fuerza, pero con un cariño implícito más allá de las palabras. Así era Jacob. Así era... _mí_ Jacob.

-No te vayas...

-No me iré...no soporto la idea de separarme de ti-respiró sobre mi cuello, aliviado. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando algo así por mi parte. Que moviera ficha de una vez en aquella complicada partida de ajedrez. Continuaba sin creérselo del todo y por eso no era capaz de soltarme todavía.

Pero yo me encontraba a la deriva en un inmenso mar de dudas. Bella y Jacob. Bella o Jacob. Bella, mi primer amor por la que había hecho hasta lo imposible...Jacob, el licántropo que se había metido en mi vida de forma abrupta e inesperada, pero que me había llenado de una dicha sin límites.

Bella o Jacob.

Un aullido estridente procedente de Seth me sacó de mis pensamientos. Jacob se irguió, pero seguía abrazándome.

-Vamos, ha empezado la pelea-informé a Jacob, que, reticente, separó sus manos de mi.

Seth gimoteó en cuanto nos vio aparecer.

-No te enfades Seth. Debes quedarte aquí. Órdenes de Sam- calmó Jacob al lobo de color arena.

-Los neófitos han llegado al final de la pista-musité. La conexión con Seth era impresionante. Podía verlos y oírlos a la perfección-todo funciona como si fuera resultado de un encantamiento, este Jasper es un genio. También han captado el rastro de los que están en el prado, así que ahora se están dividiendo en dos grupos, como predijo Alice. Sam nos está convocando para encabezar la partida de la emboscada-estaba tan concentrado en lo que escuchaba en la mente del lobo, que usé el plural empleado por la manada de forma habitual. No me di cuenta hasta que no escuché reír a Jacob.

-No quiero perdérmelo- Jacob no tardó demasiado en entrar en fase, llevándose los pantalones por delante y todo.

-¿Va todo bien?-Bella salió de la caseta, nos había escuchado.

-Ya están luchando-informé, Jacob le gruñó desde el fondo del pecho, pero no se acercó a ella-el primer grupo está en el claro. Podemos escuchar la pelea desde aquí. Podemos oír a Emmett...se lo está pasando genial-me embargaba la envidia. Las ganas de estar allí con mi familia. Jacob solo me miraba a pesar de enterarse de todo de primera mano, escuchaba atento mi modo de narrarlo-el segundo grupo se está preparando. Siguen sin estar alerta porque no nos han olido todavía-gruñí-se supone que deben asegurarse de que no escapes...¡buen movimiento, Leah!, vaya, qué rápida.

- _Es en lo único que me supera_ -pensó Jacob.

-Uno de los neófitos ha descubierto nuestro olor y Leah le ha tumbado antes de que ni siquiera pudiera volverse. Sam le está ayudando a deshacerse de él. Paul y Embry han cogido a otro, pero los demás se han puesto a la defensiva-continué en tensión. Era como ver un combate de lucha por televisión y yo lo retransmitía-no tienen ni idea de qué hacer con nosotros. Ambos grupos están fintando. No, dejad que Sam lo lidere, apartaos del camino. Separadlos, no les dejéis que se protejan las espaldas unos a otros...eso está mejor, llevadlos hacia el claro.

Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo cambiaba de posición mientras observaba. Anticipando los movimientos que habría hecho de haber estado allí.

Pero entonces...

-¡Corred, Seth!¡Jacob!-el lobo color arena fue el único que me hizo caso desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque.

Empujé a Bella a mi espalda, contra la escarpada falda del acantilado y me puse delante de ella. Al final no se trataba de los Vulturis. Victoria, siempre había sido Victoria. Adopté una posición defensiva, con los brazos adelantados ligeramente. Jacob llevó a cabo la suya, mostrando los dientes y clavando las uñas en el suelo. Un poco inclinado hacia adelante.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Bella aterrorizada.

-Victoria-contesté como si escupiera-no está sola. Nunca tuvo intención de participar en la lucha, pero seguía a los neófitos para observar. Cuando percibió mi olor, tomó la decisión de seguirlo por pura intuición, adivinando que tú permanecerías donde yo estuviera. Y ha acertado.

Dos vampiros se deslizaron con lentitud dentro de la pequeña abertura de nuestro campamento, con los ojos atentos, sin perder nada de vista. Me fijé en que sus cuerpos brillaban por el sol que nos daba de lleno y fui consciente de que el mío también refulgía. Uno de los recién llegados era Victoria, y el otro un chico de cabellos rubios. Victoria captaba toda mi atención , por lo que agradecí sinceramente que Jacob estuviera allí para ocuparse de Riley, el otro. Su plan era que su vasallo me atacase mientras ella se ocupaba de Bella, por lo que la presencia del lobo de cabellos rojizos le sacó de sus casillas. El otro era joven y no sabía qué debía hacer. Se miraron entre ellos, dudosos.

-Riley...-dije llamando su atención-te está mintiendo Riley. Escúchame. Te miente del mismo modo que mintió a los otros que ahora están muriendo en el claro. Tú ya sabes que ella los ha engañado, porque te ha utilizado para ello, ya que ninguno de vosotros pensó jamás en ir a socorrerlos. ¿Es tan difícil creer que su falsedad también te alcance a ti?

- _¿Le estás provocando Edward?_ -preguntó Jacob divertido- _me gusta._

-Ella no te quiere Riley. Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amó una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella-cuando dije el nombre de James, los labios de Victoria se retrajeron en una mueca, mostrándome sus dientes, pero su mirada no se apartaba de Bella- ella sabe que te mataré Riley. Quiere que tú mueras, para no tener que mantener más su fachada. Sí, eso sí lo ves, ¿verdad?. Ya has notado la renuencia en sus ojos, has sospechado de esa nota falsa que se percibe en sus promesas. Llevas razón. Ella nunca te ha querido. Todos los besos y todas las caricias no eran más que mentiras. No tienes por qué morir...hay otras formas de vivir distintas a la que ella te ha enseñado. No todo son mentiras ni sangre, Riley. Puedes seguir un camino nuevo desde ahora. No debes morir por culpa de sus engaños.

-Él es el mentiroso Riley- intervino Victoria- ya te advertí acerca de sus truquitos mentales. Tú sabes que te quiero-era una buena mentirosa, pero yo había conseguido que el chico dudara. Victoria temblaba, esperaba ansiosa la oportunidad de saltar sobre Bella.

De repente, Seth cayó sobre Riley, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡No!-gritó Victoria, contrariada.

Seth era bueno. Las ansias de luchar que había mantenido durante la pelea que se desarrollaba kilómetros más abajo, ahora se habían apaciguado. Le arrancó a Riley de cuajo uno de los brazos.

Ya no debía preocuparme por ese vampiro, estaba condenado. Pero Victoria no se había movido de su posición. Sopesaba sus posibilidades como un felino al acecho. Hasta que se abrió camino en zigzag hacia el extremo más alejado del pequeño claro. Estaba dividida: sus pies la empujaban hacia la seguridad, pero sus ojos mostraban su ansia de ver muerta a Bella.

-No te vayas Victoria- alenté. Quería acabar con ella de una vez por todas-nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como esta-me mostró los dientes y siseó-siempre podrás huir luego. Tendrás mucho tiempo para eso. Es lo que haces siempre ¿no?, ése es el motivo por el que te retenía James. Le eras útil, pese a tu afición a los juegos mortales. Él no debería haberte dejado. Bien que le habrían venido tus habilidades cuando le cogimos en Phoenix- rugió con fuerza-sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que significaste para él. Es de tontos malgastar tanta energía vengando a alguien que sintió menos afecto por ti que un cazador por su perro. No fuiste para él nada más que alguien oportuno. Yo lo supe.

Victoria se precipitó contra los árboles de nuevo, fintando a un lado. Riley golpeó con el puño a Seth y pude escuchar un gemido bajo salir del lobo. Victoria entonces miró a su compañero. Seth se puso a mi lado, sin perder de vista a Riley y pude leer la mente de la vampira pelirroja.

-No, no se volverá contra mí-le dije ante sus pensamientos sobre el lobo color arena-tú nos has suministrado un enemigo común, nos has convertido en aliados-eso no era del todo cierto. Me habrían ayudado contra ella de todos modos, solo por ser yo, pero obviamente no iba a decirle eso.

-Eso es imposible...-musitó ella atónita.

-Nada es imposible.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentaba evitar mis movimientos de distracción y evadirlos, pero me colocaba en los lugares apropiados para bloquearla en todo momento. Mi don era muy útil en situaciones así. Pero estaba frustrada y se volvía más peligrosa por momentos. Así que se lanzó contra mí con la idea de que si acababa conmigo, Bella pasaría a la historia después sin impedimentos. Fue un ahora o nunca.

Pero antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarme, una mancha rojiza se interpuso entre ella y yo, interceptándola en el aire.

Sentí que el tiempo se congelaba. El silencio más absoluto me rodeaba y mi cuerpo no me respondía. Abrí los ojos de manera desmesurada y cuando moví la boca, de ella surgió un estridente sonido.

-¡Jacob!-el quejido de dolor que soltó él, atrapado entre los brazos demoledores de Victoria me sobrecogió. Ella sonrió, como si aquello fuera el mejor de los regalos de navidad, después de haber recibido un pijama hortera y el típico par de calcetines. Mi reacción le había puesto la guinda al pastel.

Y me lancé a por ella. Mi juicio se había nublado. Sólo veía a Victoria. Una enorme diana donde debía lanzar el dardo y alcanzar la máxima puntuación. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Jacob, se retorcía en el suelo, desnudo por haber vuelto a su forma humana, pero abrazándose a si mismo en posición fetal. Temblando. Podía oír también los alterados latidos de su corazón.

_Calma Jacob, yo acabaré con Victoria por los dos._

_Continuará..._


	9. No me puedo mentir más

**09\. No me puedo mentir más**

**POV. Edward**

Seth terminó con Riley y en cuanto Victoria se vio sola, comenzó a apartarse de mi con una decepción infinita llameando en sus ojos. Iba a volver al refugio del bosque, pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

Los alaridos de Jacob continuaban resonando en mis oídos.

La agarré por la espalda, me deslicé por su cuello como si fuera a hacerle una caricia...y le arranqué la cabeza.

-Aguanta Jacob- lo llevaba en brazos mientras caminaba el trecho que me separaba del claro donde estaba Carlisle. Le necesitaba con urgencia. Seth se había quedado en la cima, esperando que los restos de Victoria y Riley desaparecieran con el fuego y después se encargaría de llevar a Bella a casa.

Jacob tiritaba entre mis brazos. Sus quejidos eran ahora débiles, pero sabía que sentía un dolor atroz. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y yo me iba desesperando más y más.

Para colmo, había otra complicación. Los Vulturis habían decidido intervenir justo en ese momento. Tuve que permanecer escondido entre la maleza, sujetando a Jacob e implorando a cualquier divinidad que me estuviera escuchando que por favor el olor del licántropo camuflara el mío.

Contemplé la escena. Quedaban tres minutos para que aparecieran.

Mi familia permanecía en un holgado semicírculo alrededor de una hoguera donde, aunque se veían pocas llamas, la humareda púrpura era densa, casi negra y flotaba encima de la reluciente hierba. El más cercano a esa neblina era Jasper. Estaba de espaldas a mi, con los hombros tensos y los brazos ligeramente extendidos, aunque todos sabían que yo estaba entre los matorrales. Cerca había algo más. Otro vampiro. Era una chica menor que Bella, con el pelo oscuro y complexión menuda. Apretaba contra el cuerpo las piernas, enlazadas por los brazos, hasta ovillarse en una bola junto a las llamas.

-¿Qué has hecho Carlisle?...-musité al ver que había dejado que la chica se rindiera. Analicé a mis hermanos. Todos estaban bien, salvo Jasper, al que habían mordido y le escocía el veneno. Eso le pasaba por pretender estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces los vi. Con Jane a la cabeza. En un impulso automático, tapé con suavidad la boca de Jacob, aunque ya se había desmayado por el dolor.

-Hola, Jane-saludó Carlisle cortés.

Su mirada recorrió a todos los miembros de mi familia y se detuvo en la neófita-no lo comprendo...-dijo.

-Se ha rendido-explicó Carlisle.

-¿Rendido?

-Le di esa opción.

-No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas-zanjó ella, tajante.

-Está en vuestras manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

-Eso es irrelevante.

-Como desees.

Ella le miró con interés- Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.

-Os agradecería que le transmitierais a él los míos-mi padre siempre tan cordial.

-Por supuesto-ella sonrió, pero la maldad de Jane era palpable en el ambiente. Entonces contempló la pira de vampiros muertos-parece que hoy habéis hecho nuestro trabajo...bueno, casi todo-añadió mirando a la neófita-solo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran?, ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

-Dieciocho, contándola a ella-comentó Carlisle.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos. Félix y ella se miraron-¿dieciocho?

-Todos recién salidos del horno. Ninguno estaba cualificado.

-¿Ninguno?...Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

_Alice..._ -se llamaba Victoria-dijo mi hermana que no soltaba la mano de Jasper.

-¿Se llamaba?

Alice ladeó la cabeza hacia la zona este del bosque. La mirada de Jane se concentró en la lejanía. Había visto la hoguera.

-La tal Victoria...¿se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho?-volvió a preguntar Jane.

-Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año-aclaró Alice. Respiré aliviado. La información que Seth había proporcionado a la manada había mantenido al tanto a mi familia.

-Veinte entonces...¿quién acabó con la creadora?

-Edward.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Uno de nuestros amigos resultó herido, ha ido a su casa a socorrerle-mintió Alice mejor que ninguna actriz consagrada.

Jane entonces volvió a mirar a la neófita-eh, tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven le lanzó una mirada fiera a Jane al tiempo que fruncía con fuerza los labios. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa angelical. La neófita reaccionó con un aullido ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se arqueó con rigidez hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Jane de nuevo cuando la chica dejó de chillar.

-Bree...-respondió ella entrecortadamente.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa y la neófita volvió a gritar.

-Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber-repuso Carlisle con el sufrimiento escrito en el rostro-no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Ya lo sé-admitió Jane- ¿es cierto eso, Bree?¿erais veinte?

La muchacha yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado sobre el suelo. Se apresuró a responder.

-Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé!. Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino...

-Y esa tal Victoria...¿fue ella quien os creó?

-Y yo que sé. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada...Estaba oscuro y dolía-tembló-él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros...

-Háblame de Riley, ¿por qué os trajo aquí?

-Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos. Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio el olor de una humana...dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos.

-Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad-apreció Jane.

-No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos. Tenía miedo y quería salir pitando. Ése de ahí-señaló a Carlisle- dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.

-Ajá, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa jovencita. Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias-miró a Carlisle entonces-no he de ocultar que estoy impresionada. Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro!. No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo muy entretenido.

- _Si_ -pensé para mis adentros- _y eso que estabais muy cerca._

Jane se giró para contemplar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro era de una apatía absoluta.

-¿Felix?

-Espera...-dijo Carlisle- podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacia. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

-No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación. Ha estado bien conocerle, Carlisle...siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima...Encárgate de eso, Felix- ordenó al tiempo que señalaba a Bree con la cabeza-quiero volver a casa.

Miré a Jacob que seguía temblando aún dormido. No quería ver más muertes de congéneres por hoy. Pero escuché el agudo aullido que se apagó enseguida.

Y allí estaba yo poco después, agachado y con la cabeza entre las manos. Apoyado en la fachada de la casa de Jacob, escuchando sus profundos gritos y los chasquidos de sus huesos. Los quileute habían hecho una concesión y habían permitido que Carlisle pisara su territorio para encargarse de Jacob, puesto que no podían llevarle a un hospital corriente. Y por eso me encontraba allí. Algo más retirado de los demás, la manada al completo, que esperaban junto a la puerta, porque eran demasiados para permanecer dentro de la pequeña casa.

Me volvía loco escuchar a Jacob sufrir de aquella manera. Además, era culpa mía. No debía haberlo permitido. No debí haber dejado que se interpusiera entre Victoria y yo. _Lobo cabezota y temerario_. Aquello había sido...espeluznante.

Cuando escuché las pisadas de Carlisle acercarse a la puerta, me incorporé como si alguien hubiera tirado de mi y me uní a los demás.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia Billy, que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Sue Clearwater a su espalda- lo peor ya ha pasado-tranquilizó-se pondrá bien. Aunque he tenido que romperle los huesos varias veces para que no se soldaran mal. Le he puesto morfina, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo no tardará en quemarla.

-Gracias...-dijo Billy y extendió la mano hacia él, con el fin de estrechársela. Carlisle se la devolvió.

Mi padre me miró entonces-pregunta por ti, Edward.

Mi vista se centró en Billy, que asintió-ve, Edward.

Antes de entrar hablé con Carlisle- dame la morfina. Puedo estar al pendiente por si debo darle más.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, me quedé plantado en el umbral. Su dormitorio era pequeño, y la cama doble ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Pero él estaba allí tendido en medio del colchón, demacrado, sudando, con una manta tapándole la parte inferior del cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo y el torso rodeado de vendas.

**POV. Jacob**

_Edward._

Le miré de la cabeza a los pies para asegurarme de que estaba perfectamente. Y me alegró descubrir que no solo eso, sino que no tenía ni una arruga en la ropa ni un pelo de la cabeza en el sitio incorrecto.

Sonreí al verle allí. Estaba tan adolorido que había perdido peso mi vergüenza porque él viera mi minúsculo dormitorio que además estaba patas arriba.

-Hola, Jacob- murmuró con esa voz tan hermosa que sonaba como una canción de cuna.

-Hola, Edward.

Se acercó a mi, compungido-lo siento mucho.

-¿Por?

-Lo que te pasó. Nunca debí permitirlo.

-¿Te estás culpando enserio?, vamos, Edward. Fui yo el que me puse en medio cuando vi que se abalanzaba sobre ti. Por cierto...¿está muerta?

-Si. Muerta y quemada.

-Ese es mi chico...-dije. Reí, pero me dolió un poco el costado al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poquito espachurrado-admití alzando un poco el brazo entablillado-pero Carlisle es un gran médico. Me lo tuve que recordar a mi mismo varias veces después de que me rompiera un hueso tras otro.

-Pero ahora no te duele ¿no?, si es así tengo más morfina-me mostró una especie de estuche oscuro.

-¿Has venido en calidad de médico suplente?-sonreí-he de admitir, que me gustas más tú.

Él también sonrió y se quedó mirándome unos instantes en silencio. Luego suspiró y me pasó su fría mano por la frente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Cometiste una locura, Jacob- me reprendió. Pero no enfadado o molesto. Como si fuera algo que supiera que iba a ocurrir de antemano y solo me estuviera repitiendo su advertencia del pasado.

-Siempre se hacen locuras por amor. Considera ésta una de ellas-no sonrió esta vez. Algo le rondaba la cabeza. Seguramente la culpabilidad. Yo sabía lo que venía ahora. Me diría que iba a casarse con Bella dado que ya todo era felicidad. Ahora que Victoria había muerto, no tenían de qué preocuparse. No me cabía duda de que ya habrían elegido el país al que mudarse, la casa y el coche. Me tragué con dificultad el nudo que taponaba mi garganta y continué fingiéndome de buen humor, aunque sabía que él podía leer perfectamente que no era así- Edward...-me adelanté-sé lo que vas a decir y no es necesario. Te ahorraré el mal trago. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida, eso no va a cambiar, pero entiende que tenía que intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que lograr que me quisieras aunque fuera un poco. Así sé, que nada de lo que yo haga te separará de ella. Que lo vuestro es amor verdadero. Si tú eres feliz Edward, yo intentaré serlo también. Siempre fui consciente de que había pocas posibilidades. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?, puede que tenga un hueco libre en mi agenda-le puse algo de humor al asunto para no echarme a llorar como un bebé delante de mi vampiro. De _su_ vampiro.

-No va a haber boda-dijo él mirándome fijamente. La morfina esa era la leche. Me estaba haciendo alucinar a tope-no es la morfina Jacob- respondió a mis pensamientos-no voy a casarme con Bella.

-¿Por qué no?¿ha muerto?-no se me ocurría otra explicación viable.

-Porque no la amo a ella.

Me maldije por tener un brazo inutilizado. No podía pellizcarme para saber si aquello se trataba de un maravilloso sueño. ¿Que no la amaba a ella? _¿a quién entonces?_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como con desesperación. Pero finalmente me di cuenta de que era por vergüenza. Se había vuelto tímido de repente.

-Casi me da algo, Jacob...cuando te vi en el suelo retorciéndote de dolor...cuando pensé que podría ser demasiado grave...-se sentó a los pies de mi cama, con las manos aún cubriéndole el rostro de mi vista, apoyando los codos en sus muslos-mentí...mentí a Sam...a todos...a mi mismo incluso...El día que imprimaste...-tomó aire antes de seguir hablando. Yo sentía mi corazón en un puño, ansioso porque continuara-el día que imprimaste sentí algo-reconoció por fin. Creo que yo dejé de proporcionarle oxígeno a mis pulmones-sentí una...especie de conexión contigo. Como si una parte de mi...se hubiera unido a una parte de ti. Una parte de mi mismo que desconocía por completo hasta ese preciso instante...Me parecía algo imposible y me lo negué hasta tal punto que acabé por creérmelo. Y entonces, me besas. Me besas y trastocas esas ideas falsas que había creado en mi mente. El castillo de naipes se desmoronaba delante de mis ojos, pero no podía dejar de acercarme a ti. Y tu tampoco ayudabas demasiado. Luego en la montaña...insinúas el quitarte la vida y ya no me quedan cartas con las que formar nada. Te pido que me beses y eso se convierte en...una revelación. La revelación de que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que somos almas gemelas...por llamarlo de alguna manera. Vi la perfección que jamás había pensado posible. La felicidad más absoluta a tu lado. Pero yo seguía aferrándome a las dudas por miedo a saltar al vacío...Hasta que te vi herido. El creer que podías morir y perderte despejó por completo cualquier atisbo de indecisión que pudiera tener. Lo vi claro. Te amo Jacob...te amo más de lo que jamás podré amar a nadie porque fuiste hecho para mi...-suspiró aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, pero continuaba con las manos a modo de cubierta en su cabeza.

Yo había enmudecido. Sentía la boca seca de tanto tiempo que había permanecido abierta. Edward me amaba. A mi. A mi. A mi. Edward me amaba a mi. Me lo repetí un millón de veces en mi cabeza para poder creérmelo. Acababa de confesarme su amor. Y yo me había quedado colgado.

-Mierda...-musité, pero él me escuchó y me miró contrariado. Estaba claro que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba por mi parte. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, seguí hablando-acabas de pronunciar las palabras que más deseaba escuchar en el mundo...y no puedo besarte. Cuando me muero por hacerlo.

Su rostro se relajó y sonrió-eso significa que te encuentras mejor.

-Si te levantas y me besas, sí, me encontraré mejor.

-Debo ir a hablar con Bella antes.

-¡No!-detuve sus pasos. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo.

-Pero no puedo...

-Quiero ir contigo. Quiero dar la cara también si la vas a dejar por mi-decir eso me insufló más ánimo aún.

Él sopesó mis palabras, pero se quedó conforme. Se acercó a mi y se inclinó frente a mi rostro. Me perdí en sus ojos ámbar. Ahora eran míos. Mis ojos. Mi cara. Mi cuerpo. Mi Edward.

-¿Vas a besarme?-pregunté ávido porque lo hiciera. Si mi cuerpo no estuviera tan chafado hace poco que lo habría empotrado contra la pared de mi habitación. En cuanto hubiera terminado de pronunciar su discurso.

Puso su gélida mano en mi frente. Solo estaba comprobando mi estado. Reconozco que me decepcionó un poco.

-¿Te duele algo?

-La boca-respondí ganándome otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Es por si necesitas morfina.

-Edward, acabas de decirme que me quieres. De no ser por las vendas, ni siquiera recordaría que estoy herido. Bésame- insistí. La mano derecha sí podía moverla, así que le sujeté por la muñeca por si intentaba escabullirse.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia mi y esta vez rozó sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos en el acto. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar. Fue un beso muy dulce, cargado de amor. El corazón se me hinchó de tal modo que estuvo a punto de volver a romperme las costillas. Ocupó mi pecho por completo y perdí la noción de la realidad.

_¿Así que ésto es lo que se siente cuando tu imprimación te corresponde?_

Cuando dejó de besarme, yo seguía con los párpados cerrados y mi boca buscaba a la suya.

-Deberías descansar Jacob, ha sido un día muy largo-me dijo sacándome de ese estado.

-No...-remoloneé.

-Vamos, estaré fuera, por si necesitas algo.

-¿Fuera?, claro que no. Quédate aquí-le hice ver que a ambos lados de mi cama había hueco suficiente para el. Vale que no dormía, pero quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible-por favor...-musité al ver su indecisión. Fue muy fácil de convencer.

Se recostó de lado, a mi derecha, y se lo agradecí, porque así podría darle la mano. En cuanto se la cogí, no la solté. Y también podía mirarle. No había nada en el mundo más bello que mi Edward.

Y con ese pensamiento y el roce de su piel en la mía...me quedé dormido.

**POV. Edward**

El exiguo sol de la mañana entró por la ventana de la habitación de Jacob. Como casi siempre en Forks, amanecía nublado.

Jacob roncaba levemente. Ya el sudor había abandonado su rostro y se mostraba más tranquilo. Escuché ruido fuera y decidí salir de la habitación, evitando por todos los medios que Jacob se despertara cuando solté su mano con lentitud.

-Buenos días-dije a Billy que estaba en la pequeña cocina. Llevaba un albornoz sobre los hombros.

-Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo está Jacob?

-Mejor. Anoche cuando se durmió solo tuve que ponerle un poco más de morfina para que pudiera descansar en calma.

-Me alegro-estaba cogiendo cacharros de algunos armarios inferiores. Así que me acerqué a el.

-¿Le ayudo?

-¿Sabes cocinar?-alzó una ceja a la espera de mi respuesta.

-No se me da mal-admití. Billy se apartó un poco y me dejó a mi al cargo de la cocina. No me costó demasiado dar con los ingredientes necesarios para preparar lo primero que se me ocurrió, unas tortitas. Sentía la mirada de Billy en mi nuca a cada paso que daba-¿a Jacob le gustan las tortitas?

-Come cualquier cosa. Pero si lo preparas tu, apuesto que le encantará.

Sonreí-los licántropos tienen un gran apetito...Jacob necesita reponer fuerzas-añadí mientras removía los componentes en un bol.

-Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, Edward- dijo Billy con sinceridad-no debe ser fácil para ti esta situación.

-En realidad...ahora si. Cuando creí que perdería a Jacob, me di cuenta de que...él era la persona más importante para mi.

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir con eso?

-Amo a Jacob, señor Black. Voy a terminar con Bella. Iba a hacerlo anoche mismo, pero su hijo quiere acompañarme y...

La silla de ruedas de Billy chirrió cuando volvió a ponerse a mi lado. Miré al hombre a los ojos. Estaba realmente emocionado-muchísimas gracias Edward- estiró el brazo para cogerme la mano. Cuando se la di, me la apretó con cariño-muchísimas, muchísimas gracias.

Billy me dio una infinita lástima. Jacob no era el único que lo había pasado mal con mi rechazo.

-Yo soy el que debe darle las gracias. Por permitirme entrar en su casa y por el hijo tan maravilloso que tiene. Le pido disculpas por lo que les he hecho pasar.

Él sonrió complacido y me dejó seguir cocinando. Hice café y tortitas para Billy también. Pero Jacob no podría salir a desayunar, así que llené un plato con comida hasta los topes, un vaso con leche caliente y volví al dormitorio.

Jacob estaba despierto cuando entré, con la vista fija en la puerta.

-Buenos días, Jacob.

-Creí...creí que te habías ido. Menos mal que escuché tu voz fuera.

-¿Significa eso que no podré irme nunca de aquí?

Él sonrió-jamás.

-Te he traído el desayuno-le informé. Su estómago rugió un poco.

-Lo has hecho tú ¿verdad?

-Si...-reconocí. Doblé su almohadón para elevar un poco su espalda. Lo suficiente como para que pudiera tragar sin dificultad y me senté a su lado.

Él levantó un poco el brazo izquierdo.

-No puedo trocear la comida...-si creía que no me daba cuenta de por qué soltaba algo tan obvio, se equivocaba. Con mi suprema rapidez, corté la torre de tortitas en fragmentos del tamaño adecuado y le pasé el tenedor-demasiado débil para cogerlo...-fingió cansancio. Ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mano derecha que tenía perfectamente.

-¿Pretendes que te dé de comer?-aprecié.

-¿Lo harías?, oh, gracias Edward- sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho y después abrió la boca.

Así que...le alimenté.

**POV. Jacob**

Reconozco que el estar herido, en parte, había sido genial. Salvo por lo de no poder moverme de la cama. No solo mi padre no me daba la lata con las tareas de limpieza del hogar, sino que me ahorraba el ir a ver a mis amigos porque ellos venían a mi casa. Además, no tenía que patrullar. Pero lo mejor, lo más maravilloso y genial de todo, era que Edward me consentía por completo.

Si tenía hambre, me hacía la comida y me la daba. Me arropaba. Estaba al pendiente por si me dolía algo. Se quedaba conmigo en la cama escuchándome hablar durante horas y horas sin soltarle la mano o acariciarle el rostro.

Estuvimos así tres días. Porque estaba ya recuperado del todo a media tarde del tercer día, en que Carlisle fue a verme y digamos que, me dio el alta. Y Billy debió de habérselo dicho a Charlie, porque descubrimos que Bella venía de camino a la reserva para verme.

Era genial, porque no podíamos ir a hablar con ella en su casa. Edward estaba histérico, andaba de un lado a otro en mi reducida cocina/sala de estar.

Intenté detenerle. Ahora que estaba oficialmente curado, solo podía pensar en besarle como en la montaña.

-No Jacob...-apartó la cara de mi-hasta que no hable con Bella...aún estoy con ella. Espera un poco, por favor.

Me dejé caer en el sofá derrotado. _Estúpida Bella, date prisa._

Cuando escuchamos el llamativo motor de su Chevy apagarse frente a la puerta de mi casa, Edward detuvo sus pasos con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-Vamos fuera...-me dijo serio.

Sí, mejor, si a Bella le daba un ataque de histeria, no quería que rompiera las cosas de mi casa.

Yo abrí la puerta y salí primero. Formaba parte de la extraña educación de Edward. Mi casa, mi puerta.

-Hola Bella-ella sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó mi amable saludo. Yo, a diferencia de mi vampiro, me sentía tranquilo. Ansiaba este momento. Bien o mal, ella por fin saldría de su vida.

-Jake...-empezó a acercarse a mi, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos, en cuanto vio a Edward salir de la casa a mi espalda. Le miró con la extrañeza reflejada en el rostro. No entendía cómo era posible que un vampiro estuviera en la reserva y mucho menos en mi casa.

-Bella...-musitó Edward, culpable a más no poder.

-¿Qué...?

Se acercó a ella y le sostuvo ambas manos. Ella sonrió ante el gesto, pero él no le devolvía la sonrisa, así que no tardó demasiado en cambiarla por una mueca de desconcierto.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confusa.

-Está conmigo-intervine. Incluso me molestaba que la cogiera de las manos a pesar de que era para romper con ella.

-Tu padre me dijo que estás mejor Jake. No entiendo...¿por qué está aquí Edward?

-Bella...no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto...-comenzó Edward- te quiero...te quiero Bella, de verdad que si.

-Y yo a ti Edward- dijo ella y me miró. Yo le devolví la mirada, pero la mía no era amistosa.

-Pero no te amo-concluyó mi vampiro. Los ojos de Bella se centraron en él.

-¿Cómo?

-No te amo, Bella. Y no me atrevía a dejarte después de todo por lo que te he hecho pasar...sé que tu cariño por mi es sincero, pero te mereces a alguien que te corresponda de igual modo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-su voz se volvió algo más aguda.

-Yo imprimé Bella-dije llamando su atención-imprimé en Edward.

-Y me enamoré de Jacob- secundó él.

Nos miró a ambos-¿es una broma?

-En absoluto-dije yo sonriendo triunfante sin poder evitarlo.

-No, Bella...-Edward era más comedido. Ahora si le soltó las manos, cabizbajo y se alejó de ella algunos pasos, quedando más próximo a mi.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que os habéis enamorado?¿es eso?-su voz ya era chillona y todavía más irritante si cabe-¡¿pretendes que me crea eso?!, ¡os odiáis!

-Si quieres nos hacemos arrumacos para que te lo creas-espeté.

-Jacob...-Edward me reprendió.

-No...eso no puede ser...-empezó a llorar sin dejar de mirarnos a intervalos-¿cómo has podido hacerme esto Edward?¡íbamos a casarnos!¡íbamos a estar siempre juntos!-Edward se acercó a ella para confortarla, pero Bella le empujó. Obviamente no le movió ni un ápice-¡no me toques!¡te odio Edward Cullen!¡te odio!

Y entonces, vi como levantaba la mano. Cómo se atrevía a hacer una cosa así. Actué de propia cuenta.

Cuando volví en mi, ella gritaba por el dolor que yo le estaba causando mientras le apretaba el brazo alzado con una de mis manos.

-Jacob...-Edward estaba nervioso, e intentaba tranquilizarme- Jacob, ya basta.

-¡Me haces daño Jacob!-vociferaba entre lágrimas Bella-¡suéltame!¡suéltame!

-Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano estúpida-bramé desde lo más hondo del pecho.

-¡Jacob!-ella se retorcía intentando soltarse de mi agarre. Eso era imposible.

-La estás lastimando Jacob...-cuando sentí la mano de Edward posarse sobre la mía, por fin pude calmarme. Le miré recuperando el control de mi mismo.

Ella sollozaba, se sujetaba el brazo por el dolor. Apuesto a que le saldría un buen morado. Salió corriendo y entró en su coche. No tardó demasiado en desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-Lo siento...no sé qué me pasó. Solo vi que iba a pegarte y...

-No iba a hacerme el menor daño, Jacob.

-Lo sé, pero no es culpa mía. Se me nubla la mente cuando estás en peligro. Pierdo el control sobre mi mismo y solo pienso en protegerte de cualquier cosa.

Suspiró derrotado-no quería haberlo hecho así. Ahora sufrirá más.

-Se le pasará. No te preocupes-no podía esperar más. Ya era oficial. Bella había salido de su vida y de la mía, esperaba que para siempre. Me acerqué a el los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y le besé. No tardé mucho en sujetarle por la nuca con una de mis manos para que no se le ocurriera ni por un segundo separarse de mi. Él gimió y colocó ambas manos en mi cintura. Sentí un escalofrío al notar su tacto por encima de la tela de mi camiseta. ¿En qué estaría pensando?, yo no estoy hecho para las camisetas. El vacío en mi pecho llamó mi atención. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero su cercanía acrecentaba la sensación. Era muy extraño. ¿No debería ser al revés?¿cuanto más cerca, menor necesidad?...Recordé las palabras de Sam. Hasta que Edward no fuera mío, no dejaría de notar aquella inquietud en lo más profundo de mi alma. Eso era comprensible entonces...todo mi ser lo demandaba fervientemente. Por eso cuanto más lo tocase, cuanto más lo sintiese...Mi cuerpo trataba de avisarme. Le necesitaba hasta límites insospechados. Al lobo que había en mi le urgía sentirse completo. Y yo no podía estar completo sin Edward.

La mano que aún tenía libre, actuó por si misma mientras yo continuaba sumido en aquel apasionado beso. Recorrí su torso, acariciando su perfecto cuerpo por encima de la camisa que llevaba puesta. No sé cómo, me colé por debajo de ella y rocé su piel de seda...

-¡Jacob!-cuando sintió el contacto, me detuvo con una de sus manos y se alejó varios metros de mi de un solo impulso-no...

Yo intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me había quedado como un pasmarote intentando descifrar qué había provocado su reacción. ¿Mi caricia por debajo de la ropa?¿había pensado equivocadamente qué él sentía el mismo deseo que yo?

-No Jacob...yo también lo siento...-respondió a mis pensamientos-es solo que...yo no...

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?-quise acercarme, pero no me atreví. Sus ojos mostraban _¿temor?_

-Yo también siento eso Jacob...también quiero estar contigo...pero no puedo hacerlo. Ahora no. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

¿Cómo?¿difícil?¿para él?...el deseo me quemaba en las venas...pero si Edward no quería ir más allá...tendría que asumirlo. _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_Continuará..._


	10. La familia Cullen tiene el placer...

**10\. La familia Cullen tiene el placer...**

**POV. Jacob**

Volver a estar recuperado fue un martirio. Sam me hizo patrullar dos días enteros con sus respectivas noches y Edward se mantenía a distancia para no distraerme. Una bobada en mi opinión, porque actualmente no había ningún peligro en ciernes. Pero mantenía el contacto con mi imprimación gracias a un teléfono de última generación que me había comprado el propio Edward. Seguía mimándome aún sin estar enfermo y eso me hacía sentir especial.

Cuando al fin estuve libre, fui a casa de los Cullen. Si tenía que dormir, lo haría en el dormitorio de mi Edward.

Pero cuando llegué, fue Esme la que me recibió.

-Bienvenido, Jacob- esa mujer era de lo más amable y sonreía siempre que me veía.

-Hola Esme- la abracé en cuanto crucé por la puerta-¿y Edward?

-Él, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se han ido de caza-dijo Alice que venía del salón.

-¿Y cuándo vuelven?

-Mañana-puse cara de disgusto ante el comentario y Alice no lo pasó por alto-ven Jacob. Tengo algo para ti en la habitación de Edward. Te animará.

La seguí al piso de arriba hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

-Me sorprende que Edward siempre cierre la puerta...¿no se fía de vosotros?-pregunté. Por lo general, las demás habitaciones si permanecían abiertas de par en par.

-Lo hace por ti. Así se queda concentrado su olor. Sabe que te gusta.

Sonreí como un tonto. Seguro.

Lo que Alice quería enseñarme era otro montón de ropa extremadamente cara que estaba doblada o en bolsas sobre la cama. Todas para mi.

-Alice...no deberías comprarme estas cosas...sabes que se me pueden romper-era lo más probable de hecho.

-¿Y?

-Debería considerarse un delito.

-Pues deja estas ropas aquí, para cuando te quedes a dormir-apreció ella.

-Quedarme...-suspiré-estoy loco por hacerlo, pero no creo que a Edward le agrade demasiado.

-¿Por?-ella contemplaba las prendas como si las acabase de comprar o las viera por primera vez. Las volvía a doblar perfectamente y las dejaba tal y como estaban.

-Me parece que aún se siente incómodo cuando yo...-¿cómo se lo explicaba a su hermana?-verás...yo...deseo a Edward...de un modo...que empieza a alcanzar lo extremo.

Rió divertida-¿te refieres a sexo Jacob?¿quieres acostarte con él?

-Si, eso-¿por qué me andaba con rodeos?, se trataba de Alice...

Entonces dejó de adecentar la ropa y se volvió hacia mi-¿es que acaso no te lo ha dicho?-preguntó curiosa.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Edward es virgen-dijo sin vacilar, pero me era difícil de creer.

-Anda ya...-me reí esperando que ella lo hiciera, pero no pasó-¿enserio?

-Me sorprende que no te lo haya contado...-se planteó ella misma en voz alta.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que sea virgen?, si tiene mogollón de años, ¿la gente está ciega?, o sea...es Edward. La perfección hecha persona.

-Jacob, Edward...como la mayoría de nosotros, se educó en otra época. Cuando era humano las ideas imperantes en el mundo eran diferentes a las actuales, al menos, para una parte de la sociedad. Además, él tiene esa teoría de que los vampiros no tienen alma, y no quiere condenar la tuya.

-¿Acostarse conmigo es condenar mi alma?

-Así sin más...sí-dijo ella. Su mirada me indicó que había un mensaje oculto bajo aquellas líneas.

-Así sin más...-repetí y me senté en la cama, procurando no desordenar las prendas. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?¿qué tenía que ver el practicar sexo con el alma?¿no sería una excusa para apagar mis, en exceso, alteradas hormonas?

-Jacob...si tú fueras alguien con sólidos ideales. Creyeras en Dios, en el cielo y en el infierno. ¿Cuándo tendrías relaciones?

La miré asimilando las palabras unos instantes. Aquello había sido un cable por su parte, estaba claro. Y entonces caí-no quiere condenar mi alma...¡matrimonio!-incluso me levanté. Ella solo asintió complacida de que por fin lo hubiera captado-tendría relaciones una vez casado.

-Correcto.

-Eso es absurdo...-Alice me observó con atención-no lo del matrimonio...sino lo de condenar mi alma. Ya está condenada. Soy un monstruo. Además, codicié el novio de una amiga. ¿Eso no es un mandamiento o algo así?

-Algo así-se carcajeó-eres tremendo Jacob.

-Soy la monda.

-Ya decía yo que algo apestaba- Rosalie apareció por la puerta- Alice, ¿por qué malgastas tu tiempo y dinero con el chucho?

-Me gusta malcriar a Jacob- reconoció la vampira morena.

-Hola Rosalie- me alegraba de verla y todo.

-Cuidado con lo que haces perro, o tendré que darte en el hocico con un periódico.

-Más quisieras-dije entre risas.

-Tú haz lo que no debes y verás-hizo ademán de marcharse, pero no la dejé.

-Eh, Rosalie, ¿sabes por qué la rubia trepó por la pared de cristal?

-Pues claro-dijo ella.

-¿Te lo sabes?

-Si-dijo alejándose.

-¿Por qué la trepó?-me pinchó Alice para que aún así lo dijera.

-Para ver qué había al otro lado-respondí y ella sonrió. Rosalie soltó un resoplido en la distancia-esto no te lo sabes Rosalie- me acerqué al umbral de la puerta. Ella estaba en su dormitorio.

-Lo dudo. Pero vuelve a intentarlo si quieres-apremió.

-¿Quién va a pedirle matrimonio a Edward?

Alice soltó la camisa que tenía entre las manos y dio un grito que juraría que me dejó sordo unos instantes.

-¿Lo dices enserio?, oh, Jacob- me abrazó con ímpetu-si, si, hazlo Jacob. Además sé que me quieres ¿a qué si?

¿A qué venía aquello?-...¿si?-dije con miedo.

-¿Hasta qué punto me quieres Jacob?-me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Alice?

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, Jacob, si me quieres déjame organizar la boda.

-Pero si ni se lo he pedido a Edward todavía.

-¡Dirá que si!¿por qué sino no veo su futuro por más lejos que intente mirar?, apuesto a que estaréis siempre juntos. Por favor Jacob- levantó las cejas como un payaso triste y le temblaban las comisuras de los labios. Aquello podía partirle el corazón a cualquiera.

-Si Edward acepta...será toda tuya. Te regalo mi boda Alice.

-¡Jacob!-se me colgó del cuello.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo- Rosalie había vuelto, pero no se acercaba demasiado, no sea que Alice la atrapase en el campo gravitatorio de su júbilo.

-Si ella no me mata antes-comenté por la vampira que no me soltaba.

-Me encanta la idea de que vayas a formar parte de la familia oficialmente, Jacob- dijo Esme detrás de Rosalie.

-¿Jacob Cullen?-Alice me miró con un brillo especial en aquellos ojos dorados.

-Me parece que quedaría mejor Edward Black- aprecié-puesto que sería mío...mi marido. Vale, suena genial. Tengo que pedírselo.

-Edward Cullen de Black- secundó Alice dando saltitos y palmadas.

Pasé la noche en aquella casa, aunque no pude dormir demasiado. Alice no dejaba de hacer planes, y no podía irse a su habitación a darle vueltas al asunto, no, tenía que ponerse a ello en el dormitorio de Edward. Caminando de acá para allá y enumerando montones de...hasta perdí el hilo.

Por la mañana, Esme me preparó el desayuno en la cocina y me lo comí en su agradable compañía.

-¿Y ya sabes cómo lo vas a hacer para pillar a Edward por sorpresa?-me preguntó Esme.

-Ahm...-me sentí estúpido. En cuanto Edward entrase por la puerta, sabría lo que yo pretendía gracias a su don-maldita sea...¿cómo lo evito?¿tendré que decírselo nada más llegar?

-Tranquilo. Canta. Tararea. Piensa en...la tabla de multiplicar por ejemplo. Alice suele traducir al árabe el himno de batalla de la República.

-No sé árabe...-me llevé las manos a la cabeza-lo va a descubrir...

La mano de Esme se apoyó tranquilizadora en mi hombro-no te preocupes Jacob. Saldrá bien.

Hasta el mediodía, los Cullen que faltaban no volvieron a la casa y para entonces, yo volvía a estar en el dormitorio de Edward escuchando uno de sus CDs tumbado en el sofá de cuero. Mi vampiro cruzó la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jacob...-le notaba muy alegre y sus ojos resaltaban en un claro color topacio.

-Edward...-me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me acerqué a el, abrazándole por la cintura-te he echado de menos...-musité antes de besarle. Me encantaba hacerlo, sobretodo ahora que él me correspondía al cien por cien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó cuando nos separamos por unos segundos.

-Si, ¿por qué?-¿sería porque estaba tarareando una estúpida canción de un anuncio de la televisión en mi cabeza?

-Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón. Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas.

-Estoy perfectamente...-mentí. La verdad es que el corazón me latía desbocado y podía sentirlo hasta en mis oídos.

-Está bien-pareció conforme y acercó de nuevos sus labios a los míos. Apenas los hubo rozado, se lo solté.

-Cásate conmigo Edward...-¿para qué esperar más?, sería absurdo y tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo.

-Jacob, ¿qué...?

-Vale, antes de que digas nada...sé que no tengo un anillo, ni una gran casa que ofrecerte para estar juntos...tampoco tengo un empleo para mantenernos...lo sé, pero puedo prometerte mi amor eterno e incondicional y...mi protección, mi fidelidad y mi...alma. Lo demás...si me das tiempo a tu lado...podré proporcionártelo.

Edward sonrió más si cabe-no necesito nada de esas cosas, Jacob. Me basta con tener tu amor.

-Sabes que es tuyo. Yo soy tuyo.

Me besó aún con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro. Sentí sus labios tiernos contra los míos. Me perdía de mi mismo siempre que me besaba. No era capaz de comprender por qué eso seguía sucediendo con tal intensidad. Mi pasión por Edward era igual o mayor que el primer día en que lo vi con mis nuevos ojos.

-No me has contestado todavía-pregunté nervioso. Era la primera vez que yo detenía un beso.

-No creí necesario hacerlo.

-Yo lo necesito...-susurré-necesito escucharlo de tu boca...con tu voz.

Se acercó a mi rostro a una velocidad menor a la que me habría gustado. El corazón se me saldría del pecho. A pocos centímetros de mi oído, me habló-sí, me casaré contigo Jacob Black.

Ambos estábamos ansiosos con el acontecimiento, así que no le dimos demasiado tiempo de espera. Tres semanas, y nos casaríamos. Alice no tendría problema alguno con organizar algo de gran magnitud con una fecha tan limitada.

Y cuando llegó la noche previa al enlace, tuvimos que separarnos.

Estábamos en el límite entre su territorio y la reserva.

-Ya te echo de menos...-musité mientras hundía mi rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro y su cuello.

-No tengo por qué irme. Puedo quedarme...

-No, no. Es tu despedida de soltero...debes ir-dije, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se trabaron en su cabello broncíneo, mientras presionaba la izquierda con fuerza contra la parte más estrecha de su espalda.

-Y tú a la tuya

-Las despedidas de soltero están diseñadas para quienes se entristecen por el fin de sus días de libertad. Y yo no podría desear más el dejarlos a mi espalda. Así que realmente no tiene mucho sentido-aclaré.

-Tus amigos quieren estar contigo, Jacob, velo de ese modo. Y mi despedida...será solo un buen banquete para no agobiarme mañana con tantos invitados humanos-rió, con una risa fresca y agradable. Musical a mis tímpanos.

-Piensa en mi-acoté. Emmett y Jasper ya estaban a su espalda. Emmett sonreía, y mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en actitud despreocupada.

-Siempre-dijo él. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se acercó a sus hermanos.

-Te lo devolveremos con tiempo suficiente Jake- me informó Emmett mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Más os vale-advertí-sino, os perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente, los párpados se me abrieron solos de sopetón. Me costó darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, con los pies colgando un poco por fuera de la cama. Mi despedida de soltero había tenido lugar en La Push, con todos mis camaradas. Habíamos comido hasta hartarnos, hablado hasta la saciedad, e incluso nos habíamos peleado entre nosotros para ver cuan en forma estábamos.

Me senté en la cama y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Pronto dejaría aquello. Me iría de casa de Billy y sólo cruzaría su puerta como una visita más. Sentí algo de melancolía. Las paredes de mi habitación estaban llenas de marcas por los pósters que tantas veces las adornaron. Algunas prendas de ropa que no pensaba llevarme estaban tiradas por el suelo y de la puerta del armario, en una percha, inmaculado, colgaba mi traje negro. Iba a ponerme pajarita y chaleco incluidos. Jamás lo imaginé. Me pondría los pantalones y la camisa para terminar de arreglarme en la casa de los Cullen.

Aquello era un gran paso para ambos clanes. Marcaba el inicio de un importante cambio y Edward y yo éramos los pioneros. Se palpaba en el ambiente.

Cuando dejé mi Golf en el garaje, el Jeep de Emmett aún no estaba allí.

-Jacob...-Alice me estaba esperando y me arrastró hasta el piso de arriba. Pero no al dormitorio de Edward, sino al gigantesco cuarto de baño.

Mientras ella me colocaba el chaleco, que era algo incómodo para respirar debo añadir, me miré en el espejo-¿realmente hace falta todo esto?, en cualquier caso voy a parecer insignificante a su lado. No importa lo que lleve.

-Nadie osará considerarte insignificante cuando haya acabado contigo-dijo Alice segura-salvo...probablemente algunos de nuestros invitados te miren mal-se corrigió.

-No lo dudaba.

-Quiero decir...hay un clan de vampiros, como nosotros, vegetarianos. Viven en Denali. Tanya y los demás son muy amables y no creo que te den problemas, pero Irina...sentía bastante afecto por Laurent, el vampiro que vosotros matasteis en nuestra ausencia-le recordaba sin problemas. Habíamos salvado a Bella de el-y os aborrece desde entonces, aunque quizás ni venga.

-Bueno...mientras no interrumpa la ceremonia, creo que podré con ello.

-Y Tanya a lo mejor...puede que te lance alguna mirada...cómo decirlo...puede que te mire con algo de celos-comentó mientras me colocaba la pajarita de color blanco. A juego con el chaleco y la camisa.

-¿Celos?

-Si...-titubeó un poco-ella llegó a tener cierto interés en Edward hace un tiempo. Aunque él la rechazó cortésmente.

-Pues que se aguante-agregué. Alice sonrió a mi comentario.

Rosalie apareció por la puerta, justo cuando Alice había terminado de acicalarme.

-Ya han regresado-informó. Y como un niño pequeño que hubiera visto los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad antes de que se despertaran sus padres, me puse nervioso. Edward estaba en casa.

-¿Está...?

-Ha ido a vestirse-me interrumpió Rosalie y me miró de arriba abajo-vaya con la mascota...te sienta bien el frac.

-¿Me has...me has hecho un cumplido?

-Solo por hoy, no te emociones.

Alice ahora se centraba en mi cabello. Dándole los últimos retoques para que todos y cada uno de los pelos quedase en punta. Yo contemplé a Rosalie por el espejo.

-Rosalie...¿por qué las rubias sonríen cuando cae un rayo?-hizo un gesto de exasperación-porque quieren salir guapas en la foto.

Ella sonrió falsamente-ya lo conocía.

-Maldita sea...

-Otra vez será.

-Verás como lo consigo.

-Ya estás Jacob- anunció Alice. Impresionante, parecía otra persona y...realmente me sentaba genial-enseguida vengo, ahora me toca a mi-dijo y desapareció para volver pocos minutos después. Llevando un vestido plateado que parecía flotar alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Guau Alice!

-Nada de nada. Este día es vuestro. Y ahora dime, ¿estás bajo control o llamo a Jasper?

-¿Ya ha llegado mi padre?¿mis hermanas?¿mis amigos?

-Todos están abajo- Alice estaba de lo más calmada. Lo tenía todo planeado al milímetro.

-Pues quiero casarme de una vez-dije. Estaba ansioso por convertir a Edward en mi marido.

Alice bajó las escaleras delante de mi. Parecía danzar de forma lenta, con una gracia muy suya. La casa estaba llena de flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas por doquier.

No sé por qué me sorprendió que él ya estuviera allí. Presidiendo todas aquellas sillas abarrotadas. Debajo de un arco rebosante de más flores.

Apenas fui consciente entonces de que Carlisle estuviera a su lado. No veía a Billy donde debía de estar sentado, en la fila delantera, ni a mi nueva familia ni a ninguno de los invitados. Todos ellos tendrían que esperar.

Ahora sólo podía distinguir el rostro de Edward, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como la mantequilla fundida, en todo su esplendor dorado, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, rompió en una sonrisa de júbilo que quitaba el aliento. Ambos vestíamos igual, pero la rosa de su ojal era blanca y la mía roja.

Apresuré mis pasos y me coloqué a su lado. Y como no podía ser menos, le di la mano.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, aunque jamás por una pareja como nosotros. La parte del _'si, quiero'_ fue la que puso el mundo en su sitio. Las cosas se colocaban en la posición correcta y todo cobró un nuevo sentido. Miré a los ojos brillantes, triunfantes de Edward y supe lo mucho que yo había ganado. Le retendría de forma permanente e inquebrantable. Sin duda alguna. Desde ese mismo instante, él estaba tan irremediablemente atado como yo, y si yo le iba a pertenecer siempre, eso significaba que él siempre iba a ser mío. Ante ese pensamiento, me pareció que el hueco en mi pecho disminuía un poco su tamaño, pero solo un poco.

-Sí, quiero-dije yo cuando fue mi turno.

Y entonces, cuando todo terminó, las manos de Edward se alzaron para acunar mi rostro cuidadosamente. Yo tracé con mi cuerpo el poco espacio que nos separaba y uní nuestros labios. Era emocionante comprender, que esa persona tan asombrosa era mía. Que esos labios eran míos. Que ese aliento y esa piel me pertenecían. Le sujeté de la cintura y le besé con ternura, con adoración y olvidé a la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón...recordando sólo que él me amaba, que me quería y que ya nunca debía mirar atrás. Todo era futuro con Edward. Nuestro futuro.

Él mismo tuvo que terminar el beso, porque yo me había pegado a él, ignorando las risitas disimuladas de mis amigos y los suyos, y las gargantas que se aclaraban ruidosamente entre la audiencia. En la superficie su fugaz sonrisa parecía divertida, casi una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero debajo de su momentánea diversión por mi exhibición pública de afecto había una profunda alegría que era un eco de la mía.

El gentío estalló en un aplauso y él movió nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares, porque yo seguía en el limbo más absoluto sin dejar de mirarle.

Los brazos de mis hermanas fueron los primeros que me encontraron. Pude ver que ambas tenían las caras bañadas en lágrimas, cuando al fin retiré con desgana los ojos de Edward. Y entonces me pasaron de mano en mano por toda la multitud. De abrazo en abrazo, y apenas fui consciente de a quién pertenecían los brazos de cada uno de ellos, con la atención puesta en la mano de Edward que aferraba firmemente la mía.

La ceremonia desembocó suavemente en la fiesta de recepción, correspondiendo con el plan intachable trazado por Alice. En esos momentos se ponía el sol sobre el río: la boda había durado exactamente el tiempo necesario para permitir que el sol se desvaneciera entre los árboles. Las luces del jardín relumbraban mientras conducía a Edward hacia las cristaleras traseras. Allí habían unas diez mil flores más que ejercían la función de carpa perfumada y aireada sobre la plataforma de baile, alzada sobre la hierba.

Las cosas se detuvieron, relajadas como la apacible tarde de agosto que nos rodeaba. El pequeño grupo de personas se extendió bajo la suave iluminación que ofrecían las luces titilantes y los amigos que acabábamos de abrazar nos saludaron de nuevo. Ahora era tiempo de hablar, de reír, aunque mi mente solo viajaba sobre Edward y en las ganas que tenía de hacerle mío completamente ahora que podría. Qué le voy a hacer...le deseo más allá de lo racional.

-Felicidades, chicos-nos dijo Seth, inclinando la cabeza bajo el borde de una guirnalda de flores para acercarse a nosotros. Chocó un puño con Edward antes de darle un afectuoso abrazo. Desde lo de la montaña, se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Observé a Sue, algo más lejos, tensa y sin perder ojo de los invitados vampíricos. Mi padre, en cambio, parecía estar pasándoselo bomba. Sonreía constantemente y habría puesto la mano en el fuego, porque jamás le había visto así.

-Me alegro de verte Seth- dijo Edward revolviéndole el cabello con una mano y haciéndole sonrojar.

-Y yo...-dijo él y me miró-me alegro mucho por ti Jake, al fin lo conseguiste-me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo devolví. Era consciente del profundo cariño que me tenía y yo a el. Era como un hermano pequeño para mi, desde siempre.

-Gracias a vosotros también por compartir este día con nosotros-dijo Edward a Sue y a mi padre, ahora su suegro-estáis en vuestra casa.

-Ni lo menciones Edward. Mi gratitud para contigo es infinita-dijo Billy acercándose hasta el borde de la plataforma.

Se empezó a formar entonces en torno a nosotros, algo parecido a una fila. Conocí a una chica llamada Angela y a su novio Ben, antiguos compañeros en el instituto de Edward. Se les veía notoriamente asombrados de que mi vampiro se hubiera casado conmigo y no con Bella, pero fueron muy simpáticos. Y los siguientes en reclamar nuestra atención fueron Mike Newton con la chica con quien le había visto en la fiesta de graduación, al parecer, su nombre era Jessica. Me sorprendió, porque ambos iban cogidos de la mano. Después de ellos, conocí al clan de Denali. Contuve la respiración cuando Edward abrazó a una exuberante vampira de rizos rubios, la tal Tanya. A su lado, habían otros tres vampiros de ojos dorados que me miraban con curiosidad. Una de las mujeres tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio muy pálido, liso como la seda, llamada Kate. La otra mujer y su acompañante tenían el cabello negro, y se trataba de Carmen y Eleazar.

Tanya seguía reteniendo a Edward- ah, Edward, te he echado de menos.

Él se echó a reír entre dientes y maniobró para deshacerse del abrazo, colocando con ligereza la mano en su hombro y dando un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera verla mejor. Era claramente consciente de que mi actitud pronto pasaría a ser territorial si ella seguía tomándose tantas confianzas con el.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Tanya. Tienes un aspecto magnífico-alabó él.

-Tú también.

-Déjame que te presente a mi marido-era la primera vez que uno de nosotros pronunciaba esa palabra desde que se había convertido en una realidad oficial y parecía que iba a explotar de satisfacción al decirla. Lo mismo que yo al escucharla. Todos los de Denali se echaron a reír suavemente en respuesta- Tanya, éste es mi Jacob- había dicho _mi Jacob_...como lo hacía yo en mi mente desde que imprimé y eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Los vampiros que tenía delante pensaron erróneamente que era la felicidad que me embargaba por conocerles.

Tanya me echó una mirada más especulativa que resignada y después alzó una mano para tomar la mía.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Jacob- sonrió, algo compungida-nos consideramos también parte de la familia de Carlisle. Siento mucho el...,ejem, reciente incidente, cuando no nos comportamos como tales-se refería a lo de no habernos ayudado con los neófitos por culpa de su hermana Irina- deberíamos habernos conocido antes, ¿podrás perdonarnos?

-Claro que sí- aquello ya no tenía importancia para mi. Lo único que recordaba de la experiencia en la montaña, era el alucinante beso que Edward y yo habíamos compartido-es estupendo conoceros.

-Los Cullen ya están igualados en número. Quizá sea hora de nuestro turno, ¿eh, Kate?-comentó dirigiéndose a su hermana de cabello liso.

-No dejes de soñar-dijo ella y me cogió la mano apretándola cariñosamente-bienvenido, Jacob.

La mujer de cabello oscuro puso su mano sobre la de Kate.

-Estamos encantados de verdad de haberte conocido por fin-dijo Carmen y Eleazar asintió.

-Yo también.

-Tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor más adelante-añadió Tanya- dispondremos de millones de años para ello.

Se mantuvieron todas las tradiciones al uso en aquella boda. Edward y yo nos vimos acribillados por el flash de muchas cámaras fotográficas mientras sosteníamos en alto el cuchillo sobre un pastel de tamaño espectacular. Alice había pensado en la manada sin duda. Nos turnamos para darnos el pastel el uno al otro. Edward se tragó valientemente su trozo mientras yo lo miraba con incredulidad. Y cuando comenzó la música, Edward y yo fuimos al centro de la pista para el acostumbrado primer baile.

-¿Está usted disfrutando de la fiesta señor Cullen?-me preguntó Edward divertido mientras dábamos vueltas.

-Más que usted señor Black- respondí sonriendo también.

-Edward Black...-musitó-me gusta.

-A mi también.

-Aunque tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Tendremos tiempo suficiente-comenté y me incliné para besarle sin dejar de bailar. Las cámaras disparaban fotos de un modo casi febril.

La música cambió entonces y sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Al girarme descubrí a Alice.

-¿Bailas conmigo Jacob?-no podía hacerle el feo aunque deseara seguir bailando con Edward. Él hizo lo propio con Esme y yo intenté bailar con Alice. Cosa que me hacía quedar como un payaso, porque ella era infinitamente mejor en cuestión de danza.

-Gracias por esto Alice. La fiesta es una pasada-dije.

-De nada hermanito-apreció ella-¿nervioso por la luna de miel?, te he preparado la maleta. Jasper la puso en el coche.

-Habéis perdido el tiempo. Pienso estar todo el rato en pelotas-se me había escapado y lo había pronunciado en voz alta, pero ella se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Enserio?, pero si no sabes a dónde vais.

-Da igual el lugar, pero sí sé lo que haré-le guiñé el ojo e hice que diera una vuelta sobre si misma cogiéndola de la mano.

Creo que ya había bailado con casi todas las mujeres de aquella fiesta o eso me parecía. Esme, Carmen, Leah e incluso Rosalie. Pero todo sirvió para volver a tener entre mis brazos a Edward.

-¡Ya es la hora!-nos gritó Alice nada más habernos juntado mi marido y yo. La ignoré completamente y besé a Edward. Él me devolvió el beso sin dudar, hasta que su hermana nos interrumpió-¿es que queréis perder el avión?, estoy segura de que vais a pasar una luna de miel estupenda acampados en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo siguiente.

Edward giró el rostro lo suficiente para murmurar-lárgate, Alice.

-¿Queréis embarcar vestidos así?

-No pasa nada Alice- dije-ambos estamos muy bien con esta ropa...siendo nuestra luna de miel, la gente lo comprenderá-en realidad no quería que Edward se cambiase. Aquellas prendas debía arrancárselas yo.

Pero como todo lo que empieza, la fiesta llegó a su final. Y la gente se aglomeró en la entrada para vernos marchar, haciendo un pasillo.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando nos besamos en las escaleras de la entrada. Luego corrimos hasta el coche mientras comenzaba la tormenta de arroz. La mayoría no nos alcanzó, pero alguien, probablemente Emmett o Paul, nos arrojó los granos con una precisión asombrosa contra nuestra espalda.

Nos alejamos a toda velocidad despidiéndonos por la ventanilla y haciendo el inevitable ruido por las tradicionales latas que pendían del parachoques trasero.

Edward me dejó conducir en deferencia a que yo no sabía el lugar de la luna de miel. Pero sería capaz de llegar hasta el aeropuerto sin problemas. Y sin quitar el ojo de la carretera, cogí su mano y la estreché con fuerza.

-Te quiero-dije.

-Ése es el motivo por el que estamos aquí-comentó él y me besó la mano con la que lo sujetaba.

Cuando nos volvimos hacia la oscura autopista, escuché un sonido sobre el ronroneo del motor, procedente del bosque que quedaba a nuestras espaldas. Los aullidos de mi manada eran traídos hasta nosotros por el viento.

-Nos despiden con sus mejores deseos-tradujo Edward.

_Continuará..._


	11. La ansiada noche de bodas

**11\. La ansiada noche de bodas**

**POV. Edward**

-¿Houston?-me preguntó Jacob alzando las cejas cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Es sólo una parada en el camino-le aseguré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No quería que se me notase igual de ansioso que él.

Se quedó dormido durante el vuelo y se espabiló por completo cuando nos detuvimos en el mostrador de los vuelos internacionales para revisar los billetes.

-¿Río de Janeiro?-cuestionó con algo de miedo.

-Otra parada.

Hicimos manitas en el viaje a Sudamérica, dado que estábamos prácticamente solos en primera clase. Lo justo para hacernos arrumacos sin miradas curiosas. Jacob se volvió a dormir y cuando aterrizamos ya estaba anocheciendo. Cogimos un taxi para atravesar las atestadas calles de Río y sonreí cuando tuve que hablar en portugués al conductor y Jacob me miró alucinado. Él creía erróneamente que íbamos a algún hotel a hospedarnos.

Pero nos detuvimos en los muelles.

Le di la mano y encabecé nuestra marcha hacia la larga línea de blancos yates amarrados sobre el agua. Me detuve ante la embarcación más pequeña de todas, no así la menos esbelta. Estaba hecha pensando en la velocidad y no en el espacio. Salté adentro con las maletas y Jacob me siguió.

Cuando pusimos rumbo hacia oriente por el océano abierto, escuchaba a Jacob devanándose los sesos revisando sus conocimientos de geografía para averiguar dónde estábamos. Eso me hacía sonreír interiormente, ni en un millón de años lo adivinaría.

-¿Vamos mucho más lejos?-preguntó llevado por la curiosidad y mi falta de comunicación.

-Pues nos queda como una media hora más de camino...-dije. _Oh, vaya,_ pensó algo decepcionado. Se moría por llegar a donde quiera que fuéramos. Pero veinte minutos después, llamé su atención-¡Jacob, mira hacia allí!

**POV. Jacob**

Sentía un revoltijo de nervios en el estómago a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo más íbamos a seguir viajando?¿cuánto tiempo seguiría sintiendo aquel vacío en mi pecho que cada vez se parecía más a un pozo sin fondo?¿cuándo podría por fin hacer mío a Edward?

-¡Jacob, mira hacia allí!-su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y seguí su dedo que me señalaba una forma baja y oscura que se interponía en el reluciente trazo de la luna sobre el oleaje. La forma terminó transformándose en un triángulo chato e irregular, con uno de sus lados más alargado que el otro, antes de hundirse en las olas. Nos acercamos más y pude comprobar que el contorno era tenue, oscilante ante la brisa ligera. Delante de nuestra posición se erguía, por encima del mar, una islita donde se balanceaban las hojas de las palmeras y refulgía la media luna de una playa bajo la pálida luz de la noche.

-¿Dónde estamos?-murmuré maravillado, mientras él cambiaba de dirección , dirigiéndose hacia el extremo norte de la isla.

-Es la isla Esme- dijo sin más. _¿Perdona?_

El barco se deslizó hasta colocarse con exactitud en la posición adecuada, pegado a un corto muelle de planchas de madera deslustradas que adquirían un tono blanquecino a la luz de la luna. Reinó un silencio absoluto cuando se detuvo el motor, pues no había más sonido que el chapaleteo de las olas contra el casco de la nave y el susurrar de la brisa entre las palmeras. El aire era cálido, húmedo y fragante, como el vapor que permanece después de una ducha de agua caliente.

-¿Isla Esme?-repetí sus palabras sin disimular mi contrariedad.

-Es un regalo de Carlisle, y Esme se ofreció a prestárnosla.

-¿Le regaló una isla a su esposa?-por eso Edward era tan generoso, lo había aprendido de su familia-me siento un marido de mierda en estos momentos-dije.

-¿Por qué?-él alzó una ceja al tiempo que cogía las maletas y las sacaba de la embarcación con su acostumbrada gracilidad.

-Jamás podré regalarte algo así...ni en un millón de años-era frustrante.

-Nunca te pediré una isla, Jacob- admitió sin dejar de sonreír. Seguramente mis arranques de niño quejumbroso ya se le habían hecho costumbre.

-Te la daría a pesar de todo-dije y me bajé del barco. Le quité una de las maletas y le seguí.

Pasamos a través de un follaje similar al de la jungla y más adelante pude ver una luz cálida. Estábamos a punto de llegar a una casa. Íbamos a una casa. Allí, en medio de aquella isla. Una isla privada para él y para mi.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma audible contra mis costillas, y el aliento se me quedó atascado en la garganta. El pánico escénico me atacó por fin. Yo que había deseado tanto llegar a un hotel cualquiera...ahora la cercanía de la intimidad lo hacía ver más real. Sentí los ojos de Edward fijos en mi rostro, pero por primera vez, rehuí encontrarme con su mirada. Clavé la vista justo hacia delante, sin ver nada en realidad. Él no me preguntó qué me pasaba, lo cual no era propio de su carácter. Adiviné que esto quería decir que se encontraba tan nervioso como yo.

Dejamos las maletas en el ancho porche mientras él abría las puertas que no estaban cerradas con llave.

Me miró antes de avanzar y cruzar el umbral. Yo le seguí y me condujo a través del edificio, en silencio, encendiendo las luces a su paso. La vivienda me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Acostumbrado como estaba al esquema de colores preferido por los Cullen, claros y luminosos. Era como estar en casa, aunque algo más pequeña que la de Forks. Sin embargo, no me pude concentrar en nada en particular. El pulso me latía detrás de las orejas con tal violencia que todo me parecía borroso.

Entonces Edward se detuvo y encendió la última luz.

La estancia era grande y blanca, y la pared más lejana era casi toda de cristal, el tipo de decoración estándar de los Cullen. Fuera, la luna brillaba con intensidad sobre la arena blanca y, justo unos cuantos metros más allá de la casa, refulgían las olas. Pero apenas me di cuenta de eso. Estaba más concentrado en la inmensa cama blanca que había en el centro de la habitación, sobre la que colgaban nubes vaporosas de una mosquitera.

-Iré...a por el equipaje-dijo Edward y desapareció en un visto y no visto.

La habitación resultaba demasiado cálida y el ambiente estaba más cargado que la noche tropical del exterior. O quizás fuera mi impresión por seguir llevando el frac. Quién sabe. Caminé lentamente hacia delante hasta que pude llegar y tocar el edredón. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de asegurarme de que todo era cierto, que estaba pasando de verdad.

Edward volvió y me habló nuevamente-aquí hace un poco de calor-dijo. Fijo que había leído mis pensamientos-¿te gusta el sitio?-extendió los brazos a ambos lados como si me mostrase el lugar por primera vez.

-Es perfecto-dije casi sin aliento y él se echó a reír. Era un sonido nervioso, extraño en Edward.

-Intenté pensar en todo aquello que podría hacer esto...más fácil...-admitió avergonzado. Sólo le faltaba el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, aunque sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Aún así, era tremendamente adorable-en un hotel llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Aquí podré cazar sin problemas y bueno...tendremos mucha privacidad-echó un vistazo a la habitación, vacilante-estoy seguro de que necesitarás un par de minutos para atender tus necesidades humanas...Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

-Solo tengo una necesidad humana que atender...-reconocí sin rodeos. Me sudaban las palmas de las manos y el resto de mi cuerpo bajo aquella, ahora insoportable tela, también. Los latidos de mi corazón se asemejaban al repiqueteo constante de un tambor. La larga espera había concluido. Aquí. Ahora. Edward y yo. Solos. Casados. Listos.

Esquivaba mi mirada. Él también estaba al borde del colapso. Le observé de arriba abajo. Aquel traje parecía seguir en una percha de lo inmaculado que estaba. De lo impecable que se le veía con el puesto. Estando así, en este momento, no me cabía la menor duda. No me importaba cuanto tiempo pudiera llegar a vivir, yo jamás podría querer a otro que no fuera Edward Cullen. Y allí estaba, con su rostro perfecto a solo unos pocos centímetros de mi.

Llevé mis dedos a la pajarita que empezaba a ahogarme y se desanudó con una facilidad tal, que ni tuve que detenerme antes de unir mis labios con los de Edward. Y ahí fue donde comenzó. Ya no pude parar. Mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo cuando le besé. El corazón me latía a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras mi respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y mis manos se movían avariciosas por su rostro. Notaba su cuerpo de mármol contra cada curva del mío, completamente a mi merced.

Mis manos descendieron afanosas por su cuello, por su pecho y no pude evitar quejarme entre dientes cuando no encontraba a tientas los botones para deshacerme de su chaleco. Él me echó un cable y se lo desabotonó él mismo. _Gracias_.

Sus manos heladas acariciaron mi nuca y el nacimiento de los cabellos que habían allí. Haciendo que mi piel se erizara por el simple contacto de la suya. Nuestras lenguas parecían enfrascadas en una violenta lucha. Ninguno cedía terreno. Ambos éramos dominantes guerreros en aquella habitación.

-Creía que ibas a arrancarme la ropa-apreció Edward separando su boca de la mía durante un instante. Su frío aliento me dio de lleno en el rostro y me despejó lo bastante como para recordar que yo había pensado en eso durante la fiesta. Bueno, en realidad, desde que le había visto esperándome al final del pasillo para casarnos.

-No sabía si le tenías aprecio a estas prendas...no quería empezar esta noche con un enfado por tu parte-no sé ni cómo fui capaz de hablar.

-Arráncalas- dijo con una excitación en la voz que me nubló el juicio.

Mi mano obedeció y tiró de la tela blanca rasgándola por completo. Escuché el _clin_ de los pequeños botones al caer sobre el suelo en alguna parte, pero a ninguno nos importó. Admiré pasmado su cuerpo en cuanto le despojé de la levita, el chaleco y los restos de la camisa que corrieron la misma suerte que los botones. Parecía la mejor escultura jamás tallada. Ni el mayor de los genios habría conseguido algo de tal precisión. Palpé aquellos delicados, pero bien definidos músculos. Y me lancé a su cuello en una vorágine hormonal sin precedentes. Mi lengua y mis labios recorrieron todos y cada uno de los rincones de su torso, mientras él enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y suspiraba.

Mis manos se detuvieron en el borde de su pantalón y le miré a los ojos, buscando una negativa que nunca llegó. Así que arranqué lo último que me faltaba de la vestimenta para verle completamente desnudo. Sentía lava ardiente en lo profundo de mis entrañas. Edward era pura perfección. Volví a besarle con frenesí. Él gimió sutilmente contra mis labios y sentí una de sus manos colarse por debajo de mi ropa. Rompió mi chaleco, mi camisa...todo. Y en cuanto acarició mis pectorales, le empujé. Empujé extasiado su cuerpo hasta que chocó con algo, que supuse sería la cómoda, pero lo ignoraba. Mis manos viajaron raudas hasta sus glúteos de alabastro y lo encaramé sobre la superficie de madera. Dejándole sentado y quedando yo entre sus piernas.

No separábamos nuestros labios. Eran como potentes imanes contra una superficie de metal. Una vez unidos, era difícil alejarlos el uno del otro. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda en el instante en que quedó desnuda y expuesta ante el.

Entonces ahondé más en mis caricias. Bajé por su cuerpo hasta su miembro, que ya estaba firme. Rígido. Gruñó ante el contacto y detuvo el beso. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración alterada. Yo le devolví la mirada. Estaba tan excitado como yo. Su rostro me lo gritaba. Entonces frunció los labios y los vi. Relucientes. Sus colmillos. Había sacado los colmillos. Ahora era una fiera. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial. ¿Aquello era su demonio interior?¿le había hecho salir?¿había perdido el control sobre si mismo?

Que más da. Yo estaba a punto de perderlo también.

Se revolvió un poco cuando seguí acariciando su entrepierna e ignoré sus leves y salvajes bramidos. Una de las veces intentó detenerme con una de sus manos. Tal vez tratase de evitar herirme, pero yo apresé su muñeca con fuerza. _Todo irá bien._ Se relajó lo suficiente como para permitirme seguir, pero alcé su mano por encima de su cabeza, dando de lleno contra lo que me pareció un cristal, por el ruido que hizo al crujir bajo la piel de mis nudillos. Y ahí me percaté de que tras Edward, había un espejo. Un espejo en el que veía su espalda cincelada, y me veía a mi. Mi cara. Mis ojos nublados por la excitación creciente. Mis mejillas sonrojadas porque ni siquiera era capaz de calcular a qué temperatura se encontraba mi cuerpo en aquel instante. Era el vivo rostro de la lujuria. Nunca me había visto de ese modo. Me estaba transformando en un animal, pero no físicamente. Me estaba dejando llevar por los más profundos instintos de la bestia que había en mi. Pero eso era yo.

Continué masajeando a Edward sin dejar de mirar mi reflejo. Me incliné levemente hacia adelante, dejando mi cuello más cerca de su rostro para olerle mejor. Escuchar sus roncos quejidos me encendía más y más si era posible. Mi respiración se entrecortaba, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Y ver su espalda arqueada por el placer, acrecentaba en mi todas aquellas sensaciones. Yo le provocaba todo eso. Hacía que se derritiera entre mis dedos como la mantequilla.

Me cogió el rostro de improviso y me besó con fuerza. _¿En qué momento liberé su muñeca?_. No usó su lengua esta vez, solo labios contra labios. Supuse que para evitar hacerme daño ahora que sus colmillos habían salido a jugar. Se echó hacia atrás y pude escuchar como el vidrio se hacía añicos a su espalda. Aquello era violencia y deseo a partes iguales. Dos monstruos que peleaban por amarse. Por poseerse.

Recordé, no sé cómo, que todavía seguía vestido de cintura para abajo. Era un milagro que mi erección no hubiera rasgado la tela del pantalón. Pero no quería parar. No podía.

Edward pareció escuchar mis lamentos internos y me empujó posando con delicadeza sus manos sobre mi estómago. Se puso en pie y me obligó a caminar de espaldas hasta que mis piernas rozaron con el borde de la cama y caí. Caí sobre la mullida colcha. Separándonos. Contemplé el rostro de mi vampiro que me miraba desde arriba. Con cuidado, se inclinó y desabrochó mi pantalón. Cada acción que hacía, cada movimiento...era tremendamente erótico a mis ojos. Tal fue así, que tiré de sus brazos antes de que me desvistiera por completo y le hice caer sobre mi. Mi entrepierna y la suya entraron en contacto. Sobre mi bajo vientre.

La electricidad...en ese momento...en esa zona...no podía describirlo con palabras. Un bramido salió por mi garganta antes de besarle de nuevo, como desesperado. Colando mi lengua entre sus finos labios. Acariciando aquellos afilados y mortíferos colmillos.

Y la sentí. La urgencia. El vacío en mi pecho. La necesidad acuciante de poseer lo que era mío desde el mismo instante en que le había visto. Aquella criatura que había sido creada para mi.

Rodé sobre mi mismo, haciéndole quedar bajo mi cuerpo. Se dejaba llevar por mi, perdido en el beso como estaba. Era dócil...al menos en ese momento.

Recobré la compostura como pude unos segundos. Los suficientes como para dejar de besarle y acercar mi boca a su oído.

-Te necesito Edward...ya no puedo esperar más-mi miembro latía. Ansioso. Igual que yo. Él lamió mi mejilla en respuesta, con una sensualidad rayana en lo sobrehumano.

Alcé un poco mi cuerpo para poder posicionarme.

La cabeza de Edward estaba sobre la almohada, al borde. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba agitado. Yo me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Cautivado por sus facciones. Acaricié su cadera y se la levanté un poco con una de mis manos. Contuve el aliento.

Sujetaba mi entrepierna. Había llegado la hora. Ahora sí...

Empujé abriéndome paso por su entrada y sentí el tiempo detenerse. Su cuerpo me recibía de buen grado, sin impedimento alguno. Las manos de Edward sujetaron con fuerza el edredón. Soltando un ruido gutural desde lo profundo de su pecho a la vez que se estremecía. Yo no podía moverme. No podía pensar. Hasta que le miré. Con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando del contacto. De la sensación de tenerme dentro, aunque no podría ser comparable a lo que notaba yo. Su interior era tan frío como lo era por fuera. Y me hacía sentir aquella corriente desde los dedos de mis pies, hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.

Impulsé mi cuerpo hacia adelante, sin salir del suyo. Éramos uno. Por fin Edward y yo, nos habíamos unido en un mismo ser. Entrelacé mi mano con una de las suyas, mientras con la otra continuaba manteniendo alzada su cadera. Y empecé a embestirle.

Gruñí y me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza, que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de mi boca. Pero pronto se curaría. No me preocupaba.

Aquello era el paraíso en la tierra. El súmmun de lo maravilloso. Con cada penetración me sentía más y más cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos. Cada gemido de Edward me inundaba la mente. El animal que había en mí aullaba con intensidad.

Pero ésta vez...en su corazón no había tristeza, no había soledad ni dolor. Esta vez, había el más antinatural de los afectos. El profundo amor entre un licántropo y su vampiro. Su imprimación.

El sol, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme. Debía haberme quedado dormido hacía poco, porque amanecía cuando Edward y yo...terminamos el quinto asalto. Me senté en la cama llevándome conmigo una gran cantidad de plumas blancas que se deslizaban por mi piel debido a la gravedad. Y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Era el mismo dormitorio?. Las almohadas no eran sino jirones huecos de tela. El colchón mostraba algunos muelles por los lados. La cómoda se había convertido en pedazos de madera astillada y por el suelo habían fragmentos de cristales rotos. Parecía que había estallado una guerra allí dentro. _¿Edward?_. No estaba a mi lado.

-En la cocina-escuchar su voz me hizo sonreír. Me puse en pie y localicé las maletas en un rincón. Alice me había hecho el equipaje muy bien. Todo eran pantalones cortos, algún que otro bañador y un par de camisetas que seguramente volverían a Forks con las etiquetas puestas. Como casi todo.

Olía a comida. Edward estaba cocinando y me sentí hambriento. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral me detuve y me llevé una mano al pecho. Increíble. Sam tenía razón. El vacío, el inmenso agujero que me recordaba la constante sensación de soledad si me separaba de Edward, que me indicaba que estaba perdido en el mundo sin mi vampiro, que la vida no tenía del todo sentido si no fuera por él...se había esfumado. Cerrado a cal y canto. Bajo un millón de puntos de sutura irrompibles. Mi alma le había encontrado por fin. Ya estaba completo.

Vi a Edward delante de una cocina de acero inoxidable, deslizando tiras de beicon en un plato de color azul claro que había colocado sobre la encimera. Lleno a rebosar de huevos revueltos, salchichas y tostadas. También había una jarra con zumo de naranja recién exprimido y, lo mejor de todo y más apetecible, él. Llevaba puesto solamente unos holgados pantalones de pijama color beige y el torso al descubierto. De no ser porque las tripas se me retorcían del hambre...

-Aquí lo tienes-me indicó Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro y puso el plato en una pequeña mesa de azulejos.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas de metal que había y comencé a devorar. Él se puso a mi espalda y me acarició la piel, haciendo que un agradable cosquilleo me recorriera la columna vertebral-no quedó marca alguna...-apreció con sus dedos recorriendo algunas partes de mi espalda-es una suerte que te cures tan deprisa...por un momento me preocupé.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté al tragar. Edward se sentó frente a mi.

-Creo que...-desvió la mirada un instante-me dejé llevar anoche. Te...arañé un poco.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Seguro que me gustó-admití. Realmente, no recordaba nada doloroso. Todo había sido demasiado genial.

-Desde luego no te quejaste-dijo riendo.

Le miré antes de seguir comiendo-desperté y no estabas...-era una reprimenda. A medias, porque no conseguía darle el tono de enfado que se suponía debía sugerir.

-Quería hacerte el desayuno.

-Pero...acabamos de casarnos. Es nuestra luna de miel...me hubiera gustado despertar a tu lado-admití removiendo los huevos con el tenedor.

-Lo siento. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez-se levantó y por encima de la mesa, me cogió por el mentón antes de besarme.

Aquello era mejor que la comida. Que todo. Yo también me puse en pie y el cuchillo cayó sonoramente al suelo.

-Esto está buenísimo...-musité cuando nuestros labios volvieron a poner distancia de por medio-es impresionante. No entiendo cómo alguien que no come...es tan buen cocinero.

Edward recogió el cuchillo y lo había cambiado por otro antes de que yo terminase de sentarme de nuevo en la silla.

-Ya sabes, con Internet todo es posible.

-¿De dónde ha salido la comida?¿has ido a un supermercado?¿hay alguno en esta isla?-bromeé. Aunque ya esperaba cualquier cosa.

-Le pedí al equipo de limpieza que equipara la cocina, por primera vez, en este lugar. Les tendré que pedir que vean qué pueden hacer con las plumas. Le debo a Esme un dormitorio nuevo.

-Lo destrozamos-admití, pero orgulloso. No lo podía evitar.

-Fue culpa mía, no debimos haberlo hecho aquí dentro. A menos no la primera vez. Ya con un vampiro en esa situación la casa corría peligro, pero si además le añades un licántropo...pasa lo que ha pasado.

-Lo curioso...es que no recuerdo haber roto ninguna de esas cosas-reconocí.

-Ni yo.

Ya el plato que tenía delante estaba vacío, pero mi mirada se concentró en el, algo cohibido.

-Edward...tengo que decirte que lo de anoche...fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida.

-¿El segundo?¿cuál fue el primero?-apoyaba los codos en la mesa y me observaba con interés.

-Cuando me dijiste que me querías por primera vez. Ese es mi día favorito.

-Estabas herido...

-Yo no recuerdo eso. Recuerdo solo tus palabras y tu compañía.

-Para mí...anoche también fue uno de los mejores días de mi existencia-admitió él-¿sabes?, estaba muy nervioso...-dijo. Aunque sabía que yo me había dado cuenta y que estaba incluso más histérico que él al principio-hasta hablé con Carlisle...cuando decidimos casarnos. Con la esperanza de que él me ayudara. Sabía que siendo un monstruo, tú y yo...no sabía qué podía esperar. Carlisle me explicó, que en el caso de los vampiros, era una sensación poderosa, que no se podía comparar con nada. Me dijo que el amor físico no se debía tomar a la ligera, porque siendo nuestros temperamentos tan estables, las emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero añadió que yo no debía preocuparme por eso, porque de todos modos tú ya me habías alterado por completo-ambos sonreímos y continuó-también hablé con mis hermanos. Me dijeron que se sentía un gran placer que sólo va por detrás de beber sangre humana. Pero yo ya he probado esa sangre y no puede haber ninguna que haga sentir algo que sea más fuerte que esto...No creo que se equivoquen, la verdad, sino que simplemente es diferente para nosotros. Algo más.

-Fue impresionante...-dije-lo que yo sabía del tema...no es comparable a la práctica.

-Lo secundo.

Estiré el brazo para atrapar su mano con la mía por encima de la mesa y nos las estrechamos-¿qué te parece...si vamos a la playa?

_Continuará..._


	12. ¿Puede hacerse posible lo imposible?

**12\. ¿Puede hacerse posible lo imposible?**

**POV. Jacob**

Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Pasar todo el tiempo con Edward, amarle a todas horas...era fascinante.

La isla Esme se había convertido en nuestro pequeño paraíso particular.

Nos conocíamos todos los rincones. Exploramos la pequeña sección de selva que rodeaba el pico rocoso. Visitamos los papagayos que vivían en el verde dosel formado por la jungla para ver qué había en el extremo sur de la isla. Contemplamos el crepúsculo desde una cueva rocosa que había en la zona occidental. Vimos a las marsopas que jugaban en las cálidas y someras aguas. Y nos adentrábamos cada vez que se nos antojaba en la espesura corriendo, echándonos carreras el uno al otro, él con su increíble velocidad y yo con mis imparables cuatro patas.

Todo era inmejorable.

Ya llevábamos una semana en aquel lugar, y nos habíamos trasladado a la habitación azul para poder dormir en una cama en condiciones. Todavía la habitación blanca estaba bajo una manta de plumón como la nieve. La habitación azul resultaba más pequeña, y la cama de unas proporciones más razonables. Las paredes lucían oscuras, cubiertas con paneles de madera de teca y los accesorios de una lujosa seda marina. La mesa de noche del lado izquierdo estaba adornada con una pila de libros que Edward utilizaba para leer siempre que yo dormía, aunque era poco, he de reconocer. No habíamos vuelto a practicar sexo dentro de la casa, pero no había recoveco en aquella isla donde no nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por la pasión. Él había resultado ser tan insaciable como yo, lo cual, agradecía infinitamente.

Esa mañana cuando me desperté, volvía a estar solo en la cama. Pero había una nota de Edward en la almohada, escrita con su impecable caligrafía. Había salido de caza y según sus palabras, volvería pronto. Bufé molesto conmigo mismo. Me perdía tanto en su cuerpo, que había pasado por alto que él también tenía que comer. Sus ojos estaban casi negros la noche pasada. Así que me quedé allí tumbado, boca arriba, mirando al techo. Pensando en lo afortunado que era y sonriendo como un tontaina. Desvié la vista hasta la mesilla y cogí el libro que encabezaba el montón. Sonreí al ver la portada, bastante antigua en apariencia, pero en perfecto estado de conservación. Romeo & Julieta. _¿Enserio?_

Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo para leer la parte marcada por Edward, le escuché en el porche de la entrada. Me levanté a recibirle.

-Buenos días...-me dijo radiante. Sus ojos brillaban como oro líquido y vestía sólo con un pantalón oscuro. Empezaba a parecerse a mi.

No le devolví el saludo, en lugar de eso, le rodeé con mis brazos y le besé.

-Perdona...-susurré cerca de sus labios-soy un inconsciente. No pensé en que tú...bueno, comías.

-No pasa nada Jacob, no iba a morirme. Pero tu hambre es más frecuente. Te haré el desayuno-empezó a alejarse de mi hasta que llegó a la encimera y comenzó a abrir armarios. Me acerqué a el por la espalda y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Acariciándole por encima de la tela del pantalón. Él detuvo sus movimientos al sentir el contacto.

-Soy insaciable...-dije sobre su cuello.

-Jacob...-su voz se tornó ronca-ahora no podemos...-posó sus manos sobre la superficie de la encimera, como haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse.

-¿Ahora no?¿por qué?-me pegué más a el. Siempre me salía con la mía. Estaba muy excitado y él también. No era muy difícil.

-El equipo de limpieza viene de camino...¿no oyes la lancha?-detuvo mi mano con una de las suyas. En cuanto me detuvo, lo escuché. Alguien se acercaba.

-Mierda...

-Tengo que explicarles el desastre de la habitación blanca-dijo volviéndose hacia mi y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Inocente-después podemos salir. Hay un sitio en la selva, al sur...

-No quiero salir...-me quejé como niño molesto por no haber conseguido el juguete que quería-quiero hacerlo en la cocina...

-¿Luego?

-Vale...-rocé sus labios y él sonrió.

-Deberías vestirte Jacob, estás desnudo.

Me puse los primero pantalones que vi, de color caqui. Con etiqueta incluida. Edward me comentó que podríamos ver una película mientras los empleados limpiaban, pero yo no podía pensar más que en la cocina y el cuerpo de Edward desnudo. Me había convertido en un adicto. Adicto a él.

Cuando volví al salón, él seguía indeciso frente al televisor de plasma de pantalla gigante y los millones de DVD que tenía debajo.

-¿Por qué no vas escogiendo una mientras abro la puerta?-me preguntó antes de que se escuchase un golpe ligero, tímido, en la puerta. Sonrió y se volvió hacia el vestíbulo. No sin antes arrancar la etiqueta de mis pantalones con un sutil movimiento de muñeca.

Me entretuve revolviendo las estanterías y comencé a leer los títulos. Era difícil decidir por dónde empezar, ya que había más DVD que en un videoclub.

Escuchaba con claridad la voz aterciopelada de Edward , conversando de forma fluida en portugués. Otra voz, más áspera, le contestaba en la misma lengua. Edward los hizo entrar en la habitación, señalando hacia la cocina. Los dos brasileños parecían muy bajitos y de piel muy oscura...aunque cualquiera lo era al lado de mi vampiro. Uno era grueso y la otra una mujer delgada, ambos con rostros arrugados. Edward hizo un gesto señalándome con una sonrisa orgullosa y percibí mi nombre mezclado con un chorro de palabras poco familiares. Quise escabullirme cuando pensé en el desastre que era la habitación blanca, con el que se encontrarían pronto. El hombre bajito me sonrió educadamente.

Pero la pequeña mujer de piel color café no sonrió en absoluto. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y lo que parecía sin temor a equivocarme, espanto. Edward les pidió que le siguieran hacia aquel gallinero lleno de plumas y se fueron.

Cuando Edward regresó, venía solo. Caminó con rapidez hasta mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Qué le pasa a la mujer?-le susurré.

-Kaure es en parte india ticuna. Se ha criado de modo que es más supersticiosa, o quizás sería más apropiado decir más consciente de lo sobrenatural, que el resto del mundo moderno. Como en tu reserva. Sospecha lo que soy o anda bastante cerca. Y contigo le ha pasado lo mismo. No se ha sorprendido al ver el dormitorio en ese estado ruinoso. Ha quedado impactada porque tú y yo estamos juntos bajo el mismo techo y seguimos ''vivos'' los dos.

-Por eso parecía aterrorizada-por fin me tranquilicé. No entendía su odio de buenas a primeras.

-Y lo está. Por la humanidad en general, pero estamos solos en esta isla-me miró con interés-¿no has escogido ninguna?

-¿Escoger una película le convencerá de que somos humanos?-aproveché que me rodeaba para besar su cuello.

-La película...la película...-musitó cayendo en mis redes.

Se oyó un jadeo violento y Edward se separó de mi con brusquedad. Kaure estaba paralizada en el pasillo, con unas cuantas plumas enredadas en su pelo negro, un saco grande lleno en los brazos, y una expresión de horror pintada en el rostro. Se me quedó mirando con fijeza, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. La verdad es que aquella mujer podría pasar por una de las de nuestra tribu. Si tenían las mismas creencias que nosotros, aquello le debía parecer la peor de las aberraciones. Ella entonces se recobró de la impresión y murmuró algo que sonaba claramente a disculpa por la interrupción, incluso en aquel idioma que me era tan poco familiar. Edward sonrió y le contestó en un tono amigable. Ella apartó los ojos oscuros y continuó avanzando por el vestíbulo.

-¿Está pensando en lo que creo que está pensando?-pregunté a mi marido.

-Está desconcertada a más no poder.

Suspiré derrotado. Hasta que aquella gente no se marchara, no podría volver a estar desnudo-ésta-comenté, rebuscando con la mano al azar y cogiendo una película cualquiera-pon ésta y hagamos como que la vemos.

La portada mostraba un viejo musical lleno de rostros sonrientes y trajes de faldas ahuecadas.

-Muy típico de una luna de miel-aprobó Edward.

Mientras en la pantalla los actores bailaban al son de una animada canción introductoria, yo me apoltroné en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en los muslos de Edward. Y él empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

-¿Nos vamos a mudar ahora a la habitación blanca?-le pregunté. Solo me faltaba ronronear cual gatito de lo relajado que estaba en ese momento.

-No lo sé...lo hemos destrozado todo. No quiero que Esme no nos vuelva a invitar nunca más.

Gustavo y Kaure se movían por toda la casa de modo silencioso mientras yo esperaba impaciente a que terminaran e intentaba prestar atención al final de la película en plan ''vivieron felices y comieron perdices''. Por primera vez creía en esos finales que me habían parecido tan ridículos en el pasado. Tan sumido estaba en la pantalla, que no perdí el hilo hasta que no escuché la voz de Edward hablándole a Gustavo. El hombre caminó calladamente hacia la puerta principal.

-Han terminado-me informó Edward.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que ya estamos solos?-no esperé respuesta. Me incliné hacia adelante y le besé.

Suspiré. Otra mañana y él no estaba junto a mi, pero la habitación olía a panceta gracias a que la puerta estaba entreabierta. El sonido de la televisión me llegaba claramente, Edward tenía puesta la CNN, seguramente porque habíamos perdido todo contacto con la realidad desde que habíamos pisado la isla y podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial sin que nos hubiéramos enterado.

Me puse un pantalón que había usado muy poco y salí. Edward estaba allí, junto a la vitrocerámica, donde había una sartén que soltaba chisporroteos. Sonreí, porque mi vampiro escuchaba la televisión, atendía el desayuno y a la vez parecía enfrascado en lo que interpreté que era un libro de cocina con la foto de una risueña mujer con delantal en la portada. Pero mi sonrisa cambió al ver algo más que estaba haciendo. Me desconcertó por completo.

-¿Qué haces Edward?

Desvió la mirada del libro hacia mi-buenos días, cariño-dijo sonriente y retomó la lectura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-insistí.

-Te hago el desayuno-esta vez no me miró.

-No...te lo estás comiendo.

**POV. Edward**

Me estaba empapando de recetas para cocinarle a Jacob todos los platos deliciosos que pudiera. Nos habían llenado el congelador de carne como para un mes, pero su estómago era más demandante que el mío. Y por qué no, quería mimarle mientras me fuera posible. Me había topado con una muy interesante, la del solomillo Wellington. Probablemente se lo haría para cenar. Aunque...

-No...te lo estás comiendo.

_¿Qué?_

Le miré a él, confuso por su acusación y luego me di cuenta de que una tira de panceta a medio comer estaba en mi mano derecha. La sartén estaba casi vacía. No supe qué decir o qué hacer en ese instante. ¿Me la estaba comiendo?. Dejé el libro en la encimera y abrí la palma de la mano donde tenía aquel pedacito de tocino.

-Yo...-fue lo único que salió de mis labios. ¿Por qué comía?

-¿Estás bien?-Jacob se me acercó, más contrariado que yo, pero disimulando perfecta calma-no me importa que te la comas Edward. Tampoco tengo tanta hambre-bromeó para sacarme una sonrisa y ocupó mi lugar como cocinero tras darme unas palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda.

Como autómata, me senté en la silla que me quedaba más próxima. Seguía sin soltar la panceta y sin dejar de mirarla. No me atraía su olor. No saciaba mi apetito. No me aportaba absolutamente nada. _¿Por qué?_

Jacob se me acercó y se agachó a mi altura-¿te encuentras bien?-puso la mano por encima de mi rodilla-no te estaba echando la bronca ni nada por el estilo. Solo me sorprendí-me dijo en tono dulce-nunca te había visto comer. Solo en nuestra boda aquel poco de tarta por guardar las apariencias.

-No sé por qué lo he hecho-reconocí. Él cogió una servilleta y retiró la comida de mi mano.

-Tal vez tu cuerpo te pedía proteínas-bromeó de nuevo. Sabía que no le gustaba verme alterado y procuraba por todos los medios hacerme sentir bien.

Le miré-mi cuerpo lo único que me pide siempre...-entonces lo sentí. Algo se movió dentro de mi. Asusté a Jacob cuando mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente y me puse en pie tirando la silla por el camino. _¿Qué demonios...?_

La mano se me apoyó en el estómago de forma casi involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo.

Jacob tenía cara de póquer. No sabía si debía reaccionar bien o mal ni a qué debía hacerlo.

-Edward...

-Es imposible...-musité. Seguía notando aquel tenue movimiento dentro de mi. Como una caricia-es imposible...mi cuerpo está muerto...-hablaba más bien para mi mismo, pero sabía que Jacob permanecía atento.

-Por favor Edward...-ahora en su voz había miedo. Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero no se atrevió.

Aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos, bebés o cualquier cosa relativa a ese mundo, no era ningún idiota. Además, mi padre era médico y había visto suficientes películas y programas de televisión para saber que esto no funcionaba así. Un bebé no podría moverse y que yo lo notase tan claramente cuando sólo habían pasado algunos días desde la boda y la posibilidad de que algo hubiera sido concebido. ¿Pero qué otra explicación podía haber?¿qué era eso que sentía dentro de mi cuerpo?¿y si comía...para que se alimentara?. Miré a Jacob. Mi marido. Parte humano, parte metamorfo. Y viendo mi reflejo en sus ojos oscuros...pensé...en la imprimación. La teoría de Sam que en una ocasión había leído en la mente de Jacob. _Nos sentimos atraídos por aquella persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir nuestro gen de la licantropía._ Aquello era una completa locura. Pero ¿y si no había otra explicación?¿y si por ésta razón, Jacob había dado un vuelco a su vida enamorándose de mi?

Salí corriendo al cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de la puerta. De frente, todo correcto. De perfil... _no puede ser cierto_...deslicé mis dedos por aquel pequeño, pero definido bulto sobresaliendo entre las caderas. Giré el torso hacia delante y detrás, examinándolo desde todos los puntos de vista, como si fuera a desaparecer debido al modo en que incidía la luz. Mi cuerpo no había cambiado desde hacía numerosos años...y ahí estaba eso. Aquello no era posible. No podía serlo. Yo estaba muerto. Mi cuerpo también. _¿Verdad?¿cómo podría desarrollarse nada dentro de ese cascarón hueco?._ Pensé en Esme y especialmente en mi hermana Rosalie. Los vampiros no podían tener hijos. Pero había una diferencia entre ellas y yo. Carlisle y Emmett estaban muertos. Jacob, no.

Acaricié el bulto de mi barriga que no había estado allí el día anterior. Conmovido, comencé a plantearme las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Ningún vampiro jamás había osado a juntarse con un licántropo. Nunca. Tampoco ningún licántropo se había imprimado o sentido amor hacia vampiro alguno. _Hasta ahora_. Jacob y yo éramos los precursores de esa nueva realidad...pero un bebé...me parecían palabras mayores. Sentí la urgencia de ir con Jacob, estar a su lado y seguir pensando en las millones de teorías que se paseaban incansables por mi mente en ese momento. Pero estaba allí plantado y sólo podía mirar a mis ojos atónitos en el espejo, mientras mis dedos apretaban con cuidado la pequeña hinchazón de mi vientre. Seguía siendo duro, como una roca, pero aún así, había cambiado. Había podido cambiar.

Y entonces volví a sentirlo. El suave y pequeño golpecito que chocó contra mi mano. Justo donde la había posado. Desde dentro de mi cuerpo. Y sonreí.

-¿Edward?-la voz tímida de Jacob me llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿va todo bien?

-Jacob...¿puedes traerme el teléfono?, está en el dormitorio-le sentí alejarse y cogí aire. ¿Cómo se lo decía?¿cómo se lo tomaría?. Jacob había dado por hecho que jamás tendría hijos conmigo. ¿Y si le daba esperanzas y luego no era lo que yo pensaba?...aunque cada vez me cabían menos dudas al respecto. Era inaudito.

Dio un par de toques en la puerta antes de abrirla y darme el teléfono. Me miró de arriba abajo, intentando averiguar lo extraño de mi actitud.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-No vas a creerme.

-Lo haré-lo dijo sinceramente. Así que me puse de lado, para que viera mi silueta.

-¿Qué notas, Jacob?

No tardó mucho. Conocía mi cuerpo casi tan bien como yo-pero...¿qué...?-se alejó un paso atrás.

-Algo, tengo algo dentro que se está moviendo, Jacob. Creo que es...sea lo que sea, me parece que la razón por la que me comía la panceta, era para alimentarle-me señalé el estómago y me sentí estúpido de repente. Me hubiera echado a reír si no fuera la peor de las ocasiones.

-¿Se mueve?-sus ojos se abrieron como platos. En estado de pánico.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle- le di a la marcación rápida, y enseguida escuché la voz de mi padre.

-¿Va todo bien Edward?

-¿Por qué tiene que ir mal?

-No esperaba ninguna llamada tuya durante la luna de miel-dijo con voz divertida.

-Pues...-me silencié. No podía rebatirle.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-ahora si se puso serio. Mi silencio me había delatado.

-Estoy un poco preocupado Carlisle...creo...bueno, creo que...quizás...es que yo...podría estar...-inhalé profundamente-creo que tengo un bebé dentro Carlisle. Crece deprisa...porque te juro que veo el bulto en mi estómago. Lo estoy tocando ahora mismo y se mueve- Jacob palideció. Escuchar la palabra bebé había sido demasiado a lo que enfrentarse en ese momento y se sentó cual zombie sobre la tapa del inodoro.

-Lleváis ahí unos días...-inquirió.

-Lo sé.

Él también enmudeció. No podíamos recurrir a archivos pasados, ni a situaciones similares en nuestra cabeza, porque aquello simplemente no existía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó.

-Extraño. Comí panceta, Carlisle. Comí sin darme cuenta. ¿Es esto posible?

-Edward...necesito examinarte de inmediato. Pero por lo que me dices...creo que es posible...que haya algo vivo-recalcó la última palabra-dentro de ti.

Las palabras enviaron un estremecimiento a través de mi columna. Aquel pequeño “pateador” se removió en mi interior.

-Estaremos ahí pronto-dije antes de colgar. Jacob miraba a mi estómago, aturdido. Así que volví a marcar en el teléfono y esta vez llamé al aeropuerto.

Las dieciséis horas de vuelta a Forks se desarrollaron en un silencio sepulcral. Tanto por parte de Jacob como por la mía. Lo único que hizo fue darme la mano y mantener la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Devanándose los sesos con cientos de ideas tan absurdas como las mías. La más plausible para él, era la de alguna extraña y desconocida enfermedad vampírica cogida en algún punto de aquella isla perdida de la mano de Dios.

Pero sí volvió a hablarme cuando anduvimos por el parking del aeropuerto de Forks para coger el coche antes de ir rumbo a casa.

-¿Te duele algo?¿te hace daño?-preguntó esquivo.

-¿Qué?, no. No es nada de eso. Aún es muy pequeño...me parece-empezaba a creerme lo del bebé. Mal asunto.

-¿Carlisle podrá sacarte esa cosa verdad?

-¿Esa cosa?-licántropos. Esas criaturas volubles. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?. Sujeté con tanta fuerza el asidero de la maleta que lo escuché crujir.

-Crece rápido. No sabemos lo que es. Hay que acabar con eso ¿no?-se detuvo junto a la puerta del piloto. Él conservaba las llaves-está muy claro-zanjó.

Le miré como si no le conociera. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?¿matar a mi bebé?

Sin mirarle siquiera, ocupé el asiento del copiloto y saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo. ¿Y si los demás miembros de mi familia secundaban la opinión de Jacob?. Abrí la bandeja de los mensajes de texto y escribí a Rosalie.

_Continuará..._


	13. Jefe Jacob

**13\. Jefe Jacob**

**POV. Jacob**

Estaba sentado en las escaleras con la cabeza entre las manos esperando a que bajasen del piso superior. Carlisle había montado toda una habitación de hospital ahí arriba. Pero yo no podía, ni quería estar allí. Había pasado una semana desde nuestra marcha de la isla Esme y aquella cosa no dejaba de crecer y crecer. Y los únicos que podían sacarla del vientre de mi vampiro eran los demás miembros de su familia, pero como Edward se negaba tajantemente y contaba con el apoyo inestimable de Rosalie...no había manera de acabar con ' _eso_ '. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo?, esperar a que se abriera paso con sus dientes y atravesara la piel de Edward para salir al mundo. Solo de pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago. ¿Y si era malvada?¿y si era una criatura sádica y violenta?

La noche que llegamos a casa...las palabras de Carlisle...no podía quitármelas de la cabeza.

\-----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

No había modo alguno de ver lo que había dentro del estómago de Edward y él no se dejaba examinar como debería. Leía las mentes de todos, claro. Salvo Esme y Rosalie, los demás queríamos darle carretera a esa cosa y él no se dejaba tocar el vientre por nadie, excepto por la rubia, que vivía aquello como si le estuviera pasando a ella misma.

Edward decidió instalarse en el salón, tomando el sofá como su fuerte. Se tumbó allí, con las manos en su barriga y susurrándole cosas entre dientes a lo que fuera aquello. Yo solo podía sentarme en el suelo a los pies de su asiento sujetándome las piernas contra el pecho y esperando lo peor. Estaba claro que no había nada que hacer. Pero lo intentaban. Carlisle lo intentó.

-Recuerda a la madre de Tanya- dijo desde el umbral, comedido.

-No tiene nada que ver, Carlisle- respondió Edward sin dudar.

-Pero no sabemos lo que es. Esto escapa de nuestro entendimiento y puede que de nuestro control.

-No insistas Carlisle- no se movió un ápice del sillón. Ni para mirarle. Rosalie, que estaba cerca, en un rincón, sí le miró con reproche.

-¿Qué es eso de la madre de Tanya?-pregunté yo, con mi acostumbrada curiosidad. Edward me miró de refilón, pero no molesto, por fortuna.

-Nunca hablan de ella si pueden evitarlo-apreció el vampiro rubio.

-Bueno...pero no están aquí-dije.

Carlisle relajó los hombros y se acercó, sentándose en la mesita de centro, frente a mi.

-La creadora de Tanya, Kate e Irina, vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante el tiempo de una plaga que cayó sobre nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales. No logro entender ni de lejos en qué estarían pensando aquellos antiguos para convertir en vampiros a humanos que eran poco más que niños. Eran muy hermosos, tan simpáticos y encantadores que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Bastaba su proximidad para quererlos, era algo casi automático. Pero no se les podía enseñar nada. Se quedaban paralizados en el nivel de desarrollo en el que estuvieran cuando se les mordía. Algunos eran adorables bebés de habla ceceante y llenos de hoyuelos que podían destruir un pueblo entero en el curso de una de sus rabietas. Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban y no había forma de controlarlos con ningún tipo de advertencias. Los humanos los vieron, comenzaron a circular historias, y el miedo se extendió como el fuego por la maleza seca.

Tragué saliva sonoramente. Imaginarse aquello...y pensar en la posibilidad de tenerlo tan cerca.

-La madre de Tanya creó a uno de esos niños-siguió Carlisle- y como me ocurre con los demás antiguos, no puedo tener ni una idea lejana de sus razones para hacerlo. Y por supuesto, eso implicó a los Vulturis. Ellos estudiaron a los niños inmortales, tanto en su hogar de Volterra como en todo alrededor del mundo. Cayo decidió que los más jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto y que por eso debían ser destruidos-me miró-ya te dije que eran adorables, y bueno, los miembros de los aquelarres lucharon con intensidad para protegerlos, por lo que quedaron diezmados...se perdieron muchas cosas. Al final, la práctica quedó completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales se convirtieron en algo que no se debía mencionar, un tabú. Cuando yo vivía con los Vulturis, me encontré con dos de esos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano su encanto. Aro estudió a los pequeños durante muchos años después de que tuviera lugar la catástrofe que habían causado. Pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: no se debía permitir que existieran niños inmortales...en realidad no está muy claro lo que ocurrió con la madre de Tanya. Tanya, Kate e Irina vivieron completamente ajenas a todo hasta el día en que los Vulturis vinieron a buscarlas. Lo que salvó la vida de Tanya y sus hermanas fue su ignorancia. Aro las tocó y descubrió su total desconocimiento del asunto, de modo que no fueron castigadas como su madre. Ninguna de ellas había visto nunca antes al niño, o ni siquiera soñado con su existencia, hasta el día en que le vieron arder en los brazos de su madre.

Miré a Edward con el temor reflejado en el rostro-¿podría...podría ser...?

-No será como ellos, Jacob- a pesar de todo...no sabía si creerle-no ha sido mordido. Ha sido creado de una manera totalmente opuesta.

Y así, quedó zanjado el tema por el momento.

\-----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

Me abracé a mi mismo buscando un consuelo que no llegaba. Era como luchar contra un muro de grafeno. Mientras allá arriba se dedicaban a medir el crecimiento desmesurado e imparable de la desconocida criatura.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire y salí de allí. Comencé a alejarme de la casa cada vez con pasos más apresurados sin rumbo fijo. Entré en el bosque, crucé la carretera y...terminé llegando a la reserva. No había visto a Billy desde mi boda, ni a los demás. Ni siquiera sabían que yo había vuelto a Forks. Pero poco me importó. Continué caminando hasta llegar a la playa con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Cuando llegué, seguí el sonido de una voz conocida y no tardé en toparme con Quil. Se hallaba en el extremo sur de la medialuna de la playa. Ahí lo tenía, borbotando un torrente de advertencias a una cría de poco más de dos años.

-Fuera del agua, Claire. Vamos, no, no. Eh. Muy bonito, señorita. ¿De veras quieres oír cómo me grita Emily?. No voy a traerte a la playa nunca más si no...¿ah,sí?. No...uf. Esto te parece divertido, ¿a que sí?

Cuando llegué hasta él, Quil aferraba por el tobillo a la niña. La pequeña sostenía un cubo en una mano; tenía los pantalones hechos una sopa y una colosal mojadura en el frontal de la camiseta.

-Cinco pavos a favor de la chica-dije para llamar su atención.

-¡Jake!¡has vuelto!-cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se acercó a mi. Sonriente-me alegro de verte.

-Tito Yei- dijo la niña con su vocecita y saludándome con la mano.

-¿Cómo te lo estás pasando, Claire?-pregunté.

-Quil está mojado.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Ido, ido.

-Te perdiste su fiesta de cumpleaños. Cumplió tres. Fue muy divertido, ¿a que si Claire?-preguntó Quil a la niña que asintió con la cabeza-fue una fiesta temática. Tocó de princesas. Me hizo llevar una corona y Emily tuvo la ocurrencia de que podían probar su nueva caja de maquillaje conmigo.

-Vaya, de veras lamento no haber estado para verlo.

-No te preocupes. Emily ha hecho fotos. De hecho, he salido de lo más favorecido.

Claire chilló sobre los hombros de Quil y señaló el suelo.

-Quiero una piedra bonita, piedra bonita, para mí, para mí.

Él la puso en el suelo y la niña comenzó a rebuscar entre la arena.

-¿Y qué tal tu luna de miel?, no te hacíamos de vuelta hasta...bueno, dentro de bastante tiempo-dijo divertido sin dejar de mirar a la pequeñaja.

-Sí, bueno...-fingí despreocupación-no podía durar eternamente.

-¿Y cómo está Edward?

-Está...está bien. ¿Y los demás?¿Embry?¿Sam?

-Genial. Aunque...-titubeó un poco. Incómodo- Paul imprimó, lo cual fue genial para su impredecible comportamiento...se ha aplacado.

-¿Enserio?, eso es estupendo. ¿De quién?¿también alguien de la familia de Emily?

-No...de la tuya.

-¿Cómo?

-De tu hermana Rachel.

-¿Qué?

-Fue después de tu boda. Se encontraron aquí en la playa...y pasó.

Y pasó. Sí, así es como ocurría. Una sola mirada bastaba para encontrar el sentido a todo tu mundo. Y pensar que si mi hermana no hubiera viajado para ser testigo de mi matrimonio, quizás jamás se hubieran encontrado. Ella estudiaba en Washington. Era una de las primeras de su clase y se había graduado antes de tiempo. No sabía si alegrarme, o molestarme, porque se trataba de Paul. Tampoco sabía si mi padre lo llevaría bien. Pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme, más graves que el hecho de que Paul se convirtiera en mi cuñado en un futuro quién sabe si no muy lejano.

-Maldición, ahí está Sam- anunció Quil sacándome de mis pensamientos-voy a llevarla con Sue- cogió a la niña de nuevo en brazos y salió corriendo.

-Una reunión de bienvenida...-musité. No había tardado mucho en sentir mi presencia en la reserva, pero primero quería ver a Billy antes de reunirme con mi manada de nuevo.

No me fue difícil dar con el. Estaba fuera de la casa, sentado en la silla de ruedas, tomando el aire. Al escuchar mis pasos acercándome a él, me miró.

-Jake...-su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me demostró lo mucho que me había echado de menos. Yo también a el. Así que le abracé cuando llegué a su lado.

-Hola papá.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Yo...mejor entremos-dije nervioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿contarle a mi padre lo que ocurría?¿por qué había vuelto antes de la cuenta?

-Ayúdame a entrar-dijo Billy.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda, viejales?-pregunté sacándole una carcajada.

-Tengo los brazos cansados, acabo de llegar de casa de Sue.

-Pero si es colina abajo y fijo que te has pasado tirado a la bartola todo el día-apunté, aún así, empujé su silla de ruedas al interior de la casa, hasta el cuarto de estar.

-Tengo que decirte algo-dijo Billy- es sobre Paul...

-Ya, Quil me puso al tanto-me dejé caer en el sofá. No había ni rastro de Paul ni de mi hermana allí.

-Tal vez Rachel se vaya a vivir a casa de Paul- apreció triste-es muy duro para ella estar aquí, sabes que tus hermanas eran mayores cuando murió tu madre. A Rachel le resulta mucho más difícil que a ti hacer de este sitio su casa.

-Lo sé- mi hermana Rebecca sólo había pisado Forks para mi boda después de años. Aunque su excusa era que los billetes desde Hawái valían un pastón. Apuesto a que no se perdió mi enlace porque los billetes los había pagado Alice y se había quedado sin justificación posible. Washington estaba demasiado cerca para que Rachel tuviera la misma escapatoria. Ella iba directamente a clase después del verano, no volvía a casa porque doblaba turnos en algún restaurante o café del campus. Se hubiera pirado en un pispás de no ser por Paul seguramente.

Me puse en pie de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre.

-Me largo-apunté-volveré a visitarte pronto.

-¿Ya te vas, Jake?

-Sí, Sam ha organizado una reunión.

-Está bien, pero dime, ¿cómo va todo?-quería retenerme allí un poco más. Me rompió el corazón.

-Todo genial papá-mentí y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero por alguna razón me detuve antes de tocar el picaporte. ¿Debía decírselo a Billy?, él siempre me había apoyado en todo. Sin pedirme explicaciones. Sin dudar. Nunca se opuso a mi relación con Edward. Jamás. Pero tal vez solo le asustaría o le daría ilusiones sin sentido. Aquello era...un monstruo. Aún así...-volvimos antes de la luna de miel porque Edward está esperando algo...-salió de mis labios sin más.

-¿Esperando qué?-la silla de ruedas chirrió porque se acercó un poco a mi. Yo continuaba dándole la espalda.

-Edward cree que...un bebé.

-¿Cómo dices?¿es...es eso posible?

-No lo sé...él...es lo que él piensa. Para mí sólo es...un peligro potencial.

-¿Un peligro?¿por qué?-me giré a mirar a Billy, parecía dolido-¿llamas peligro a tu hijo?

-No es...bueno, si lo es, tengo gran parte de culpa por su creación, pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que sea realmente. Incluso Carlisle está preocupado. Edward está convencido de que es algo bueno.

-Jake...¿algo?...no lo llames así. ¿Por qué no crees a Edward?

-¡Porque esto jamás ha ocurrido antes papá!¡esto no debió pasar!, éramos felices y ahora lo que sea eso se abrirá paso por sus entrañas y quién sabe si destruirá todo lo que haya a su alrededor. Los niños de esa naturaleza...son letales. Son una amenaza.

-Tú acabas de decirlo Jake, nunca ha ocurrido antes. No sabes si será o no peligroso.

Era inútil. Suspiré-no me escuchas...has pensado en la palabra nieto y da igual lo que yo te diga, ¿verdad?, te has puesto de su parte en cuanto he pronunciado _bebé_.

-Jake...

-Me voy-me marché con pasos decididos. Empecé a cabrearme. Con mi padre. Con Edward. Con Rosalie, Esme y los demás Cullen que no sacaban aquel monstruo del nido en el que se había instalado. Conmigo mismo. Y con el mundo.

Salí pitando en línea recta hacia el bosque en lugar de seguir el sucio sendero cubierto de malezas. Noté los desgarrones en la piel conforme las espinas se clavaban en ella, pero los ignoré. Los rasguños se habrían curado antes de que llegara a los árboles. Derrapé para frenar en cuanto llegué al bosque cerrado, libre de carreteras y de casas, para quitarme los pantalones. Los lié con movimientos rápidos y prácticos y los até a mi tobillo con un cordel de cuero. Comencé a transformarme incluso mientras terminaba los nudos. Una oleada de fuego me recorrió la columna, provocándome espasmos en brazos y piernas. La metamorfosis sucedió en un instante. La quemazón fluyó por todo mi cuerpo y yo sentí esa llama que hacía de mí algo más. Puse más fuerza en cada una de mis pesadas patas al pisar el suelo cubierto por la tupida vegetación y enderecé el lomo todo lo posible.

Y en ese momento, fui consciente de que tenía audiencia. Ofuscado como estaba, no me había dado cuenta de lo que eso suponía. _Inconsciente_ , pensé de mi mismo. _Imbécil._

Vieron todo el horror: el vientre abultado de Edward. Mis pensamientos al respecto. Las palabras de Carlisle hablando de los niños inmortales y su amenaza. Rosalie comportándose como la más entregada de las guardaespaldas. La desesperada Alice tratando con todas sus fuerzas de averiguar algo por ínfimo que fuera. Todo. Sin excepciones. Incluso mi luna de miel...

Pero eso quedó en segundo plano en aquel momento.

Su estupor sonó en mi mente como un grito silencioso y sin palabras.

- _¡¡¡¡!!!!_

No tardaron mucho en correr a mi encuentro.

Cayó la noche mientras seguía corriendo y los notaba cada vez más cerca de mi. Hasta que llegamos a un claro en el bosque con árboles talados por los leñadores, a poco más de quince kilómetros de La Push. Era un lugar encajado entre las cumbres de dos montañas, lo bastante retirado como para pasar inadvertido por cualquier observador.

Los barboteos de mi mente habían degenerado en una completa algarabía, pues todos gritaban a la vez. Sam tenía erizada la pelambrera del cuello y aullaba de forma incesante mientras iba de un lado para otro del círculo que había formado la manada. Paul y Jared se movían detrás de él como sombras con las orejas pegadas a los laterales de la cabeza. Todos los lobos del círculo se habían puesto en pie, profundamente agitados, y lanzaban gruñidos por lo bajo. El blanco de su ira no estaba claro en un principio, y llegué a creer que la descargaban sobre mí. No sin razón. Estaba hecho un lío y ya nada me importaba. Podían hacerme lo que les viniera en gana. Les había ocultado aquello y eso era una traición por mi parte. Pero también acababa de traicionar a Edward. Había desvelado aquel secreto. Había expuesto aquella criatura no nata al mundo exterior.

Entonces el caótico conjunto de pensamientos empezó a tomar una dirección concreta.

- _¿Cómo puede ser?¿qué significa?¿qué va a ser esa criatura?_

- _Nada seguro. Nada bueno. Peligrosa._

- _Antinatural. Monstruoso. Una abominación._

- _No podemos permitirlo._

Ahora todos los miembros de la manada, salvo yo y Seth, caminaban y pensaban de forma sincronizada. Me senté junto al menor de los Clearwater, demasiado desconcertado como para meterme en la conversación grupal.

- _El tratado no recoge esto._

- _Ese bicho nos pone a todos en peligro._

Intenté comprender la espiral de voces y seguir el sinuoso sendero de pensamientos para ver adónde querían ir a parar, pero no tenían el menor sentido. Ocupaban el centro de sus reflexiones unas imágenes que eran las mías, las peores de todas: la negativa de Edward a deshacerse de aquello una y otra vez, hasta la saciedad; y la charla de Carlisle sobre la madre de Tanya.

- _También ellos temen al feto._

- _Pero no van a hacer nada al respecto._

- _Protegen y acatan las opiniones de Edward._

- _Eso no puede influirnos. Hay que defender a la tribu._

- _La seguridad de nuestras familias y de cuantos aquí moran es más importante que la vida de una sola criatura._

- _Si no la matan ellos, tendremos que encargarnos nosotros._

Me puse en pie al escuchar aquello. Y me centré en ver quién decía qué.

- _No hay tiempo que perder_ -empezó Jared.

- _Esto va a provocar una lucha_ -previno Embry- _y de las chungas._

- _Estamos preparados_ -insistió Paul.

- _Necesitamos contar con el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado_ -caviló Sam.

- _Si los sorprendemos cuando estén separados aumentarán nuestras posibilidades de victoria_ -arguyó Jared, que empezaba a trazar una estrategia.

- _¡Eh!¿qué estáis diciendo?¡no podéis atacar a mi familia!_ -bramé llamando la atención de todos.

- _¿A qué familia te refieres, Jake?_ -preguntó molesto Paul con doble sentido.

- _No atacaréis a Edward_ \- gruñí enseñándole los dientes.

- _Hay que deshacerse de ''eso'' Jacob_ \- la voz potente de Sam inundó mi mente- _es un peligro para la manada. Para nuestra gente._

- _¡Si le hacéis daño me lo haréis a mi!_

- _La vida de una sola persona no es comparable_ -argumentó Sam entre dientes.

- _¡¿Cómo?!_

Los demás le miraron igual de conmocionados que yo. Pero era el Alfa, pronto estuvieron de su parte. Salvo Seth, que gruñó por lo bajo.

- _Entiende Jacob, es un riesgo. No haremos daño a Edward, no es nuestra intención, pero si intenta impedirnos..._

- _¡Solo un vampiro puede sacarlo!¡¿no lo entendéis?!¡¿no lo habéis visto?!_

- _No vamos a esperar a que nazca, Jacob. ¿Nos expondrás a semejante situación?¿podrás cargar con ese peso en tu conciencia?¿y si es imparable?_

- _¡¿Y cómo pensáis matar a esa cosa sin acabar también con Edward?!¡lo defenderá a capa y espada!_

Reinó el mutismo, pero ese silencio estaba cargado de amenazas. Proferí un aullido y les barrí uno por uno con la mirada.

- _¿De verdad me haríais una cosa así?¿vosotros que tenéis vuestra imprimación...me dañaríais de ese modo?_ -no podía dar crédito. Seguían callados y eso me sacó de mis casillas. Me aparté de Seth con un brinco y me lancé contra Sam con las fauces abiertas.

- _¡Quieto!_ -me ordenó con el timbre doble propio del Alfa. Las patas se me doblaron y me removí antes de detenerme. Me mantuve en pie por un acto de pura fuerza de voluntad- _escúchame Jacob, estamos aquí para actuar contra todo aquello capaz de acabar con la vida humana, y cualquier excepción a ese código de conducta es de lo más desolador. Todos nosotros vamos a lamentar la acción de esta noche._

- _¿Esta noche?_ -repitió sorprendido Seth- _creo que deberíamos hablar del tema un poco más y al menos consultar con los ancianos. No puedes pretender en serio que vayamos a matar al hijo de Jacob..._

- _No hay hueco para tu tolerancia hacia los Cullen ahora ni tiempo para debate, Seth. Tú harás lo que se te ordene._

Seth dobló las patas traseras y agachó la cabeza bajo el peso de la orden del Alfa. Sam anduvo alrededor de nosotros dos, describiendo un círculo muy cerrado.

- _Necesitamos a toda la manada para acometer esta misión, Jacob, y tú eres el guerrero más fuerte, Esta noche vas a luchar con nosotros._

- _No me obligues a hacer eso Sam...no puedo ir contra Edward y lo sabes..._ -supliqué.

- _Comprendo que esto es muy duro para ti, razón por la cual vas a centrarte en los demás. Emmett y Jasper. Tranquilo, no te vas a ver envuelto con...la otra parte. Quil y Embry lucharán a tu lado._

- _Es una broma...dime que es una jodida broma_ -solté un quejido. Me temblaron los carpos de las patas e hice un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie mientras la voz del Alfa se imponía a mi voluntad.

- _Paul, Jared y yo nos encargaremos de Edward y Rosalie. Obligaremos a Carlisle a que lo saque por las buenas. Collin, Seth y Leah, vuestras son Alice y Esme. Destruir a la criatura es nuestra prioridad. Recordadlo._

La manada gruñó su asentimiento con nerviosismo. Todos tenían erizada la pelambrera a causa de la tensión. Los pasos eran más rápidos y el sonido de las pezuñas sobre el suelo salino resultaba más agudo cada vez que lo arañaban.

Únicamente Seth y yo permanecimos inmóviles en el centro de una tormenta de dientes al descubierto y orejas gachas. Mi acompañante casi tocaba la tierra, doblegado por las órdenes de Sam. Percibí su pena ante el inminente acto de deslealtad, ya que Seth había luchado junto a mi Edward en el pasado y había llegado a convertirse en un sincero amigo suyo. Sin embargo, no albergaba intención alguna de oponerse. Iba a obedecer sin importar lo mucho que le doliera. No le quedaba otra alternativa.

¿Y cuál tenía yo?, ninguna tampoco. La manada sigue al Alfa cuando éste habla. Sam nunca había llegado tan lejos a la hora de imponer su autoridad y yo sabía cuánto aborrecía ver a Seth postrado ante él, como un esclavo a los pies de su maestro. Jamás habría forzado la situación hasta ese límite de no haber creído que se había quedado sin elección. El vínculo mental existente entre las mentes de todos nosotros le impedía mentirnos y éramos conscientes de la sinceridad de su convicción. Yo estaba de su parte, a medias. Yo quería acabar con la cosa que crecía dentro de mi marido, pero no de esa forma. No bajo la amenaza de su propia muerte y por ende, de la mía. Sam sabía el peligro que suponía Edward, con su don para leer el pensamiento. Se enfrentarían los dos. Iría a por él como un perro perseguiría incansable un hueso. Y a mi me emparejaba con Jasper, el segundo mayor riesgo a su criterio. Confiaba en que sin las visiones de Alice por nuestra presencia la volvieran una presa fácil y que el aborrecimiento por la lucha de Carlisle le hiciera acatar sus ordenes a expensas de no provocar una guerra entre clanes.

Me puse más enfermo aún que Seth cuando contemplé cómo Sam iba desgranando su plan, analizándolo desde todos los ángulos para dar a cada componente del grupo las máximas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Todo estaba del revés. Matar a Edward era como asesinarme a mí, como suicidarme. No debía permitir aquello.

- _Ve con los demás, Jacob_ \- me ordenó Sam entonces- _la tribu es más importante._

Me mantuve en mi sitio- _no._

Sam bufó y se acercó al paso hasta plantarse delante de mí. Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras un sordo gruñido se le filtraba entre los dientes.

- _Sí_ -decretó el Alfa con esa doble voz suya que abrasaba con el fuego de su autoridad- _esta noche no hay escapatoria posible. Tú, Jacob, vas a ayudarnos en la lucha contra los Cullen. Tú, Quil y Embry os encargaréis de Jasper y Emmett. Estás obligado a proteger a la tribu, ésa es la razón de tu existencia, y vas a cumplir con esa obligación._

- _¡No!_ -lo percibió de inmediato en la nota de mis pensamientos, supo de mi elección en cuanto escuchó la voz Alfa en mi mente- _¡la razón de mi existencia es Edward!¡sólo Edward!¡lucharé y moriré protegiéndole, no peleando contra él!_ \- Sam retrocedió medio paso con un aullido de sorpresa mientras yo volvía a ponerme en pie, completamente erguido.

- _¿Qué has hecho, Jacob?_

- _No voy a seguirte en esto, Sam._

Clavó en mi los ojos, estupefacto- _¿los antepondrás a nosotros?_

- _Sí._

- _¡Debemos proteger a nuestras familias!_

- _Yo hago lo mismo. Lo siento Sam, entiendo tu postura, piensas en Emily y lo comprendo mejor que nadie, pero tú no decides por mí, ya no._

- _No puedes dar la espalda a la tribu, Jacob._

Percibí el doble eco de la orden impartida con su voz de Alfa, pero no sentí el peso de la misma, pues ya no causaba efecto alguno en mí, Apretó la mandíbula tratando de forzarme a responder a sus palabras. Miré fijamente sus ojos coléricos.

- _El hijo de Ephraim Black no ha nacido para seguir al de Levi Uley._

- _Ah, entonces ¿es eso, Jacob Black?¡la manada nunca te seguirá ni aunque me venzas!_

El pelo del cuello se le puso de punta al tiempo que Paul y Jared gruñían con las pelambreras erizadas.

- _¿Vencerte?, pero si no voy a pelearme contigo, Sam._

- _En tal caso, ¿qué te propones?. No tengo la menor intención de apartarme para que puedas proteger a tu anómala progenie a expensas de la tribu._

- _No te lo voy a ordenar._

- _Si les ordenas que te sigan..._

- _No se me ha pasado por la cabeza privar a nadie de su voluntad_ -añadí.

Flageló el aire con el rabo de un lado para otro y se echó hacia atrás para evaluar el buen tino de mis palabras. Entonces, se adelantó un paso y nos quedamos en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Exhibió los dientes a centímetros de los míos. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que yo había crecido más que él.

- _No puede haber más de un Alfa_ -dijo nervioso- _y la manada me ha elegido a mí. ¿Vas a separarte de nosotros esta noche?¿darás la espalda a tus hermanos o vas a poner fin a esta locura y volverás a reunirte con nosotros?_

Todas y cada una de las palabras venían envueltas en una nota de autoridad, pero no hizo mella alguna en mí. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí la razón por la cual jamás había más de un macho Alfa en la manada. Todo mi ser respondía al desafío y noté cómo me embargaba el instinto de defender lo que era mío. La fibra de mi esencia lupina se aprestó a la batalla para dirimir la supremacía. Le eché los restos para controlar esa reacción. Había en mi alma algo más fuerte todavía que eso. El intenso sentimiento hacia algo que sí que me pertenecía por completo. Edward. Y mi prioridad era mantenerle a salvo. No iba a enzarzarme en una pelea con Sam, que seguía siendo mi hermano, incluso aunque le diera la espalda.

- _Esta manada sólo tiene un Alfa y yo no voy a cuestionar eso. Voy a elegir mi propio camino, eso es todo._

- _¿Ahora perteneces al aquelarre de los Cullen, Jacob?_

- _No. Pertenezco a un Cullen_ \- él retrocedió por el peso de mi voz de Alfa, que le afectaba más que la suya a mi, ya que yo había nacido para mandar sobre él- _y ten esto por seguro_ -advertí- _voy a interponerme entre vosotros y él. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras acabáis con mi vida. La manada es mejor que eso. Guíala en la dirección correcta, Sam._

Un coro de aullidos rasgó el aire a mi alrededor cuando le di la espalda y me alejé de la algarabía que había provocado. Hundí las pezuñas en el suelo a fin de correr más, pues no disponía de mucho tiempo. Al menos, Leah era la única con posibilidades de sobrepasarme y yo ya había cobrado ventaja.

Los bramidos se fueron disipando con la distancia, pero que el alboroto siguiera rasgando el velo de la noche me consolaba. Aún no me seguían.

Debía avisar a los Cullen antes de que la manada se reuniera y me detuviera. Si el aquelarre estaba alerta, Sam tendría que pensárselo otra vez antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Imprimí mayor velocidad a mi carrera en dirección a la casa blanca, mientras dejaba atrás mi hogar de toda la vida. Ya no era mío. Había renunciado a todo. Por proteger...mi todo.

A medio camino, escuché el sonido que tanto había esperado y temido. El suave impacto contra el suelo de unas zarpas enormes detrás de mí, en pos de mis huellas. Aumenté la fuerza de mis zancadas y me lancé como un poseso por el bosque sombrío. Me bastaba con acercarme lo suficiente para que Edward pudiera leer en mi mente la señal de alarma. Leah no iba a ser capaz de detenerme ella sola. Pero en ese momento, percibí el hilo de esos pensamientos situados detrás de mi. No había ira, sino entusiasmo. Un instinto servil y no de caza. Interrumpí la carrera y di un par de traspiés antes de volver a recuperar el equilibrio.

- _Espérame, no tengo las patas tan largas como las tuyas._

- _¿Seth?¿qué estás haciendo?¡vuelve a casa!_

No me respondió, pero logré percibir su entusiasmo mientras seguía mis pasos sin vacilar y fui capaz de ver a través de sus ojos igual que por los míos. Para él, la escena nocturna estaba llena de esperanza y para mí era de lo más sombría. No me percaté de que había ralentizado el paso y de pronto lo tuve a un flanco, corriendo junto a mi.

- _No estoy de guasa Seth_ \- advertí- _éste no es lugar para ti. Hala, date el piro._

- _Te sigo a ti, Jacob_ \- resopló- _a mi modo de ver, tienes razón, y no voy a permanecer con Sam cuando..._

- _Maldita sea, ya lo creo que vas a correr detrás de Sam. ¡Ya puedes ir moviendo ese culo peludo tuyo hacia La Push!¡acata las órdenes de Sam!_

- _No._

- _¡Ve, Seth!_

- _¿Es eso una orden, Jacob?_

Su pregunta me hizo detenerme en seco. Resbalé y a fin de detenerme, hundí las uñas en el barro hasta dejar surcos en él.

- _Yo no ordeno nada a nadie. Me limito a decirte lo que tú ya sabes._

Se dejó caer sobre los cuartos traseros a mi lado- _yo voy a decirte lo que sé. Fíjate cuánto silencio...¿no lo has notado?_

Parpadeé y moví la cola en señal de intranquilidad nada más comprender a qué se refería. El silencio no era absoluto. Lejos, en el oeste, los aullidos seguían llenando la noche.

- _Y no han cambiado de fase_ -me recordó Seth.

Ya lo sabía. Ahora la manada iba a estar en alerta roja. Podían usar el vínculo mental para ver con claridad por todos los flancos, pero yo era incapaz de escucharles los pensamientos. Únicamente podía oír a Seth, sólo a él.

- _Da la impresión de que el vínculo no existe entre dos manadas diferentes ¿no?_ -apreció Seth- _supongo que no había razón para que lo supieran nuestros padres, pues no existía posibilidad alguna de que hubiera dos manadas separadas. Nunca había lobos suficientes para dos grupos. Vaya. Menudo silencio. Da un poco de grima, pero, por otro lado, también da buen rollo, ¿no te parece?, apuesto a que era más fácil para Ephraim, Quil y Levi, como ahora ocurre entre nosotros. No hay tanta cháchara siendo solo los dos._

- _Cállate._

- _Sí, señor._

- _¡Para ya!, no hay dos grupos_ -dije- _la manada va por un lado y yo por otro. Eso es todo, así que anda, tira ya para casa._

- _Si no hubiera dos manadas, en tal caso, ¿por qué tú y yo nos podemos oír perfectamente y no escuchamos a los demás?. Creo que has realizado un movimiento significativo cuando te has apartado de Sam, has provocado un cambio, y creo que el hecho de seguirte ha tenido también su relevancia_ -se levantó y comenzó a trotar hacia el este- _ahora no hay tiempo para discutir el asunto. Deberíamos movernos para anticiparnos a Sam._

Estaba en lo cierto. No teníamos tiempo para esa discusión. Eché a correr de nuevo, pero me impuse un ritmo menos duro. Seth me siguió muy de cerca en el flanco derecho, el lugar tradicional reservado al segundo de la manada. Aumentamos la velocidad a pesar de no oír sonido alguno que nos indicara una posible persecución. Ahora estaba más preocupado, las cosas iban a ser más difíciles si no podía meter la oreja en las conversaciones de la manada, pues tenía las mismas posibilidades de prever un ataque que los Cullen.

- _Podemos hacer rondas_ -sugirió Seth.

- _¿Y de qué nos sirve eso si nos desafía el grupo?¿atacarías a la camada y a tu hermana?_

- _Los Cullen nos ayudaran. Son tu familia. Todos podremos replegarnos. Ahora en la manada de Sam son solo ocho._

- _Deja de ser tan...optimista. Me sacas de quicio._

- _Vale, sin problemas. ¿Quieres que sea un cenizo y un agorero o sólo que me calle?_

- _Que cierres la boca._

En ese momento cruzamos el camino y el bosque situado alrededor de casa de los Cullen. Solo faltaban pocos metros.

- _Quédate por aquí Seth_ \- pedí y salí de fase. Me puse los pantalones en un santiamén.

Carlisle me abrió la puerta, como siempre, antes de que llegase siquiera a tocarla.

-Jacob...

Ni me detuve a saludarle, fui directamente al salón, donde, como esperaba, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Rosalie.

-Edward...-musité. Él me miró interrogante durante lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo-perdóname.

-¿Por?-preguntó extrañado.

-¿No...has leído mi mente?

-Ya no lo hago. No me gusta lo que hay en ella-aclaró y centró su vista en la pantalla del televisor.

-Pues deberías hacerlo esta vez, es urgente.

Ahora sí, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso en pie-¿qué has hecho Jacob?

-Lo siento Edward, no quería que se enterasen, de verdad que no...solo estaba enfadado y...

-Jacob, eso no, supuse que tarde o temprano se enterarían. ¿Has dejado la manada?

-Pues claro. Vienen a por ti.

-¿Qué?-Rosalie se escandalizó y enseguida estuvo al lado de Edward, rígida como una estatua.

-No podía ser partícipe de esa locura. No soy un kamikaze. Quieren hacerte daño Edward, y a...

-Como digas “ _eso_ ”, Jacob, no respondo de mi-advirtió Edward y dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal- Seth ha ido al este, a recorrer el perímetro. ¿Va a exponerse a algún peligro?

-No lo creo. Pero quizá debería ir yo también, por si acaso.

-Gracias por la advertencia-dijo Edward con la mirada perdida en el exterior. Como si yo hubiera sido un hombre del tiempo cualquiera diciéndole que no saliera de casa sin paraguas. Eso me dolió un poco. Pero, antes de salir abatido por la puerta, sentí la mano de Edward en mi antebrazo, deteniéndome. Cuando le miré interrogante, me abrazó con fuerza, pegando su abultado vientre en el mío-ten cuidado-pronunció cerca de mi oído.

_Continuará..._


	14. Otros lazos irrompibles

**14\. Otros lazos irrompibles**

**POV. Jacob**

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido en medio del bosque.

Hacía ya cosa de una hora que el sol había asomado entre el velo de las nubes. Seth se había hecho una bola y se había quedado frito a eso de la una. Yo le desperté al alba para hacer el relevo. Incluso a pesar de haber pasado corriendo toda la noche, me había resultado muy difícil calmar mi mente desbocada lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño. Cualquier crujido, cualquier sonido extraño, me hacían estar alerta a cada minuto. El correteo rítmico de Seth había ayudado lo suyo. El apagado rumor de sus zarpas sobre la tierra reblandecida por la humedad había sonado una y otra vez mientras efectuaba el amplio recorrido por la propiedad de los Cullen. Lo cierto es que de tanto pasar por los mismos sitios ya estábamos dejando la marca en el suelo. Seth había mantenido la mente en blanco, más allá de un borrón de color gris o verde, mientras corría por el bosquecillo. Era muy apacible, y había resultado de una gran ayuda, pues me permitía llenar la mente de imágenes de lo que él veía en vez de permitir que mis propios pensamientos ocuparan la posición central.

Y entonces, cuando me hallaba semidormido, un penetrante aullido de Seth rompió la quietud de los primeros momentos del amanecer. Me levanté de inmediato y corrí al lugar donde Seth se había quedado helado al oír las pisadas de zarpas. Alguien acudía corriendo hacia nosotros.

- _Muy buenos días, chicos._

Seth soltó entre dientes un gemido de sorpresa- _¡ay, Dios!¡lárgate, Leah!_

Leah apareció frente a nosotros al trote tras eludir los densos matorrales del sotobosque gracias a su menudo cuerpo gris.

- _Hala, deja de lloriquear Seth. No seas tan crío_ -dijo a su hermano despreocupada.

Le solté un gruñido y pegué las orejas a la cabeza. Ella retrocedió un paso de inmediato- _¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Leah?_

- _Me parece bastante obvio ¿no?_ -resopló- _me uno a esta manada de mierda, al grupo de los renegados, al de los chuchos guardianes de los vampiros._

- _Ni de coña. Ya te estás largando por donde has venido antes de que te muerda un tendón._

- _Como si pudieras alcanzarme_ -me dedicó una ancha sonrisa de superioridad- _¿hace una carrera, oh, audaz líder?_

Respiré hondo hasta llenar los pulmones tanto que se me marcaron los costados hinchados. Luego, una vez que estuve seguro de que no iba a ponerme a gritar, solté todo el aire de un soplo.

- _Seth, ve a tranquilizar a los Cullen, diles que sólo es la tonta de tu hermana. Yo me haré cargo de esto._

- _Enseguida_ -dijo y salió corriendo.

Entonces me dirigí a Leah, con la hostilidad reflejada en la voz- _¿a qué diablos has venido?_

- _¿Te crees que voy a quedarme sentada en casa mientras mi hermanito se ofrece voluntario para ser un juguete de masticar para vampiros?_

- _Sabes que los Cullen no son así._

- _Si...es cierto. Tu adorado Edward no es así. Lo siento, oh, el más poderoso de los machos Alfa._

- _Seth no necesita tu protección_ -sus burlas me crispaban todavía más- _de hecho, nadie te quiere aquí._

- _Dime una sola persona que me quiera cerca y me iré._

- _Así que, después de todo, no has venido por causa de Seth, ¿verdad?, sabes que los Cullen no son una amenaza para él._

- _Por supuesto que sí. Intentaba hacerte caer en la cuenta de que ya sé cómo es que nadie te quiera. Eso no es un incentivo._

Rechiné los dientes- _¿te ha enviado Sam?_

- _No hubierais sido capaces de oírme si hubiera venido por orden de él. Ya no le debo lealtad a Sam._

Presté especial atención a los pensamientos que iban entremezclados con las palabras. Debía ser capaz de ver en ellos si se trataba de un movimiento de distracción o una estratagema, pero no había nada de eso. Su afirmación era la pura verdad, una verdad reacia, casi desesperada.

- _Entonces, ¿ahora me eres leal a mí?_ -no pude evitar el sarcasmo.

- _No es que tenga muchas alternativas. Juego con las cartas que me caen. Confía en mí, no estoy disfrutando con esto más que tú. Y dado que parece que debo pertenecer a alguien, me quedo contigo._

Eso era mentira. Había un tipo de entusiasmo muy agudo en su mente. La situación le repateaba, sí, pero también se estaba embarcando en algo muy anómalo.

- _Leah, tú no me gustas y yo a ti, menos. Tampoco te gustan los vampiros, ni mi marido por tanto. Eso me supone un conflicto de intereses muy sencillo de resolver._

- _Gracias, capitán Evidente. A mi todo eso me importa un bledo. Me quedo con Seth. Y si eso significa que tengo que proteger a tu hembra y a tus cachorros, pues lo haré._

Le lancé una advertencia muda con la mirada. Había ciertos límites y el tema de aquel peligro inminente en mi vida era uno de ellos. Lo captó enseguida y agachó la cabeza.

- _Puedo patrullar por el exterior. Mantener las distancias si quieres._

- _¿Y se supone que debo fiarme de ti durante tus turnos?_

- _No voy a traicionar a mi manada._

- _Ésta no es tu manada porque ni siquiera es una manada, pero ¿qué os pasa a los Clearwater?¿por qué no podéis dejarme solo?_

- _Escucha, ahora su manada es solo de siete. No me mandes de vuelta, por favor. Podremos extender el perímetro. Y si no quieres liderar una manada...pues no nos mandes. Sé lo que sientes por los Cullen y lo entiendo. Mi hermano también los aprecia y yo haré de tripas corazón._

- _Has venido para alejarte de Sam_ \- concluí al ver su desesperación por quedarse a mi lado a pesar de su contrariedad al respecto.

Ella amaba a Sam. Seguía queriéndole. Pero él también deseaba su desaparición, y eso dolía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar ahora que tenía otra alternativa. Leah iba a aceptar cualquier opción, aunque eso significara proteger a unos vampiros.

- _No he de explicarte mis razones_ -dijo apretando la mandíbula- _me mantendré apartada de tu camino, ¿vale?. Haré todo lo que quieras, excepto volver a la manada de Sam y ser la patética ex novia de la que él no puede mantenerse lejos_ -se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y me miró fijamente a los ojos- _si quieres que me vaya, vas a tener que obligarme._

Suspiré- _de acuerdo entonces, ¿por qué no empiezas siendo de utilidad y me cuentas lo que sepas?¿qué ocurrió la noche pasada después de nuestra marcha?_

- _Se armó un follón de aullidos, pero lo más probable es que oyerais esa parte. Fueron tan fuertes que nos llevó un buen rato descubrir que ya no éramos capaces de escuchar vuestros pensamientos. Sam estaba..._ -las palabras le fallaron, pero no hacía falta, pude verlo en su mente. Me encogí- _después de eso, enseguida quedó claro que nos lo íbamos a tener que pensar dos veces. Sam tenía planeado hablar con los ancianos a primera hora de la mañana. Se suponía que íbamos a reunirnos y trazar un plan de acción, pero me atrevo a aventurar que él no tenía intención de lanzar un ataque inmediato, pues, llegados a este punto, tras vuestras deserciones y con los vampiros sobre aviso, era un suicidio. No estoy segura de sus planes, pero si yo fuera un...vampiro, no merodearía solo por el bosque. Y menos tu Edward. Se ha abierto la veda del vampiro._

- _¿Decidiste abrirte esta mañana?_

- _Pedí permiso para volver a casa y contarle a mi madre lo sucedido la noche pasada. Me tomé un minuto para darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en cuanto adopté forma humana, bueno, a decir verdad, me tomé toda la noche. Apuesto a que los demás pensaron que me había dormido, pero había mucho sobre lo que cavilar con todo aquello de dos manadas separadas con dos mentes grupales diferentes. Al final, sopesé los pros y los contras y le dejé una nota a mi madre. Así que eso es todo. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?_

- _Por ahora...nos limitaremos a estar ojo avizor. No podemos hacer ninguna otra cosa._

- _Preferiría ir en busca de mi hermano, lo mandaste hace rato a casa de los Cullen y no ha vuelto._

- _Está bien Leah, no le ha pasado nada._

- _Déjame que lo compruebe por mi misma._

No tuvo que entrar en la casa para entender que Seth estaba perfectamente y quedarse tranquila, pero yo sí lo hice. Carlisle me abrió la puerta. Era capaz de oír la conversación de los demás en el interior del edificio. Escaleras arriba, Emmett, Alice y Jasper hablaban en voz baja con tono serio. Esme tarareaba de forma disonante en otra habitación. Rosalie y Edward estaban en el salón, y allí fue donde me dirigí.

Seth estaba sentado sobre la mesa de centro cuando aparecí. Miraba preocupado a Edward que descansaba la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, con los ojos cerrados. Rosalie miraba la televisión.

-Edward...-corrí para ponerme a su lado-¿qué te pasa?

-Nada Jacob...

-El bebé se mueve-dijo Seth. Su preocupación dio paso a la emoción.

-¿Te duele?

-Solo es momentáneo. Tranquilo-me respondió. _Esa cosa..._ Respiré hondo para no empezar a temblar por la rabia. Cerré las manos hasta convertirlas en puños a fin de controlar los temblores- Jacob...-Edward me miró, consciente de lo que me pasaba-todo va bien.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?¿cómo?, Carlisle no puede atravesar tu...no ha podido ver lo que tienes dentro. Me voy a volver loco. Yo no...no puedo soportarlo-me alejé dispuesto a marcharme de nuevo.

-Se lo contaste a Billy...-me dijo Edward deteniendo mis pasos.

-¿Qué?-me giré hacia él.

-Le contaste lo del bebé.

-¿Y?, es mi padre, yo no...

-Se lo dijiste, porque aunque estás aterrorizado con las ideas que te has formado...el concepto de un...Alien que saldrá de mi estómago reptando por el suelo y acabando con todo ser viviente...aún con todo eso, una parte de ti, la parte que imprimó en mi. Tu espíritu lobo. Esa parte quiere esto. Quiere a su hijo.

-Edward...no me obligues a decirte lo que pienso.

Se levantó sin dificultad y en medio segundo estaba a pocos centímetros de mi.

-Dímelo, Jacob. Hace tiempo que no me dices las cosas antes de tener que leerlas por mi mismo.

-No quiero discutir.

-Dímelo.

Me planteé salir corriendo. Marcharme fuera. Patrullar los alrededores de la casa y punto. Lejos de aquella criatura y de la sensación que me producía el saber de su mera existencia.

-No me pediste mi opinión, Edward- solté por fin-estamos casados y ni siquiera me preguntas si yo quería esto. Si yo quería que te expusieras a un peligro semejante. ¡Porque eso es lo que es!

Suspiró, como aliviado y me sujetó el rostro con ambas manos para que le mirase.

-Me importa mucho tu opinión, Jacob...pero temes lo que no puedes entender. Yo al principio también me asusté. También me temí lo peor. Pero...créeme cuando te digo...que es bueno. No será la criatura malvada que esperas que sea. No es un vampiro. No es un niño inmortal como los que te contó Carlisle.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-susurré sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos que estaban de color oscuro.

-Porque escucho su corazón-comentó-es un latido muy extraño, admito que no es humano, pero crece Jacob, eso no lo hacen los vampiros. Apostaría mi existencia y quiero creer que es así, a que este niño tiene más de ti que de mí.

-¿Escuchas su corazón?-eso me sorprendió.

-Vosotros no, porque nada atraviesa la membrana que lo recubre, pero yo lo oigo dentro de mi. Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mucho tiempo-eso iba con segundas. Tal era mi rechazo por la ''cosa'', que había puesto una insoportable distancia de por medio con Edward. Trataba de protegerle, sobretodo de mi mismo.

Mis manos se alzaron de manera automática para rodearle la cintura y estrecharle contra mi. Le echaba tanto de menos. Mi Edward.

Le besé con pasión. Nos besamos hasta que se escuchó de fondo un carraspeo de Seth.

-Voy fuera Jake...-anunció nervioso y se marchó.

Edward sonrió contra mis labios- Seth no cree que sea un monstruo.

-Vive en un mundo de fantasías.

-No. Él lo ve como un hijo tuyo y mío. Dos seres a los que aprecia. Está deseando que nazca para que acabe esta locura. Yo también por cierto...tengo hambre.

-Leah dice...

-Si, ya. Os escuché. No puedo salir de la casa por si acaso.

-¿Desde tan lejos?, estábamos en medio del bosque-reconocí no sin asombro.

-Eres mi familia Jacob, si me concentro, puedo leerte a kilómetros de aquí. No sé cuanto sea el límite, pero es bastante distancia.

-Impresionante. No tenía ni idea...entonces sabes que Leah...

-¿Va a formar parte de tu manada?, sí. Y me parece perfecto.

-Te traeré comida.

-No puedes meter animales en casa Jacob- dijo Edward divertido al ver mis intenciones.

-Pero...tienes que comer.

-Esme se estaba planteando ir a una carnicería...tal vez allí nos dieran sangre. Porque la que hay en casa es humana...pero sería para el bebé en caso de necesidad al nacer. Yo no puedo probarla...mejor no.

-Iré yo a la carnicería y te traeré toda la que pueda. Dejaré a Seth y Leah por los alrededores.

-¿Te importa si vamos nosotros con tu manada mientras no estás?-Emmett y Jasper aparecieron a mi espalda-necesito salir de aquí un rato. Lo de patrullar suena divertido.

-No creo que Seth os ponga pegas. Ignorad a Leah.

Durante horas pareció volver la paz al hogar de los Cullen. Conseguí sangre para Edward que le duraría al menos dos días. Volví con mi manada. Y Emmett y Jasper retornaron a la casa en cuanto vieron que yo encabezaba de nuevo a los lobos.

Pero la calma duró poco. Dos aullidos rasgaron el velo de la tranquila mañana del día siguiente.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -tanto Leah como yo estábamos alejados de Seth.

- _Invitados_ -contestó el menor- _un mínimo de tres._

- _¿Se han dividido?_

- _Voy a correr en línea recta hacia Seth a la velocidad de la luz_ -prometió Leah.

- _No los desafíes Seth. Espérame_ -ordené.

- _Me da la impresión de que se han detenido_ -informó Seth- _¿notáis eso?_

- _¿Alguno ha cambiado de fase?_

- _Da esa impresión._

Leah volaba en dirección al espacio abierto donde su hermano permanecía a la espera. Hundía las pezuñas en el suelo y derrapaba como un coche de carreras.

- _Yo te cubro las espaldas, hermano._

- _Ya casi he llegado_ -les informé. Sentí una sensación horrible al verme separado de Leah y de Seth con un peligro potencial más cerca de ellos que de mí. Eso estaba mal. Yo debería estar con ellos, o entre ellos y el peligro en ciernes.

- _Empiezas a sentirte como todo un padre ¿eh Jake?_

- _Céntrate Leah._

- _Son cuatro: tres lobos y un hombre_ -afirmó Seth. El chaval tenía un oído muy agudo.

Llegué al claro en ese momento y me dirigí de inmediato al lugar donde se hallaba Seth, que suspiró de alivio y se enderezó, ocupando ya su lugar a mi flanco derecho. Leah se situó en el izquierdo con mucho menos entusiasmo.

Aparecieron ante nuestros ojos pocos segundos después. Venían andando, tal y como había intuido Seth. Jared marchaba al frente con las manos en alto. Paul, Quil y Collin le seguían a cuatro patas. No había agresividad alguna en sus ademanes. Se mostraron vacilantes detrás de Jared, con las orejas tiesas; estaban alerta pero tranquilos.

Me extrañó que Sam enviara a Collin en vez de a Embry. Yo no mandaría a un crío, sino a un luchador curtido a campo enemigo.

- _¿Debo avisar a los Cullen?_ -me preguntó Seth.

- _A lo mejor quieren dividirnos_ -respondí- _los Cullen están al tanto y protegerán a Edward. Quizás su lectura de mentes llegue hasta aquí..._ -recordé lo que mi vampiro me había dicho. Varios kilómetros ¿podría ser?

Jared y los tres lobos permanecieron mirándonos todo el tiempo a la espera de nuestra reacción. Resultaba estremecedor no oír lo que se decían entre ellos. Jared carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y luego asintió en mi dirección.

-Bandera blanca. Hemos venido a hablar-dijo-sería más fácil si también pudiéramos escucharos-clavé los ojos en él.

No cambiaría de fase hasta que me encontrara cómodo con la situación, hasta que tuviera sentido. ¿Por qué había enviado a Collin?, esa era la parte que más me inquietaba.

- _Apostaría diez a uno a que Embry quería venir, pero él no tiene a Claire, no hay nada que le retenga_ -comentó Leah no sin sentido- _no hay forma de que Quil elija estar fuera de La Push, pero Embry sí podría. Por eso, Sam no se va a arriesgar a que se deje convencer para cambiar de bando. No desea que nuestra manada sea mayor de lo que ya es._

-De acuerdo, supongo que entonces sólo voy a hablar yo-dijo Jared- queremos que vuelvas, Jake- Quil soltó un suave aullido a su espalda, secundando su afirmación-has separado a la familia. Esto no tiene por qué ser así. Conocemos tu forma de sentir, en especial en lo tocante a tu marido y a tu...hijo. Somos conscientes de que es un problema, pero esto que has hecho es pasarse de la raya.

- _¿Pasarse?_ -refunfuñó Seth- _¿y obligarte a atacar a tu familia sin previo aviso no lo es?_

-Sam está dispuesto a tomarse esto con tranquilidad Jacob. Entiende tu postura. Se ha calmado y ha hablado con los ancianos de la tribu. Ellos han decidido que una acción inmediata en este momento no beneficia a nadie. Billy intercedió por ti...y por Edward.

- _Traducido: ellos ya han perdido el factor sorpresa y Billy no va elegir matar a su ¿nieto?_ -pensó Leah.

-Billy y Sue quieren esperar a que...nazca. Ninguno de nosotros quiere hacer daño a Edward- bufé-calma, Jake. Sabes a qué me refiero. El tema es que vamos a esperar y reconsiderar la situación cuando veamos qué es esa criatura. Si da problemas o no.

- _Menuda sandez_ -replicó Leah.

- _¿No te lo tragas?_ -pregunté contrariado.

- _Sé qué se traen entre manos, Jake. Sé qué piensa Sam. Ellos dan por hecho que tu hijo será nocivo y que tú acabarás matándolo. Se lavan las manos al respecto y vuelves con el rabo entre las piernas a su manada cuando eso ocurra._

Agaché las orejas. Daba la impresión de que Leah había dado en el clavo y sonaba muy plausible. Edward era consciente de que yo no dudaría un instante en acabar con ese ser si veía amenazada su integridad de algún modo. Aunque yo también sabía que mi marido no me dejaría hacerlo por las buenas.

- _No necesitarás hacerlo Jake_ \- me dijo Seth- _es bueno. De verdad que sí. Yo creo a Edward._

-¿Jake?-preguntó Jared.

- _Está bien, voy a salir de fase. Leah, haz una ronda por si acaso es una trampa_ -obedeció y salió corriendo.

Jared y los demás siguieron contemplando el lugar por donde la loba había desaparecido entre los matojos.

-¿A dónde va?-quiso saber Jared.

Le ignoré, cerré los ojos y recuperé mi ser de nuevo. Sentí cómo el aire se estremecía a mi alrededor y se removía en torno a mi cuerpo en pequeñas olas. Me alcé sobre los cuartos traseros y elegí el preciso momento en que me hallaba totalmente enhiesto para adoptar mi forma humana.

-Vaya. Hola, Jake- dijo Jared- gracias por hablar conmigo.

-Ya.

-Queremos que vuelvas tío- Quil volvió a soltar un gimoteo de los suyos.

-No lo veo fácil, Jared.

-Ven a casa-pidió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con aire de súplica-podemos solucionar esto. Tú no perteneces a este lugar. Deja que Seth y Leah regresen a sus hogares también.

Me eché a reír-vale, como si no se lo hubiera pedido desde el principio- Seth bufó detrás de mi-y te equivocas. Ésta es mi casa.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿ahora qué...?

Le estuve dando vueltas durante cerca de un minuto mientras él aguardaba mi respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes, Jared. No conozco muy bien cómo funciona el asunto ese de los Alfa, pero me da la impresión de que no es como encender y apagar un botón. Tiene pinta de ser algo más...permanente.

-Tu sitio sigue estando a nuestro lado.

-Dos Alfa no pueden pertenecer al mismo lugar, Jared. ¿Recuerdas lo poco que faltó la última noche?, el instinto es demasiado competitivo.

-Sam lamenta lo que te hizo.

-Ya no estoy enfadado. Edward no lo está y yo tampoco.

-¿Pero...?

-No tengo intención de volver, no por ahora. Vamos a esperar un poco y ver cómo queda la cosa. Y también vamos a proteger a los Cullen y...a quienes haya que proteger.

-¿Hablas de tu hijo?

-Si.

-¿Ya no lo rechazas?-preguntó con cautela.

-Empiezo a pensar...que no todo es o blanco o negro.

Torció el gesto-entonces no queda mucho más por decir.

-Ahora no, pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven los acontecimientos. Deberíamos superar las desavenencias, pero convendría que no abandonarais vuestro territorio hasta que eso suceda. Para evitar malentendidos ¿vale?. Ninguno tenemos ganas de bronca, ¿verdad?. No es lo que quiere Sam ¿me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no.

-No queda mucho tiempo ¿vale?. Nacerá pronto y luego Seth y Leah volverán a casa.

Leah y Seth aullaron al unísono. La loba había vuelto justo a tiempo para escuchar mis últimas palabras.

-¿Y qué hacemos si necesitamos hablar con vosotros?

-Aullad, pero desde vuestro lado de la frontera, ¿vale?. Ya acudiremos nosotros. Ah, y otra cosa, Sam no necesita enviar una legación tan numerosa. No buscamos pelea alguna. Os doy mi palabra, de que cuando nazca...os lo haré saber.

-Ya nos veremos por ahí Jake. Bueno, o no-concluyó mientras se despedía con la mano sin entusiasmo alguno.

-Aguarda Jared. ¿Se encuentra bien Embry?

La sorpresa cruzó su rostro-¿Embry?, claro que sí, está perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba por qué Sam envió a Collin en vez de a él, sólo eso.

Se mostró receloso-eso ya no es de tu incumbencia, Jake.

-Supongo que no, era simple curiosidad-su actitud me confirmó la suposición de Leah.

-Informaré a Sam de tus...instrucciones. Adiós, Jacob.

Antes de desaparecer, Quil vino al trote, meneando la cabeza con lentitud. Le palmeé el lomo.

-Estaré bien-él gimoteó-yo también te echo de menos, hermano. Dile a Embry que echo en falta teneros a mis flancos-asintió y me acarició la frente con el hocico.

Cuando dejé de verlos en la distancia, volví a entrar en fase.

- _Bien hecho Jake_ \- fue lo primero que me soltó Leah- _eres un buen Alfa. No te desenvuelves como Sam, tienes un estilo propio, pero eres digno de ser seguido._

- _Si, Jake, les has dicho las cosas como son._

- _Deja que me quede Jake_ \- me pidió la loba- _prometo no ser un incordio. No pulularé a tu alrededor. Tú irás adonde te venga en gana y yo haré otro tanto. Sólo deberás soportarme pacientemente cuando ambos seamos lobos._

- _Yo tampoco quiero volver Jake, aunque nazca vuestro bebé. Me gusta estar aquí, ésta manada mola más. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado estar contigo._

Comenzamos a alejarnos de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen, pero sin prisas, porque la charla nos había calmado un poco respecto a la situación. Por fin podía respirar tranquilo por algo.

- _Jacob...¿te has parado a pensar en lo que significa la imprimación?_ -me preguntó Leah tras varios minutos de caminata. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?- _lo digo, porque no paras de darle vueltas al asunto de que tu...bueno, sé que no te gusta lo de ''hijo'' porque piensas que es el mal reencarnado, pero ¿recuerdas las palabras de Sam?_

- _Sí, supervivencia_ -le daba una y mil vueltas a eso para encontrarle lógica.

- _Exacto. A todos nos chocó enterarnos de que tu imprimación era un vampiro porque según Sam, al imprimarte, lo que haces es que te aseguras otra camada de lobeznos. La supervivencia de la especie es de lo que va este rollo. Se reduce a puro control genético. Te sientes atraído por la persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir el gen de la licantropía. Por ejemplo, yo habría atraído a Sam de haber sido válida. Pero no le atraigo, algo falla en mi. No puedo transmitir el gen, a pesar de mi maravillosa línea de ascendencia, y eso hace de mí un monstruo. Me he convertido en la chica lobo de un espectáculo sólo para hombres, alguien que no vale para nada. Soy un punto muerto genético y ambos lo sabemos._

- _¿A dónde quieres llegar Leah?_ \- pregunté. Seth iba detrás de nosotros, escuchando en silencio.

- _Ahora piensa en la teoría de tu padre sobre la imprimación_ -un momento...me detuve y todo- _él piensa que hay algo más. Billy cree que sirve para hacer lobos más fuertes, monstruos descomunales como tú y Sam, que sois mayores que vuestros padres. Entonces...¿no sería factible suponer que Edward...?¿que eso que tanto rechazas podría ser en verdad la razón por la que imprimaste de él?. No soy una experta Jake, pero si mezclas peras con manzanas...supongo que se crearía una nueva especie de fruta...quién sabe si más deliciosa. Tal vez uniendo lo mejor de uno con lo mejor de otro..._

- _Leah..._ -estaba atónito- _eso es...tan...posible. ¿Y si Billy tiene razón?¿y si mi hijo...?, sí, será un monstruo lógicamente, pero...vaya...Edward quizás trataba de decirme eso. El feto no es humano, pero a la vez...posee humanidad. Quizás la suficiente para no ser un peligro._

- _Claro Jake, es imposible que sea malo_ -interfirió Seth- _es hijo tuyo y de Edward. Los monstruos menos monstruosos que he conocido. Bueno, y al doctor Carlisle._

En cuanto avisté la casa, corrí de nuevo en forma humana para informarles. La puerta estaba abierta, como si me estuvieran esperando.

Edward sonrió al verme, estaba de pie, junto al piano.

-No se prevé ningún ataque durante los próximos días-dije en voz alta para que me oyeran los demás y no solo él. Le rodeé con los brazos y lo alcé un poco antes de besarle.

-Te escuché-admitió mi vampiro.

-¿Desde tan lejos?, vaya.

-Es lo que trataba de decirte Jacob. Que habías imprimado en mi por alguna razón.

-Es solo una teoría...que podría ser cierta.

-Empiezas a sopesarla...y con eso me basta-sonrió-quédate a dormir. Necesitas descansar un poco Jacob. Y diles a Seth y a Leah que entren también. Hay camas suficientes.

-Leah no vendrá.

-Pues a Seth.

-¿Dónde está el diluvio chucho callejero?-me preguntó Rosalie para molestarme.

-¿Sabes cómo hacer que una rubia se ría un sábado, Rosalie?-pregunté. Por un momento me sentí trasportado a los viejos tiempos en los que todo era felicidad y cero preocupaciones-le cuentas un chiste el viernes.

-Te daré otra oportunidad-canturreó. Era imposible, se los sabía todos.

-Ven...-me dijo Edward. Me llevó de las manos hasta el sofá y me hizo sentarme. E incluso tumbarme-duerme un poco.

-No Edward, estoy bien, de verdad que...-se sentó a mi lado, al borde del sillón y me acarició el cabello.

No sé cuanto tiempo dormí, pero lo hice hasta que escuché unas voces en el piso de arriba. Cogí el plato de gofres con caramelo que había sobre la mesita a mi lado y me lo comí mientras subía para enterarme de lo que pasaba. Las voces venían del dormitorio de Edward. La puerta estaba abierta y Alice estaba en el umbral. Solo era capaz de escuchar risas, y música. La habitación estaba llena de gente.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñaja?-pregunté a la vampira de cabellos oscuros.

-Edward nos está traduciendo lo que piensa-fue su respuesta sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Lo que piensa?

-Vuestro bebé.

**POV. Edward**

Jacob se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza rozó contra la superficie del sofá. Se estaba esforzando tanto por protegernos, que apenas descansaba. Si no le obligaba, habría seguido de un lado a otro allá afuera. Pero se había dormido sin avisar a los Clearwater.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí al porche.

- _Dios mío..._ -pensó Leah al verme. Supongo que era impactante en directo, más que en la mente de Jacob.

Seth se me acercó sonriente.

-Chicos, Jacob está durmiendo. Podéis dormir arriba. Hay camas para todos. Leah, puedes dormir en mi cuarto, huele bastante a Jacob y no te será tan insoportable. Alice no tendrá problema en prestarte la suya, Seth.

El chico no tardó en salir de fase y entrar en la casa mientras se ponía el pantalón. Leah fue más reticente al principio, pero al final, entró.

Les hice abundante comida para los dos y me recordó a la vez que todos los chicos de la manada se habían puesto a comer en casa de Emily. Devoraban.

Y resultó que, Leah y Seth se quedaron a dormir en mi dormitorio. En la gran cama de Jacob. Cayeron casi tan rápido como él, pero se despertaron en cuanto la luz del sol del amanecer incidió por el ventanal.

-Buenos días...-al escuchar que estaban despiertos, les llevé el desayuno a la cama. Sabía que Seth estaba encantado, pero Leah era harina de otro costal. Desconfiaba, aunque la idea de que yo fuera a tener un bebé no le parecía tan descabellada.

-Como mola tu cuarto Edward- Seth se arrodilló sobre el colchón y le brillaron los ojos en cuanto vio la comida que dejé a los pies de la cama.

-¿Si?

-Es genial.

-¿Habéis dormido bien?-Leah asintió mientras cogía una tostada, pero Seth se levantó.

-He dormido estupendamente-dijo y se puso a recorrer con la mirada los CDs de los estantes. Sonreí pensando en Jacob. Y me senté en el sofá de cuero.

-¿Cómo se siente?-me preguntó Leah.

-Es...raro-admití y ella sonrió-se mueve mucho.

-Eso es porque sale a Jake- dijo Seth- no para nunca.

-Ahí tienes razón-secundó su hermana.

-¿Puedo poner música Edward?-asentí. Cogió un CD y lo puso con rapidez. La música empezó a sonar enseguida. Entonces volvió a sentarse junto a Leah.

-¿Y le hablas?-volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Todo el tiempo. A veces me parece que estoy loco-reí sinceramente. El aire fresco que habían traído esos chavales a mi casa era indiscutible. Era el poder de los licántropos, su manera de ser y de pensar, cambiaban el curso de cualquier cosa.

-¿Le gustan los cuentos?-preguntó Seth cogiendo varias galletas.

-No lo sé. No le he leído nada.

-Deberíamos contarle Caperucita roja, pero una versión que no deje mal a los lobos, ya sabes...-dijo Seth cada vez más animado.

-Es buena idea...-no podía dejar de sonreír. Era agradable de verdad. Entonces lo escuché...como si me hablase desde la lejanía, pero era claro a pesar de todo-¿has dicho algo?-pregunté. Leah y Seth me miraron interrogantes. Aunque yo no me dirigía a ellos, sino al bebé.

-¿Nosotros?, no te hemos dicho nada-respondió Leah.

-¿Qué acabas de pensar ahora mismo?-reí como un loco delante de los hermanos que me miraban sin entender nada.

-¿Edward?-Seth mostraba desconcierto.

-¿Qué es Caperucita roja?-pregunté, pero no hablaba por mi.

-¿Cómo?

-El bebé quiere saber lo que es-aclaré por fin. Ambos se miraron.

-¿El bebé?-Leah se echó algo hacia atrás, cautelosa.

-Acabo de escuchar sus pensamientos- Seth no necesitó más explicación, se acercó a mi y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-Caperucita roja es el cuento de una niña a la que se la come...un ogro y un lobo la salva sacándola de su barriga-dijo orgulloso por su cambio de argumento.

-Anda ya Seth, vale que no quieres que el lobo sea el malo, pero ¿un ogro?-comentó Leah.

-No voy a decir que se la come la abuelita.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Rosalie entró.

-Rose, el bebé, le estoy escuchando.

Eso lo oyeron todos los demás, porque enseguida estuvieron en mi cuarto escuchando como Seth convertía “Los tres cerditos” en un malentendido con un carpintero. El bebé tenía conciencia, eso era lo que estaba esperando. En el acto, las opiniones de mis hermanos, y de Carlisle cambiaron. Nadie podía querer matar a un alma pura, que ya era capaz de hacer razonamientos coherentes aún sin haber nacido.

Era estupendo. Me preguntaba por el nombre del propietario de cada voz que escuchaba y me daba su opinión al respecto. Rosalie le era la más familiar de todas. La de Seth le hacía ser feliz porque era muy alegre y le contagiaba. La de Esme era tranquilizadora, al igual que la de Carlisle. La de Alice le parecía muy hermosa. Y la mía, era su favorita.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñaja?-escuché la voz de Jacob en la puerta de la habitación.

-Edward nos está traduciendo lo que piensa-informó Alice.

-¿Lo que piensa?

-Vuestro bebé.

No faltó mucho para tener a mi marido delante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Di algo Jacob- pedí-lo que sea.

-¿Cómo qué?¿es cierto eso, Edward?

Sonreí ampliamente-le gusta mucho...tu voz le da seguridad Jacob, es otra de sus favoritas. Aunque le entristece no oírla demasiado.

-¡Puedes oírle enserio!-gritó.

**POV. Jacob**

-¡Puedes oírle enserio!-grité.

-No grites que le asustas-me dijo Edward sin dejar de reír. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa emoción en su rostro.

Me agaché a su altura-lo siento, peque...-juro que esa expresión salió sola de mi boca. Ni me di cuenta que lo había dicho hasta segundos después, cuando mi mano viajó por si misma al vientre de mi marido. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba.

Edward me movió la mano, a otra zona, más lateral-su cabeza está ahí-yo no podía sentir nada y me decepcioné un poco-él si te nota a ti. Siente tu calor.

-¿En qué piensa ahora?-pregunté. Los demás se habían quedado en completo silencio, pero no se marchaban. Parecía que Edward y yo estuviéramos representando la escena que tanto tiempo habían esperado ver. Aunque no me importaba su presencia la verdad. Eran mi familia.

-Está feliz. Él o ella, está muy feliz. Siente que tu también lo eres. ¿Lo eres?-asentí sin dudarlo-díselo. Seguro que prefiere oírlo de ti.

Me acerqué un poco sin quitar la mano. Quería más contacto, así que coloqué la cabeza de lado, cerca del bulto.

-Estoy muy feliz, peque. Lo siento mucho...siento no haber estado a tu lado...perdóname. No volveré a dejarte-toda mi aversión hacia la criatura, desapareció en ese instante. Cualquier atisbo de duda de que fuera malvada o dañina, se esfumó. Empecé a reírme como los demás. Incluso alguna lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, pero se evaporó casi tan deprisa como había salido de ellos.

Comprendí que Edward, ese bebé y yo éramos una familia. Sentí que mi corazón se hacía más grande, como un edificio al que le añaden otra planta para que pueda vivir alguien más en el. Y eso fue lo que pasó. Porque en el ático se había instalado de pronto el inmenso amor por esa parte mía. Por esa parte nuestra. El producto de nuestro intenso amor.

-Te queremos mucho, pequeño E.J. Por supuesto que eres feliz...-dijo Edward acariciando su barriga.

-¿Cómo le has llamado?-pregunté. Su mano y la mía se encontraron sobre el vientre y las dejamos juntas.

-Bueno...tú no querías saber nada, así que yo he tenido que pensar los nombres. Por si resulta ser niña o niño.

Me sentí culpable, pero cualquier nombre que escogiera Edward me parecería bien. Confiaba en su criterio. Me había elegido a mi por sobre Bella.

-¿E.J.?, lo has llamado así.

-E, por Edward, como mi padre y yo. Y J, por Jacob.

-Me gusta-admití-nuestros nombres unidos.

-Dile tu idea si es niña-alentó Rosalie. Parecía muy emocionada de pronto y cuando la miré, por primera vez, no me devolvió una mirada hostil.

-Sarah Elizabeth- dijo Edward.

-Como mi madre y la tuya-secundé conmovido.

-Si. Aunque si no te gusta...

-Es perfecto Edward. Sea lo que sea es perfecto-me afectó un poco hablar de ese modo. La criatura cambiaba de sentido para mi a un ritmo frenético. Incluso cobraba forma física en mi imaginación.

Edward me apretó la mano-nos quiere Jacob, por encima de todo.

-¿Incluso a mi?-pregunté inseguro.

-Incluso a ti-me dijo sonriente.

Todo fue a mejor después de aquello. Debíamos seguir patrullando claro, solo por si acaso, aunque teníamos entendido que Sam y los demás no salían de la reserva. El bebé, aunque parecía imposible, continuaba creciendo. Seth le leía cuentos, inventados en su mayor parte y Leah se había convertido en otra Rosalie para Edward. Yo cumplí mi palabra y le hablaba y le hablaba hasta la saciedad. Le conté toda mi vida al vientre de Edward e inclusive le hice probar carne cruda que le gustó más de lo que a mi marido comérsela. Era gracioso llamarle E.J. un día y al otro Lizzie. El factor sorpresa estaba muy presente con la cosa de que Alice no podía verlo o verla. Emmett y Jasper, como no, habían hecho apuestas.

Así, hasta una tarde. Normal en principio, en casa de los Cullen.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Seth jugaban al parchís en el suelo. Edward veía la televisión sentado junto a Leah y Emmett, absortos en una retransmisión deportiva. Yo estaba en el suelo también, leyendo una revista que había encontrado por el salón. Mientras Esme y Carlisle nos preparaban algo de picar en la cocina.

-Te comí-dijo Rosalie moviendo su ficha.

-No...-Seth se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era la tercera vez que aquello pasaba durante la partida.

-El amarillo da mala suerte-le dijo Alice.

-Quería el azul, pero se lo quedó Rosalie- se defendió Seth. La mencionada le sacó la lengua.

-Eh, Rosalie- llamé su atención-¿cómo muere la célula del cerebro de una rubia?-pregunté y miré a Edward-¿se lo sabe?

-No-me dijo él.

Miré a Rosalie otra vez con la inevitable sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro-la célula cerebral de una rubia muere...en soledad.

-Es malo con ganas-se excusó la vampira con mala cara.

Edward rió, y Leah. Emmett solo sonrió sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Pobre hombre, si se reía, fijo que lo mataba.

Y todo pasó muy deprisa.

La cara de Edward cambió a una mueca de dolor y se inclinó hacia adelante con un jadeo. Emmett, con la rapidez de un rayo, apoyó la mano en su espalda. Leah se puso en pie, sin entender nada en absoluto y muerta de miedo.

Yo...yo me paralicé.

-Carlisle...-la voz de Edward fue solo el hilo de un susurro, pero el médico rubio ya estaba allí sujetando a mi vampiro por los hombros. Esme se quedó petrificada en la puerta.

-Emmett, llévalo arriba-ordenó. Carlisle era el macho Alfa en aquel lugar. Cuando quise darme cuenta, se acercaba a mi- Jacob, necesito que te vayas de la casa.

-¿Qué?-eso me despertó.

-Tienes que irte Jacob.

-Pero yo...

-Es muy peligroso para nosotros y el bebé que te quedes. Ya sabes lo que hará para salir, y eso dañará a Edward. No podremos lidiar con un lobo furioso mientras tanto.

Lo entendía todo, de verdad que si. Pero no quería irme. Edward estaba sufriendo, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-Vete Jacob- Edward me dio la orden. Estaba en pie, respiraba con dificultad y se sujetaba el vientre, pero su mirada era decidida-hazlo, todo irá bien. Pero vete, ¡ahora!-se retorció de nuevo. Las manos de Seth y Leah me sacaron de allí a empujones.

Jasper se asomó a la puerta antes de que nos alejáramos de la casa-te avisaré en cuanto nazca, Jacob. Iré en tu busca.

Entré en fase y corrí tan deprisa como mis patas me lo permitían. Debía poner distancia de por medio, porque cualquier quejido o grito de dolor me haría volver y querer asesinar a la criatura por dañar a mi Edward.

- _Cálmate Jake_ \- las voces de Leah y Seth me dijeron lo mismo al unísono.

Yo solo corría y corría. Lo hice hasta que llegué a un lugar que consideré apto y me tumbé sobre la húmeda hierba para aclarar mis ideas. Eran un torbellino desordenado. Respiraba tan agitado que me dolía el pecho, pero quizás eso se debiera al miedo que tenía. El terror que me inundaba. Leah apareció varios minutos después. _Vaya...si que estoy desquiciado..._ pensé. Mi capacidad de haber adelantado a la loba sólo podía tener esa explicación

- _¿Estás bien Jake?_ -Leah me miró desde arriba. Seth llegó por fin y se acercó.

- _Jake..._

- _Contadme algo_ -dije.

- _¿Qué?_ -otra vez a la par.

- _Necesito distraerme. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea._

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

- _¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?_ -preguntó Seth.

Le observé durante unos instantes y...empecé a reírme- _os he pedido que me distrajerais...no que me hablarais de lo que me preocupa. No habléis del bebé. De otra cosa._

- _Pero Jake, es importante_ -dijo Seth.

- _Si Jake, en este momento puede que ya seas padre_ -secundó Leah igual de emocionada que su hermano.

- _¿No sientes curiosidad?, yo estaría comiéndome las uñas. Porque un hijo no se tiene todos los días._

- _Y menos de esta forma Jake...oh, Dios, ¿a quién crees que se parezca?¿a quién quieres tu?, bueno seguro que quieres que a Edward..._

En esta parte, dejé de escucharles. Solo oía un zumbido mientras les veía mover las cabezas y andar de un lado a otro a mi alrededor. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo, pero fue bastante. Hasta que pude distraerme con otra cosa. Emmett.

Me puse en pie de un brinco al ver al vampiro que no esperaba. Debía ser Jasper. ¿Algo iba mal?. Emmett alzó una mano y me indicó que le siguiera. Entonces se esfumó.

Volví a correr cual energúmeno hasta que llegué a la casa. Había unos pantalones perfectamente doblados en el porche. Alguien había tenido la amabilidad. No escuchaba ningún sonido. Nada extraño procedente de la vivienda. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Al cruzar la puerta, ralenticé mis pasos y presté más atención. Estaban en el piso de arriba, en la sala que Carlisle había convertido en un hospital. Todo era calma, una paz que seguramente era cosa de Jasper y se extendía por todos los rincones de la casa. Me llegaron algunas risas suaves y...no fue difícil de diferenciar su presencia del resto. Los extraños latidos de su corazón le delataban, más deprisa que el de los humanos corrientes. Además de su olor. Era agradable, era diferente.

Tardé lo que me pareció una eternidad en subir los escalones y toparme con un corrillo de gente que en cuanto sintieron mi presencia, se apartó. Y pude ver a Edward, impecable. Se había cambiado de ropa, pero volvía a ser el de siempre. Nadie podría jurar que en aquella habitación había nacido criatura alguna y mucho menos que hubiera salido de él. Eso me tranquilizó. Pero mi vampiro no estaba solo, acunaba a la criatura envuelta a medias en una pequeña manta de un suave color amarillo. Parecía tener más días, ni de lejos recién nacida.

A cada paso que daba, mejor le veía. Edward se giró hacia mí para ello. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, como el mío, bastante tupido para un bebé, y sus ojos... _Dios mío._ Sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas me examinaban con un interés que tenía muy poco de infantil.

-Te presento a Edward Jacob- dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente y dejando al descubierto su dentadura perfecta. Una de las manitas del niño tocó el cuello de mi marido- sí, es él-respondió a sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de E.J. se engarzaron en los míos y entonces, me sonrió.

Temblando en mi interior, di un paso vacilante hacia él.

-No puedo creerlo...-estiró los bracitos hacia mi, como para que lo cogiera-¿quiere venir conmigo?

-Te estaba esperando. Ha pasado por los brazos de todos, pero no te veía. No te escuchaba. Le diste tu palabra de que estarías cerca.

En ese momento, cuando mis manos envolvieron su cuerpecito, algo en mí se encajó en su lugar. De repente, fue absolutamente real. Puse mis manos en el lugar exacto, donde encajarían mejor, mientras le acercaba a mi cuerpo con ternura. Su piel era tibia, tirando por lo alto. Como una mezcla de la de Edward y la mía, igual que la fragancia que desprendía. Aunque era pálido, no tanto como Edward, pero ni de lejos moreno como yo. Esa era su parte más vampírica supuse, el exterior. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana. Un niño de los anuncios de televisión que no parecen de verdad.

Y me sentí un completo idiota. Por haber pensado mal de aquella maravillosa criatura. Por no haber visto la posibilidad de que fuera así de perfecta. Un pequeño ángel.

_Mi hijo._

_Continuará..._


	15. El torbellino E.J.

**15\. El torbellino E.J.**

**POV. Jacob**

Estaba ensimismado con ese rostro. Con esos ojos verdes.

E.J. me sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus pequeños dientes cuadrados y sus dos hoyuelos. Entonces, de forma muy deliberada, me tocó la cara.

Empecé a jadear, me aturdí e incluso me asusté por la extraña y alarmante imagen que llenaba mi mente. Lo sentía como un recuerdo muy fuerte, tanto, que me parecía estar viéndolo a través de mis ojos mientras lo observaba en mi cerebro, aunque me resultaba completamente desconocido. Miré a través de la expresión expectante de E.J., intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando, luchando con desesperación por aferrarme a mi calma.

La imagen era chocante y desconocida. Primero era la oscuridad más absoluta, y podía oír mi propia voz, con un eco extraño, como si hablase bajo el agua. Y después todo era luz, una luz brillante que me daba de lleno en los ojos. Vi a Carlisle, a Esme y a Rosalie. Poco después, todos los Cullen se movían de un lado para otro en aquella habitación, me rodeaban. Decían palabras que ni era capaz de atender, sólo buscando con la cabeza a Edward. Sólo con el pensamiento de ver a Edward. Y me di cuenta de que aquello era el nacimiento de mi hijo.

-¿Qué...ha sido...eso?-pregunté aturdido después de que la mano de E.J. cayera desde mi mejilla. Sonrió más aún, luciendo de nuevo sus hoyuelos.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto?-me preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad-¿qué es lo que te ha mostrado?

-¿Cómo?¿él ha sido el que me lo ha mostrado?-inaudito.

-Es difícil de explicar...-dijo Edward- pero parece bastante efectivo como medio de comunicación. No es humano Jacob. Tiene un don. Te ha mostrado los recuerdos que tiene de ti, tu voz mientras aún estaba dentro de mi. Quiere que sepas que ya ha hecho la conexión y sabe quién eres. Y te ha enseñado su nacimiento dado que no estabas presente.

-Pero ¿cómo hace eso?

E.J. parecía indiferente a mis ojos pasmados. Sonreía levemente y miraba a Edward.

-¿Cómo puedo escuchar yo los pensamientos de otros?¿cómo ve Alice el futuro?-Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es un giro interesante-apreció Carlisle- como si él hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que Edward es capaz de hacer.

Me quedé ensimismado mirando el segundo rostro más hermoso del mundo.

-Me alegro de conocerte por fin, peque...

-Leah y Seth deberían conocerle también-comentó Edward- estaban preocupados por tu estado de nervios.

Les escuchaba en el piso inferior, inquietos en el vestíbulo.

-Pues vamos a que te conozcan-dije a mi hijo y encabecé la marcha por las escaleras, seguido de Edward. En cuanto me vieron, Seth y Leah sonrieron.

-Ha ganado E.J. ¿eh Edward?-le preguntó Seth que se acercó corriendo a mi vampiro.

-Ha ganado E.J.-confirmó y chocaron los puños.

Leah fue la primera en acercarse a ver al bebé.

-Oh, Jake...-se cubrió la boca con las manos un poco emocionada y sorprendida-es precioso de verdad...pero...

-Son mis ojos-aclaró Edward antes de que Leah terminara de pronunciar la frase-ese era mi color de ojos antes de convertirme en vampiro. Parece ser que los ha sacado él-sus palabras estaban cargadas de un profundo afecto que se podía palpar en el aire.

-Vaya. Moreno de ojos verdes...-apreció Leah- no va a ser popular. Para nada-dijo irónica y rió.

-Yo también quiero verlo- Seth se asomó por encima de uno de los hombros de su hermana y la apartó un poco. E.J. centró su vista en él y supe que lo había reconocido también. Su lector de cuentos particular. Pero a pesar de que esperaba una reacción o un comentario por parte de Seth...él se quedó completamente callado. Absorto durante un rato.

Una risa entre dientes de Edward me resultó de lo más extraña.

-Seth, ¿qué te pasa?¿te has quedado tonto?-preguntó Leah dándole un par de palmadas en el antebrazo.

Eso sacó al chico de su ensimismamiento-¿eh?

-Creo que tenías razón Leah, E.J. va a ser muy popular-dijo Edward. Se acercó a Seth y le revolvió el cabello con una mano-todo está bien, Seth.

-¿De qué habláis?-pregunté sin entender nada. Seth solo parecía ruborizarse de pronto, y Edward complacido.

-Seth ha imprimado-dijo mi marido como quien diría la hora a un transeúnte.

-¿Qué?-el color de piel de Leah rebajó su intensidad un par de tonos.

-¿Cómo?¿de qui...?

Miré alrededor mientras hablaba, pero me silencié. Habíamos sólo cuatro individuos allí...y E.J.

-¿De nuestro hijo?-por alguna razón, no me sorprendí. Parecía de lo más razonable. Seth siempre había sentido un profundo cariño hacia mi, y cuando conoció a Edward, había sido igual. Era lógico que el fruto de nuestro amor se hubiera convertido en su imprimación, ¿no?

-¿Puedo cogerlo Jake?-me preguntó Seth con un brillo que me resultaba de lo más familiar en los ojos. Francamente, si alguien debía quedarse con nuestro hijo en el futuro, me encantaba Seth.

-Claro-lo pasé a sus brazos con cuidado. Él lo recogió como si fuera la más delicada de las joyas y yo me acerqué a Leah, que se había quedado sin habla. No necesitaba estar en forma de lobo para saber lo que le pasaba. Su hermano pequeño acababa de imprimar. Puse una de mis manos en su espalda y la hice salir fuera-¿estás bien, Leah?

-Sí...-dijo, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. La abracé-no pienses que soy mala Jake...pero...todos menos yo...

-Te comprendo Leah.

-Me alegro por mi hermano. De verdad...

-Lo sé.

-Pero sólo tiene dieciséis años y ya...

-Escucha Leah...-dije para tranquilizarla-tengo una teoría-alzó la vista hacia mi y me miró con interés, con aquellos ojos humedecidos por el llanto- lo de Seth en cierta forma tiene sentido. Es como si su afecto por mi y por Edward fuera por esto. Preparándole para esto. Quizás tú...tal vez debas esperar a que Sam y Emily tengan hijos. Quizás ese sea tu camino y por eso no puedes olvidarle.

-¿Insinúas que podría imprimar...?

-Sólo es una teoría. Pero si lo pienso, muchos de los casos están relacionados. Jared conocía a Kim de clase, ella estaba loca por él, y zas, imprimado. Yo creí que me gustaba Bella, hasta que me encontré con su...novio vampiro, y zas, imprimado. Seth ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, ahora nace mi hijo, y zas, imprimado.

-Y Sam era mi novio hasta que conoció a mi prima Emily- dijo ella. Pero su voz no era triste esta vez, sino esperanzada.

-Sólo es una teoría-repetí.

-¿Y si no es un hijo de Sam y Emily?

-Pues será el de Paul y Rachel...o el de Jared y Kim...incluso podría ser una chica, Leah. Cuando menos lo esperes aparecerá, hazme caso. Siempre ocurre, si lo buscas, no lo encuentras.

-Sino tendrás que tener más hijos Jacob- me dijo ya sonriente.

-Con uno me basta-dije recordando lo mal que lo había pasado en los comienzos.

-Es hermoso Jake, me alegro de que vaya a ser de mi familia-me abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez era ella la que rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuerpo-y mi madre seguro que también se alegra.

Lo primero que hice al día siguiente, fue poner fin a aquella absurda enemistad con la manada de Sam. El motivo por el cual nos habíamos separado, ya no existía. La criatura, mi hijo, no era dañino para nadie, entre otras cosas porque no tenía ponzoña, y además, ahora estaba ligado al alma de Seth. La tregua volvió y más fuerte que nunca. Así que E.J. se había vuelto intocable porque Seth sentía lo que sentía por él. Días después descubrí también que tanto Sam como yo, a pesar de ser Alfas de diferentes manadas, podíamos comunicarnos mentalmente entre nosotros, pero con una especie de filtro, puesto que él solo podía escuchar lo que yo quisiera decirle y viceversa. Tal vez nuestra amistad nunca volviera a ser la de antes, pero las cosas retornaban a la calma y eso era de agradecer. Nuestra vida parecía perfecta de nuevo.

Una tarde, Leah y yo estábamos en el salón jugando a videojuegos, mientras Edward sujetaba a E.J. que miraba divertido a la pantalla, y Seth le observaba y se reía a la vez que él lo hacía. Cuando escuchamos a Carlisle bajando las escaleras con las manos llenas de cosas. Una cinta de medir, una balanza...

-¿Ya son las seis?-preguntó Edward.

Carlisle asintió-hora de medir a E.J.-lo hacía cuatro veces al día he de añadir.

-Sigue creciendo con mucha rapidez...-murmuró mi marido. Leah y yo habíamos pausado la partida y apreté la mano de Edward.

Miré a E.J. Tenía un aspecto perfecto, sanísimo. Su piel brillaba y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. No podía haber nada malo en una belleza tan radiante. La diferencia entre el niño que había nacido días atrás y el que sonreía en los brazos de Edward en ese momento, habría sido evidente para cualquiera, pero la que había entre el E.J. de hacía una hora y éste era más sutil. Unos ojos humanos jamás habrían sido capaces de percibirla, aunque estaba allí.

Su cuerpo era algo más largo y sólo un poco más esbelto. Ya no tenía el rostro tan redondo, se volvía más ovalado con cada minuto que pasaba. El cabello lo tenía revuelto, lo que le daba un aire desenfadado como a Edward, y era de un largo similar al suyo. Rosalie lo cogió en brazos y se dejó hacer mientras Carlisle extendía la cinta en toda su longitud y después la usaba para medir el perímetro de su cráneo.

Era consciente de que Seth tenía los brazos cruzados con gran fuerza sobre su pecho, mientras que la mano de Edward se agarraba con firmeza a la mía. E.J. había madurado de una simple célula a un bebé de tamaño normal en el curso de unas cuantas semanas. Tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía camino de convertirse en un bebé de un par de años de edad en apenas algunos días. Si seguía ese ritmo de crecimiento...Edward apretó más mi mano, lo que me indicó que sus pensamientos seguían el mismo camino que los míos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunté preocupado.

-No lo sé.

-Va algo más despacio-dijo Seth en tensión.

-Necesitaremos unos cuantos días más de medidas para poder establecer la pauta-dijo Carlisle- no puedo hacer ninguna promesa.

-Ayer creció cuatro centímetros, hoy menos-informó Seth.

-Por apenas una centésima de centímetro, si mis medidas son correctas-replicó Carlisle.

E.J. entonces pareció molesto. Comenzó a retorcerse y levantó la mano imperiosamente hacia Rosalie. Ella se inclinó de modo que pudiera tocarle la cara. Después de un segundo, la rubia suspiró.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Seth. Pero Edward se había adelantado y ya iba a coger al niño.

-A mi.

-A Edward por supuesto-secundó Rosalie.

Sonreí ante la fijación que tenía el niño por Edward. Era de agradecer que no me molestara con lo celoso que yo era.

Todos seguimos con nuestras cosas hasta que el sonido de un motor fuera de la casa nos hizo mirarnos unos a otros. Pero yo reconocí el origen. Era el Ford de Billy y salí a recibirle a la puerta.

No venía solo, Sam y Emily le acompañaban.

-Hola Jacob- Emily me abrazó con cariño, pero solo con un brazo, porque en el otro llevaba una bandeja con sus inconfundibles magdalenas.

Estreché la mano de Sam y recibí una mirada de reproche por parte de mi padre antes de abrazarle también-hola Jake.

-Hola papá.

-He tenido que enterarme por Sue Clearwater de que ya era abuelo-me reprendió.

-Lo siento...

-Ayudadme a entrar para ver a mi nieto-le importaba un pepino lo que yo le dijera en ese momento.

-Bienvenido señor Black- Carlisle fue el primero en recibirle una vez dentro. Emily iba detrás de mi padre, alucinada con la casa.

-Gracias doctor Cullen.

-Por aquí por favor-pidió Esme que se convirtió en la anfitriona. Reconozco que temía que mi padre y E.J. se encontrasen, porque todavía era demasiado pequeño. Su pasatiempo favorito era morder a Seth, y a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero a un humano corriente...no sé yo.

Supe que a Billy le daría igual que E.J. le mordiera, e incluso que le arrancara la cabeza, en el mismo instante en que lo vio por primera vez. Allí, en los brazos de Edward, con sus impresionantes ojos curiosos abiertos de par en par y aquellos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas por la sonrisa.

-Es...es...-no podía describirlo con palabras. Se notaba. Edward tuvo la amabilidad de pasarlo a los brazos de mi emocionado padre. No me cabía duda de que mi vampiro había advertido a E.J. que con Billy no podía jugar al mordisco.

-Es increíble- Emily también había caído prendada. Era un efecto que causaba E.J.

-No esperaba que tu me dieras a mi primer nieto, Jacob...-dijo mi padre sin dejar de mirar al niño. Dos segundos en sus brazos y ya era suyo-pero reconozco que...es maravilloso. Soy abuelo.

Y más maravilloso le pareció cuando descubrieron de lo que era capaz. Compartieron nuestra preocupación por su, en principio, irrefrenable crecimiento y se quedaron a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con nosotros.

Había sido un buen día. E.J. se quedó dormido en los brazos de Edward y Seth hizo lo propio en el sofá. Leah en cambio, volvió a casa con Sue esa noche. Lo hacía a menudo, porque no teníamos demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparnos, la verdad.

Alice entró por la puerta entonces, antes de que el reloj diera la medianoche. Me sorprendió verla, porque últimamente andaba algo perdida. No hizo nada, no saludó siquiera, sino que anduvo hacia mi y Edward.

-Ya está lista-anunció sonriente.

-¿De verdad?-Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó a E.J. a la par que se daban algo más el uno al otro que no alcancé a ver-ven Jacob, tengo dos regalos para ti. Uno es de mi parte...-me cogió de la mano y me sacó de allí.

Llegamos al garaje. En principio no distinguí nada nuevo, salvo...salvo...salvo...una belleza automovilística. Un precioso y reluciente Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Era de color plateado, con asientos de cuero...impresionante. Un coche de esos con los que cualquiera soñaría. A mi criterio, le daba mil vueltas incluso al Porsche amarillo que Edward le había comprado a Alice tras volver de Italia.

-¿Te has comprado un coche nuevo?-deseaba tocarlo para ver si era real, pero no quería que mis dedos dejaran marcas sobre aquella maravilla de cuatro ruedas.

Edward sonreía-escucha Jacob, quiero que tengas muy presente, que no tengo nada en contra de tu Golf, de verdad que no. Pero ahora eres mi marido, perteneces a nuestra familia y como tal, te mereces un coche como los nuestros...-me miró expectante y yo a él. ¿Qué trataba de decir?¿lo que yo creía?. Estiró una de sus manos y me tendió una llave-que lo disfrutes-dijo sin más.

Me estaba regalando...el coche de mis fantasías.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-cogí la llave temeroso de que cerrara la mano-¿tendré un Aston Martin a lo James Bond?

-Es tuyo Jacob.

Quise dar saltos como un crío o hacer algún baile ridículo, pero me contuve. Ese coche dejaba a mi Golf a la altura del betún. Me alegraba muchísimo, aquello era increíble. Aunque...me sentía el peor marido del mundo, otra vez.

-Ni lo pienses Jacob- interrumpió Edward- tu me has dado una familia, y ni todos los coches del mundo o miles de islas podrían compararse a eso.

Mi vampiro, siempre sabía lo que decir. No pude evitarlo, estábamos solos. Le rodeé con los brazos y le besé. Dejando que mi lengua saboreara aquellos labios que le pertenecían. Ya probaría el coche en otro momento. Seguramente iría a la reserva y les pondría los dientes largos a mis amigos, se morirían de envidia y se pelearían para que les dejara conducirlo. Lo más probable. Pero ahora el vehículo me importaba menos que nada. Allí, sintiendo las manos de Edward en mi nuca. Su frío aliento mezclándose con el mío...

-Jacob...hay otro regalo...-dijo interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿No puedes dármelo mañana?, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial para estrenar el Aston Martin...

-Seguro que es fabulosa...-rió contra mis labios-pero estoy convencido de que cambiarás de opinión en cuanto veas el otro regalo.

Bueno, no cambié de idea. Aquello lo llevaría a cabo, claro. Algún día usaría aquel coche para...ejem. Pero en aquel momento, Edward me volvía a llevar de la mano, aunque ésta vez íbamos rumbo a alguna parte que desconocía. Seguimos la senda de una vereda desde la casa de los Cullen a través del bosque hasta que, allí, acurrucada en un pequeño claro, había una casita de campo hecha de piedra gris lavanda que refulgía a la luz de las estrellas. Parecía pertenecer a aquel lugar, como si hubiera surgido de la misma roca, como si fuese una formación natural. La madreselva cubría una de las paredes, un entramado que subía hasta llegar a cubrir las gruesas tejas de madera. Había un caminito de piedras planas que resplandecían en la noche con un reflejo de color amatista. Conducían a la pintoresca puerta de madera en forma de arco.

Edward puso otra llave frente a mi rostro.

-¿Qué te parece?, éste regalo es de parte de todos.

-¿Perdona?-aquella casa...¿era nuestra?

-Esme pensó que nos gustaría tener un lugar para nosotros solos durante un tiempo, pero no quería que nos fuéramos demasiado lejos. Le encanta renovar cosas. Este sitio tan pequeño llevaba casi un siglo cayéndose a pedazos.

-¿Fue idea de Esme?

-La han arreglado entre ella y Alice sobretodo. Si no te gusta pueden arreglarla de otra manera diferente. Emmett quería que le añadieran unos cientos de metros, con un segundo piso, columnas, una torre...pero Esme pensó que la casa te gustaría más si mantenía el aspecto de estar en plena armonía con la naturaleza. Si se equivoca, podemos ponernos manos a la obra de nuevo, no creo que nos llevara mucho...

-¿Me están regalando esta casa?¿y creen que voy a criticarla?...como se nota que no han estado en mi casa de la reserva. Es perfecta, simplemente porque es para vivir contigo-dije.

-No es una casa, es una...cabaña.

-Lo que sea. Es impresionante. La cabaña, el coche...no tengo palabras.

-La idea es que tengamos un poco de tiempo para nosotros...-dijo Edward- con lo que pasó en la isla Esme...de un tiempo a esta parte, no hemos estado...a solas.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que desapareciera la casa. Podríamos haber estado en cualquier otro lugar. No veía ya ni los árboles, ni las piedras, ni las estrellas. Sólo a Edward.

-Déjame que te enseñe lo que han hecho-me dijo mi vampiro tirando de mi mano.

La corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba, seguía allí. Siempre. Como si tuviera la sangre llena de adrenalina. Con un gesto de invitación, tendió la mano hacia el picaporte para que yo hiciera los honores de entrar el primero. Metí la llave en la cerradura y le di la vuelta.

La puerta chirrió de forma casi inaudible y di un paso para adentrarme en un pequeño salón de piedra. Parecía sacado de uno de los cuentos que Seth contaba a E.J. El suelo era un desigual edredón de suaves piedras planas. Las paredes eran de cálida madera en algunos lugares y un mosaico de piedras en otros. La chimenea, colocada en una esquina en forma de colmena, mostraba los rescoldos de un llameante fuego lento. Lo que se quemaba era madera de deriva, y por eso las llamas se veían azules y verdes, debido a la sal. Estaba amueblado de forma ecléctica, con piezas que no conjuntaban entre sí, pero sin perder por ello la armonía. Una silla tenía un aspecto vagamente medieval, la baja otomana contigua a la chimenea era de estilo contemporáneo, y la estantería llena de libros situada junto a la ventana más lejana me recordaba a las películas. De algún modo, cada pieza encajaba con las otras como si fuera un gran puzzle tridimensional. Había unas cuantas pinturas en las paredes que reconocí como algunas de la casa grande. Eran valiosos originales, sin duda, pero también parecían pertenecer a ese lugar, como todo lo demás.

-Tenemos suerte de que Esme pensara en añadir algunas habitaciones de más. Nadie había planeado que apareciera E.J. cuando nos prometimos-apuntó Edward.

Andamos a través de un estrecho pasillo de piedra con pequeños arcos en el techo, como si estuviéramos en nuestro propio castillo en miniatura.

-Es la habitación de E.J.-comentó, señalándome con un asentimiento un cuarto con el suelo de madera clara, una cuna de hierro forjado, y muñecos de peluche de muchos tamaños por todas partes-supongo que esa otra habitación será para Seth...-la puerta que señaló esta vez estaba cerrada y continuamos-aquí está nuestro dormitorio. Esme intentó trasladar algo de su isla hasta aquí, supuso que nos traería buenos recuerdos.

La cama era grande y el edredón blanco, cambiando la ubicación, tardé segundos en descubrir que se trataba de la que me había comprado Esme tiempo atrás. No sabía cuando la había traído hasta aquí, puesto que la noche anterior yo había dormido en ella. El luminoso suelo de madera armonizaba con el de la otra habitación, y comprendí que imitaba con notable precisión el color de una playa virgen. Las paredes eran del blanco casi azulado de un día brillante y soleado y la pared trasera tenía grandes puertas de cristal que se abrían a un pequeño y recóndito jardín. Había un pequeño estanque redondo, tan liso como un espejo, rodeado de piedras relucientes y rosas que escalaban las paredes. Un diminuto océano en calma sólo para nosotros.

Edward entonces sonrió-el armario está detrás de esas puertas dobles. Te lo aviso...es más grande que esta habitación. Alice te ha construido tu propia tienda de ropa. Nunca volverás a andar escaso de pantalones-dijo divertido.

Yo ni siquiera eché una ojeada a las puertas. En esos momentos no había nada en el mundo más que él, con su mano sujetando la mía, con sus labios apenas a centímetros de los míos.

-Le vamos a decir a Alice que salí disparado a ver el armario-dije. Mi mano libre se alzó hasta enredar mis dedos dentro de su pelo y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Captó enseguida mis intenciones y tiró de mi nuca hasta fundirnos en un beso fiero. Escuché un bajo gemido que brotó de su garganta. Ese sonido lanzó una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo hasta ponerme casi frenético, como si no pudiera acercarme a él lo suficiente ni lo bastante rápido.

Escuché cómo se desgarraba la tela bajo nuestras manos. Ambos a tientas, allí, de pie a pocos pasos de la cama y sin dejar de besarnos ni un instante. Las palmas de sus pálidas manos acariciaron los músculos de mis brazos y acabaron en mi espalda.

El aire era diferente. Se respiraba de un modo distinto. Nuestros instintos estaban en calma. Estábamos excitados y, por una vez, cuerdos y bajo control.

Edward se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y extendió los brazos hacia mi. No rechacé la invitación y me tendí sobre él. Me abrazó por el torso mientras yo volvía a besarle desesperado, saboreando su puro y vívido olor con la lengua. Recordaba la isla Esme y todos y cada uno de los detalles de la luna de miel. Allí había empezado todo. Allí nos habíamos descubierto el uno al otro. Habíamos aprendido juntos. Y aquí era como empezar de nuevo. Una nueva vida. Una vida real en la que todo había cambiado. Nuestra casa...nuestro hijo.

Todo era dulzura y sosiego en aquel dormitorio. Nada se rompió. Edward ni siquiera sacó los colmillos. Solo eran dos personas amándose. Haciendo el amor.

El sol me dio de lleno en el rostro obligándome a abrir los ojos, pero no me importó, porque era un maravilloso despertar cuando me di cuenta de dónde reposaba mi cabeza.

Sobre Edward.

Uno de mis brazos rodeaba su cintura y mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Aferrado a el.

-Buenas tardes...-me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Tardes?

-Te quedaste dormido hace un rato, ya es por la tarde. De hecho...pronto anochecerá.

-¿De verdad?-me sorprendió, pero no me separé de su cuerpo. Su esbelta e impecable figura brillaba cual cascada de diamantes gracias a la luz que incidía por los cristales. Era algo que dejaba sin aliento.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a E.J., ha pasado todo el día con los demás. Seguramente se pregunte dónde estamos.

No tardamos mucho en vestirnos para marchar a la casa grande. Edward no había mentido, el armario que había hecho Alice...era más grande que nuestro dormitorio. Más bien, habría que decir que era más grande que toda la cabaña entera.

E.J. estaba sentado en el suelo con Rosalie y Emmett cuidando de el, jugando con una pila de cacharros de plata estropeados. Tenía una cuchara doblada en la mano derecha. Tan pronto como vio a Edward a través del cristal, soltó el cubierto con un golpe que dejó marcado el suelo de madera y señaló imperiosamente en su dirección. Su público se echó a reír. Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el sofá, observándolo como si fuera la más apasionante de las películas.

Edward cruzó la puerta con rapidez, cubriendo el espacio de un salto y alzándolo del suelo en un solo segundo. Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Había cambiado, pero no mucho. Era un poco más alto, y sus proporciones se iban transformando de las propias de un bebé a las de un niño.

-Os íbamos a llamar-dijo Rosalie- ha estado preguntando por ti-se refería a Edward, claro- aunque ''exigiendo'' sería una descripción más acertada. Esme ha sacrificado su segundo mejor servicio de plata para mantener a este pequeño monstruo entretenido-a pesar de lo que había dicho, sonrió a E.J. con un afecto tan lleno de deleite que la crítica quedó sin sentido-no queríamos...molestaros.

Pude sentir las carcajadas silenciosas de Emmett a mis espaldas, pero las ignoré y me acerqué a mi hijo. El niño me sonrió alegre. Y entonces miré a Esme- gracias por la casa. De verdad, es perfecta.

Emmett se puso a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue en silencio-ah, pero ¿aún continúa en pie?. Habría jurado que, a estas alturas, la habríais reducido a escombros.

Edward se molestó en responderle, pero yo besé uno de los sonrosados mofletes de mi hijo y dejé que me tocara la cara con una de sus manitas.

Me mostró todo lo que había hecho ese día, minuto por minuto. Me enseñó como los gorriones se le habían acercado a saltitos mientras Seth lo tenía en brazos, los dos muy quietos al lado de uno de los grandes abetos. Los pájaros jamás se hubieran acercado a Rosalie. También vi la pringosa y rarísima cosa blanca, la fórmula láctea para bebés que Carlisle le había dado, pero que no le gustaba. Además me contó cosas del día anterior. Edward le había cantado una canción en voz baja, tan bonita, que E.J. me la reprodujo dos veces.

Tras un rato, sus recuerdos empezaron a volverse borrosos en los bordes y se descentraron antes de terminarse. Sus párpados temblaron y se cerraron. Bostezó, con sus rosados labios gordezuelos formando una perfecta “o” y los ojos se le cerraron de forma definitiva. Se le cayó la mano de mi mejilla mientras se reacomodaba para dormir en los brazos de Edward. Por curiosidad, levanté de nuevo su manita con cuidado y la apoyé contra mi piel. Al principio nada, pero luego, después de unos cuantos minutos, aparecieron unos colores fluctuantes, como un puñado de mariposas que fuera volando entre sus pensamientos.

Hipnotizado, continué observando sus sueños, que no tenían sentido alguno. Sólo colores, formas y rostros. Me agradó ver lo a menudo que aparecía mi rostro, poco menos que el de Edward en sus pensamientos inconscientes. Estaba a la par con Seth. Y nos seguía de cerca Rosalie. Sería capaz de estar observando a E.J. dormir toda la vida.

El paso del tiempo nos trajo más sorpresas inesperadas. Quil y Embry se unieron a mi manada, aunque Leah continuaba siendo mi segunda al mando. Descubrimos que Bella se había marchado a Alaska, a la universidad, para poner tanta tierra de por medio como le fuera posible. Yo, encantado, por supuesto. Y por medio de Seth también fuimos conscientes de que su madre, Sue, mantenía una relación de algo más que amistad con Charlie Swan.

En cuanto a E.J., continuó creciendo. Pronunció su primera palabra. Fue ''papi'', que debería haberme hecho feliz todo el día, salvo porque cuando la decía era cuando estaba Edward presente. A mi me tocó esperar un par de días más, y se refirió a mi como ''papá''. Su primera frase completa, fue: ¿dónde está el abuelito, papi?. Se refería a Billy que le visitaba cada vez que podía. La enunció con una clara voz de tenor y al parecer, previamente se lo había preguntado a Rosalie usando su método de comunicación habitual, pero como ésta no le contestó, se lo preguntó a Edward. Algo parecido ocurrió cuando caminó por primera vez, poco más de tres semanas después. Se había quedado mirando a Alice durante un buen rato, observándola con interés mientras su tía arreglaba ramos de flores en los jarrones dispersos por la habitación, bailoteando de un lado para otro con los brazos llenos de flores. El niño se puso en pie, sin tambalearse lo más mínimo, y cruzó la habitación con la misma gracia. Seth había estallado en aplausos, porque ésa era claramente la reacción deseada por E.J.

Se me hacía raro ver la imprimación desde esa perspectiva, como con Quil. La imprimación en un niño era compleja. La manera en la que Seth estaba vinculado a mi hijo convertía sus propias reacciones en algo secundario. Su primer acto reflejo era siempre darle al pequeño cualquier cosa que necesitara por muy poco razonable que fuese, pero en sus ojos estaba el mismo pánico que en los nuestros. E.J. seguía creciendo, día tras día.

Edward y Carlisle pasaban horas investigando para buscar respuestas. Con el fin de saber qué era lo que podíamos esperar. Pero la unión entre un vampiro y un licántropo era tan exclusiva de nosotros dos, que no encontraban nada ni siquiera remotamente parecido.

Todos los días, Alice y Rosalie comenzaban el día con un desfile de modas. E.J. nunca se ponía lo mismo dos veces, en parte porque las ropas rápidamente se le quedaban pequeñas y en parte porque Alice y Rosalie querían crear un álbum de fotos que diera la impresión de reflejar una infancia de varios años en vez de semanas. Para ello, tomaban miles de fotografías, documentando cada fase de su crecimiento acelerado.

A los tres meses, E.J. mostraba el aspecto de un niño grande de un año o de uno pequeño de dos. Para ser exactos, no tenía las formas propias de un niño de esa edad, pues era más esbelto y más gracioso y guardaba unas proporciones más equilibradas, como las de un adulto. Su cabello negro azabache lo llevaba en punta, como el mío, de eso se encargaba Alice. Y era capaz de hablar con una entonación y una gramática impecables, aunque de vez en cuando, prefería mostrarle a la gente lo que quería mediante su don. No sólo andaba, sino que también bailaba y corría, incluso sabía leer. Edward tenía que proporcionarle material nuevo cada dos por tres porque a E.J. no le gustaba repetir las historias antes de irse a dormir, salvo los cuentos que Seth le contaba a su manera. Según Carlisle, el crecimiento de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo de forma paulatina, aunque su mente continuaba su prodigioso salto hacia adelante. Sería un adulto en menos de cuatro años, y un anciano a los quince. Sólo quince años de vida.

Pero él estaba tan sano, vital, brillante, deslumbrante y feliz. Su evidente bienestar hacía más fácil para nosotros ser felices a su lado, viviendo el momento, y dejar los problemas del porvenir para el día de mañana. Edward tenía planeado viajar a Brasil. Los ticunas tenían leyendas sobre niños como E.J., semimortales. Aunque todo se fue al traste con lo que pasó poco tiempo después.

Seth, Rosalie, E.J. y yo, habíamos salido juntos de caza. La dieta de sangre animal no era la favorita del niño, porque prefería la comida humana, pero de vez en cuando notaba esa sed tan propia de los vampiros y no le quedaba alternativa. Seth no le dejaba solo, sobretodo, porque lo había convertido en una competición entre ellos dos y eso hacía que Eddy, como Seth lo llamaba cariñosamente, estuviera más dispuesto a esta sesión de caza que a ninguna otra cosa. E.J. tenía muy claro el asunto de que cazar humanos no era bueno y tenía una naturaleza competitiva, que hacía que el reto de vencer a Seth le creara expectación.

-¿Piensas volver a estudiar?-me preguntó Rosalie mientras observábamos a E.J. correteando delante de nosotros en el gran claro, buscando un olor que le gustara, al tiempo que Seth en su forma de lobo deambulaba a su alrededor.

-Estoy de año sabático-de eso hacía ya bastante reconozco- retornaré a los estudios cuando las cosas vayan más despacio...con Ed. No tengo la cabeza para otras cosas. Además no soy un alumno corriente. Estoy casado y soy padre...me parece que esa época ya pasó.

-Pero tu hijo pronto te superará en inteligencia-dijo divertida.

-Estaré muy orgulloso de él.

E.J. estaba observando cómo los copos de nieve revoloteaban por encima de su cabeza. Se derretían antes de que llegaran a la hierba que amarilleaba el enorme prado con forma de cabeza de flecha donde nos encontrábamos. Su cabello resplandecía aunque el sol estaba bien oculto detrás de las nubes. Se agazapó durante un instante y luego saltó a unos cinco metros de altura por el aire delante de nosotros. Sus manitas atraparon un copo y se dejó caer con ligereza sobre los pies. Se volvió hacia nosotros con su sorprendente sonrisa, algo a lo que era imposible acostumbrarse, y abrió la palma de la mano para mostrarnos la estrella de hielo de ocho puntas perfectamente formada que había cogido antes de que se derritiera.

-Qué bonita-dije.

Seth se le acercó y él rozó el copo de nieve contra su hocico. Divertido al ver lo poco que tardó en desaparecer con el calor corporal del lobo. Se movían de un modo absolutamente sincronizado. Le tocó la gran nariz oscura, poniendo una adorable mala cara. Estaba claro que le decía algo privado.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido de un pequeño rebaño de alces alejándose en el bosque. E.J. salió disparado entre los árboles y Seth le siguió al segundo.

Le sonreí a las hojas que habían dejado flotando detrás de ellos. Rosalie también reía a mi lado. Me quité la camiseta y la doblé con cuidado. Les estábamos dando ventaja, y sería sencillo seguirles la pista, además a Ed seguro que le encantaría sorprenderme con el tamaño de su presa.

El estrecho prado estaba muy tranquilo, y desocupado. Los copos revoloteaban y se disolvían para desaparecer antes de caerme encima. Alice había visto que no llegaría una verdadera nevada hasta dentro de bastantes semanas. Ahora que Edward y yo teníamos nuestra propia casa, le era más fácil tener visiones. Por lo general, mi marido siempre venía con el niño a las expediciones de caza, pero estaba con Carlisle, planeando el viaje a Río.

De forma rutinaria, recorrí con los ojos la ladera de la montaña en busca de presas o peligros. Fue un impulso automático. O quizás había una razón para mi escaneo, algo imperceptible que disparó mis sentidos agudos como cuchillas antes de que yo fuera siquiera consciente de ello. Cuando mis ojos recorrieron el borde de un acantilado distante, que alzaba su contorno azul grisáceo contra el verde casi negro del bosque, un fulgor plateado, ¿o tal vez dorado?, atrapó mi atención. Mi mirada se concentró en el color que no debía estar allí, tan lejano en la bruma. Me quedé observándolo. Ella me devolvió la mirada y no albergué duda de que se trataba de una vampira. Tenía el pelo de color rubio muy claro, casi plateado. Ése había sido el resplandor que había captado mi atención, ya que le caía recto, como cortado con una regla, hasta la altura de la barbilla, partido en dos lados iguales por una raya en medio. Me contemplaba con un odio infinito, pero era una extraña para mi.

Aunque sus ojos dorados la delataron.

_Irina._

Supe entonces el por qué de su rabia.

-Rosalie...-susurré, pero escuchamos en ese instante el grito de victoria de E.J. en el bosque y enseguida el aullido de Seth, haciéndole eco. Irina contorsionó la cara de modo reflexivo ante el sonido. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la derecha, y supe lo que estaba viendo. Un enorme licántropo de color arena. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándonos?. Su rostro se contrajo en un espasmo de dolor. De forma instintiva, abrí las manos frente a mí en un gesto de disculpa. Quería acabar con el rencor de una vez por todas, porque aquella vampira y su familia eran amigos de Carlisle. Se lo debía a él. Pero mientras me daba la espalda, curvó el labio hacia arriba sobre los dientes, abrió las mandíbulas y aulló.

Cuando el tenue sonido me llegó, ella ya se había vuelto definitivamente y había desaparecido en el bosque.

-¡Mierda!-gruñí.

Salí despedido hacia el bosque detrás de E.J. y Seth, preocupado por no tenerles a la vista. No sabía en qué dirección había partido Irina, o lo furiosa que estaba en esos momentos. Ni necesité entrar en fase porque, por fortuna, estaban bastante cerca.

-El mío es más grande-insistía Ed cuando me precipité entre los espesos arbustos hasta el pequeño claro donde estaban. Las orejas de Seth se aplastaron hacia atrás cuando reconoció mi expresión; se inclinó hacia delante, mostrando los dientes con el hocico ensangrentado después de la caza. Sus ojos rastrearon el bosque y pude escuchar el rugido que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. El niño se puso tan en alerta como Seth. Abandonando el ciervo muerto a sus pies, saltó a mis brazos que le esperaban y apretó sus manos curiosas contra mis mejillas.

-Es una reacción exagerada-les aseguré con rapidez-todo va bien, o eso creo. Tranquilos.

Rosalie no tardó en llegar a nosotros-¿qué pasa?

No le respondí, saqué el móvil y toqué el botón de marcación rápida. Edward contestó al primer timbrazo. Seth y mi hijo escucharon con atención, al igual que Rosalie mientras informaba a mi marido.

-Ven, trae a Carlisle- comenté a Edward- he visto a Irina y ella me ha visto a mi. Creo que iba a la casa, pero me ha visto y a percibido a Seth, se ha enfurecido y ha huido, creo. No ha aparecido por aquí, bueno, no todavía, pero parecía bastante enfadada o sea que quizás se presente en cualquier momento. Y si no es así, Carlisle y tú debéis salir tras ella y hablarle.

-Estaremos ahí en medio minuto-me aseguró Edward y escuché el roce del viento que generó su carrera.

Cuando Edward apareció con Carlisle, no venían solos. Mi manada al completo había acudido. Seth les había puesto sobre aviso al detectar el mínimo peligro sobre E.J.

-Estaba allí, en lo alto de aquel acantilado-dije señalándoles el punto exacto. Si Irina estaba huyendo gozaba ya de una buena ventaja; ¿pararía ella para escuchar a Carlisle?. Su expresión me hacía pensar que no-quizás deberíais haberles dicho a Emmett y Jasper que vinieran también con vosotros. Parecía...realmente enfadada.

-Está sufriendo. Yo iré detrás de ella-dijo Carlisle y se marchó.

E.J. estiró los brazos y acabó en los de Edward.

Seth, empujó mi espalda con la nariz. Quería llevar a E.J. de vuelta a la seguridad de la casa, sólo por si acaso. Estuvimos de acuerdo con él y nos apresuramos hacia allá.

Carlisle no tuvo suerte. No encontró a Irina y no había ninguna pista suya en kilómetros a la redonda. Todo había sido mi culpa. Ella había venido para hacer las paces con los Cullen y mi presencia le había provocado esa reacción. No había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Carlisle llamó a Tanya con aquellas noticias tan decepcionantes, pero ni ella ni Kate la habían visto desde nuestra boda. Se quedaron consternadas de que su hermana hubiera estado tan cerca y no hubiera vuelto a su casa.

Alice pudo captar algunos atisbos del inmediato futuro de Irina, aunque nada demasiado concreto. No iba a regresar a Denali, y eso era todo lo que la vampira morena podía decir. La imagen se mostraba nebulosa. Casi todo cuanto había podido entrever era que Irina estaba visiblemente alterada y que vagaba con una expresión devastada en el rostro por tierras salvajes barridas por la nieve. Sin tomar ninguna decisión definida sobre qué hacer más allá de este vagabundeo entristecido sin dirección precisa.

Los días pasaron y aunque por supuesto no olvidé nada, Irina y su dolor se trasladaron al fondo de mi mente. Había cosas más importantes que pensar en esos momentos. Partiríamos a Sudamérica en pocos días.

**POV. Edward**

Ya habíamos repasado cientos de veces hasta el menor de los detalles. Comenzaríamos con los ticunas, rastreando sus leyendas hasta donde pudiéramos llegar, lo más cerca posible de sus fuentes. Seth vendría con nosotros, no quería quedarse atrás, y sabía que E.J. necesitaría de su presencia en tan largo viaje. Jacob era nuestra baza para que los ticunas nos contaran sus historias, que obviamente, no nos relatarían a los vampiros. Carlisle tenía algunos viejos amigos en el Amazonas; si éramos capaces de encontrarlos, podrían tener también información para nosotros. O al menos alguna sugerencia sobre dónde ir para buscar respuestas. Por mi E.J. iría hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo.

Miré a mi hijo. Estaba acurrucado en el sofá, con la respiración más lenta debido al sueño profundo y la mano debajo de un mullido cojín. Por lo general, Jacob y yo lo llevábamos a la cabaña para acostarle, pero esa noche, iba a quedarme con Carlisle ultimando detalles, por lo que me quedé con la familia, mientras Jacob había ido a hablar con Sam para ponerle al tanto de nuestra ausencia.

Emmett y Jasper se mostraban emocionados con la perspectiva de explorar nuevas posibilidades de caza. El Amazonas ofrecía un cambio respecto a nuestras presas habituales. Jaguares y panteras, por ejemplo. Emmett tenía el capricho de luchar contra una anaconda. Esme y Rosalie estaban planeando qué meterían en las maletas.

Alice se movió a nuestro alrededor, arreglando de modo innecesario aquel espacio inmaculado, enderezando las guirnaldas colgadas por Esme a la perfección. Estaba recolocando los jarrones en el centro exacto del aparador justo en ese momento. Escaneaba el futuro sin cesar intentando ver entre los puntos ciegos que E.J. provocaba en sus visiones. Elevó un jarrón de cristal que estaba lleno de rosas blancas y rojas y se volvió hacia la cocina.

Me quedé mirando de nuevo a E.J. y sólo dejé de hacerlo cuando escuché el estrépito que hizo el jarrón cuando cayó y se destrozó sobre el suelo de mármol de la cocina. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Alice.

Cuando se giró hacia nosotros, sus ojos estaban en parte aquí y en parte perdidos en el futuro, dilatados, fijos, llenando de tal modo su rostro delgado que parecía que se le iban a salir. Mi reacción inmediata fue ir junto a E.J. Lo cogí y lo acuné sobre mi pecho, pero el niño no pareció percatarse del cambio de superficie.

-¿Qué?-rugió Jasper, saltando a su lado y sacudiéndola con fuerza por los hombros. Yo me quedé sumido en el terror, la desesperación y la agonía-¿qué es Alice?

-Vienen a por nosotros-dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo-y acuden todos.

Mi mente se llenó de las imágenes de todos ellos. Aro, Cayo, Marco, Jane, Alec...Sabíamos lo que significaba que vinieran a Forks. No sólo descubrirían la existencia de mi hijo, sino que además, se enterarían de mi matrimonio con un licántropo. Un sacrilegio. La peor de las blasfemias. Había sido un iluso. Creía que podría hacerlo todo. Me había resignado a que iba a ir al infierno de todos modos y había dejado de ser bueno. De hacer lo correcto. Lo que se suponía que debía hacer por norma. Hice lo que quise, pero Jacob...E.J...ellos eran mi vida ahora, y estaba amenazada. Estreché el abrazo sobre mi pequeño ángel ajeno a todo.

-¿Por qué?¿cómo?-se preguntaba Alice.

-¿Cuándo?-quise saber yo, pero me salió un hilo de voz que no esperaba.

Los ojos de Alice no pestañearon, fue como si un velo los hubiera cubierto, quedaron completamente inexpresivos.

-No tardarán mucho-sus palabras aparecían al mismo tiempo que yo las percibía en su mente, con el mismo pánico-hay nieve en el bosque y en la ciudad. En poco más de un mes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Ha de haber una razón...-secundó Esme.

-Vienen todos-repitió Alice- todos los miembros de su guardia, incluso sus esposas.

-Ellas nunca abandonan la torre-contradijo Jasper- jamás, ni siquiera durante los años de la rebelión del sur. Ni cuando los vampiros rumanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás.

-Pues ahora sí vienen-dije yo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-volvió a decir Carlisle- ¡no hemos hecho nada!, y si lo hemos hecho, ¿qué puede ser que justifique todo eso?

-Somos tantos...-respondí desanimado-que querrán asegurarse de que...-no pude terminar.

Una parte de mi sabía la respuesta. La sabía y no la sabía. E.J., él era la razón. De algún modo había sabido desde el principio que vendrían a por él. Mi subconsciente me lo había advertido antes incluso de que sintiera sus primeras pataditas dentro de mi. Como si de alguna manera hubiera sabido desde siempre que los Vulturis tenían que venir a llevarse mi felicidad.

-Ve hacia atrás, Alice- suplicó Jasper- busca lo que ha ocasionado esto, busca.

-Ha venido de la nada, Jazz. No les estaba buscando a ellos, ni siquiera a nosotros, sólo rastreaba a Irina. Ella no estaba donde yo esperaba que estuviera-su voz se desvaneció con los ojos perdidos de nuevo. Se quedó mirando a la nada durante un rato largo. Yo contuve el aliento-ella decidió dirigirse a ellos. Irina acudió a los Vulturis. Y entonces ellos resolvieron...Es como si la hubiesen estado esperando. Como si ya hubieran tomado la decisión, y sólo aguardaran por ella...

-¿Podemos detenerla?-preguntó Jasper.

-No hay forma. Ya casi ha llegado.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-cuestionó Carlisle. Pero yo dejé de prestar atención.

Recordé lo que vi en la mente de Jacob. A Irina en el acantilado, observando. Había visto a Rosalie, a mi marido, a Seth en su forma de lobo...pero también había visto a un niño de belleza exquisita, saltando en medio de los copos de nieve, un niño manifiestamente más que humano...Recordé lo que había pasado con la madre de Tanya. Lo puristas que eran con las leyes. Jasper lo había dicho segundos antes. Niños inmortales. Eso es lo que Irina había supuesto, seguro. No había estado cerca para oír el latido del corazón de mi hijo, ni sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Por todo lo que ella sabía, sus mejillas sonrosadas podrían haber sido un mero truco por nuestra parte. Los Cullen, aliados de los hombres lobo. Esta sería su vendetta por Laurent, no me cabía duda de que por eso recurría a ellos.

Sentía el cálido aliento de mi hijo sobre el pecho y de haber podido llorar lo habría hecho-pensad en lo que Jacob nos contó que pasó esa tarde...¿qué le parecería E.J. a alguien que hubiera perdido a su madre debido a los niños inmortales?

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando lo comprendieron.

-Un niño inmortal-susurró Carlisle espantado.

-Pero está equivocada...-algo me obligó a pronunciar aquellas palabras en alto, como si su peso hiciera que los Vulturis cambiaran de idea- E.J. no es como los otros niños. El crecimiento de ellos se había detenido, pero él es justo lo contrario. Ellos estaban fuera de control, pero él jamás ha hecho daño a nadie Carlisle. E.J. es capaz de controlarse. No habría razón...-me silencié cuando me di cuenta- Aro verá la prueba de Irina en sus pensamientos....Ellos vendrán a destruir, no a razonar. No esperarán a que se lo demostremos. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Me escocían los ojos. Me había preocupado tanto por la velocidad de crecimiento de mi hijo...de que no fuera a vivir lo suficiente, mientras que yo había vivido demasiado. Y ahora esto.

-Lucharemos-dijo Emmett con su característica calma.

-No podemos ganar-gruñó Jasper.

-Bueno, tampoco podemos huir. No con Demetri alrededor-a Emmett le disgustaba más la idea de escapar que la de enfrentarse al rastreador de los Vulturis- y no sé por qué no podemos ganar. Hay unas cuantas opciones a considerar. No vamos a luchar solos-me miró y me hizo ver la realidad. Pero esa realidad era espeluznante. Jacob y su manada. Seth lucharía hasta la muerte por E.J., y eso era lo que me preocupaba. La muerte. No iba a llevarlos a ella.

-No, Emmett- dije serio.

-¿Crees que Jacob no protegerá a su hijo?¿o que Sam pasará por alto una invasión como esta?, por no mencionar que, gracias a Irina, Aro sabe también ahora lo de nuestra alianza con los lobos y hasta que te casaste con uno de ellos. Pero pensaba más bien en otros amigos.

-Otros amigos a los que no tenemos por qué sentenciar a muerte-dijo Carlisle.

-Vale, pues dejémosles a ellos que decidan. No digo que tengan que luchar con nosotros, si tan sólo se mantuvieran a nuestro lado, justo lo suficiente para hacer dudar a los Vulturis....Tal vez bastara con que fuéramos capaces de obligarles a hacer un alto y escucharnos, quizá eso nos permitiera demostrar que no hay motivo alguno para combatir...

-Sí-secundó Esme- eso tiene sentido. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Vulturis se detengan un momento, lo suficiente para escuchar.

-Lo que necesitamos es algo así como una exposición de testigos-aportó Rosalie.

-Deberíamos explicárselo de la manera correcta-murmuró Alice- demostrárselo con mucho cuidado.

Ambos miramos a E.J.

-La familia de Tanya- continuó mi hermana-el aquelarre de Siobhan y el de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas...Garrett y Mary, seguro. Quizá también Alistair.

-¿Y qué te parece Peter y Charlotte?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Y qué me decís de las del Amazonas?-dijo Carlisle-¿Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna?

Alice se sumergió en su visión de nuevo, pero al cabo de un rato desistió-no puedo ver más.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunté alterado-¿vamos a ir a buscarlas a esa parte en la jungla?

-No puedo ver más-repitió-debemos separarnos y apresurarnos antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo. Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí, encontrar al mayor número posible de aliados y traerlos para enseñarles. Ah, pregunta a Eleazar. Aquí hay mucho más que el asunto de un niño inmortal. No puedo ver más, Jacob casi ha llegado-cogió a Jasper del brazo y salieron por la puerta trasera-¡apresuraos!¡debéis encontrarlos a todos!-aclaró antes de desaparecer.

-¿Encontrar qué?-preguntó Jacob, cerrando la puerta detrás de él-¿adónde va Alice?

_Continuará..._


	16. Sorpresas

**16\. Sorpresas**

**POV. Jacob**

Incluso a Carlisle le había costado contarnos a Seth y a mi lo que ocurría. El aire se había vuelto pesado, incómodo. Pasamos un rato como estatuas, mirándonos unos a otros en silencio, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Y Alice no volvió.

No lo dudé y salí corriendo de allí, volviendo a la reserva para hablar con Sam y los demás y ponerles sobre aviso de que habrían problemas.

Cuando regresé a la casa, ya había amanecido. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana e iluminaban la piel de Edward, que seguía inmóvil en el sofá, tal como lo había dejado horas antes, sujetando a nuestro durmiente pequeño. Me senté a su lado y le miré. Le miré durante no sé ni cuanto tiempo, mientras él permanecía con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Alice...-musitó.

-Lleva fuera mucho tiempo...-secundó Rosalie sorprendida, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

-¿Dónde estará?-preguntó Emmett asomándose a uno de los ventanales.

-Nunca había tardado tanto-continuó Edward y miró a su padre- Carlisle, ¿no crees que pueda ser algo...preventivo?¿habrá tenido Alice tiempo de ver si han enviado a alguien a por ella?

Todos se pusieron de pronto en movimiento. Edward tendió a Seth al niño que seguía dormido y los Cullen salieron como una exhalación por la puerta. Les seguí algo rezagado, porque no vi oportuno entrar en fase en ese momento.

-Por aquí no hay otro olor que el de Alice y Jasper...-escuché que decía mi marido-¿adónde habrán ido?

El rastro de ambos vampiros era muy extraño. Se extendía primero al este de la casa, pero luego se dirigía hacia el norte al otro lado del río, y después de nuevo hacia el oeste durante unos cuantos kilómetros. Volvimos a cruzar el río, con Edward encabezando nuestra marcha. Hasta que llegamos al límite de la frontera con la reserva.

-¿Sam?-preguntó Edward- ¿qué pasa aquí?

Sam apareció entre los árboles, caminando con celeridad hacia nosotros en su forma humana, pero flanqueado por dos lobos, Jared y Paul. Y como era de esperar, se dirigió a Carlisle.

-Justo después de medianoche, Alice y Jasper vinieron hasta este lugar y pidieron permiso para cruzar nuestras tierras hasta el océano. Les concedí el permiso y los escolté hasta la costa yo mismo. Entonces se metieron en el agua y no han regresado. Mientras viajábamos, Alice me dijo que era de la mayor importancia que no le contara nada a Jacob de que les había visto hasta que hablara contigo. Debía esperar a que vinieras y darte esta nota. Me dijo que la obedeciera como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Le tendió a Carlisle un pequeño papel doblado y no tardó en leerlo- Alice ha decidido dejarnos-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-chilló Rosalie.

Carlisle giró hacia nosotros el papel y pudimos leerlo.

_No tratéis de encontrarnos, no hay tiempo que perder. Recordad: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair y todos los nómadas que podáis hallar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte de camino. Sentimos muchísimo dejaros de esta manera, sin despedida ni explicaciones, pero es el único modo de hacerlo. Os queremos._

Volvió a reinar el silencio más absoluto. El rostro de mi Edward era la viva imagen del desconcierto.

-A pesar de lo que os haya dicho Jacob...-musitó mi marido dirigiéndose a Sam de repente-esto es algo en lo que no os gustará estar implicados. No dejéis que masacren a vuestras familias.

Sam me miró, entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Yo solo les puse sobre aviso, Edward- admití- ellos se apuntan porque quieren. Ya sabes como son. Simplemente les advertí de que yo lucharía si se daba el caso...y Seth.

-Tenemos una deuda con vosotros-secundó Sam, que ahora miraba a Edward- contigo y con tu hijo. Ambos sois de los nuestros, y sé que haríais lo mismo por nosotros. No hay más que hablar.

Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward- tenemos mucho que hacer, hijo. Sea cual sea la decisión de Alice, resultaría estúpido no seguir ahora sus recomendaciones. Vayamos a casa y pongámonos a trabajar. Gracias, Sam.

-Pues yo no voy a rendirme sin luchar-se quejó Emmett de vuelta a la casa- Alice nos ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer, así que manos a la obra.

Los demás asentimos con expresiones voluntariosas. Confiando en la oportunidad que Alice nos había dado, fuera cual fuera. Pelearíamos todos, mi manada, la de Sam, los Cullen...por E.J. y por asegurarnos un futuro lo más lejano posible. Aunque en nuestro fuero interno, sabíamos que íbamos a morir. Sin excepciones. Pero pensar en que mis días junto a Edward estaban contados me acongojaba más de lo que me veía capaz de soportar.

Nada más poner un pie en la casa, todos salieron disparados en varias direcciones. E.J. y Seth nos miraban con los ojos como platos. Rosalie se cambió de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros, zapatos de correr y una camisa abotonada de tela gruesa que los mochileros usan para las excursiones largas. Esme estaba vestida de manera similar. La atmósfera se volvió entonces más positiva que antes. Les había sentado bien ponerse en marcha.

-¿Nosotros hemos de quedarnos aquí?-preguntó Edward de pronto. No parecía nada feliz.

-Alice dijo que debíamos mostrarle a E.J. a todo el mundo, pero hemos de tener cuidado con ello-contestó Carlisle- nosotros enviaremos aquí a quien sea que logremos encontrar. Edward, tú eres el que mejor sabrá sortear este particular campo de minas.

-Hay mucho campo que cubrir.

-Nos separaremos todos-intervino Emmett- Rose y yo iremos en busca de los nómadas.

-Aquí tendréis las manos ocupadas-continuó el doctor Cullen- la familia de Tanya llegará aquí por la mañana, y no tienen ni idea del motivo. Primero, tendrás que persuadirlas para que no reaccionen del modo en que lo hizo Irina. Segundo, debes averiguar qué era lo que quería decir Alice respecto a Eleazar. Y después de eso, ¿se quedarán para servirnos como testigos?. Todo empezará de nuevo cuando los otros vengan...eso, si antes logramos persuadir a alguien para que venga. Tu trabajo seguramente será el más duro. Nosotros regresaremos para ayudar en cuanto sea posible.

Carlisle abrazó a Edward durante un momento y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo. Esme le imitó y Emmett nos dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. Rosalie forzó una sonrisa para Edward y para mi, le lanzó un beso con un soplo a E.J. y le dedicó una mueca de despedida a Seth.

-Buena suerte-les pidió Edward.

-Y también para vosotros-nos dijo su padre-todos la vamos a necesitar-agregó mientras se marchaban.

E.J. se retorció en brazos de Seth para tocarle la mejilla.

-No sé si vendrán los amigos de Carlisle. Espero que sí. Suena como si de momento nos superaran algo en número-le murmuró Seth a mi hijo.

Así que él lo sabía. E.J. entendía ya con toda claridad lo que estaba sucediendo. El lote completo de ''hombre lobo imprimado dándole todos los caprichos al objeto de su imprimación'' se había puesto en marcha a gran velocidad. Miré cauteloso su rostro y no me pareció asustado, sino que conversaba a su modo silencioso con Seth, con ansiedad y muy serio.

-No, nosotros no podemos ayudar, hemos de quedarnos aquí-continuó Seth- la gente vendrá a verte a ti, no el escenario de los hechos- E.J. le miró con cara de pocos amigos-no, yo no debo ir a ninguna parte-dijo, pero miró a Edward-¿o sí?

-Los vampiros que vienen a ayudarnos no son como nosotros-explicó mi marido-la familia de Tanya es la única, aparte de la nuestra, que siente respeto por la vida humana, e incluso ellas no aprecian mucho a los licántropos. Quizás las recuerdes de nuestra boda. Aunque sé que hacen el esfuerzo por ser agradables. La mayoría no saben hasta qué punto está nuestra familia implicada con los hombres lobo y no sé cómo se lo tomen. Aceptar a E.J. no será fácil tampoco para ninguno de ellos...

-¿Los niños inmortales eran de verdad tan malos?-preguntó Seth. Me di cuenta de que apretó el cuerpecito de Ed más contra el suyo.

-No te puedes imaginar la profundidad de las cicatrices que han dejado en la psique colectiva de los vampiros. De cualquier modo, juzgaremos de oído para ver cómo reaccionan ante él. E.J. tendrá que estar de incógnito en las próximas semanas. Habrá que quedarse en la cabaña hasta que se produzca el momento oportuno para presentarlo. La manada debería mantenerse a una distancia segura de la casa principal- Edward me miró a mi y le di a entender que no habría problemas.

-Tenemos compañía mañana ya ¿eh?-siguió Seth.

-Sí. Nuestros amigos más cercanos. En este caso particular, lo más probable es que sea mejor descubrir nuestras cartas lo antes posible. Seth, puedes quedarte cerca. Tanya también sabe de tu existencia porque ella y Kate te vieron en la boda-se volvió hacia mi de nuevo-deberías contarle a Sam lo que está pasando. Pronto habrá extraños en los bosques.

**POV. Edward**

Miré por la ventana mientras veía a Jacob alejarse y escuché unos pasos ligeros cruzando el suelo hacia mí.

E.J. quería que lo cogiera y le abrí los brazos. Él saltó para refugiarse en ellos y acunó su cabeza contra mi cuello. No sabía si podría llegar a soportar esto. Aunque sentía mucho miedo por mi vida, la de Jacob y la del resto de mi familia y amigos, en nada se parecía al terror devastador que sentía por mi hijo. Debía haber una manera de salvarlo, incluso aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa. De repente, supe que eso era todo lo que quería. El resto podría soportarlo de no quedar otro remedio, aunque sabía que Aro iría a por mí, sobretodo al no estar Alice. Pero no podía costarle la vida a E.J. Eso no.

La mano de mi pequeño tocó mi mejilla, aunque sabía que conmigo no era necesario que lo hiciera. Me mostró mi rostro, el de Jacob, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, pasando de un rostro a otro de nuestra familia con rapidez. Seth y Leah. Sue y Billy. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Agobiados, como estábamos todos aquí. Y sin embargo, él sólo estaba preocupado. Era de agradecer que Seth le hubiera ahorrado lo peor. Aquella parte según la cual no nos quedaban esperanzas y cómo íbamos a morir todos al término de un mes. Se detuvo en el rostro de Alice, confuso y con nostalgia.

_-¿Dónde está tía Alice?_

-No lo sé-le susurré-pero se trata de Alice, y está haciendo lo correcto, como siempre. Yo también la echo de menos.

Busqué una expresión que concordara con la pena que sentía en el interior. Tenía los ojos extraños y secos y pestañeaban ante la sensación de incomodidad. Cuando inspiré de nuevo, el aire atravesó mi garganta, como si me estuviera ahogando.

E.J. me miró. Sus ojos relumbraron húmedos cuando vio mi cara. Me la acarició sin mostrarme nada, simplemente tratando de consolarme. Una lágrima se desbordó por la comisura del ojo del niño. Se la limpié con un beso. Él se tocó sorprendido y después miró la humedad en la punta de su dedo.

-No llores...-le dije-todo va a salir bien. Tú también estarás bien. Yo encontraré la manera de salir de todo esto.

Me devané los sesos, porque fuera cual fuera mi estrategia, debía ser a mis propias espaldas, porque Aro me tocaría y descubriría cualquier cosa que yo planease. Necesitaba a Jacob, porque Aro jamás se le acercaría, no mientras pudiera evitarlo. Y era muy complicado.

Llevé a E.J. a la cabaña para que durmiera y así mantener alguna apariencia normal en su vida. Seth estaba más cómodo en su forma de lobo en ese momento. Lidiaba mejor con el estrés cuando se sentía preparado para luchar y se marchó a montar guardia por los bosques. Una vez que mi hijo estuvo profundamente dormido, lo puse en su cama y fui a la habitación de la entrada a esperar a Jacob sentado en el sofá. No tardó en aparecer.

Se quedó plantado en el umbral tras cerrar la puerta tras de si, mirándome con la incertidumbre escrita en el rostro.

-Jacob, yo...

Cruzó la habitación en lo que pareció un tiempo inexistente. Sólo tuve ocasión de registrar la feroz expresión de su rostro antes de que sus labios se aplastaran contra los míos y sus brazos se enredaran a mi alrededor como vigas de acero.

No pude volver a pensar en mis planes en el resto de la noche. Me llevó poco tiempo captar la razón de ese estado de ánimo e incluso menos sentirme de la misma manera que mi marido. Había estado pensando que iba a necesitar años para poder aprender a controlar la pasión física arrolladora que sentía por él. Y después siglos para disfrutarlo, pero si ahora sólo nos quedaba un mes para estar juntos...bueno, no veía cómo soportar un fin como ése. Por el momento, no podía hacer otra cosa salvo comportarme de modo egoísta. Tan típico de mi en los últimos tiempos. Todo lo que quería era amarle cuanto fuera capaz en el tiempo limitado que se nos había concedido. Porque todo lo que yo tenía dentro, todo lo que yo era, se había convertido en él. Si yo me marchaba, se lo quedaría todo. Había echado raíces en ese cuerpo que amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Me resultó muy duro apartarme de él cuando el sol se alzó, pero teníamos que hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de conseguir la información que necesitamos de Eleazar antes de que les hablemos de E.J.-dije a Jacob mientras nos vestíamos en aquel armario enorme-sólo por si acaso.

-Pero él no podría comprender la pregunta para contestarla. ¿Crees que nos dejarán que nos expliquemos?

-No lo sé.

Cogí a E.J., que aún dormía en su cama, y lo sostuve tan cerca de mi que aplasté su cabello contra mi rostro. Su dulce olor, tan próximo, sobrepasaba cualquier otro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa grande y Jacob me dirigió la palabra.

-¿Cuál dirías tú que es su principal ventaja?¿los Vulturis tienen alguna debilidad conocida?, sé que la idea no es luchar, pero si se da el caso...me gustaría saber a qué atenernos.

-Alec y Jane son lo mejor que tienen de cara a una ofensiva. Jane puede infligir dolor psicológico como tortura, hasta matar a quien ella se proponga. Es muy peligrosa, y sádica. Alec, de algún modo, es un antídoto del poder de su hermana. Pero es incluso peor. Ella te hace sentir el dolor más intenso que puedas imaginar, pero Alec hace que no sientas nada. Absolutamente nada. Algunas veces, cuando a los Vulturis les da por ser amables, permiten que Alec anestesie a quien vayan a ejecutar, siempre que se haya rendido a tiempo o les haya complacido de alguna otra manera.

-¿Anestesia?¿y por qué eso le hace más peligroso que Jane?-no lo concebía.

-Porque te priva por completo de sensaciones, y no sientes dolor, pero tampoco puedes ver, oír u oler. Es una total privación sensorial y te quedas solo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera experimentas la quemazón de las llamas en la hoguera- Jacob tembló levemente, imaginándose cómo sería algo así. Me sentí culpable, pero no había modo de suavizar aquello-eso es lo que le hace tan peligroso como Jane. Ambos pueden incapacitarte, convertirte en un objetivo indefenso. La diferencia entre ellos es la misma que entre Aro y yo. Aro escucha la mente de una sola persona por vez y Jane sólo puede hacer daño al objetivo sobre el que se concentre. Yo soy capaz de oír a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces...¿Alec puede incapacitar a muchos al mismo tiempo?-susurró.

-Sí. Si usa su don contra nosotros, todos nos quedaremos ciegos y sordos hasta que nos caigan encima para matarnos...y en este caso, quizá simplemente nos quemen en vez de partirnos en trozos primero. Oh, claro que podemos intentar luchar, pero lo más probable es que terminemos haciéndonos daño unos a otros antes de que seamos capaces de herirles a ellos.

Anduvimos en silencio unos segundos.

-Aún así...-dijo Jacob, de pronto seguro-no hay que darlo todo por perdido.

Alec y Jane me preocupaban, claro. Pero el que más me importaba era Demetri. Si él no existiera, entonces mi hijo podría huir. Alguien podría escapar con él. Jacob, o Rosalie. Quien quedara. Demetri era mío. Tenía que serlo. Por Alice también, como muestra de agradecimiento por los últimos cincuenta años a nuestro lado. No dejaría que siguiera la pista de mi pequeño y la de mi hermana.

Seth apareció ante nosotros, golpeando con sus patas el suelo helado. Clavó sus ojos en E.J.

-Edward- soltó Jacob- ¿por qué crees que Alice nos dijo que le preguntáramos a Eleazar por los Vulturis?

-Eleazar conoce todo lo referente a los Vulturis. Se me había olvidado que tú no lo sabías. Él formó parte de ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Eleazar es una persona muy buena-dije para calmarle-no era del todo feliz con los Vulturis, pero respetaba la ley y la necesidad de defenderla. Sentía que estaba trabajando por el bien común y no lamenta nada del tiempo que pasó con ellos, pero cuando se encontró con Carmen, halló su lugar en el mundo. Son gente muy parecida, ambos son muy compasivos, para ser vampiros. Se encontraron con Tanya y sus hermanas y nunca miraron hacia atrás. Tenían madera para este nuevo estilo de vida. Si no se hubieran encontrado nunca con Tanya, me imagino que habrían descubierto algún día por ellos mismos una manera de vivir sin sangre humana. No era uno de sus guerreros, pero Eleazar tiene un don que encontraban conveniente. Él tiene un instinto especial para captar los dones de los demás. Las capacidades extraordinarias que disfrutan algunos vampiros. Sabía darle a Aro una idea general de lo que cada vampiro concreto era capaz de hacer sólo con estar en sus proximidades. Esto era muy conveniente cuando los Vulturis entraban en combate, si alguien en el aquelarre que se les enfrentaba tenía alguna habilidad que pudiera causarles algún problema. Pero claro, algo así era poco habitual, debía tratarse de una capacidad realmente sobresaliente para que supusiera un inconveniente para los Vulturis, ni siquiera durante un momento. Mas, a menudo, el aviso le servía a Aro para salvar a aquellos enemigos que pudieran serle de utilidad. Por eso sintió mucho su marcha.

- _¿Crees de verdad que podemos hacer que se detengan el tiempo necesario para que nos escuchen?_ -me preguntó Seth.

-Si encontramos suficientes amigos que nos apoyen, tal vez...no creo que Tanya tarde mucho más. Tenemos que estar preparados.

Al final, decidimos esperarles en la entrada de la casa. Jacob lo quiso así, por si tenía que entrar en fase con rapidez. Yo continué con E.J. en los brazos a pesar de que ya se había despertado y Seth volvió a su forma humana, pero con la misma idea que el Alfa de su manada.

E.J. se acomodó pegado a mi cuello, con la mano contra mi mejilla, pero sin imágenes en su mente. No tenía ninguna imagen de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué pasará si no les gusto?-susurró y todos nuestros ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

-Claro que les...-intentó decir Seth, pero yo le interrumpí.

-Ellos no comprenden tu existencia, E.J., porque jamás se han encontrado con nadie como tú. No existe nadie como tú. El problema está en hacérselo entender.

Él suspiró y por su mente relampaguearon imágenes de todos nosotros. Vampiros, licántropos, humanos. Él no encajaba en ningún sitio.

-Tú eres especial, y eso no es malo-le dije y besé su frente.

Sacudió la cabeza expresando su desacuerdo-es culpa mía.

-No-dijimos Jacob, Seth y yo a la vez. Pero antes de que pudiéramos argumentar algo más, llegaron en coche los invitados que estábamos esperando. Jacob se puso delante de mi, como barrera protectora y E.J. ocultó su carita entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Seth también dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero algo más atrás de Jacob. Ambos alerta.

-¡Edward!-exclamó Tanya entusiasmada. Evidentemente, aún no había visto a mi hijo gracias a que Jacob le cubría.

-Hola, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen...-dije.

-Carlisle nos dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros de forma urgente-dijo Tanya mientras se iban acercando-¿cuál es el problema?¿algún lío con los licántropos?

Miró a Jacob y a Seth.

-No. Ya sabes que nuestra tregua con ellos es más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Vas a invitarnos a entrar o no?-preguntó entre risas Tanya. Estaban a pocos pasos de los escalones-¿dónde está Carlisle?

-Ha tenido que marcharse.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Edward?-había notado la repentina tensión y me escudriñaba el rostro con la mirada.

-Si me concedierais el beneficio de la duda durante unos cuantos minutos...-pedí-tengo algo difícil que explicar y necesito que mantengáis una actitud abierta hasta que podáis entenderlo.

Detuvieron su avance y Eleazar me contempló-¿Carlisle está bien?

-Ninguno de nosotros se encuentra bien Eleazar. Pero al menos físicamente sí. Se encuentra bien.

-¿Físicamente?-esta vez preguntó Tanya-¿qué quieres decir?

-Que toda mi familia corre un peligro muy grave, pero antes de que me explique, os pido que me prometáis que lo escuchareis todo antes de reaccionar. Os suplico que oigáis toda la historia primero.

-Cuéntanos en qué consiste el peligro Edward. Lo escucharemos todo antes de juzgar nada-dijo Tanya.

-Primero quiero que lo veáis por vosotros mismos...-incliné mi cabeza hacia el oído de Jacob un instante-vigila a Kate- susurré antes de dar un par de pasos al frente y por fin quedé al descubierto con mi hijo en brazos. E.J. inhaló en profundidad y giró el rostro para mirar a los recién llegados, con sus pequeños hombros tensos, esperando ser rechazado.

Tanya saltó hacia atrás cuatro pasos, temblorosa, como un humano que se enfrentara a una serpiente venenosa. Kate puso los ojos como platos, insegura de si seguir los pasos de su hermana o no. De entre sus dientes apretados brotó un siseo mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Eleazar se agazapó delante de Carmen en una postura defensiva.

-Oh, por favor...-escuché quejarse a Seth en un murmullo.

-Prometisteis escuchar-dije. Jacob pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¡Hay algunas cosas que no deben escucharse!-exclamó Tanya.

-¿Cómo has podido Edward?-la ira brillaba en los ojos de Kate-¿es que no sabes lo que esto significa?-tuve la velocidad suficiente como para pasar el niño de mis brazos a los de Jacob. En medio segundo tenía a Kate frente a mi, tocándome y haciéndome sentir esas descargas eléctricas suyas.

**POV. Jacob**

Todo pasó tan rápido...acababa de coger a Ed y de repente Kate estaba haciéndole daño a mi marido. Debía entrar en fase, pero mi hijo estaba entre mis brazos...

Vi como Edward empujaba a duras penas a Kate para separarla de él y noté como E.J. saltaba de mis brazos, impulsándose hacia adelante. Mis manos se quedaron estiradas en el aire, intentando evitarlo. Pero me paralicé. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles.

Mi hijo, mi pequeño...ya no era tal. Frente a nosotros se mostraba el licántropo más imponente que había visto jamás, de espeso pelaje blanco resplandeciente y ojos color rojo escarlata. Gruñía intimidante mostrando los largos colmillos, situado entre una atónita Kate y un asombrado Edward.

Entonces Edward se convirtió en un borrón y se puso delante de Kate.

-E.J...-musitó con los brazos extendidos. El lobo albino dejó de gruñir y volvió a ser un niño en cuestión de segundos. Edward se quitó el suéter y se lo puso a E.J. que estaba como había venido al mundo y sollozaba. Lo cogió en brazos.

-¿De...de dónde has sacado a ese niño?-musitó Tanya patidifusa.

-Ya lo habéis visto...-dijo Edward acunando al niño-su corazón late, no es un vampiro completo. Es único en su especie. Yo soy su padre; no su creador, no, soy su padre biológico y Jacob también.

-Edward, no puedes esperar de nosotros que...-dijo Eleazar.

-Pues dame otra explicación que te encaje Eleazar. Puedes sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en el aire. La sangre que corre por sus venas. Además puedes olerlo. Sin mencionar lo que acabamos de ver todos con nuestros propios ojos.

-¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?-preguntó Kate casi sin aliento.

-No sabíamos que ocurriría. Pasó en nuestra luna de miel. Nos sorprendimos tanto como vosotros.

-Nunca había oído hablar de una cosa así-replicó Eleazar. Ninguno dejaba de mirar a E.J.

-Las relaciones íntimas entre vampiros y licántropos no son frecuentes-apreció Edward con algo de humor negro en el tono-fíjate bien Eleazar, seguro que puedes apreciar el parecido.

Pero fue Carmen la que respondió a las palabras de Edward. Dio un paso para salir de detrás del vampiro, ignorando su advertencia a medias y caminó con cautela hasta permanecer justo delante de mi marido.

-Parece que tienes los ojos humanos de Edward...-comentó con una voz tranquila y baja dirigiéndose al niño que la miraba intrigado-pero ciertos detalles en el rostro de Jacob...-y después, como si no hubiera podido evitarlo, le sonrió.

La sonrisa de Ed en respuesta fue deslumbrante.

-¿Te importaría que el mismo E.J. te lo cuente?-pidió Edward- tiene un don para explicar las cosas.

Carmen todavía sonreía al niño.

-¿Hablas, pequeño?

-Sí-respondió con su voz de tenor. Toda la familia de Tanya se estremeció ante el sonido, salvo Carmen-pero puedo mostrarte más cosas de las que puedo contar.

Colocó su pequeña mano en la mejilla de Carmen y la vampira se envaró como si le hubieran aplicado una corriente eléctrica. Eleazar estuvo a su lado en un instante, con las manos en sus hombros como si fuera a apartarla con brusquedad. Seth también se puso junto a E.J., por si las moscas.

-Espera-pidió Carmen con los ojos fijos en el niño.

E.J. le mostró a Carmen su explicación durante un buen rato. El rostro de Edward permaneció atento mientras observaba.

-¿Qué le está enseñando?-pregunté con interés a mi marido.

-Todo.

Pasó otro minuto y la mano de mi hijo cayó del rostro de Carmen, sonriéndole con alegría a la asombrada vampira.

-Realmente es vuestro hijo, ¿a que sí?-comentó Carmen casi sin aliento, moviendo sus grandes ojos de color topacio al rostro de Edward-¡que don tan vivo!. Esto sólo podía venir de un padre igual de bien dotado.

-¿Crees lo que te ha contado?-le preguntó Edward todavía en tensión.

-Sin ninguna duda-respondió ella con sencillez.

-¡Carmen!-el rostro de Eleazar mostraba angustia.

Ella le cogió las manos con las suyas-aunque parezca imposible, Edward no nos ha dicho más que la verdad. Deja que el niño te lo muestre- empujó un poco a Eleazar y luego asintió a E.J.-enséñaselo, querido mío.

E.J. sonrió de oreja a oreja, de alegría por la aceptación de Carmen y tocó a Eleazar en la frente con un toque ligero. Se estremeció cuando el proceso comenzó, pero se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado.

-Ahh- suspiró unos minutos más tarde cuando sus ojos se abrieron-ya veo.

-¿Eleazar?-preguntó Tanya.

-Es todo cierto Tanya. No es un niño inmortal, es semivampiro/semilicántropo. Ven, míralo por ti misma.

En silencio, Tanya acudió a su vez para colocarse delante del niño con ademán precavido y después Kate, ambas mostrando sorpresa cuando les llegó la primera imagen al contacto de E.J.; pero luego, en cuanto terminó, parecieron del todo convencidas, igual que Carmen y Eleazar.

-Gracias por escucharnos-dijo Edward. E.J. por fin parecía cómodo a pesar de que el abrigo que llevaba le quedaba grande.

-Pero aún existe ese grave peligro del que nos hablaste-dijo Tanya- ya veo que no procede directamente de este niño, pero entonces ha de proceder de los Vulturis. ¿Cómo han llegado a saber de él?¿cuándo vendrán?

-El día en que Jacob vio a Irina en las montañas y os llamamos, tenía a E.J. con él.

Kate siseó.

-¿Ha sido Irina quien ha hecho esto?¿a vosotros?¿a Carlisle?¿Irina?

-No...-susurró Tanya- ha debido de ser otra...

-Alice la vio acudiendo a ellos-comentó Edward.

-Pero ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso?-preguntó Eleazar más bien a si mismo.

-Imagínate que hubieras visto a E.J. sólo a distancia, y que no te hubieras esperado a oír nuestra explicación.

-No importa lo que ella haya pensado...vosotros sois nuestra familia-apreció Tanya.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a la decisión de Irina. Es demasiado tarde. Alice nos ha dado un mes de plazo. Vienen todos juntos y eso requiere cierta preparación previa.

-¿La guardia completa?-Eleazar estaba contrariado.

-No sólo la guardia, también Aro, Cayo, Marco...incluso las esposas.

-Imposible-repuso Eleazar.

-Alice dijo que se trataba de algo más que un simple castigo por lo que creían que habíamos hecho. Ella pensó que tú podrías ayudarnos.

Eleazar comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, incluso cuando entramos en la casa y Seth se llevó a E.J. para vestirle en condiciones.

-¿Dónde están los demás, Edward?¿Carlisle, Alice y los otros?-preguntó Tanya.

-Buscando a amigos capaces y dispuestos a ayudarnos-respondió sin apenas vacilar. Envidiaba esa faceta de mi vampiro. Podía disimular de tal manera que era imposible contradecirle, pero yo me mantenía en silencio. Esperaba impaciente la conclusión de Eleazar y alucinaba con el hecho de que mi hijo se hubiera transformado en un licántropo de incluso mayor tamaño que yo.

-Edward, no importa cuántos amigos consigas reunir- Tanya interrumpió mis pensamientos-no podemos ayudarte a ganar. Sólo podemos morir contigo. Debes saber eso. Claro, quizás nosotros cuatro nos lo merecemos después de lo que Irina ha hecho, y después de cómo os fallamos en el pasado...y esta vez también por el bien del niño-me miró a mi. Con ojos suplicantes, como si debiera perdonarla. Pero a mi el pasado ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía nada que perdonar.

-No os vamos a pedir que luchéis y muráis con nosotros, Tanya. Ya sabes que Carlisle jamás solicitaría una cosa así.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de vuestra petición, Edward?

-Simplemente estamos buscando testigos. Si les podemos detener, aunque sea por un momento, si dejan que nos expliquemos...-Seth volvió con E.J. que enseguida estiró sus brazos para que Edward le cogiera-es difícil dudar de nuestra historia cuando lo ves por ti mismo.

-¿Tú crees que su pasado les importará mucho?

-Sólo en la medida en que amenace su futuro. El sentido de mantener la restricción estaba en protegernos de quedar expuestos y de los excesos de los niños que no podían educarse.

-Yo no soy peligroso en absoluto-intervino E.J.- nunca le he hecho daño al abuelito Billy o a Sue. Me encantan los humanos. Y los lobos como mi Seth y mi papá.

Tanya y Kate intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Si Irina no hubiera venido tan pronto...-se lamentó Edward- nos podríamos haber evitado todo esto. E.J. crece a un ritmo sin precedentes. Cuando pase este mes, habrá ganado otro año de desarrollo.

-Bueno, eso es algo que lograremos atestiguar sin ninguna duda-replicó Carmen- podemos prometer que le hemos visto madurar por nosotros mismos. ¿Cómo iban a ignorar los Vulturis una evidencia como ésa?

-Sí, os serviremos de testigos-admitió Tanya- al menos eso sí. Y consideraremos qué otras cosas hacer.

-Tanya, no esperamos que luchéis con nosotros-recalcó Edward, como si hubiera leído algo en la mente de la vampira.

-Si los Vulturis no se detienen lo suficiente para escuchar nuestra declaración, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados. Aunque claro, yo sólo puedo hablar por mí misma.

-¿Realmente dudas tanto de mi, hermana?-se quejó Kate resoplando.

-Después de todo, es una misión suicida.

-Yo también estaré-respondió Kate.

-Y yo haré todo lo que pueda para proteger al niño-acordó Carmen. Y luego, como si no se pudiera resistir, tendió las manos hacia Ed-¿me dejas que te coja, mi precioso bebé?

E.J. se inclinó decidido hacia Carmen, encantado de haber hecho una nueva amiga. La vampira lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurándole algo.

Sucedió lo mismo que había pasado con Billy, Sam, Emily...con todos y cada uno de los que se cruzaban en la vida de nuestro hijo. El niño resultaba irresistible. ¿Qué era lo que había en él que hacía que todos se le rindieran, que les hacía incluso desear entregar sus vidas para defenderlo?. Durante un momento pensé que lo que estábamos intentando quizá podría funcionar. Tal vez E.J. lograra lo imposible: ganarse a nuestros enemigos como se había ganado a nuestros amigos.

-Es como otro don...-me susurró Edward, escuchando mis pensamientos-uno no tan evidente como su comunicación no verbal.

-¿Es eso posible?¿dos dones en una misma criatura?-pregunté.

-Ya no sé lo que es posible y lo que no Jacob- miraba embelesado a nuestro hijo riendo en brazos de Carmen- me sorprende más día tras día.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado rato antes-no pude preverlo, Edward. No sabía que entraría en fase. Su cuerpo ni tembló. Saltó sin más y se transformó en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

-Yo tampoco lo vi venir Jacob- secundó- pero esto me da más esperanzas aún. También es de los vuestros. Piénsalo, no solo es tu hijo, sino que nació para ser de la manada...

-Tenía pinta de ser...Alfa.

-Podría ser. Si los Vulturis nos escuchan lo suficiente, y lo averiguan, deberían dejarle con vida, porque eso queda fuera de su entendimiento y de sus leyes. E.J. es una completa novedad. Pertenece a ambos mundos.

-Mi padre tenía razón sobre la imprimación...cuando vi a Ed convertido en lobo...tan hermoso...

-También lo pensé. Se cumple Jacob. Por eso acabamos tú y yo juntos. Por eso nació. La sangre de Ephraim Black corre por tus venas y por las suyas.

-Tal vez Ed sea el Alfa que vuelva a reunir a las manadas...vaya, yo quedaría por debajo de mi hijo...-sonreí.

-Aún es un niño, Jacob. Creo que no se dio cuenta de que entró en fase y me parece que se asustó un poco. Lo mejor es que le hables a solas en cuanto puedas.

-Es especial este pequeñajo- apreció Tanya llamando nuestra atención. E.J. seguía en brazos de Carmen con Kate revoloteando a su alrededor- difícil de resistir.

-Una familia llena de talentos-murmuró Eleazar, que seguía con su incesante ir y venir. Tardaba un segundo en ir de la puerta hasta donde estaba Carmen y luego regresar-un padre lector de mentes, otro padre licántropo y Alfa de una manada, y la magia que sea con la que este niño extraordinario nos ha hechizado. Me pregunto si hay un nombre para lo que él hace, o si ésta sería la norma para un híbrido. ¡Como si una cosa como ésta pudiera considerarse normal!¡vaya, un híbrido de vampiro y licántropo ni más ni menos!-siguió dando vueltas, hasta que Edward le hizo detenerse.

-¿Puedes pensar en al menos una excepción?-le preguntó mi vampiro.

-No quiero pensar en ellos de esa forma-dijo Eleazar- si tuvieras razón...

-El pensamiento era tuyo, no mío.

-Si yo tuviera razón... ni siquiera puedo comprender lo que eso significaría. Cambiaría de arriba abajo el mundo que hemos creado. Cambiaría incluso el sentido de mi vida, de aquello a lo que he pertenecido.

-Tus intenciones siempre fueron buenas, Eleazar.

-¿Y qué importaría eso?¿qué es lo que he hecho?, cuántas vidas...

-¿Qué es lo que nos hemos perdido, amigo mío?-preguntó Tanya a Eleazar poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro-tu nunca has hecho nada que merezca que te castigues así a ti mismo.

-¿Ah, no lo he hecho?

Se sacudió la mano y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, más veloz que antes.

-Explícate-pidió Tanya a Edward.

-Él estaba intentando comprender por qué venían tantos de los Vulturis a castigarnos. Siendo que basta uno de ellos para acabar conmigo sólo por haberme casado con un hombre lobo. Pero ésta no es la manera que tienen de hacer las cosas. Es verdad que nosotros somos el aquelarre más maduro y grande con el que han tratado, pero en el pasado otros aquelarres se han unido para protegerse y nunca han sido un gran reto, a pesar del número que llegaran a sumar. Nosotros estamos más íntimamente ligados y ése es un factor a tener en cuenta, pero no el principal. Estaba recordando otras veces en las que algunos aquelarres han sido castigados, por una cosa u otra, y se le ha ocurrido que hay un patrón. Un patrón que el resto de la guardia no habrá notado nunca, ya que Eleazar era el encargado de pasar la información confidencial a Aro, en privado. Un patrón que sólo se repite cada siglo más o menos.

-¿Y cuál es ese patrón?-preguntó Carmen.

-Aro no suele asistir a las expediciones de castigo-informó Edward- pero en el pasado, cuando Aro quería algo en particular, no tardaban mucho en encontrarse evidencias de que tal o cual aquelarre había cometido un crimen imperdonable. Los antiguos decidían en ese caso acompañar a la guardia para observar cómo se impartía la justicia. Y entonces, cuando el aquelarre estaba definitivamente destruido, Aro garantizaba el perdón a aquel miembro cuyos pensamientos, según declaraba él, mostraban un arrepentimiento especial. Ese vampiro, siempre era el que tenía el don que Aro había admirado. Y a esa persona siempre se le daba un lugar en la guardia. El vampiro se integraba con rapidez, siempre se sentía agradecido por el honor concedido. Nunca hubo excepciones.

-Debía de ser algo embriagador resultar escogido-sugirió Kate.

-Hay una vampira en la guardia...-prosiguió Edward- cuyo nombre es Chelsea, y tiene influencia sobre los lazos emocionales entre las personas, tanto para consolidarlos como para soltarlos. Es capaz de hacer que alguien se sienta vinculado a los Vulturis, que quiera pertenecer a ellos, y complacerlos...-miré con pánico a mi marido, porque tiempo atrás me había dicho que Aro le quería en su guardia.

Eleazar le interrumpió-todos nosotros entendíamos el porqué de la importancia de Chelsea. En una lucha, podía provocar que se disolvieran alianzas entre los aquelarres y de ese modo era más fácil vencerlos. Si lográbamos distanciar emocionalmente a los miembros inocentes de un aquelarre de los culpables, podíamos impartir justicia sin una brutalidad innecesaria...así los culpables eran castigados y se salvaba a los inocentes. No quedaba otro remedio, porque no había forma de evitar la lucha contra el aquelarre en bloque. Así que Chelsea rompía los lazos que los mantenían unidos. A mí aquello me parecía un gran detalle por parte de Aro, una evidencia de su piedad. También sospechaba que mantenía nuestro bando más unido, pero eso también era bueno. Nos hacía más efectivos y nos ayudaba a coexistir con más facilidad.

-¿Es muy fuerte su don?-cuestionó Tanya.

-Yo fui capaz de marcharme con Carmen-dijo Eleazar y sacudió la cabeza-pero cualquier otra cosa más débil que el sentimiento que une a las parejas se encuentra en peligro-suspiré un poco aliviado al escuchar aquello-también es cierto, que las uniones de los demás aquelarres son más laxas que las de nuestra familia. El abstenernos de sangre humana nos hace más civilizados y nos permite entablar auténticos lazos de amor. Dudo que pudiera disolver nuestra alianza, Tanya...lo único que se me ocurre, la razón por la que Aro ha decidido venir por si mismo, y traer a tanta gente con él, es que su objetivo no sea el castigo sino la adquisición. Necesita estar aquí para controlar la situación. Lo de tu hijo simplemente le ha dado la excusa perfecta. Además, de precisar de toda la guardia para protegerse de un aquelarre tan grande y dotado. Eso dejaría al resto de los antiguos desprotegidos en Volterra y por eso vienen todos sin excepción.

-En cuanto Aro supo de la existencia de Alice en mis pensamientos, se convirtió en su más ferviente objetivo-apuntó Edward casi en un susurro.

-¿Ése es el motivo por el que Alice se ha marchado?-pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Quizá, para privar a Aro de lo que más desea y mantener su poder fuera de sus manos.

-Él también te quiere a ti...-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ni de lejos tanto como a ella. Y claro, dependería de que encontrara un modo de forzarme a hacer su voluntad. Él me conoce y sabe lo improbable que es eso. Además, apuesto a que está muy molesto conmigo ahora mismo.

-A estas alturas ya sabe tus debilidades-le dijo Eleazar mirándome-le intrigará el motivo por el cual dos criaturas tan diferentes acabaron incluso contrayendo matrimonio. Sabes como es. La novedad le da sentido a su vida.

-Lo que importa es que los Vulturis esperaban algo como esto-dijo Edward, que parecía nervioso de pronto-por eso Alice vio su decisión incluso antes de que Irina la provocase, sencillamente porque ya había sido tomada. Pero sea cual sea el objetivo de Aro, no creo que esté preparado para manchar la reputación de los Vulturis con este asunto. Si podemos rechazar sus argumentos en nuestra contra, se verá obligado a dejarnos en paz. No hay nada escrito tampoco sobre que los vampiros y los licántropos no puedan estar juntos.

-Claro-murmuró Tanya.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido de las cubiertas de un coche girando desde la autovía hacia la entrada de tierra de los Cullen.

-Alice ha enviado a Peter y Charlotte, después de todo-dijo Edward- ha llegado el momento de prepararse para el siguiente asalto.

Los invitados atestaron la casa grande y habría resultado de lo más incómoda, de no ser, porque ninguno de los invitados dormía. Aunque la hora de las comidas sí que era un problema. Era difícil para mi tener que hacer la vista gorda a que asesinaran a humanos dado que lo hacían fuera de nuestro territorio. Eso era lo peor, pero por lo demás, los vampiros no eran tan desagradables como me esperaba fuera de los clanes vegetarianos. A mi me trataban algo mejor que a Seth, al que simplemente ignoraban, como si fuera una mascota indeseada. Lo mio seguramente, era por ser el marido de Edward.

E.J. tuvo que presentar de nuevo sus recuerdos al menos media docena de veces más tras los de Denali. Primero para Peter y Charlotte, a quienes Alice y Jasper habían enviado a casa sin darles ninguna explicación. Aunque estaban al corriente de la regla sobre los niños inmortales, ni Peter ni Charlotte habían visto jamás uno, de modo que su reacción negativa no fue tan violenta como la de los vampiros de Denali al principio. Y en esos momentos estaban tan comprometidos con la tarea de servir de testigos como la familia de Tanya.

Carlisle había enviado amigos desde Irlanda y Egipto. El primero en llegar fue el clan de los irlandeses y fueron sorprendentemente fáciles de convencer. Siobhan era su líder, una mujer de inmensa presencia y cuerpo enorme. Pero tanto ella como su compañero de rostro duro, Liam, estaban más que acostumbrados a confiar en el juicio del miembro más joven del aquelarre, la pequeña Maggie, con sus elásticos rizos pelirrojos, no tenía una presencia física tan imponente, aunque tenía el don de saber cuándo se le mentía y sus veredictos nunca se discutían. Maggie declaró que Edward decía la verdad, así que Siobhan y Liam aceptaron la historia incluso antes de tocar a E.J.

Amun y los otros vampiros egipcios fueron harina de otro costal. A pesar de que los dos miembros más jóvenes de su aquelarre, Benjamin y Tia, quedaron convencidos por la explicación de E.J., Amun rehusó tocarlo y ordenó a su aquelarre que se marchara. Benjamin, un vampiro extrañamente jovial que parecía apenas mayor que un niño y tan seguro de si mismo como despreocupado, persuadió a Amun de que se quedara con unas cuantas amenazas sutiles de disolver su alianza. El cabecilla de su aquelarre no se marchó, pero continuó negándose a tocar a E.J. y no permitió que tampoco lo hiciera su compañera, Kebi. Vi cómo Eleazar miraba a Benjamin con ojos abiertos como platos y supuse que tenía un talento que atraía a los otros hacia él.

-No es eso-me contó Edward cuando estuvimos a solas esa noche en nuestra cabaña-su don es tan singular que a Amun le aterroriza perderlo. Igual que nosotros planeamos mantener a E.J. fuera del conocimiento de Aro, él ha intentado reservarlo apartado de su atención. Amun creó a Benjamin a sabiendas de que iba a ser especial.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace?

-Algo que Eleazar no había visto nunca antes. Algo de lo que nunca habíamos oído hablar siquiera. Puede influir en los elementos de la naturaleza: tierra, viento, agua y fuego. Hablamos de una manipulación física real, nada de ilusiones de la mente. Benjamin aún está experimentando con ello y Amun pretende moldearlo para convertirlo en un arma, pero ya ves lo independiente que es.

-Te cae bien-dije al ver su forma de hablar de el.

-Tiene un sentido muy claro del bien y del mal. Me gusta su actitud.

Seth, que se había convertido en guardaespaldas a tiempo completo de Ed, apareció con el niño en brazos. Le molestaba mucho que su imprimación pasara horas y horas en compañía de otros y poco tiempo en la suya.

-Jacob, ¿porqué no bañas a E.J. mientras yo preparo algo para cenar?-dijo Edward desapareciendo en la cocina.

Cogí al niño y Seth me miró suplicante, para acompañarme. Pero quería aprovechar y hacer algo- Seth, ve a la cocina con Edward ¿quieres?, tengo que hablar con Ed- un poco disgustado, siguió a mi marido.

E.J. era el niño pequeño más responsable del mundo. Se quitó la ropa él mismo y dejó que le metiera en la bañera llena de agua tibia sin rechistar. Le gustaba ver el movimiento que hacían los amarillos patitos de goma flotando sobre la superficie entre la espuma. Eso le entretenía.

-¿Te agradan los vampiros que hay en casa, Ed?-me arrodillé junto a la bañera.

-Sí-dijo divertido hundiendo un pato que volvía a salir con rapidez- Carmen y Benjamin son muy buenos conmigo. También Kate, Tanya y Eleazar. Todos me gustan.

-Oye, Ed...hay algo de lo que te quería hablar. Algo que pasó hace unos días.

-¿El qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando conociste a la familia de Tanya?¿cuando Kate atacó a tu padre?

-Kate le hizo algo a papi...-admitió. Me tocó la mejilla y me mostró el momento con precisión.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?¿recuerdas que te convertiste en lobo?

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. Un lobo muy grande. Impresionante. ¿No recuerdas si sentiste algo al hacerlo?, porque si hay algo que quieras saber o...

-Sentí calor. Aquí-dijo y se llevó una mano al pecho- papi estaba en peligro y quise protegerle.

-¿Te asustaste?

-No. Me dio vergüenza, porque de repente estaba desnudo...ahora lo comprendo.

Sonreí-¿entonces no te importa ser un lobo?

-¿Por qué?¿te molesta papá?

-Al contrario, me encanta. Serás un gran Alfa algún día Ed, estoy convencido.

-Pero eso eres tú.

-Ya...pero no lo seré siempre.

-Eres el mejor Alfa papá-dijo sonriente, con sus hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

_Continuará..._


	17. Una visita indeseada

**17\. Una visita indeseada**

**POV. Jacob**

Emmett y Rosalie enviaron individuos sueltos, cualquiera de los amigos nómadas de Carlisle que pudieron localizar.

El primero en acudir fue Garrett, un vampiro larguirucho, de ademanes impacientes, ojos del color del rubí y una melena rubia que anudaba a la nuca con una cuerda de cuero. Rápidamente, llegué a la conclusión de que era un aventurero. Mary y Randall también vinieron y eran amigas ya, aunque no viajaban juntas. Escucharon la historia de E.J. y se quedaron para atestiguar, igual que los demás. Consideraban su actuación en el caso de que los Vulturis no se detuvieran a escuchar explicaciones. Los tres nómadas jugaban con la idea de permanecer con nosotros.

Carlisle y Esme regresaron al cabo de una semana, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie lo hicieron unos cuantos días más tarde. Todos nos sentimos mejor cuando llegaron a casa. Carlisle trajo con él un amigo más. Alistair era un vampiro inglés introvertido que contaba con Carlisle como su relación más cercana, aunque apenas podía soportar más de una visita al siglo. Alistair prefería con diferencia vagabundear a solas y Carlisle tuvo que recordarle un montón de favores que le había hecho para conseguir que viniera. Rechazaba toda compañía y quedó claro que no tenía muchos admiradores entre los aquelarres reunidos. El inquietante vampiro de pelo negro creyó en la palabra de Carlisle sobre el origen de E.J., pero rehusó, como Amun, tocar al niño. Edward nos dijo a Carlisle, Esme y a mi que Alistair tenía miedo de estar allí, pero más aún temía no conocer el resultado de este asunto. Recelaba profundamente de todo tipo de autoridad, y en especial era suspicaz respecto a los Vulturis.

Y entonces llegaron otro par de amigos inesperados. Inesperados, porque ni Carlisle ni Esme habían podido ponerse en contacto con las vampiras del Amazonas.

-Carlisle- saludó una de ellas.

Eran dos mujeres muy altas y de aspecto salvaje. Saludó la de mayor estatura de las dos. Parecía como si ambas hubieran sido estiradas, con sus piernas y brazos largos, largos dedos, largas trenzas negras y caras alargadas con narices alargadas también. No llevaban nada más que pieles de animales, túnicas amplias y pantalones ceñidos que se ataban a los lados con correas de cuero. No sólo eran sus ropas excéntricas las que les daban ese aspecto salvaje, sino todo lo que les rodeaba, desde sus incansables ojos de color escarlata a sus movimientos súbitos y apresurados. Nunca había visto unos vampiros menos civilizados.

Pero las había enviado Alice, y eso eran noticias interesantes. Alice andaba por Sudamérica pues.

-¡Zafrina, Senna!, pero ¿dónde está Kachiri?-preguntó Carlisle- nunca os había visto a las tres separadas.

-Alice nos dijo que necesitábamos separarnos-contestó Zafrina con una voz ruda y grave-es muy incómodo estar así, pero Alice nos aseguró que nos necesitabais aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decirnos.

Edward les trajo a E.J. para que lo conocieran, y a pesar de su fiera apariencia, escucharon con gran tranquilidad nuestra historia y después permitieron que el niño les ofreciera su prueba. Quedaron igual de encantadas con mi hijo que todos los demás vampiros, pero no pude evitar preocuparme cuando observé sus súbitos y rápidos movimientos tan cerca de él. Senna siempre estaba próxima a Zafrina, aunque nunca hablaba. Parecía como si fueran dos extremidades del mismo organismo y Zafrina representara la boca. Edward estaba emocionado de tener a las vampiras del Amazonas con nosotros, porque Zafrina poseía un talento muy desarrollado, y su don podía ser un arma ofensiva muy peligrosa. No es que Edward fuera a pedirle a Zafrina que se alineara con nosotros en la batalla, pero si los Vulturis no se detenían cuando vieran a nuestros testigos, quizá pararan por un motivo diferente.

-Es una ilusión muy impactante-me explicó Edward al notar mi curiosidad por Zafrina- puede hacer que la gente vea lo que ella quiera, y vea eso nada más. Por ejemplo, justo ahora tengo la sensación de estar en mitad de la selva- los ojos de mi vampiro se desconcentraron ligeramente y entonces yo también pude ver lo que él veía. Resultaba tan nítido, que era difícil no creérselo-impresionante.

E.J. estaba fascinado por la conversación, y tendió los brazos sin miedo a Zafrina.

-¿Puedo verlo yo también?-preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?-inquirió Zafrina a su vez.

-Lo que les has enseñado a mis papás.

Zafrina asintió y vi como Seth se movía nervioso al ver como los ojos de E.J. miraban al vacío. Hasta que su asombrosa sonrisa no le iluminó el rostro, Seth no se relajó.

-Más-ordenó el niño.

Después de eso resultó difícil mantener a E.J. lejos de Zafrina y sus ''dibujitos bonitos''. Los días seguían pasando. Los vampiros y mi manada nos entrenábamos en tácticas de batalla por si acaso. Y sobre todos pendía la duda de qué pasaría. El fin se acercaba.

Una mañana, escuchamos a Carlisle en el patio delantero. Hablando sobre un barboteo de voces sorprendidas.

-¿Os ha enviado Alice?-le estaba preguntando a alguien, con la voz insegura, algo molesta.

Edward salió disparado hacia la casa y la mayoría de nosotros le imitamos. Yo le seguí con E.J. aferrado a mi espalda.

-Nadie nos ha enviado-decía una profunda voz susurrante en respuesta a la pregunta de Carlisle. Me quedé paralizado dentro de la cocina. ¿Habría que preparar a los nuevos invitados antes de que vieran a E.J.?. La puerta principal estaba atestada de gente. Todos habían ido a ver a los recién llegados.

-Entonces, ¿qué os trae por aquí?-preguntó Carlisle precavido.

-Las palabras vuelan-contestó otra voz diferente, que sonaba como un murmullo, igual que la primera-hemos oído por ahí que los Vulturis se estaban organizando para ir a por vosotros. Hay rumores también de que no estaréis solos. Como es obvio, los rumores son ciertos. Ésta es una reunión de lo más impresionante.

-No estamos desafiando a los Vulturis- repuso Carlisle tenso-ha habido algún malentendido, eso es todo. Y uno muy serio, a decir verdad, pero que confiamos en ser capaces de aclarar en su momento. Lo que estáis viendo son testigos nada más, porque sólo necesitamos que los Vulturis nos escuchen.

-No nos preocupa lo que digan que habéis hecho, y nos da igual si habéis incumplido la ley. Hemos estado esperando un milenio y medio para que alguien desafiara a esa escoria de los Vulturis- continuó el primero-si hay alguna oportunidad de que caigan, queremos estar aquí para verlo. O incluso para ayudar a derrotarlos. Creemos que tienes una posibilidad de éxito.

-Jacob, trae a E.J. por favor-pidió mi marido-quizá deberíamos poner a prueba la petición de nuestros visitantes rumanos.

Me ayudó saber que probablemente la mitad de los vampiros que había en la otra habitación saldrían en defensa de Ed si estos rumanos se sentían molestos por él. No me gustaba el sonido de sus voces o la oscura amenaza que destilaban sus palabras. Pero no era el único que los percibía así. La mayoría de los vampiros los miraban con ojos hostiles y unos cuantos cambiaron con ligereza de postura, adoptando posiciones defensivas entre los recién llegados y E.J.

Los vampiros de la puerta eran esbeltos y bajos, uno con el pelo oscuro y el otro con el pelo de un tono ceniza tan claro que casi parecía gris pálido. Su piel tenía aspecto polvoriento. Sus ojos agudos, pequeños, eran de un color borgoña oscuro. Llevaban simples ropas oscuras, que podían pasar por modernas aunque con aspecto de pasadas de moda. El de pelo oscuro sonrió cuando yo aparecí a la vista, pero no a mi. A mi hijo.

-Vaya, vaya, Carlisle, pero qué chicos más malos habéis sido ¿eh?

-Él no es lo que crees, Stefan.

-Y nos da igual de todos modos-respondió el rubio-como ya os hemos dicho antes.

Seth iba tan pegado a mi que podían haberle confundido con mi sombra.

-Entonces sois bienvenidos como observadores, Vladimir, pero nuestro plan no es para nada desafiar a los Vulturis, como también hemos dicho antes-apreció Carlisle.

-En ese caso, simplemente cruzaremos los dedos-comenzó Stefan.

-Y esperaremos tener suerte-completó Vladimir.

**POV. Edward**

Al final, habíamos conseguido reunir diecisiete testigos: los irlandeses, Siobhan, Liam y Maggie; los egipcios, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia; las del Amazonas, Zafrina y Senna; los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan; y los nómadas, Peter y Charlotte, Garrett, Alistair, Mary y Randall, además de los once miembros de nuestra familia, contando como tales a Tanya, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen. Pero eran más si los juntábamos con los diez licántropos que ignorarían nuestras peticiones y se presentarían con nosotros en el lugar de la asamblea.

Era difícil, ante tal situación, no adquirir un poco de esperanza. Si tan solo los Vulturis nos concedían dos segundos...

-Billy, todavía tenemos aquí ese tipo de compañía de la que te hablé. Soy consciente de que ha pasado más de una semana desde que viste a Ed, pero no es buena idea que nos visites ahora. ¿Qué te parece si te lo llevamos?-preguntó Jacob incómodo a su padre por teléfono una lluviosa mañana, después de que éste le acribillara a llamadas día si y otro también-hoy nos va genial...te veo en un rato-colgó y me miró apenado. _Lo siento, ya no podía posponerlo más._

-Me parece bien. Podemos dejar a Seth y a E.J. en casa de Billy...-quería estar a solas con Jacob y esto sería la excusa perfecta.

Jacob cogió su Aston Martin. Yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Seth con E.J. detrás.

-¿Qué tal lo lleváis?-pregunté en general. A Seth le miré por el espejo retrovisor.

-Drácula Uno y Drácula Dos son espeluz-taculares- dijo Seth divertido refiriéndose a los rumanos.

Sonreí-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

E.J. sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, ya que a diferencia de los demás, encontraba a los rumanos extrañamente fascinantes. Hizo incluso el esfuerzo de hablarles en voz alta, ya que ellos no habían permitido que él los tocara. Les hizo una pregunta acerca de su piel, tan poco habitual. Ellos no se molestaron por su interés, sino se mostraron algo compungidos. _Estuvimos sentados inmóviles durante mucho tiempo, niño_. _Nos sentamos en nuestros tronos y nos creímos dioses. No nos dimos cuenta durante mucho tiempo de que estábamos transformándonos, casi petrificándonos. Supongo que los Vulturis nos hicieron un favor cuando quemaron nuestros castillos_. Fue la respuesta de Vladimir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podemos pasar con Billy?-preguntó Seth.

-Pues bastante, en realidad-dije. Jacob me miró de soslayo, pero siguió conduciendo.

No hablamos mientras caminábamos a un ritmo humano a través de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Billy nos estaba esperando y tenía la puerta abierta antes de que llamáramos.

-¡Hola chicos!-la televisión estaba encendida y se giró hacia nosotros en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de la casa. E.J. corrió a sus brazos tras quitarle yo su chubasquero celeste-¡parece que han pasado años!¡mírate, Ed!

-Hola abuelito- dijo el niño cariñoso encaramándose sobre sus piernas y sentándose encima de sus muslos.

-Te juro que has crecido quince centímetros y pareces más delgado, Ed.

-Hola, Sue- dije. La mujer estaba cocinando. Pollo con tomate, ajo y queso. Nos hizo un ademán con la cabeza sonriente en cuanto sintió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su hijo- Billy...-miré a Jacob- ¿te importa cuidar a E.J. un rato?, Jacob y yo tenemos que hacer algunos recados.

-¿De compras navideñas?-nos guiñó un ojo-ya sabéis que os quedan pocos días.

-Si, las compras de navidad-mentí. Eso explicaba el olor a espuma de embalaje que había por toda la casa. Billy había sacado los viejos adornos navideños.

-No os preocupéis. Lo mantendré entretenido. Ed me ayudará a montar el árbol de navidad, ¿verdad?

-Sí abuelito.

Jacob no dijo nada cuando le pedí ser yo el que condujera. Ni parecía preocupado por mi actitud a pesar de que acabamos deteniéndonos en un paraje de lo más alejado a Forks. Apagué el motor y dejé las llaves puestas en el contacto.

-Quiero que me escuches, Jacob...-dije. Él se revolvió en el asiento para quedar de cara a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito de tu completa colaboración-sabía que no sería fácil para él, pero no me quedaba elección alguna-sé que todos tenemos una confianza renovada ahora que todos esos vampiros están en la casa, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es ninguna garantía-asintió-por eso he estado pensando en una alternativa. Un plan por si los Vulturis nos ignoran e intentan acabar con E.J.

-¿Podría salvarse?

-Si haces lo que te diga...sí.

-Te escucho.

-En el supuesto caso de que los Vulturis nos hagan caso...Aro querrá hablar conmigo el primero. Porque por medio de mi, sabrá muchas cosas incluso de los demás. Leerá en mi mente todo lo que yo haya leído de los otros. Verá los motivos que me empujaron a casarme contigo y no tendrá ninguna duda de que E.J. nació como lo hizo. Pero también vería este plan, y ahí es donde tú entras en juego. Aro no te tocará. Los Vulturis sienten una especial aversión por los licántropos.

-Haré lo que me pidas. Salvaré a nuestro hijo.

Le cogí la mano y se la apreté un poco-tendrías que marcharte de Forks. De la ciudad. Del país e incluso del continente- puso los ojos como platos y empezó a negar con la cabeza-es la única manera, Jacob.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera.

-Menos eso. No pondré distancia de por medio mientras a ti...-desvió la mirada y tembló ligeramente.

-Hay que salvar a nuestro hijo, Jacob. Es lo más importante.

-Sé lo que me dices, Edward, de verdad-me miró. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que había madurado su rostro. Parecía un adulto realmente-quiero proteger a Ed, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo, pero sabes que no puedo dejarte solo en una situación como esa.

-¡Pero hay que mantenerle con vida!¡eres mi única opción!

-¿Y qué hay de Seth?, él daría la vida por Ed también sin dudar. Hará lo que sea sin mirar atrás.

No negaba que había pensado en esa opción también. Pero ya que para mi no había salida, quería que al menos mi marido y mi hijo si la tuvieran. Aunque la determinación de Jacob era tan firme, que pronto me di por vencido.

-¿Seth lo hará?

-Fijo.

Suspiré-está bien. Pero escúchame con atención, porque a partir de ahora, el plan pasa a tus manos-asintió de nuevo, ávido de saber. Yo solté su mano y abrí la guantera-ten-él cogió lo que yo le daba y le echó un vistazo alucinado-es el pasaporte de E.J...el tuyo tendré que cambiarlo, en un par de días a más tardar-extendí un mapamundi que tenía doblado-quiero que escojas cinco lugares lo más lejos posible de aquí. Cinco, seis, veinte, los que quieras. No me los digas, intentaré leer tu mente lo menos posible Jacob. Cada lugar que elijas, lo escribes en un papel y lo metes en un sobre. En casa, en la cabaña, en un rincón del armario hay una mochila roja cargada de dinero. En billetes grandes. Hay además un número de cuenta a nombre de E.J., puede disponer de ella en cualquier momento gracias a los contactos que tiene Carlisle en el banco y una carta en la que le explico todo, para que no dude de que le queremos infinitamente-la cara de Jacob mostraba lo asombrado que estaba, pero no perdía detalle-el día de la batalla, quiero que vayas a la cabaña, cojas esa mochila, hables con Seth y le digas lo que tiene que hacer. Le des a elegir un sobre cerrado con un destino al azar y exígele que lleve a E.J. allí. Que no abra el sobre hasta que no haya llegado al aeropuerto. Y para que sea mejor aún, una vez que llegue a donde quiera que sea...que se aleje un poco más. ¿De acuerdo?. No les faltará de nada, nunca. ¿Vale?

Jacob miró el mapa, el pasaporte y a mi-¿cuánto llevas planeando esto?

-Desde que Alice tuvo la visión. Mi idea era que te fueras tú. Tú y él.

-No crees que sobreviva nadie, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza también porque decirlo en voz alta era demasiado duro-al menos sé que yo probablemente no. Ni Carlisle.

Soltó lo que tenía entre las manos y se inclinó hacia mi. Abrazándome con fuerza.

-Una vez te dije...que lucharía por ti cada segundo de mi vida...-susurró cerca de mi oído-hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir. Y pienso cumplirlo...porque si tú...si tú dejaras de existir, Edward...ése sería mi final. No podría vivir sin lo que me hace ser quien soy. No podría continuar sin la razón por la que puedo respirar.

**POV. Jacob**

-Va a ser la primera navidad de Ed...y no podremos celebrarla...-dije tumbado boca arriba en la cama. En nuestro dormitorio. Habíamos estado todo el día fuera y cuando pasamos a buscar a nuestro hijo a casa de Billy, ya estaba dormido. Al llegar lo dejamos en la cama y Seth se fue a su cuarto.

-Yo tengo un regalo para él. Una fruslería sin importancia-me dijo Edward. Entró en el armario y escuché que sacaba algo de un cajón. Poco después, me pasó un objeto que estaba dentro de una bolsita de terciopelo azul-es una antigüedad.

Le di la vuelta a la bolsita y sobre la palma de mi mano cayó un reloj de bolsillo. Era plateado, reluciente, engastado en una larga cadena y con un curioso grabado en la tapa. Una B y una C entrelazadas con una caligrafía muy hermosa y delicada. En la parte trasera, había una inscripción en lo que me parecía francés. Abrí el pequeño pestillo y miré dentro. Estaba en hora y al otro lado de la tapa había una fotografía circular. De nosotros tres.

-Esta foto la sacó Esme- aprecié recordándolo en el acto. Fue a los pocos días de nacer Ed, pero aparentaba tener un mes y sonreía sentado en medio de Edward y de mi.

-Si. Sé que es un regalo algo anticuado, pero...

-Le gustará...-sentí un nudo en la garganta y cerré la tapa de nuevo-¿qué dice el grabado de detrás?

-Más que mi propia vida-respondió Edward sin mirarme.

La esperanza comenzó a ausentarse de nuestra casa conforme pasaban los días. Los vampiros estaban más silenciosos y dubitativos. Más ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, quizás asomándose cada vez más al abismo que se acercaba. Edward tocaba el piano para distraer su mente y yo entrenaba con los que se apuntaban conmigo, porque me negaba a que ese fuera nuestro final. Me negaba a que ese fuera _su_ final. Si yo moría y Edward vivía, me iría feliz.

Edward, Ed, Seth y yo fuimos a ver a Billy el día de navidad. Mi manada al completo estaba allí, además de Sam, Emily y Sue. Era una gran ayuda su presencia, porque la actitud de mis camaradas era de excitación y emoción por la batalla, cosa que se te contagiaba casi sin querer.

E.J. llevaba colgado del cuello el reloj que Edward le había dado al amanecer y en el bolsillo de su sudadera blanca, el reproductor de MP3 que decidimos regalarle. Una cosa diminuta capaz de albergar cinco mil canciones, con todas sus favoritas. Era difícil saber qué darle a un niño que tenía de todo y no era como los demás críos de su edad, pero acertamos, porque estaba encantado. En la muñeca tenía la versión quileute intrincadamente trenzada de un anillo de compromiso. Era una pulsera que Seth se había esmerado en hacerle. Era negra con trazos castaños, e incluso con algunas tonalidades de marrón más claras, como su pelaje de lobo. Dolía saber que pronto, muy pronto, se lo entregaríamos a Seth para que lo pusiera a salvo.

Edward nos había salvado el día encargando un regalo para mi padre también. Había aparecido con un nuevo sistema de sónar para pesca con el que Billy quedó entusiasmado y con el que aseguraba, chincharía a Charlie Swan. Comimos la deliciosa y abundante comida de Sue, reímos como jamás creí que volvería a hacerlo y cuando llegó la hora oportuna, volvimos a la casa.

No había nada inusual en el exterior de la casa de los Cullen cuando aparcamos en el prado, pero se podía escuchar alguna clase de tenue alboroto en el interior. Muchas voces murmuraban y gruñían a la vez. Sonaba con intensidad y de forma parecida a una discusión. Pude distinguir la voz de Carlisle y la de Amun con más frecuencia que las de los demás.

Edward dejó el coche enfrente de la casa en vez de dar la vuelta e ir al garaje. Intercambiamos una mirada cautelosa antes de salir del vehículo. La postura de Seth cambió. Su rostro se tornó serio y precavido y yo le imité, en pleno estado Alfa.

-Alistair se ha ido-dijo mi marido de pronto mientras se apresuraba en subir los escalones.

Me sorprendió, pero lo que pasó después lo hizo aún más. Puesto que la marcha de Alistair removió algo en los vampiros allí reunidos y decidieron que plantarían cara y lucharían contra los Vulturis antes de que los masacraran y se quedaran con aquellos cuyos dones fueran de su agrado. Y como el momento se aproximaba, decidimos quedarnos unas cuantas noches fuera, sólo por si acaso, en el gran claro, el que usaban los Cullen para jugar al béisbol y Alice había distinguido en su visión. Todos sabíamos que vendrían el día en que la nieve cubriera el suelo por primera vez. No queríamos que los Vulturis se acercaran mucho a la ciudad y el tal Demetri los llevaría con facilidad adonde nos encontrábamos. Me pregunté a quién rastrearía, y adiviné que sería a Edward.

Edward y yo no habíamos tenido una gran escena de despedida, ni habíamos planeado ninguna, ya que ponerlo en palabras habría supuesto convertirlo en algo definitivo. Así que no nos dijimos adiós en ningún momento y nos mantuvimos uno muy cerca del otro, casi tocándonos. Cualquiera que fuera el final que nos aguardaba, no nos encontraría separados. Colocamos una tienda de campaña para Ed a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque para protegerlo, y tuvimos una sensación de déjà-vu cuando nos vimos de nuevo acampando en aquel ambiente frío con Seth.

Comenzó a nevar de nuevo la noche anterior a Nochevieja. Esta vez, los pequeños copos de nieve no se disolvieron en el suelo pedregoso del claro. Mientras Seth y E.J. dormían, la nieve creó primero una delgada película de hielo sobre la tierra y luego fue engrosándose capa tras capa. Cuando el sol se alzó, la escena de la visión de Alice se mostró por completo. Edward y yo miramos a través del relumbrante campo blanco y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

A lo largo de la mañana, temprano, los demás fueron reuniéndose. Llevaban en los ojos una muestra muda de sus preparativos. Justo después de que nos reuniéramos todos, escuchamos a los lobos desplazándose por el bosque. Seth salió de la tienda, dejando a Ed dormir un poco más. Yo miré a Edward antes de marcharme con mis congéneres.

_Te amo._

**POV. Edward**

-Te amo-respondí a la vez que Jacob se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Esperé a que E.J. se despertara y cuando lo hizo, le ayudé a vestirse con las ropas que había preparado cuidadosamente dos días antes. Un jersey con capucha de color oscuro y unos pantalones resistentes, tanto como para no estropearse, incluso aunque alguien los fuera a llevar montado encima de un hombre lobo gigante.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó la agonía que mostraba mi rostro. No podía esconderla. Hoy sería el último día que quizás viera su hermosa carita. Pero él había adivinado lo suficiente para no preguntarme.

-Te quiero-le dije mientras terminaba de atarle el cordón de una de las zapatillas-más que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo también te quiero, papi- contestó él y tocó el reloj de bolsillo que volvía a tener colgado del cuello-siempre estaremos juntos.

-Sí, siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones-dije con un susurro tan bajo como un suspiro-pero cuando hoy llegue el momento, tienes que dejarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y me puso la mano en la mejilla. Su silenciosa negativa fue más fuerte que si la hubiera proclamado a voces.

-¿Lo harás por mi?¿por favor?

Él apretó los dedos con más fuerza contra mi cara- _¿por qué?_

-Seth te lo contará a su debido tiempo. Te lo prometo, y lo entenderás todo-apartó la mano de mi cara sin dejar de mirarme-papá te dará una mochila...quiero que la lleves puesta y no la abras hasta que le diga a Seth y a ti que os vayáis. Abridla cuando estéis lejos de aquí. ¿Lo prometes?

Percibí como le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior, pero se recompuso-lo prometo-susurró y entonces deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le estreché contra mi pecho y entrelazados de esta manera, le saqué de la tienda hacia el claro.

Jacob ya estaba allí de nuevo. Con sólo sus pantalones cortos y la mochila roja en la mano. Se la pusimos a E.J., que después subió a mi espalda para dejarme las manos libres y nos colocamos con los demás. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar formaban una línea frontal. Junto a mi estaban Benjamin y Zafrina. Los testigos se arracimaban a nuestra izquierda y derecha, unos más cerca que otros, ya que los que se habían declarado a nuestro favor tenían posiciones más próximas. Los lobos permanecían invisibles a nuestra espalda, ocultos en el bosque, pero quietos y preparados. Salvo Seth, que en su forma humana se mantenía detrás de mi, cerca de E.J. y Jacob.

Esperaba el momento en que la visión que vi en la mente de Alice se materializara delante de nuestros ojos. Escudriñaba la lejanía en busca de su llegada. Hasta que sentí la cálida mano de Jacob estrechando la mía y apretándome los dedos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, y su mirada se perdía donde lo hacía la mía. Y noté el súbito miedo de perderle. De perderle para siempre. Pero entonces les escuché. Justo al norte del sitio en el que estábamos.

Llegaron con gran pompa y se alinearon de forma rígida y formal, producto de siglos de práctica. Unas figuras vestidas de gris se posicionaron en los flancos y los que vestían de negro, avanzaron por el centro. Progresaban con deliberada lentitud, sin prisa ni tensión o ansiedad. No demostraron asombro ni consternación ante el variopinto grupo de vampiros que los esperábamos. Eran treinta y dos efectivos en total, sin contar a las esposas que permanecían en la retaguardia.

-Se acercan los casacas rojas, se acercan los casacas rojas-musitó Garrett entre risas y se acercó un paso a Kate.

-Así que han venido...-comentó Vladimir con un hilo de voz.

-Ahí están las damas y toda la guardia-contestó Stefan- míralos, todos juntitos. Hicimos bien en no intentarlo en Volterra.

Y entonces, otro grupo inmenso comenzó a ocupar las posiciones detrás de los Vulturis. Eran cuarenta y tantos vampiros. Sus propios testigos del sacrilegio que, a su juicio, habíamos realizado los Cullen. El tema de los niños inmortales había levantado muchas ampollas por todo el globo, no cabía duda. Esa turba sería la responsable de atestiguar que se había puesto fin al crimen una vez que estuviéramos muertos y también de abogar por los cabecillas italianos que simplemente se habrían limitado a actuar con imparcialidad.

Identifiqué a Irina entre la multitud. Dudosa de si mantenerse con los Vulturis o reunirse con sus hermanas. Miraba con horror a Tanya sólo por ser capaz de permanecer en nuestro bando.

-Alistair estaba en lo cierto-dije a mi padre.

-¿Que Alistair tenía razón...?-me preguntó Tanya en voz baja.

-Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y aniquilar-dije-han puesto en juego múltiples estrategias. Si la acusación de Irina resultara ser falsa, llegan dispuestos a encontrar otra razón por la que cobrarse venganza. Mi matrimonio, por ejemplo. Pero son de lo más optimistas ahora que han visto a E.J. a mi espalda. Todavía podríamos hacer el intento de defendernos de los cargos amañados, y ellos deberían detenerse para saber la verdad del niño. Pero no tienen intención de hacerlo.

Seth gruñó, malhumorado. Y los Vulturis detuvieron su avance de sopetón. La causa, los licántropos habían salido de las sombras y se habían unido a nosotros en formación de abanico a ambos lados de nuestra línea. Me sorprendí, porque no eran los ocho lobos que esperaba. En total contaba unos quince. La altura y el grosor de las garras hablaban bien a las claras de la juventud de los recién llegados. Eran muy, muy jóvenes. Debería de haberlo imaginado a pesar de que Jacob no me había comentado nada, puesto que probablemente pertenecían a la manada de Sam. La explosión demográfica de hombres lobo era inevitable con tanto vampiro suelto pululando por los alrededores. El no leerle la mente a mi marido con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía antes, me había proporcionado una inevitable sorpresa. Iban a morir más niños con aquella decisión y comprendí que a Sam no le había quedado otro remedio.

Peiné la línea rival con la vista. Aro y Cayo se daban la mano, evaluando la situación con las miradas clavadas en E.J. y en mi. Continué y no muy lejos de ellos, atisbé a Alec y a Jane, junto a Marco y flanqueados al otro lado por Demetri. Alec y Jane se mostraban confiados, no obstante eran los gemelos brujos, la piedra angular de la ofensiva de los Vulturis.

-¿Qué opinas, Edward?-me inquirió Carlisle.

-No están muy seguros de cómo proceder-reconocí-sopesan las opciones y eligen los objetivos clave. Eleazar, Tanya y tú, por descontado, y yo mismo. Marco está valorando la fuerza de nuestras ataduras. No puede concebir lo que hay entre Jacob y yo. Y les preocupan sobremanera los rostros que no identifican, Zafrina y Senna, sobretodo y los lobos, obviamente. Nunca antes se habían visto sobrepasados en número. Eso es lo que les detiene.

-¿Sobrepasados...?-cuchicheó Tanya incrédula.

-No cuentan con la participación de los espectadores-aclaré-son un cero a la izquierda en un combate. Están ahí porque Aro gusta de tener público.

-¿Debería hablarles?-me preguntó Carlisle.

Asentí-no vas a tener otra ocasión.

Mi padre se alejó varios pasos de nuestra línea defensiva. Extendió los brazos y puso las palmas hacia arriba, a modo de bienvenida.

-Aro, mi viejo amigo, han pasado siglos...

Aro avanzó desde el centro de la formación enemiga, con su escudo Renata, pisándole los talones. Un gruñido apagado cruzó las filas de los Vulturis. Aro alzó una mano a fin de contenerlos.

-Paz-dijo y anduvo unos pocos pasos más-hermosas palabras, Carlisle. Parecen fuera de lugar si consideramos el ejército que has reclutado para matarnos a mí y a mis allegados.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza en negación-basta con que toques mi palma para saber que jamás fue esa mi intención-dijo extendiendo la mano en su dirección-no he cometido el crimen por el que me vas a sentenciar.

-Hazte a un lado en tal caso y déjanos castigar a los responsables-su mirada se clavó en mi-de veras Carlisle, nada me complacería más que respetar tu vida en el día de hoy.

-Nadie ha roto la ley Aro, deja que te lo explique-insistió Carlisle ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano.

-Vemos al crío, Carlisle- refunfuñó Cayo poniéndose junto a Aro- no nos tomes por idiotas.

-Él no es inmortal. Puedo demostrarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Si él no es uno de los prohibidos...-atajó Cayo de nuevo-entonces, dime, ¿por qué has reclutado un batallón para defenderlo?

-Son testigos como los que tú has traído, Cayo- Carlisle señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a la horda de vampiros-cualquiera de esos amigos puede declarar la verdad acerca de ese niño, y también puedes verlo por ti mismo. Cayo, observa el flujo de la sangre por sus mejillas.

-¡Eso es un pretexto!-espetó Cayo-¿dónde está la denunciante?¡que se adelante!-estiró el cuello y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar a la rezagada Irina-¡tú, ven aquí!

Irina le miró con fijeza y desconcierto. Uno de los guardaespaldas se colocó junto a ella y le propinó un empujón. Ella parpadeó dos veces y luego echó a andar en dirección a Cayo. Se detuvo a unos metros de este, todavía sin apartar los ojos de sus hermanas. Cayo salvó la distancia existente y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. El tortazo lejos de dolerle, le hizo sentir humillada.

Cayo señaló a E.J. con uno de sus dedos engarfiados. El niño seguía colgado a mi espalda, con los dedos hundidos en mi camisa.

-¿Es ése el crío que viste?-inquirió Cayo- el que era manifiestamente más que humano...

Irina miró a mi hijo, estudiándolo por primera vez desde que pisó el claro. Ladeó la cabeza con la confusión escrita en las facciones.

-No...no estoy segura-admitió ella, perpleja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-por la mente de Cayo pasó la idea de volver a abofetearla.

-No es igual, aunque creo que podría ser él, es decir, me parece que lo es, pero ha cambiado. El que vi no era tan grande como ése...

Cayo jadeó entre dientes. Aro se acercó a el y le puso una mano en el hombro-sosiégate, hermano. No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Ahora, dulzura...-miró a Irina- muéstrame qué intentas decir.

Ella le tomó la mano y pudo ver lo mismo que ella aquel desafortunado día.

-Al parecer tenemos un misterio entre manos-dijo Aro soltando la mano de la vampira y volviéndose hacia Carlisle- da la impresión de que el niño ha crecido a pesar de que el primer recuerdo de Irina correspondía indiscutiblemente al de un inmortal. ¡Qué curioso!-eso me dio ánimos. Cuando Aro sentía curiosidad, había posibilidades de supervivencia.

-Esto es justo lo que intentaba explicar-repuso Carlisle y tendió la mano una vez más.

-Preferiría la versión de algún protagonista de la historia, amigo mío- _yo._ Justo como lo había esperado-el mejor medio de conseguirlo, es ese prodigio de hijo tuyo- Jacob apretó con más fuerza mi mano-asumo cierta participación por su parte a juzgar por como se aferra el niño a él.

Las manos de Seth envolvieron a mi hijo separándole de mi y yo besé a Jacob en la frente antes de andar con grandes zancadas rumbo a Aro. A pesar de lo que me hubiera gustado, escuché a mi marido entrar en fase, y a los pocos segundos estuvo detrás de mi, con un constante gruñido sordo en el pecho.

Aro le miró. Impresionado de que un licántropo tuviera tal sentimiento protector hacia un vampiro.

Cuando tuve delante al cabecilla de los Vulturis, me detuve y extendí el brazo. No tardó demasiado en cogerme de la mano ignorando la queja de Jacob, que enseñaba los dientes. Podía notar la permanente atención de Jane sobre mi, a la espera de la más mínima orden en mi contra. Aro cerró los ojos y sintió la excitación al recibir tanta información de golpe. Ahora estaba al corriente de todo, sin excepciones. Tardó minutos que parecieron eternos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no los despegó de mi.

-¿Lo ves?-pregunté aparentando calma. Él estaba atónito, intentando buscarle algún sentido a la realidad que acababa de ver y seguía si soltar mi mano.

-Si, ya veo, ya-respondió, mostrando esa sonrisa suya ante los descubrimientos-dudo que nunca se hayan visto las cosas con tanta claridad entre dos dioses o dos mortales. Me has dado mucho en lo que pensar, joven amigo, no esperaba tanto-miró a Jacob- aunque confieso que es repugnante la simple idea de vuestro romance. Si pudiera dormir, tendría pesadillas durante siglos-eso era un ataque en nuestra contra. Al verlo todo en mi mente, cabía esperar algo así. Pero le interesaba otra cosa por encima de lo demás-no soy capaz de concebir una cosa como esa. Un vampiro. Un ser muerto por dentro, es fascinante que haya sido capaz de...¿puedo conocerle?-me soltó casi suplicante y miró a mi hijo, a lo lejos-en toda mi vida jamás habría imaginado la existencia de una criatura semejante. Menudo apéndice a nuestras historias...-le disgustaba la idea de que E.J. se convirtiera en licántropo, pero le fascinaba su mera presencia y sus cualidades vampíricas-¿vas a presentarme a tu hijo?

Asentí a regañadientes, porque no me quedaba alternativa. Nos jugábamos todo a una carta. Me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, y anduvo conmigo hasta donde estaban los demás miembros de mi familia y amigos. Pero nos detuvimos a la mitad del camino. Felix, Jane, Alec y Demetri se unieron a Aro, como guardaespaldas. Un reticente Seth con mi hijo en brazos, y un sonriente Emmett, se acercaron hacia mi y Jacob.

-Oigo el latido de su extraño corazón-murmuró con emoción creciente Aro. Miraba alucinado a mi hijo, que se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Seth- huelo su extraño efluvio.

Tuve que ser yo quien cogiera al niño y lo separase de los brazos de Seth.

-Pero si es...maravilloso...-murmuró Aro, ensimismado.

-Fascinante-escuché decir en voz baja a Alec, que recibió una mirada horrorizada de su hermana.

-Hola, Edward Jacob- continuó Aro. E.J. me miró y yo asentí.

-Hola, Aro- dijo el niño con esa voz suya tan armoniosa.

Aro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es el crío?-masculló Cayo desde su posición-es imposible que...-se enmudeció de solo pensar la posibilidad que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Mitad vampiro, mitad licántropo- anunció Aro sin apartar la mirada del niño-éste híbrido fue concebido por nuestro estimado Edward y su compañero cánido.

-Imposible-se burló Cayo a pesar de haberlo pensado segundos antes.

-¿Acaso los crees capaces de engañarme, hermano?- Aro se lo estaba pasando en grande. Nunca se había topado con nada semejante. Cayo dio un respingo-¿también es una treta el latido de su corazón?¿o el verde de sus ojos?

Cayo torció el gesto y se sintió tan mortificado como si las amables preguntas de Aro hubieran sido bofetadas.

-Obremos con calma y cuidado, hermano-le advirtió Aro todavía sonriendo a E.J.-conozco bien tu amor por la justicia, pero no es preciso aplicarla contra este pequeño por razón de su origen, y en cambio es mucho lo que queda por aprender de él. Hemos venido esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de una amistad traicionada, y ¡mira lo que nos hemos ganado a cambio!. Un nuevo y deslumbrante conocimiento sobre nosotros mismos y nuestras posibilidades.

Aro le tendió la mano a mi hijo, pero no era lo que él deseaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se estiró hasta tocar el rostro del vampiro con las yemas de los dedos. La sonrisa de éste se ensanchó y suspiró de satisfacción.

-Brillante-musitó.

-Por favor-pidió E.J.

-Naturalmente que no tengo intención de herir a tus seres queridos, mi precioso Edward Jacob- respondió Aro transformando su sonrisa de excitación en una amable. Entonces miró a mi marido y barrió con la mirada a los demás licántropos, incluso a Seth. Mi hijo había implorado por la seguridad de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes.

-No nos pertenecen Aro- aclaré al leer su mente-no acatan nuestras órdenes como tú crees.

-Existe un vínculo impresionante entre tú y este...hombre lobo-dijo-es leal a ti. Me disgusta, pero a la vez...me intriga. ¿Cómo ha sido posible?

-No hay ninguna ley que me prohíba estar con Jacob- aclaré, porque ese tema se tocaría tarde o temprano.

-Nunca la creímos necesaria. Normalmente tenemos el sentido común de alejarnos de los licántropos. Pero veo que hay excepciones-se dio media vuelta-si vosotros y vuestros peludos amigos me excusáis, mis queridos Cullen, he de deliberar con mis hermanos.

_Continuará..._


	18. Respiro de alivio

**18\. Respiro de alivio**

**POV. Jacob**

En cuanto Aro se reunió con los suyos, Edward inició una retirada inmediata, empujando levemente a Seth y Emmett. Retrocedimos a toda prisa sin apartar la mirada de la amenaza en ciernes. Yo no podía evitarlo, anduve más lento que los demás con la pelambrera erizada y enseñándole los dientes a Aro. Quería que se diera por aludido y esperaba que, dado que había visto todo en la mente de mi marido, le quedase claro lo que podía implicar un ataque hacia él por su parte.

Solo nos separaban cincuenta metros ahora y pudimos escuchar como Cayo discutía con Aro.

-¿Cómo soportas semejante infamia?-se puso con los brazos en jarras-¿por qué permanecemos aquí mano sobre mano ante un crimen tan espantoso, burlados por una engañifa tan ridícula?

-Porque es la verdad hasta la última palabra-dijo Aro sin parecer afectado-observa el número de testigos. Todos ellos están en condiciones de dar testimonio. Han visto a ese niño crecer y madurar en el breve tiempo que le han conocido. Todos ellos se han percatado del calor de la sangre que corre por sus venas. Además, hermano, ten en cuenta la otra cara de la moneda. No es sólo hijo de Edward.

-Los hombres lobo...-murmuró Cayo con rabia contenida-¿también vas a defender esa alianza, Aro?. Los Hijos de la Luna han sido nuestros más acérrimos enemigos desde el alba de los tiempos. Les hemos dado caza hasta prácticamente extinguirlos en Europa y Asia; a pesar de ello, los Cullen dispensan un trato de familiaridad a esa inmensa plaga, sin duda en un intento de derrocarnos más adelante, lo que sea para proteger su corrupto estilo de vida.

Mi Edward carraspeó, llamando la atención del Vulturi- estamos en pleno mediodía, Cayo- apreció-resulta claro que no son Hijos de la Luna. No guardan relación alguna con tus enemigos de allende los mares. Estos son metamorfos.

-Aquí criáis mutantes-fue su respuesta y miró a Edward con ojos iracundos-no sé cómo no se te cae la cara de vergüenza después de lo que has hecho. Casarte con una escoria como esa...dejar que algo así te toque...

Edward gruñó y enseñó los dientes, pero no pudo replicar porque Aro lo hizo por él-hermano...tus miedos no tienen sentido en esta situación. Los Cullen no usan a los metamorfos como arma. Los consideran familia. Luchan a su lado por lealtad y afecto. Nos parece inconcebible, lo sé, pero mira lo que ha pasado. Ha nacido una criatura única y especial. Tan alucinante...

Cayo se mostró frustrado de pronto- Irina- bramó descontento.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida en un primer momento y luego asustada. Cayo chasqueó los dedos y la vampira se le acercó vacilante-has cometido un grave error en tus acusaciones, o eso parece.

-Lo siento-dijo ella en voz baja. Kate y Tanya dieron un paso al frente, ansiosas-quizá debería haberme asegurado de lo que vi, pero no tenía ni idea...

-Mi querido Cayo-dijo Aro-¿cómo puedes esperar que ella adivinara en un instante algo tan extraño e improbable?. Cualquiera de nosotros habría supuesto lo mismo.

-Todos estamos al tanto de tu error- Cayo seguía mirando a Irina e ignoró el comentario de Aro- yo me refiero a tus motivos.

-¿Mis motivos?

-Sí, para empezar, ¿por qué viniste a espiarlos?. Estabas molesta con los Cullen, ¿me equivoco?

-No, estaba enojada.

-¿Y por qué...?

-Porque los licántropos mataron a mi amigo y los Cullen no se hicieron a un lado. No me dejaron vengarle. Los Cullen se pusieron de parte de los metamorfos en contra de nuestra propia especie. Edward incluso se casó con uno. Yo lo veo así. Lo siento. Habéis venido aquí para destruir al niño inmortal y no existe ninguno. Mío es el error y asumo por completo la responsabilidad. Los Cullen son inocentes y vosotros no tenéis motivo alguno para permanecer aquí. Lo lamento muchísimo-nos miró a nosotros y luego a los testigos Vulturis- no se ha cometido ningún delito, ya no hay razón válida para que continuéis aquí...

Aún no había terminado de hablar y Cayo ya había alzado una mano, sostenía en ella un extraño objeto metálico tallado y ornamentado. Se trataba de una señal, y la reacción llegó tan deprisa que todos nos quedamos atónitos y sin dar crédito a nuestros ojos mientras sucedía. Todo terminó antes de que tuviéramos tiempo para reaccionar.

Tres soldados Vulturis se adelantaron de un salto y cayeron sobre Irina, cuya figura quedó oculta por las capas grises. Cayo serpenteó sobre la nieve hasta llegar al centro de la masa grisácea. El estridente sonido se convirtió en un volcán de centellas y lenguas de fuego. Los soldados se apartaron de aquel repentino infierno de llamaradas y regresaron a sus posiciones en la línea perfectamente formada. Cayo se quedó solo junto a los restos en llamas de Irina. El objeto metálico de su mano todavía chorreaba lenguas de fuego sobre la pira.

-Ahora sí ha asumido por completo la responsabilidad de sus acciones-aseguró Cayo con una fría sonrisa. Y me di cuenta de que lo había hecho para provocar la batalla. Edward también se percató y fue el primero en gritar.

-¡Detenedlas!-saltó y agarró el brazo de Tanya con rapidez, la vampira se lanzaba vociferando como una posesa hacia el sonriente Cayo. Carlisle la sujetó por la cintura.

Kate lanzó un aullido inarticulado y echó a correr. La más próxima a ella era Rosalie, pero recibió tal porrazo que cayó al suelo antes de tener tiempo de hacerle una llave. Por suerte, Emmett la aferró por el brazo y le impidió continuar. Pero ella se escabulló y rodó sobre sí misma. Parecía imparable, hasta que Garrett se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo. Le rodeó el torso y los brazos en un abrazo y engarfió los dedos alrededor de sus propias muñecas a fin de inmovilizarla del todo.

-Zafrina- gritó Edward. Kate puso los ojos en blanco y sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos. Tanya dejó de forcejear.

-Escuchadme, Tanya, Kate- pidió Carlisle- la venganza ya no va a ayudarla. Irina no habría deseado que despilfarrarais la vida de esa manera. Meditad las consecuencias de vuestros actos. Si atacáis ahora, moriremos todos.

Eso pareció calmarlas y tras varios minutos, volvieron a la fila.

Pero poco después, Aro se dirigió a la multitud que le acompañaba.

-Irina ha sido castigada por levantar falsos testimonios contra ese niño. ¿No deberíamos volver al asunto principal, Cayo?. Me gustaría hablar con unos cuantos testigos, por simple perfeccionismo- no pasé por alto que la sonrisa de Cayo recuperó ese punto cruel. Edward siseó y cerró los puños.

Aro interrogó a Amun, que dio testimonio de que E.J. había crecido durante el tiempo que habían estado con nosotros. Después de eso, él y Kebi se marcharon sin mirar atrás. Luego fue a por Siobhan, que defendió a nuestro hijo como la que más y Garrett secundó sus aportaciones.

Aunque cuando terminó, Aro volvió a hablar con sus testigos.

-No se ha quebrantado ley alguna. Ahora bien, ¿podemos deducir de eso la ausencia de peligro?. Es algo único, una fusión de especies nunca antes vista y desconocemos por completo la evolución futura. Admito que es adorable la criatura...y sería un despilfarro acabar con él- Seth bufó rabioso y no tardó en entrar en fase y cubrir a E.J. con su cuerpo-pero existe un peligro imposible de ignorar, así de simple. Nos es indiferente si pertenece a ambos mundos, lo lamento. Pero podríamos exponernos ante los humanos por su culpa, podría convertirse en una amenaza. Intuimos el potencial de esta criatura tan...sorprendente. Él sabe con absoluta certeza que siempre va a poder permanecer oculto tras el velo de oscuridad que nos protege, pero nosotros nada sabemos sobre qué clase de criatura va a ser él en su edad adulta. Hasta sus propios padres están llenos de dudas. No hay forma de conocer cuál será su naturaleza al crecer. Únicamente lo conocido es seguro y aceptable. Lo desconocido es...vulnerabilidad.

-Ahora estás mostrando tu juego, Aro-dijo Carlisle con voz sombría.

-Haya paz, amigo. No nos precipitemos. Contemplemos el problema desde todos los ángulos.

Aro nos dio la espalda y se puso de cara a sus dos hermanos. Los tres se tomaron de las manos hasta formar un triángulo. Estaban deliberando.

Edward se agachó a la altura de E.J.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo?-preguntó con voz rota de dolor.

-Te quiero-dijo el niño.

-Yo también te quiero. Más que a mi propia vida-respondió él. Yo solté un quejido mientras Edward besaba la frente de Ed. Entonces se acercó a Seth y le habló-espera a que estén distraídos para huir con él. Vete lo más lejos posible. Cuando te hayas distanciado lo suficiente podrás salir de fase. E.J. lleva todo lo que necesitáis-rodeó el cuerpo del niño y le abrazó con fuerza. Yo solo pude acariciarle con el morro a modo de despedida. Luego Edward lo alzó y lo sentó sobre el lomo de Seth- no podría confiarlo al cuidado de nadie más-dijo mi vampiro al lobo color arena-sé lo mucho que lo quieres y tu capacidad para cuidar de él- Seth soltó un aullido lastimero y agachó la cabeza para frotarle el brazo-lo sé-musitó Edward acariciándole la cabeza- adiós Seth, hermano mío..., hijo mío...

Edward volvió la vista al frente donde los Vulturis seguían deliberando y hundió los dedos en mi espeso pelaje, en el cuello. Esme se puso junto a Carlisle y le dio la mano. De pronto, nos vimos rodeados por una sucesión de palabras de despedida y frases de cariño dichas a media voz.

-Te seguiré adonde quieras si sobrevivimos a esto, mujer-le aseguró Garrett a Kate con un susurro.

-A buenas horas me lo dices...-murmuró ella.

Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron un beso rápido, pero cargado de pasión. Tia acarició el semblante de Benjamin; éste le devolvió una sonrisa con alegría, le tomó la mano y la sostuvo junto a su mejilla. Y yo...

- _Te amo con toda mi alma Edward Cullen._

**POV. Edward**

Estaba demasiado compungido para expresar mi amor por mi marido, así que lo único que pude hacer, fue apretar parte de su pelaje en un puño.

La guardia al completo nos observaba. Inmóviles. A la espera. Una espera que no tardó demasiado, porque Aro, Cayo y Marco soltaron sus manos y nos miraron.

-Antes de votar...-empezó Aro- no tiene por qué haber violencia sea cual sea la decisión del concilio, os lo recuerdo- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada apagada y Aro me miró con tristeza-la muerte de cualquiera de vosotros sería una pérdida lamentable para nuestra raza, pero sobre todo en tu caso, joven Edward. Los Vulturis acogeríamos de buen grado a muchos de vosotros en nuestras filas. Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. Se os ofrecen muchas alternativas. Consideradlas- recorrió con la vista nuestras filas en busca del menor indicio de vacilación, pero sólo encontró resolución en nuestros ojos-en tal caso, votemos.

-El crío es una incógnita y no existe razón para tolerar la existencia de semejante riesgo-se apresuró en contestar Cayo-debemos destruirle a él y a todos cuantos le protejan.

Marco alzó los ojos colmados de desinterés-no veo un peligro tan inmediato a pesar de la sangre que corre por sus venas. El chico es bastante seguro por ahora. Siempre podemos evaluarlo otra vez más adelante. Dejémosles ir en paz.

-Mío es el voto decisivo, o eso parece-musitó Aro.

-¡Sí!-siseé sin poder contenerme. La había escuchado. Los pensamientos de mi hermana Alice. Se aproximaba a nosotros apresuradamente. Una sonrisa enmarcó mi rostro-¿Aro?-pregunté triunfal.

-¿Sí, Edward?¿tienes algo más...?

-Tal vez, pero antes, ¿te importa si clarifico un punto?

-En absoluto-contestó él.

-Según tú, el peligro potencial de mi hijo radica en nuestra imposibilidad para determinar en qué va a convertirse cuando haya terminado su desarrollo. ¿Es ése el quid de la cuestión?

-Exacto, amigo mío. Si pudiéramos estar completamente seguros de que cuando crezca va a ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo del mundo humano y no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra reserva...Si hubiera alguna forma de tener una certeza absoluta, entonces, no habría nada que debatir.

-En tal caso, tengo algo que ofrecerte.

Aro entornó los ojos-él es único. Sólo podemos aventurar en qué se va a convertir.

-Si, es único. Lo es, y no lo es-discrepé-no es del todo similar...pero no es único en su especie como creíamos. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Alice?

-Alice- susurró Esme, asombrada.

- _¡Alice!_ -pensó mi marido. Y los murmullos a mi alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

-Alice- exhaló Aro.

Atravesaron el bosque a la carrera, lo más deprisa posible. Ambos bandos permanecimos inmóviles, expectantes. A cada cual más confuso que el anterior.

Alice apareció en el claro desde el suroeste, seguida de Jasper y Kachiri. Junto a ellos corrían dos desconocidos. Uno era una mujer de tez olivácea con una larga coleta de pelo negro agitándose sin cesar a su espalda. Y a su lado un joven de piel morena y brillante. Sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos ni tan elegantes como los de sus acompañantes. Nos examinó con los ojos de un color semejante al de la madera clara. Tenía el pelo negro y lo recogía con una coleta, al igual que la mujer, pero no tan larga.

Mi hermana no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta a mi y se enganchó de mi brazo, sonriente. Le guiñó un ojo a Jacob y miró al frente. Jasper y los demás la siguieron.

-Alice ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas-aclaré a Aro- y no ha regresado con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué no nos los presentas, hermana?

-Ésta es Huilen y él, su sobrino Nahuel.

-Testifica, Huilen- ordenó Aro- di lo que debas decir.

Kachiri apoyó su enorme mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña vampira.

-Me llamo Huilen. Hace siglo y medio, yo vivía con mi tribu, los mapuches. Mi hermana tenía una piel blanca como la nieve y por ese motivo mis padres la llamaron Pire, ''nieve'' en nuestra lengua. Un día me contó que se le había aparecido un ángel en el bosque y que acudía a visitarla por las noches. Estaba como hechizada y no hizo caso a mis advertencias. Cuando estuvo segura de que la semilla del ángel oscuro crecía en su interior, me lo dijo. Pire comía carne cruda y se bebía la sangre de las piezas que yo le cazaba, puesto que se iba quedando sin fuerzas. Ella sentía verdadera adoración por su hijo incluso antes de nacer y lo llamó Nahuel, ''puma'' en mapuche. No logré salvar a Pire. El niño se abrió paso desde el vientre para salir. Ella murió desangrada enseguida. Él me mordió mientras intentaba sacarle del cuerpo de su madre y me alejé adolorida del cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana. Cuando desperté, Nahuel estaba aovillado junto a mí, dormido. Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por su cuenta. Nunca nos hemos alejado de nuestro hogar hasta ahora, pero Nahuel deseaba conocer al niño.

Aro frunció los labios y miró al joven.

-¿Tienes ciento cincuenta años, Nahuel?

-Década más o menos, sí-respondió con voz cálida e increíblemente hermosa.

-¿A qué edad alcanzaste la madurez?

-Fui adulto a los siete años, más o menos.

-¿Y no has cambiado desde entonces?

-No que yo haya notado-noté el leve temblor que azotó a Seth.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu dieta?

-Me nutro de sangre casi siempre, pero también como comida humana y puedo sobrevivir sólo con eso.

-¿Eres capaz de crear a otro inmortal?

-Yo, sí-eso no me preocupaba. Aro había visto al tocarme, que E.J. no tenía esa capacidad. Estaba más que demostrado cuando mordía a Seth en sus juegos infantiles. Como esperaba, Cayo se dirigió a mi.

-¿Es venenoso tu hijo?

-No-respondí y Aro no replicó. Nahuel alzó bruscamente la cabeza y sus ojos buscaron mi rostro.

Tras unos instantes en los que el silencio más absoluto reinó en el claro, Aro habló con voz suave.

-No parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo la amenaza. Cierto que sangre lupina corre por las venas de nuestro encantador Edward Jacob, pero también es verdad que está en una familia con las normas bien establecidas. Da la impresión de que estos niños semivampiros....se parecen bastante a nosotros.

-¿Es ése el sentido de tu voto?-preguntó Cayo.

-Lo es-miró a Carlisle sonriente-hoy no vamos a luchar, queridos míos.

Cayo echaba chispas por los ojos, pero comenzaron a abandonar sus posiciones y a alejarse uno tras otro hacia el bosque a sus espaldas. Aro nos tendió las manos en un gesto de disculpa, o casi.

-Me alegra que esto haya podido resolverse sin necesidad de apelar a la violencia-aseguró- Carlisle, amigo mío, ¡cuánto me alegra poderte llamar amigo otra vez!. Espero que no haya resentimiento. Sé que tú comprendes la pesada carga del deber que hay sobre nuestros hombros.

-Ve en paz, Aro-dijo mi padre-haz el favor de recordar que nosotros debemos mantener el anonimato y la reserva en estas tierras, de modo que no dejes que tu guardia cace en esta región.

-Por descontado, Carlisle. Lamento haberme granjeado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez llegues a perdonarme con el tiempo.

-Tal vez, con el tiempo, y si demuestras que vuelves a ser nuestro amigo.

Aro inclinó la cabeza y se deslizó hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta. Y en silencio contemplamos como el último de los Vulturis desaparecía entre los árboles.

-Se han rendido-musité aún absorto en la lejanía-y ahora escapan como matones apaleados.

-Es de verdad-dijo Alice- no van a volver. Podemos relajarnos todos.

Y entonces, todo estalló. Se produjo una explosión de júbilo. Aullidos de desafío y gritos de alegría llenaron el claro. Maggie se puso a pegar golpes en la espalda de Siobhan. Rosalie y Emmett se dieron otro beso, esta vez más prolongado y ardiente que el anterior. Benjamin y Tia se abrazaron, al igual que Carmen y Eleazar. Esme mantuvo sujetos a Alice y a Jasper entre sus brazos. Carlisle se puso a agradecer efusivamente a los recién llegados de Sudamérica que nos hubieran salvado la vida. Kachiri permaneció cerca de Zafrina y Senna, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados. Garrett alzó en vilo a Kate y se puso a darle vueltas en círculo.

Yo retiré a mi hijo del lomo de Seth y le estreché contra mi pecho mientras Jacob nos rodeaba con su enorme cuerpo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Voy a quedarme con vosotros?-inquirió mi niño.

-Para siempre-le prometí.

Nuestro hijo estaría con nosotros para siempre, igual que Nahuel, no envejecería jamás. La felicidad se extendió en mi interior como la onda expansiva de una explosión.

- _Para siempre_ -pensó Jacob emocionado.

**POV. Jacob**

Vladimir y Stefan habían desaparecido antes de que hubiéramos dejado de celebrarlo. Ambos estaban de lo más decepcionados con el giro final de los acontecimientos, aunque Edward aseguraba que habían disfrutado de la cobardía de los Vulturis lo bastante como para endulzarles la frustración. Benjamin y Tia enseguida se pusieron a seguir el rastro de Amun y Kebi, ansiosos por hacerles saber el feliz desenlace del conflicto. Estaba seguro de volver a verlos, al menos a Benjamin y a Tia...Ninguno de los nómadas se demoró demasiado. Peter y Charlotte mantuvieron una breve conversación con Jasper antes de marcharse también.

Las reencontradas amazonas también se habían mostrado impacientes por regresar a su entorno lleno de vegetación, pues se les hacía muy difícil vivir lejos de sus amadas selvas, aunque fueran más reacias a marcharse que el resto de los huéspedes.

-Debéis traer al niño de visita-había insistido Zafrina- prométemelo, jovencito.

E.J. había presionado su mano, apoyado en la nuca de Edward, incorporándose a la súplica.

-Por supuesto, Zafrina- convino mi vampiro.

-Seremos grandes amigos, Eddy- aseguró la indómita mujer antes de partir en compañía de sus hermanas.

El aquelarre de Denali fue el último en emprender la partida. Garrett se marchaba en su compañía, y allí se iba a quedar, de eso estaba bastante seguro. Ni Tanya ni Kate soportaban la atmósfera de júbilo imperante. Necesitaban tiempo para lamentar la pérdida de su hermana.

Huilen y Nahuel fueron los únicos en quedarse. Carlisle se sumió en una intensa conversación con Huilen, y estaba fascinado. Nahuel permanecía sentado junto a ella, escuchando mientras Edward nos contaba a los demás el resto de la historia del conflicto, cuyas interioridades sólo él conocía. Yo le sujetaba por la cintura, sintiendo los coletazos del estrés que habíamos vivido. Sentía que nunca más podría separar mi cuerpo del suyo.

-Aro sabía que en cuanto comenzara el combate, con Zafrina de nuestro lado, eran ellos quienes iban a quedarse ciegos. Estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sufrido unas pérdidas terribles, pero las suyas no habrían sido menores, y existía una alta posibilidad de que ellos perdieran.

-Resulta difícil sentirte cómodo cuando estás rodeado por hombres lobo del tamaño de un caballo-espetó Emmett mientras me palmeaba el brazo, lo que me provocó una sonrisa.

-Lo primero que les detuvo fueron los lobos-admitió Edward- era una imagen que jamás habían presenciado. Los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna no se mueven en manadas y no suelen tener mucho control de sí mismos. Diecisiete enormes lobos disciplinados era una sorpresita para la que no estaban preparados. De hecho, a Cayo le aterran los licántropos. Estuvo a punto de perder un enfrentamiento con uno de ellos hace unos miles de años y no lo ha olvidado jamás.

Reí sonoramente acompañado por Alice, que estaba debajo de uno de los brazos de Edward. La había retenido allí y ella se había dejado. Ambos se habían echado mucho de menos. En tales circunstancias, no sé cómo me di cuenta de la constante mirada de Nahuel sobre mi marido.

Lo pasé por alto porque me sentía fatigado. Notaba en los huesos que el día había sido demasiado largo e intenso. Añoraba un poco de paz, algo de tranquilidad. Quería que Ed descansara en su propia cama y sentir las paredes de mi casita alrededor. Edward me leyó la mente.

-Deberíamos acostar a E.J...

-Quizá sea buena idea-secundé. El niño dormitaba en brazos de Seth, que estaba echándose una cabezada en un sillón individual.

Besamos y abrazamos a todos los miembros de nuestra familia antes de darles las buenas noches. Nahuel volvió a ser la única nota discordante. Nos miró con fijeza, como si deseara seguirnos.

Palmeé el hombro de Seth que abrió los ojos en el acto y los cuatro nos fuimos a la cabaña. Seth se encargó de acostar al niño y Edward y yo fuimos a nuestro dormitorio.

-Debo reconocer que en este momento Seth me tiene muy impresionado-dijo Edward mientras se quitaba con parsimonia la camiseta y la ponía en el respaldo de una silla. Yo estaba sentado al borde de la cama mirándole embelesado.

-¿Por?

-No ha pensado en todo el día que, de acuerdo con lo expuesto por Nahuel, E.J. habrá alcanzado su plena madurez en sólo seis años y medio.

-Ni le ve de ese modo ni tiene prisa por que crezca. Únicamente desea su felicidad.

-Lo sé, como te he dicho, es impresionante. Me entusiasma que sea Seth el destino de nuestro hijo. Nunca había conocido una mente tan genuina como la suya.

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso-le resté importancia y me acomodé en la cama, palmeando el sitio vacío que quedaba a mi lado a modo de invitación.

-Va a tener competidores por los que preocuparse cuando llegue el momento, por supuesto-dijo Edward acercándose a pasos demasiado lentos.

-Lo he notado. Le agradezco a Nahuel su comportamiento de hoy, pero tanta miradita resultaba un poco rara, y me da igual si Ed es el único híbrido con el que se ha topado en su vida. Además, también te miraba a ti de una manera...

-Me miraba porque sigo con vida...en sentido figurado.

-No te sigo.

-Toda su vida, y tiene cincuenta años más que yo...se ha acostumbrado a pensar en él como una criatura diabólica, un asesino por naturaleza. Mató a su madre al nacer y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Entonces llega y nos ve a nosotros tres, y comprende por vez primera que ser casi inmortal no tiene por qué ser necesariamente perverso. Vale que yo no iba a morir porque eso es muy difícil, pero...me mira a mi y piensa en lo que podía haber sido tener un padre en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

-Pobre Nahuel- musité.

-No estés triste por él. Ahora es feliz. Hoy, al fin, ha empezado a perdonarse-dijo y finalmente se tumbó junto a mi-una noche de celebración...-murmuró mientras me ponía la mano debajo del mentón para juntar mis labios con los suyos.

-Espera...-vacilé. Se sorprendió porque por regla general, nunca, jamás, detenía un beso ni el proceso para llevarlo a cabo-dijiste que Seth tendrá competidores. Si no es Nahuel...

Edward parecía contrariado de pronto, soltó mi barbilla y apoyó la espalda en el gran almohadón.

-No quiero creerlo, pero...Alec mostró cierto interés cuando le vio.

-¿Cómo?¿Alec?¿el Vulturi?¿ése Alec?

-Ese mismo.

-Pero...espera, espera, espera....

-Jacob, mira, tal vez estoy confundido. Tal vez sólo llamó su atención por lo especial que es. No debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora-iba a replicar, pero la urgencia de su beso interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener.

_Continuará..._


	19. Seis años y medio después

**19\. Seis años y medio después**

**POV. E.J.**

-Hecho...-aprecié para mi mismo en voz alta, sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo del cuarto de baño mientras terminaba de arreglarme el cabello, dejando todos y cada uno de los pelos superiores en posición vertical.

Me sentía nervioso. Ansioso por lo que ese día iba a comenzar en mi vida. Por fin había dejado de crecer. Ya era físicamente un adulto con la edad de un niño. Hoy se cumplía justo un mes desde la última vez que mi abuelo Carlisle pronunció las mejores palabras que podrían haber escuchado mis oídos.

- _E.J., no has cambiado_ -sonreí simplemente por evocarlo de nuevo con precisión en mi cabeza. Yo, pegado a la pared, espalda recta, hombros erguidos, mirada al frente y mi abuelo con la larga cinta de medir que llegaba hasta el suelo. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Podía escuchar con claridad los suaves y precisos movimientos de mi padre, el vampiro, en la cocina; y el olor de la comida que impregnaba el aire. No estaba solo. Seth también estaba esperando el desayuno seguramente sentado a la mesa, porque escuchaba el golpeteo que uno de sus pies, nervioso, hacía sobre el suelo. Esperando el desayuno...y a mi. Él estaba más alterado que yo con lo que iba a ocurrir en poco más de una hora.

Seth sentía esa extraña sobreprotección conmigo y esto para él era un gran peligro potencial para mi. Claro, que eso solo era a su criterio. Me costó horrores lograr que lo aceptara y aunque no lo conseguí, sí provoqué en él esa culpabilidad que le impedía decirme que no a nada. Me era muy fácil manipularlo a mi antojo. Incluso más que a las demás personas de mi alrededor.

Me eché un último vistazo de arriba abajo antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Mis pantalones vaqueros holgados de color oscuro perfectamente colocados para que se me viera el borde de los boxers; la camiseta negra algo suelta pero bajo la que se notaban mi evidente e inevitable musculatura, una camisa sin abotonar por encima de color rojo y mangas largas estéticamente dobladas hasta los codos; las deportivas nuevas regalo de mi tía Alice y el reloj a la última moda regalo de mi tío Emmett.

Cuando crucé la puerta de la cocina, sonreí al ver que había acertado de pleno.

-Buenos días-dijo mi padre en tono cariñoso sin dejar de remover los huevos revueltos de la sartén.   
  


-Buenos días-respondí. La sonrisa continuó en mi rostro incluso cuando me senté junto a Seth que se había quedado mirándome hipnotizado. A veces creo que alucina con lo rápido que he crecido. Cada mañana lo mismo. Su corazón bombeaba frenético. Estaba histérico. _Lo sabía_.

-Buenos dí...días-consiguió decir con las mejillas encendidas y volviendo la vista al frente.

-Buenos días.

**POV. Seth**

-Buenos días-respondió con su melodiosa voz y esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

Tuve que mirar hacia adelante para intentar serenarme y centrar mi vista en una caja de cereales sobre la encimera. De un tiempo a esta parte, mis sentimientos por Eddy se habían intensificado de un modo apenas controlable. No puedo evitar sentirme en un aprieto cada vez que lo tengo cerca. Sé que él percibe mi ansiedad y Edward ni quiero imaginarme lo que piensa. Creo que la imprimación ha ido un paso más allá. Creo que... _deseo a_ _Eddy_.

Me reprendí mentalmente. Es un niño. Un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de mi edad. _¿Será por eso que me siento así?¿porque ahora lo veo como a un adulto físicamente?_

-¿Tienes ganas?-la voz de Edward resonó en mis oídos. Tardé algunos segundos en comprender que se dirigía a su hijo.

-Estoy deseándolo, aunque me preocupa un poco...nunca he estado con tanta gente y menos que no supieran lo que soy.

-Te irá bien-respondió Edward mientras le servía el abundante y variado desayuno en un plato de color morado.

-Hablas como tía Alice- dijo sonriente y le dio un bocado a una tostada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-las palabras brotaron solas de mi boca. No pude evitarlo. Para ser francos, me desagrada que se exponga de ese modo.

-No es necesario.

-Puedo llevarte-insistí. _Por favor, Eddy_. Eso implicaba pasar más tiempo a su lado. Me miró y suspiró.

-Está bien, pero si alguien me pregunta, eres mi primo.

-No hay problema.

-¿Quién es tu primo?- Jacob apareció a nuestras espaldas. En pocos pasos llegó junto a Edward y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Le envidio muchísimo.

-Seth.

Jacob sonrió afectuosamente y se inclinó para revolverle el cabello a su hijo, pero Eddy fue lo bastante rápido como para evitarlo echándose hacia atrás. No pude evitar reírme. Él también seguía tratándole como a un niño.

-Papá, ni se te ocurra despeinarme-hizo un simpático mohín de disgusto y Jacob se carcajeó.

-Mi hijo yendo a la universidad...es impresionante...-musitó Jake henchido de orgullo.

-Recuerda que para la gente debes ser E.J. Cullen- dijo Edward sirviéndome el desayuno a mi.

-Si, lo sé. Y soy el nuevo hijo adoptivo del doctor Cullen y su esposa-contestó Eddy como cansado de todas las veces que se lo habían repetido.

-¿Quieres llevarte mi coche?-preguntó Jacob que no apartaba las manos de la cintura de su marido.

-No. Cojo el Volvo de papá. No quiero que me tachen de pijo el primer día. Un coche lo más normal posible. Gracias. Ya tía Alice me ofreció su Porsche y tío Emmett su Jeep.

-Puedes coger mi Golf-sugirió Jacob cada vez más divertido.

-He dicho normal...no quiero que me miren con lástima-se burló Eddy sacándole la lengua a su padre.

Lo cierto, es que los dos eran muy similares, pero si a alguien se parecía como el que más, era a Edward. No sólo en la forma de los ojos, sino en los pómulos salientes, la nariz recta e incluso el ademán de media sonrisa que ambos hacían en ciertos momentos. En otros aspectos, era muy Jacob. La musculatura, algo más delicada y no tan marcada en E.J., pero que parecía ir por ese camino. Los negros cabellos. Y también cierto aire rebelde que desprendía su aura. Pero si alguien me pidiera mi humilde opinión, diría que Eddy se asemejaba más a un vampiro completo que a un licántropo. No sólo por el hecho de que no le gustaba mucho lo de entrar en fase y convertirse en un animal, sino que sus movimientos no se parecían en nada a los nuestros, a los de la manada. Solía ser muy delicado y comedido en todo lo que hacía, como la brisa del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos mientras le miraba embobado, que cuando quise percatarme, él me estaba mirando a mi.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Eh...sí.

-¿No terminas tu desayuno?-miré el plato y estaba casi lleno. Increíble. A su lado me olvidaba hasta de comer.

-Luego me lo acabo.

**POV. E.J.**

Dejé que Seth condujera por mi. Al fin y al cabo, si iba a llevarme...luego tendría que recogerme. El centro universitario estaba en el oeste de Port Angeles, con lo cual, nos pasamos un buen rato en el coche, escuchando música y, no podía evitarlo, repasando el horario de mis clases una y otra vez. Fue un milagro que no me comiera las uñas.

Y al final, no fue para tanto. Las clases consistieron en su mayor parte en la presentación del profesor de turno y la materia, aunque tenía claro, que todas iban a gustarme porque ya estaba apasionado con la carrera incluso antes de comenzar. Convertirme en veterinario iba a ser maravilloso desde el minuto uno. Mis compañeros, chicos y chicas por igual, eran encantadores, igual de entusiasmados que yo con el nuevo mundo que se abría ante nosotros. Aunque mi emoción les superaba. Yo jamás había estudiado fuera de casa y jamás había hecho amigos por mi mismo, puesto que siempre eran amigos de mis padres previamente.

Me daba la impresión de que llamaba la atención de los de mi alrededor más de lo que yo hubiese querido. Creo que por la atracción vampírica que irradiaba mi propia naturaleza y eso hizo que de la nada, me viese rodeado de gente dispuesta a conocerme y entablar una conversación conmigo. Gracias a mi don, no me era difícil recordar los nombres de todos y cada uno de ellos que de buenas a primeras, se habían convertido en mis colegas. Y como las clases habían durado menos de lo esperado, pasé un rato de amenas charlas con mis nuevos compañeros en la cafetería.

Hasta que llegó el momento en el que todos comenzaron a marcharse.

Como la gran mayoría cogía su propio coche o se iban en transporte público, terminé quedándome solo. Seth iba a venir a por mi a la hora en la que se suponía terminaban las clases, así que me senté en los escalones de acceso de uno de los edificios de la universidad y esperé. Aunque no estuve sin compañía demasiado tiempo.

-Hola E.J.

Escuché una voz armoniosa y sosegada a mi espalda. Me impresionó tanto por lo inesperado, que me sobresalté. Pero al girar el rostro en busca de su procedencia, le vi. Ahí de pie. Un chico de tez muy pálida. _Vampiro sin lugar a dudas_. Vestía de riguroso negro, incluso llevaba gafas de sol oscuras y supuse de inmediato lo que trataban de ocultar. _Ojos carmesí_. Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo entraron en estado de alerta inminente mientras seguía examinándole. Cabellos castaños con un corte muy peculiar. _Me resulta familiar_. Me sonrió. Esperando una reacción por mi parte. _Continúo sentado_.

Me puse en pie con rapidez, pero manteniendo la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros. Él sonrió un poco más y tendió la mano derecha hacia mi. Parecía cordial, pero algo en el fondo de mi mente me gritaba que saliera corriendo. No le hice caso.

-¿Cómo sabes...?-comencé a preguntar.

Entonces lo vi claro. Mis ojos ya le habían visto antes. Ya sabía quién era ese vampiro. Y a pesar de que debí haber seguido las advertencias de mi sentido común, alcé mi brazo izquierdo, estreché mi mano con la suya y se lo mostré en cuanto nuestras pieles entraron en contacto. Le había visto antes. En el claro nevado, hacía unos seis años, rodeado de los demás Vulturis. Se había acercado a mis padres y a mi como guardaespaldas de Aro.

-Alec...-musité y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Como complacido. No sé si ante la visión que le mostré de si mismo tiempo atrás o por saberse reconocido.

-Me impresionas-fueron sus palabras.

-Causo ese efecto.

-En mí no lo dudes.

_¿Flirteaba o eran cosas mías?...seguramente lo segundo._ Seguía sin soltarme la mano y eso que había dejado de mostrarle mis recuerdos.

-Has crecido mucho, E.J.-apreció.

Algo dentro de mi hizo conexión-ah...habéis venido a verificar que no soy una criatura malvada-eso había sido un conflicto en su momento, así que ahora no era de extrañar que los Vulturis estuvieran aquí para quitarme la etiqueta de 'potencialmente peligroso'.

Solté su mano disimuladamente mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando a algún vampiro más que me resultara familiar. Alguna capucha oscura o gris que confirmara mi teoría. Pero nada. Estaba solo Alec, o eso parecía. Sentí miedo de pronto. No estábamos en Forks. Mi familia estaba a kilómetros de aquí y las facultades del vampiro que tenía frente a mi no me eran desconocidas. ¿Y si habían aprovechado los Vulturis que yo había salido de mi acogedor y protegido hogar para acabar conmigo?¿y si era una estrategia?. Tenía entendido que Alec y su hermana eran inseparables. ¿Estaría Jane espiándome en algún lugar que yo no era capaz de ver y me atacaría cuando estuviera desprevenido?. Él pareció notar mi repentino nerviosismo y mis miradas analíticas al paisaje.

-He venido solo-dijo calmado.

-No te creo...-automáticamente di un paso atrás, bajando un escalón en el proceso. Sopesaba mis posibilidades de supervivencia. Como vampiro, él sería igual o más rápido que yo, desgraciadamente, yo no había heredado esa facultad de mi padre. Y como licántropo...no quería jugármela. Huir dejaba de ser una opción factible por momentos.

Mi reacción al parecer le hizo gracia porque continuaba sonriendo. Con elegancia se sentó en uno de los escalones y me miró. O eso creo, porque los cristales de sus gafas eran de un negro tan mate que no me era posible verle las pupilas.

-Hace unos meses, Aro recibió una carta de Carlisle hablándole de tus progresos. Como siempre, adjuntaba una fotografía tuya para darle veracidad a la historia. Pero ya sabes lo desconfiado que es mi maestro-rió como nostálgico. Si tanto echaba de menos Volterra, no sé qué estaba haciendo aquí-con los grandes avances tecnológicos que hay actualmente, bien podrían ser un engaño. Así que sugirió que ya era hora de mandar a unos cuantos de los nuestros a Forks para verte y luego darle testimonio. Pero yo me ofrecí voluntario.

-¿Tú solo?

-¿Cuántos vampiros hacen falta para ver a una sola criatura y verificar si es perjudicial para nuestra reputación?

No dejaba de sonreír y yo me iba poniendo más y más nervioso. Tenía sentido, sabiendo que sólo él bastaba para acabar conmigo e incluso con los demás miembros de mi familia. No le seguí el juego.

-¿Y tú hermana?-pregunté.

-Se molestó bastante cuando me presenté para esta...misión. Pero Aro es bondadoso y me concedió mi deseo. Le doy las gracias por brindarme esta grata oportunidad a pesar de que no le gusta demasiado desprenderse de mi compañía.

-¿Tú...deseo?-me perdía cada vez más en aquella conversación. Sentía que tenía que llegar a alguna parte, pero iba por el camino más largo.

-Deseaba volver a verte-soltó sin más. Sin rodeos-no he podido hacerlo tan de cerca como me hubiera gustado, pero ahora que vas a la universidad, no tendré impedimento alguno.

-Ya...como si no hubieras podido presentarte en la puerta de nuestra casa-comenzaba a enfadarme la situación-sabes perfectamente que mi familia no te hubiera puesto objeciones, si de verdad era para ver que no supongo un peligro para nadie y que nuestra naturaleza no ha sido revelada al mundo por mi culpa.

-Quería verte a solas.

-¿Por si era un truco?...pues ya me estás viendo. He dejado de crecer. Hace un mes que se ha confirmado y por fin me es posible llevar un vida normal. Eres testigo de que soy una persona cualquiera más. Ya puedes volver a Volterra y mostrárselo a Aro.

-No eres una persona cualquiera más-repitió mis palabras como si le fastidiara pronunciarlas al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se acercaba a mi, frente a frente. Justo en el escalón por encima del que estaba yo, y por consiguiente, quedando más alto. Entonces, con delicadeza, colocó sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarle, aunque yo solamente veía mis ojos reflejados en sus gafas-ahora me fascinas incluso más que antes...-musitó en apenas un susurro-tu aroma...el arrítmico latido de tu corazón...me tienes cautivado...

Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a irradiar calor, lo que significaba que me había sonrojado ante sus palabras. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?¿cautivado?. Podía entender que sintiera curiosidad por mi mera existencia, porque al fin y al cabo, era una criatura del todo única, pero lo que acababa de decir. El tono en que lo había pronunciado...

-No soy nada del otro mundo-comenté avergonzado y desviando la mirada. Si continuaba dejando que me sujetase el rostro, acabaría sonrojándome hasta las orejas.

-Tal vez no eres capaz de ver lo especial que eres-si se dio cuenta o no de mi estado vergonzoso, lo disimulaba de maravilla.

Iba a responderle, pero el ruido de un claxon llamó mi atención. Seth había llegado. Fui a salir corriendo en su dirección, pero antes miré a Alec para despedirme. Ya no estaba.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa lo pasé en su mayor parte ensimismado mirando por la ventanilla, sumido en mis pensamientos que rondaban incansablemente en lo que acababa de ocurrir con Alec. No era capaz de entender por qué razón había venido solo él y por qué deseaba verme.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-escuché la voz de Seth y caí en la cuenta de que no estaba a solas.

-Bien.

-¿Las clases?

-Pintan genial-admití. Entonces le miré conducir. No apartaba sus ojos de la carretera, pero era evidente el interés que sentía hacia la información que yo pudiera brindarle. _Mi Seth_ \- ¿sabes?, he conocido a mucha gente. Tengo más números de teléfono que nunca.

-La sensación del campus-bromeó y rió sonoramente. Su fresca risa siempre se me contagiaba y era capaz de sentir como se me alegraba hasta el alma. Alec quedó como un borrón en mi mente.

-Siempre causo furor-respondí yo entre carcajadas.

Le conté a Seth todo lo acontecido ese día en la universidad, salvo mi encuentro con el vampiro que había venido desde Italia sólo para confundirme. Y como era de esperar, él me escuchó como el más entregado de los oyentes.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no tuve la misma suerte. A uno de mis progenitores no podía ocultarle nada en absoluto.

-Bienvenido señor universitario-mi padre se acercó rápidamente hacia mi y esta vez si dejé que me revolviera el cabello y me despeinara-llama a tu abuelo. No ha parado de telefonear para saber cómo te había ido. Y mira que sabe que Port Angeles no está a dos pasos.

-¿Estás bien?-mi otro padre era más comedido en su entusiasmo por verme. Me parece que leer mi mente le había preocupado del mismo modo que a mi.

-Muy bien-respondí.

Ese fue el disparo de salida para que el grupo de vampiros que pululaban por todos los rincones de la casa, aparecieran frente a mi casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuantas personas te han tirado los tejos?-preguntó mi tía Rosalie.

-¿Por qué no te llevaste mi Jeep?-el tío Emmett le dio más énfasis a su apreciación señalando a la pared en dirección al garaje.

-¿Cómo son los profesores?-he de aclarar que mi abuelo Carlisle estaba muy orgulloso de que estudiase una carrera médica aunque no fuera idéntica a la suya.

-Ya sé que ropa tienes que ponerte mañana-tía Alice sujetaba unos pantalones y una camiseta con las etiquetas y el inconfundible olor a nuevo frente a mi cara.

Me bombardearon a preguntas, comentarios y consejos variados, hasta que pude escaquearme y llamar a mi abuelo Billy desde la cocina. En cuanto colgué el teléfono, mi padre se acercó a mi.

**POV. Edward**

-Muéstramelo todo, E.J.-pedí a mi hijo nada más terminar la conversación con Billy. Me había dejado inquieto el saber que Alec le había buscado en la universidad y quería conocer el encuentro con todo lujo de detalles. Debía aprovechar que estábamos solos. E.J. me miró y enseguida supo a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Estiré la mano en su dirección y me la estrechó con la suya.

En cuanto comenzó, me centré en Alec y cada una de sus palabras.

_Has crecido mucho, E.J....He venido solo...Me ofrecí voluntario...Aro es bondadoso y me concedió mi deseo...Volver a verte...No he podido hacerlo tan de cerca como me hubiera gustado...Quería verte a solas...No eres una persona cualquiera más...Ahora me fascinas incluso más que antes...Lo especial que eres..._

Continué con los ojos cerrados aún cuando la visión había terminado, asimilándolo.

-¿Estás enfadado?-preguntó E.J. preocupado. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?, no es culpa tuya que Alec apareciera.

-Bueno...gruñiste mientras veías...

-¿Enserio?, no me di cuenta. Tranquilo, en tal caso, no es por ti.

-¿Crees que vino por algo más?¿crees que de verdad ha venido él solo?

-No sé. Si pudiera verle y leer su mente, todo sería más sencillo de descifrar...-E.J. suspiró derrotado. Sintiéndose culpable. No lo pude evitar y le acaricié la mejilla cariñosamente. Era evidente que en mi cabeza ya tenía formada una idea aproximada de porqué Alec estaba en Forks y porqué andaba espiando a mi hijo, pero no quería incomodarle con algo que quizás no fuera seguro.

-Espero que los Vulturis no quieran hacer daño al abuelo Carlisle y a los demás...-la tristeza de su voz era palpable y por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de tiempo atrás donde la amenaza de la muerte rondaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

-No tendrían motivo alguno. Mírate. Aparentemente eres un humano normal. Más humano que la mayoría de nosotros y te recuerdo que fui al instituto muchas veces. Y tus tíos-eso pareció tranquilizarle y sonrió.

-Siento no habértelo contado desde el principio...preferí quitarle importancia.

-No pasa nada, E.J.

Al caer la noche, los cuatro ya estábamos en la cabaña. Y yo seguía dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mostrado por mi hijo y repasando las palabras escuchadas sin cesar. Jacob me sacó de mi burbuja.

-Ed ya está dormido como un tronco. Estaba agotado...-se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura, posesivo, como hacía siempre- Seth también está roncando-esa era su manera de decirme que todo estaba listo para que ambos pudiéramos hacer el amor sin tanto recato. No tardó mucho en comenzar a besarme el cuello y a desabotonarme la camisa.

Era impresionante el poder que tenían las caricias de Jacob sobre mi. De tal modo, que despejó mi mente por completo y no tardé demasiado en dejarme llevar por el deseo que siempre me embargaba al estar a su lado.

Sonreí levemente contra sus labios. Le tenía sobre mi cuerpo. Me sujetaba de la nuca, ansioso, y otra de sus manos acariciaba por encima de la tela del pantalón mis glúteos. Siempre tan inquieto. Siempre tan ardiente. Nos era difícil contenernos. No era como en la isla Esme donde teníamos plena libertad de movimientos. En la cabaña debíamos contenernos, pero nos habíamos acostumbrado.

Para nuestra fortuna, algunas veces E.J. se quedaba en la casa de Carlisle, en mi antiguo dormitorio, y Seth también nos dejaba esas noches para que mi marido y yo diéramos rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones. Aunque reconozco, que muchos lugares de Forks habían sido testigos de nuestras muestras de afecto.

Jacob no tardó en dormirse después de la intensa sesión de sexo y pude volver a lo que me corroía las entrañas.

Me escabullí del dormitorio sin hacer ruido alguno y me aventuré a salir de la cabaña. Aún era de madrugada. Las estrellas resplandecían en un cielo sin apenas nubes. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. La brisa que llegaba a mi a través del follaje olía a tierra y a madera. Y el cantar de innumerables grillos me rodeaba. Inspiré hondo disfrutando de la sensación de calma que todo aquello me aportaba, hasta que lo percibí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté escudriñando la oscuridad del bosque que tenía enfrente.

No tardó en dejarse ver. Sonreía de medio lado. Lo había hecho a propósito, se había acercado a la cabaña para que yo le enfrentara. No parecía intranquilo y no era para menos. Hasta yo sabía que no tenía demasiado que hacer en su contra, pero por defender a mi familia, haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi mano, y eso él no lo dudaba.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repetí y apreté los dientes. Mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente. Tras de mi estaba la puerta de la cabaña. Me sentí tentado de alejarme de allí por si alguno de los que dormía se despertaba al escucharnos, pero no podía moverme. Estaba paralizado. Leía incesante los pensamientos del vampiro que tenía frente a mi, pero no tenían coherencia alguna, eran como fragmentos de cosas sin sentido que no era capaz de comprender. Lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente. Chasqueé la lengua molesto.

-Supuse que ya sabrías de mi presencia y me pareció inútil seguir oculto. Imagino que los pensamientos de tu vástago no son un secreto para ti-apoyó su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, despreocupado. No vestía con la indumentaria típica de los Vulturis, pero tampoco era moderna o llamativa. Las gafas de sol que llevaba eran lo que más me molestaba. Había estado matando a gente de la ciudad, seguro.

-Alec, si has venido a hacerle daño yo...-no sé por qué pronuncié aquellas palabras. Conocía perfectamente la razón de su presencia en Forks. Desde aquel día en el claro, algo dentro de mi me había advertido de que esto pasaría.

Rió- eres más desconfiado que mi maestro, Edward.

-¿Qué te propones?¿llevártelo a Volterra?-sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el pecho. Sólo imaginarme que había venido a apartar a mi hijo de nuestro lado me volvía loco.

-Eso sería elección suya. Yo sólo vine a verle...sólo un vistazo rápido y me iría...pero...-sacó una de las manos del bolsillo con parsimonia y se quitó las gafas. Entonces me miró.

No pude sino sorprenderme. Sentí como mis parpados se abrían exageradamente. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Sus ojos, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, no eran del acostumbrado escarlata. Eran dorados, como los míos o los demás miembros de mi familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Forks?-pregunté temiendo la respuesta. Que sus ojos fueran ocres indicaban una dieta animal de, como mínimo, seis meses. ¿Cuánto llevaba espiándonos?¿cuánto llevaba rondando a mi hijo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?. _Hace unos meses, Aro recibió una carta de Carlisle hablándole de tus progresos_. Que tonto. Lo había pasado por alto.

-Casi un año-confesó y cerró el puño convirtiendo las gafas en pequeños pedazos de plástico negro que cayeron sobre la hierba-y pienso quedarme el tiempo que haga falta.

-Esa no fue la orden de Aro- ahora sí podía ver con claridad en su mente y entré en pánico.

_Continuará..._


	20. Una vieja ¿amiga?

**20\. Una vieja ¿amiga?**

**POV. Edward**

-Esa no fue la orden de Aro.

-Iba a cumplir su voluntad...pero cuando vi a E.J...no pude volver. No quise hacerlo.

-¿Pretendes conquistarle?-me parecía lo más obvio aunque me disgustara.

-Supongo que es eso...-se alejó del árbol y empezó a caminar en mi dirección-admito que no sé lo que me pasa...¿atracción?, quizás-en su tono de voz había algo de desconcierto. Como si ni él mismo fuera capaz de saber lo que sentía a ciencia cierta- jamás había creído que existiera una criatura con el poder de apartarme de los míos...de mi maestro, de mi hermana. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Jane...

-E.J. nunca se irá a Volterra. Nunca se enamorará de ti-espeté. A pesar de que veía su sinceridad, me espantaba la idea de que mi hijo y Alec tuvieran un acercamiento romántico o de cualquier otro tipo.

Se detuvo en seco y su mueca se torció-¿lo dices por el perrito?

_Seth._

-Seth es muy importante para E.J. y viceversa.

-Si, ya he visto como _ese_ le persigue de un lado a otro.

-Seth imprimó en E.J., tienen un vínculo que jamás podrás romper. Ni tú ni nadie.

-Por lo que he podido apreciar en todo este tiempo, E.J. y el tal...Seth, no son nada más que amigos. Ningún licántropo será un obstáculo para mi.

-Ni lo pienses...

-No voy a matarle- me aseguró-eso me haría perder puntos con tu hijo. Igual que el haceros daño a ti o a los tuyos. Somos adultos. No hay necesidad. En cuanto a la imprimación esa...no me importa en lo más mínimo. Jamás había sentido lo que estoy sintiendo y no voy a abandonar. No he suprimido mis impulsos ni me he apartado de mi vida para perder a E.J. No me iré de Forks sin saber si él podría o no elegirme.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, si de verdad sientes algo bueno por mi hijo y has cambiado tus hábitos...Carlisle lo haría así que...

-¿Carlisle haría qué?

-Invitarte a ser uno de los nuestros. Mientras estés aquí. Si lo que quieres es seducir a mi hijo, adelante. Te ofrezco mi antiguo dormitorio para que vivas con mi familia. Te permito ser amigo de E.J. sin reparos. Pero te darás cuenta de que no tienes nada que hacer y tú mismo te irás y le dejarás en paz para siempre.

-Tanta hospitalidad...sabes algo que yo no sé, evidentemente. Gracias a tu don conoces lo que tu hijo siente por ese Seth. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, Edward. Salta a la vista que ese lobo no le ha dicho nada al respecto de su impronta, y eso solo demuestra que es un cobarde. Lo que me da ventaja. No soy estúpido. Sé lo que es la imprimación. Estudiamos acerca de ello después de nuestra visita hace unos años, para saber por qué te habías casado con semejante criatura. La imprimación es un fuerte sentimiento, sí, pero si se diera el caso, Seth tendría que soportar que E.J. me escogiera, porque la base de todo eso, es que la otra persona sea feliz ¿me equivoco?

-Has hecho tus deberes-tuve que admitir-pero Seth lleva viviendo con nosotros años. Tú acabas de llegar.

-Eso es cierto...pero yo no me andaré con evasivas. Le cortejaré y te aseguro, que más tarde o más temprano, ganaré.

-Adelante. Si mi hijo te escoge, no seré yo quien se oponga, porque sería su elección. Yo ya te he advertido de que lo tienes muy difícil.

**POV. Seth**

La voz de Edward que me llegaba desde la cocina fue la causante de que me despertara antes de que sonara el despertador de la habitación de E.J. y lo escuchase a través de la pared. No sé porqué razón, pero algo dentro de mi me advertía que debía prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la casa. Edward hablaba con alguien y no eran ni Eddy, ni Jacob.

Me froté los ojos antes de poder levantarme e ir a la cocina a ver quién era el invitado. El picor insoportable en la nariz me atacó en cuanto crucé la puerta de mi dormitorio. No cabía duda de que era un vampiro fuera quien fuese.

Pero no estaba preparado para aquello. Allí; plantado junto a la encimera, mientras Edward untaba con mantequilla de cacahuete unas rebanadas de pan de molde, había un vampiro de aspecto joven y semblante serio. Tenía los ojos color topacio, y me miraron fijamente en cuanto crucé el umbral. ¿Quién era ese vampiro?¿por qué me resultaba tan familiar?. No pertenecía al clan de Denali. Y evidentemente, tampoco a los Cullen.

-Buenos días, Seth- dijo Edward con amabilidad. La conversación que mantenía con el invitado quedó zanjada.

-Buenos días-respondí.

-Te presento a...

-Soy Alec- dijo el vampiro. Entonces, recordé la vez que lo había visto. En el claro. Con una capucha y rodeado de Vulturis. ¿Qué hacía en Forks?. _Eddy_.

-Va a quedarse una temporada en la casa de Carlisle- me informó Edward- Alec ha venido a verificar que E.J. no es peligroso.

-¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo?-pregunté. Alec sonrió, al parecer notaba mi rechazo a que estuviera allí.

-No mientas Edward- dijo el vampiro castaño-dile la verdad. He venido para quitarle a E.J.

-¿Qué...qué has dicho?-no podía ser cierto. Mis oídos debían de haberme engañado.

-Lo que has escuchado. Me interesa E.J. y he venido a conquistarle.

Unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara me invadieron. Di un paso al frente y juraría que alcé el puño.

-Seth...-Edward me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi pecho.

-Salvaje-musitó Alec- típico de un licántropo. Como si tuvieras alguna oportunidad contra mi. Patético.

-Alec, ya basta-medió Edward- te advertí que...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-la voz de Eddy llamó la atención de todos nosotros. Se le notaba medio adormilado y todavía llevaba el pantalón del pijama puesto-¿Alec?¿qué haces en mi casa?

-¿Tú sabes quién es?-cuestioné a Eddy. Algo aterrorizado reconozco.

-Claro. Le recuerdo. Además, vino a verme a la universidad ayer.

-¿Cómo?

-Carlisle amablemente me ha acogido en su casa-dijo Alec en tono condescendiente.

-Tus ojos...son ámbar...-E.J. parecía sorprendido de verdad. Lo cierto era, que como Vulturi, sus iris no debían ser de ese color. Eso lo sabía hasta yo. El muy maldito había venido a competir y lo sabía hacer muy bien.

-Si. Me he vuelto vegetariano-secundó complacido.

-Es bueno saberlo. Voy...voy a vestirme-dijo y desapareció.

-No quiero peleas aquí dentro, ¿queda claro?-nos advirtió Edward a Alec y a mi.

Molesto, me senté a la mesa. Alec me miraba con autosuficiencia y las ganas de partirle la cara se acrecentaban por momentos.

-¿Qué hace _este_ aquí?-un iracundo Jacob entró por la puerta-¡fuera de mi casa!- Edward tuvo que ponerse en medio de su marido y la visita non grata para que no llegara la sangre al río.

-Yo le invité, Jacob- confesó Edward apenado.

-¿Para qué?

-No compliques las cosas. No ha venido con pensamiento de hacer daño alguno- Edward intentaba calmar a Jacob, pero yo estaba encantado. Seríamos dos en contra de ese vampiro estirado y prepotente. No estaría solo en mi lucha.

Al final, Edward tuvo que sacar a Jacob de la cocina y nos quedamos solos Alec y yo. Debía aprovechar.

-Oye...

-Ni te molestes. No voy a ser tu amigo. Ni voy a escuchar tu confesión de cuanto lo quieres. Has tenido tu oportunidad, por años. Yo no tengo la culpa si no la has aprovechado.

-¡Era solo un niño!¡ahora es diferente!-me levanté y golpeé la mesa con la palma de la mano. Por fortuna, no se rompió.

-Me trae sin cuidado-se acercó a mi, a pocos centímetros y me miró fijamente a los ojos-te advierto, que nunca he sentido algo como esto. Es un sentimiento que no quiero perder. Pero trae consigo un efecto secundario llamado celos. Otra cosa que hasta ahora era desconocida para mi. Es una fuerza poderosa. Hace que me vea capaz de asesinar por fines no exclusivamente alimenticios.

-No te tengo miedo, Alec. Sé exactamente lo que es. ¿Crees que eres el único que se siente así?, yo tengo celos hasta del aire. ¡Mi aire!, tú no tienes lugar en el.

-No te llenes la boca diciendo ''mío'' cuando ni siquiera se lo has dicho a el.

-Eddy siempre...siempre ha sido mío...-me senté de nuevo en la silla- Eddy es mi vida entera. Simplemente no he encontrado el momento...

-Cobarde.

-No es cobardía. Tal vez...un poco. Quizás no se lo tome como yo deseo.

-Por cierto Seth, hoy me llevo la moto del tío Jasper. ¿Te importa?, es que le prometí a mi abuelo Billy que iría a verlo al salir de la universidad- Eddy volvió a la cocina mientras terminaba de subirse la cremallera de la sudadera blanca que se había puesto.

-¿Eh?, no, claro. Como tu quieras. Aunque me dará mucha pena no llevarte...y recogerte-admití. Escuché la risa baja de Alec, pero preferí ignorarla para no ponerme más furioso de lo que ya estaba. E.J. era mi bálsamo.

-Si quieres espérame en casa de Sue. También pasaré a visitarla-dijo y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar-mira Alec- alzó una tostada con la mano-yo me alimento de estas cosas. Díselo a Aro. Tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Descuida.

Eddy parecía no ser consciente de la tensión que se respiraba en el aire. Aquel tipo, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la vista de él. Y yo, sentado a su lado, intentando controlarme para no entrar en fase. Ni apetito tenía. E.J. se levantó enseguida y fregó el plato.

-Me marcho. Nos vemos luego Seth- dijo levantando el pulgar en mi dirección- Alec...esos ojos me gustan más que los que tenías la última vez que los vi-apuntó y desapareció.

**POV. E.J.**

Por alguna razón, sentía un aire extraño en la cocina. Como si fuera más pesado de lo habitual y fuese insoportable estar allí. Desayuné lo más deprisa que pude y salí de allí.

El cielo era nublado esa mañana, pero nada a lo que no estuviéramos acostumbrados en Forks. Miré a la cabaña una última vez y por la ventana vi a Seth. Me despedí con un ademán de cabeza y subí a la moto.

Las clases eran tan interesantes, que se me pasaron en un suspiro. Charlé un poco con mis compañeros mientras nos tomábamos un café y volví a casa. Bueno, a la reserva.

Seth estaba esperándome fuera de la casa de mi abuelo y se me acercó antes de que bajase de la moto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Muy bien. Ya nos han mandado un trabajo.

-¿Sabes?, mi madre está aquí.

-Genial. Así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Hola renacuajo!-Leah saltó sobre mi espalda y se me colgó cual mochila. Estaba de muy buen humor. Fijo que venía de ver a su imprimación. Hute, el primogénito de Sam y Emily.

-Pero si es mi koala preferido. Leah Clearwater- dije en respuesta dejándome hacer.

-Esa es buena-dijo ella divertida.

-Aunque pareces más un mono colgándote así-dijo Seth.

-Tú si que eres un mono. Chimpancé descerebrado-dijo ella bajándose de mi espalda y estirándose para golpearle en el hombro a su hermano.

-Voy a ver a mi abuelo-les dije viendo que iban a empezar con sus riñas.

-Espera Eddy...-escuché a Seth, pero antes de detener mis pasos, la puerta se abrió y Billy apareció sonriente.

-Pero si es mi pequeño Ed- estiró los brazos hacia mi para que le abrazara.

-Abuelo...ya no soy pequeño-recriminé con afecto.

-Sólo tienes seis años Ed.

-Casi siete. Y ya voy a la universidad. Soy un niño prodigio-reí.

-Pasa, pasa y cuéntamelo todo-empujé su silla de ruedas hasta el sofá para sentarme a su lado. Pero me sorprendí porque no estaban solo Billy y Sue en la casa. Charlie Swan también estaba allí, mirando la televisión.

Desde que el jefe de policía Swan estaba con la madre de Seth, era consciente de las ''cosas de lobos'', pero en cuanto a los vampiros, simplemente, estábamos convencidos de que intuía algo aunque no decía nada al respecto. Cada vez que me veía me miraba de reojo y le notaba bastante incómodo en mi presencia. Aún así, yo trataba de ser amable y él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Se levantó y me estrechó la mano, pero volvió a sentarse.

-¿Tienes hambre Ed?-preguntó mi abuelo sin dejar de sonreír.

-La verdad es que si. Hay un buen trecho desde Port Angeles hasta aquí-el aroma de la exquisita comida de Sue me llegaba desde la cocina y se me hacía la boca agua. Aquella mujer tenía unas manos de oro.

-Eso es cierto-una chica apareció entonces en la sala. Llevaba una pequeña cesta con rebanadas de pan en las manos. Jamás la había visto y se me hacía raro que estuviera en casa de Billy. No parecía pariente de Seth, puesto que era de piel clara, cabello largo de color castaño, y ojos color chocolate. Se me quedó mirando unos segundos y se mostró contrariada de repente. Me percaté de que sujetó con más fuerza la cesta de pan, temblando ligeramente.

-Te presento a mi hija-dijo Charlie sin apartar la vista del televisor-ha venido a pasar unos días conmigo. Estaba en Alaska, estudiando.

-Soy Bella- la chica dejó la cesta sobre la mesa y estiró la mano hacia mi.

¿Bella?¿Bella Swan?. Tuve que disimular mi molestia ante tal descubrimiento. Sabía muy bien quién era entonces. La joven por la que mis padres casi no terminaban juntos. Aún así, le di la mano por educación.

-E.J.

-¿E.J.?

-E.J.-repetí. No pasé por alto como abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero al instante volvieron a la normalidad-soy hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Mientes-musitó ella sin soltar mi mano. Me miraba fijamente-eres idéntico a Edward...-aturdida, deshizo el apretón y volvió a la cocina.

Cuando me giré para volver al sofá, vi a Seth contemplarme desde la puerta. Su expresión era como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura. Aunque eso era imposible. Seth era un buenazo. Sólo se metía en líos cuando le metía yo. Cuando era más pequeño. Le sonreí para que supiera que estaba bien y volví con mi abuelo.

Comimos la deliciosa jambalaya de Sue mientras yo no dejaba de contarles a ella y a Billy mis dos primeros días en la universidad. Bella y su padre solo almorzaban en silencio, escuchando, pero sin intervenir. Leah hacía algún que otro comentario, y Seth se atiborraba y secundaba mis apreciaciones de vez en cuando.

En cuanto tuvimos los estómagos a punto de reventar, decidí ir con Seth a La Push antes de volver a casa. Cogí mi tabla de surf, a buen recaudo en el antiguo dormitorio de mi padre, y salí por la puerta.

Ambos nos quedamos en ropa interior y nos metimos en el agua. Los días en los que Forks amanecía nublado, el mar se veía afectado y el oleaje era el perfecto para surfear.

Tras unas cuantas zambullidas y alguna que otra muestra de destreza sobre la tabla por parte de ambos. Acabamos sentados sobre las tablas con los pies dentro del agua.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Alec?-la voz de Seth rompió el sonido acompasado de las olas.

-No creí que te importara-admití.

-Sabes que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, me importa.

-¿Tanto te molesta?...-me miraba serio y me hizo sentir culpable-lo siento. Debí decirte. Pero te preocupas demasiado, Seth. Vino solo para...

-Sé a lo que vino. Eddy, me preocupo tanto por ti porque yo...

-Lo sé. Eres mi mejor amigo-concluí yo. Estiré mi mano y cogí la suya, apretándosela con afecto. Siempre había estado a mi lado. En la buenas y en las malas. Era alguien tan importante para mi, que me era imposible imaginar mi existencia sin su compañía. No soportaba verle enfadado conmigo.

-No solo eso Eddy, yo...

-Mira...-en la orilla, la figura de una persona llamó mi atención. Bella Swan nos observaba. Llevaba puesto un mullido abrigo, pero los pies descalzos eran bañados por el agua a intervalos-¿qué hace ahí?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Crees que quiera surfear?, por lo que tengo entendido, es bastante torpe en...cualquier cosa.

-Eso dicen.

Reconozco que aquella chica me intrigaba. Nunca la había visto hasta ahora, pero sentía que ya la conocía por lo que sabía gracias a mis tías. Tenía cuatro versiones de Bella. La de mi tía Rosalie, la de mi tía Alice, la de mi padre Edward y la de mi padre Jacob. Dos muy malas, otra no tan mala y una buena.

Nos miraba sin disimulo. Con los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose del frío. Aunque apostaba a que me miraba a mi. Después de su comportamiento en la casa de Billy, no me cabía duda de que era a mi. Quizás tenía preguntas que hacer y no podía culparle por ello.

Nadé hasta la orilla y dejé que se me acercara. Seth continuó en el agua, pero seguro que no perdía detalle.

-Se te da bien-dijo ella llegando hasta a mi a pasos apresurados-sois muy buenos. Aunque no debería sorprenderme. ¿Tú...tú también tienes habilidades?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté haciéndome el tonto. Anduve hasta donde estaba mi toalla y me senté sobre ella. En la arena.

-Ya te lo dije. Eres igual a Edward. Por tus ojos veo que eres humano, pero...¿eres su hermano o algo así?¿pariente?-se sentó junto a mi, pero sobre la arena, como si temiera que fuera a echarla a patadas de mi toalla.

-No soy cien por cien como Edward- dije y la miré. Ella parecía analizar mi rostro y palideció.

-Es imposible-susurró con asombro.

-E.J.-repetí- Edward Jacob Black Cullen. Soy nieto de Billy.

-No...no puede ser...-se cubrió la boca con una mano y empezó a llorar sin dejar de mirarme. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con rapidez. En cierta forma, me dio lástima. Tal vez había sido muy directo con ella.

-Oye, lo siento. Soy consciente de lo que hubo entre mi padre y tu. Sé que lo quisiste mucho. Te pido perdón-iba a ponerme en pie, pero una de sus manos me sujetó por la muñeca y me detuve.

-Perdóname tú a mi-se pasó la manga del abrigo por la cara y secó sus lágrimas-hace años que estuve con Edward, pero eres tan parecido...saber que eres su hijo...no creí que fuera posible algo como eso. Aunque estás aquí. Supongo que no hay mejor prueba que esa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nadie creía que yo fuera a existir. No di tregua a mis padres y les interrumpí la luna de miel. Piensan que tiene que ver con la imprimación. Que por eso fui concebido.

-Entonces no debe sorprenderme tu extraordinaria belleza-me hizo sentir incómodo. Aquella chica había amado a mi padre y había dicho más de una vez que yo era idéntico a el. Temía en lo que podría acabar aquello-¿tienes sus increíbles habilidades?

-Si te refieres a escuchar las mentes, no. Si preguntas si tengo un don, sí. También soy capaz de transformarme en licántropo, pero no es algo que me guste demasiado. Lo he hecho pocas veces en mi vida.

-¿Un don?. Me imagino que ser un adulto cuando solo han pasado unos pocos años...

-No exactamente-le cogí la mano. Quise mostrarle algo, pero no tenía efecto en ella-parece que no sirve contigo.

-Me ocurre a menudo-dijo divertida, aunque algo decepcionada.

-Tengo la capacidad de mostrar lo que pienso a los demás. O mis sueños. O las cosas que imagino. Muestro lo que quiero a quien quiero.

-Impresionante.

-¿Te animas Bella?-Seth se acercó corriendo a nosotros. Empapado de pies a cabeza y con la tabla bajo el brazo. Debí suponer, que cuando me vio darle la mano a la chica, aparecería.

-No, gracias-declinó. Seth entonces se sentó junto a mi, no sin antes sacudirse el pelo y mojarme a posta.

-¿Interrumpo?-se hizo el inocente.

-Solo le contaba a Bella lo de mi don, pero no puedo mostrárselo.

-Si, E.J. me estaba poniendo al día. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos seis años-dijo ella melancólica.

-Bastantes-admitió Seth- ¿sabes que vivo con él?-me pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, ¿sois...?

-Seth es como un Cullen más. Tía Alice le agenció una habitación en nuestra casa-dije-yo aún vivo con mis padres.

-Cuantos cambios-admitió Bella.

Volvimos paseando con calma a la casa de mi abuelo Billy. Bella nos contó cosas sobre ella. Había terminado la universidad y había conseguido un trabajo a media jornada que le dejaba tiempo libre que dedicaba, por lo visto, a la lectura en su mayor parte. También nos contó que tuvo un par de novietes, pero nada serio. Y admitió haberse apartado de Forks durante años, por miedo a volver a ver a mi padre.

Había sido una tarde de lo más rara.

**POV. Edward**

-¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo por qué este tipo vive en la casa?-era la quinta vez que Jacob me preguntaba aquello. No le cabía en la cabeza que Alec contara con mi permiso para ser de los nuestros durante una temporada.

-Ya te lo sabes de memoria, Jacob. No me hagas repetirlo por favor-teóricamente, me era imposible cansarme. Pero mi marido lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Voy a hacer que E.J. se enamore de mi-dijo Alec sentado en otro de los sillones de la sala.

-Y una mierda.

-Jacob...

-Edward...Seth y Ed acabarán juntos. Lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y lo sabe este tipejo. Está perdiendo el tiempo y me está fastidiando.

-Falta algo en tu apreciación, Black. Tu hijo no lo sabe.

-Cierra la boca tú- Jacob volvió a ponerse en pie sin dejar de señalar a Alec con el dedo, amenazador.

-Ya vale, por favor. Ya bastante tengo con la rivalidad que hay con Seth. Jacob, eres el padre de E.J. y como tal debes confiar en que tu hijo tome la decisión correcta-dije intentando parecer sereno.

-Y si elige mal, lo encerraré en su habitación por el resto de su vida-enfurruñado, Jacob volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que no harás eso.

-Escucha Black. Te lo he dicho mil veces. No vengo de malas. Ni voy a forzar a E.J. a nada. Simplemente creo que tengo derecho a ganarme su corazón ¿no?

-¡No!

-Por favor...-me hundí más en el sofá. La situación me sacaba de quicio.

El motor de la moto de Jasper nos dio la señal de que E.J. y Seth habían vuelto. Sus alegres carcajadas llegaron a nuestros oídos como un calmante y el aire se volvió menos enrarecido en aquella habitación. Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja, contento de que nuestro hijo estuviera tan feliz con Seth y miraba a Alec para ver si se sentía aludido.

Pero en cuanto E.J. cruzó el umbral, sus pensamientos llegaron a mi mente con nitidez. Bella Swan había vuelto a Forks. Y no sólo eso, sino que había actuado con mi hijo de manera extraña. Más amable de lo que cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias.

Horas estuve dándole vueltas al asunto. Bella. Me sentía muy culpable por como habían acabado las cosas la última vez que nos habíamos visto y me sentía tentado de ir a verla y pedirle perdón por ello. Bella era una buena chica, y no se merecía lo que yo le había hecho.

Por la mañana, cuando E.J. se fue a la universidad y Jacob marchó a la reserva a ver a los suyos, decidí que ya era tiempo de hablar con Bella cara a cara y pedirle disculpas por todo. Por lo que había visto en la mente de mi hijo, parecía que ella había superado por completo lo nuestro. No creía que Bella siguiera albergando sentimiento de amor alguno por mi. Siendo así, no descartaba una amistad con ella. Siempre me había parecido una chica estupenda y deseaba cerrar ese capítulo un tanto desagradable de nuestro pasado.

Como Alec y Seth se habían ido detrás de E.J. desde que cruzó la puerta, no tuve que darle explicaciones a nadie de a dónde iba a ir. Esperaba que al llegar a casa de Bella, Charlie ya se hubiera ido a trabajar. Y por fortuna, así fue.

Llamé al timbre y a los pocos segundos, Bella abrió la puerta. Su cara de asombro fue más que evidente.

-Edward...

-Hola Bella-llevaba puesto un pijama de color naranja pálido. Sonreí al verla. Recordando las veces que la había visto dormir un piso más arriba. El paso de los años se notaba en ella de forma sutil. El cabello más largo y la sabiduría que aportaba la experiencia en el rostro, pero desprendía el mismo aroma. Eso no había cambiado.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?-parecía dudar de si entrecerrar la puerta o no, como avergonzada de que la viera con ese aspecto.

-Quería hablar contigo. Entre nosotros pasaron algunas cosas que...venía a pedirte disculpas.

-No hay nada que perdonar Edward. No podía obligarte a que te quedaras conmigo...no me amabas.

-Te quise Bella. Te quise mucho-reconocí.

-Yo te quise más-dijo ella con la mirada triste.

-De verdad que lo siento Bella. Pero te habría hecho más daño si hubiéramos seguido juntos. Mis sentimientos por Jacob son tan intensos que...

-Lo sé...y te perdono. De verdad-admitió y dio un par de pasos hacia mi. Alzó los brazos como para abrazarme, pero yo me aparté.

-Discúlpame Bella. Jacob no sabe que he venido. Si me abrazas y huelo a ti después...se va a molestar.

-Ah, es cierto-volvió a su posición inicial-recuerdo sus celos.

-No es culpa suya. Es por la imprimación. Se trata de ti Bella, no puedo culparle si le inquieta.

-¿Y cómo es que no está contigo?

-Está en la reserva...por eso he venido. Las cosas terminaron muy mal entre tu y yo Bella. No quería zanjarlo así. Vuelvo a pedirte disculpas, por mi parte y por la de Jacob.

-Jake nunca me pediría disculpas.

-Tal vez.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-cambió de tema.

-E.J., leí su mente. Fuiste muy amable con el. Gracias por eso.

-Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti. Admito, que me agrada.

-Es un gran chico-dije con el orgullo de padre inevitable.

-Eso parece.

**POV. Jacob**

Quería marcharme cuanto antes de allí porque ya llevaba unas cuantas horas y echaba de menos a Edward. Ya había pasado a saludar a Sam y a Emily. Había desayunado con Sue y con Leah. Había visto a Quil con la cada vez menos pequeña Claire. Había charlado un rato con mi hermana y con Paul. Solo me faltaba ver a mi viejo y podría irme a mi casa nuevamente. Donde, aprovechando la soledad, mi marido y yo tendríamos un rato de apasionada intimidad.

Iba de camino a casa de Billy, cuando la voz de alguien a mi espalda me hizo detenerme.

-Hola, Jake.

Sentí que me giré a cámara lenta, porque era como si mis oídos me hubieran engañado y no lo podía creer. Aquella voz me resultaba familiar. Demasiado. Además, me molestaba.

_Bella Swan._

-¿Qué...?

-Me alegro de volver a verte Jake.

La miré de arriba abajo. La misma. Apenas había cambiado. Ni ella, ni mis pensamientos negativos al volver a tenerla delante. Todo el odio que una vez sentí, al parecer había estado escondido en algún lugar dentro de mi cuerpo, pero acababa de salir a borbotones. Bella debió notarlo, porque de haber podido, mi mirada la hubiera fulminado.

-Vengo en son de paz-aclaró sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-conseguí soltar sin salir de mi asombro y con voz molesta. A esa chica ya la había borrado de mi mente. Jamás creí que la volvería a ver.

-Bueno, Edward fue a verme y me dijo que estabas aquí, así que...

_¿Cómo?¿Edward había ido a verla?_

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿No lo sabías?, vino a mi casa esta mañana para pedirme disculpas. Pero no le guardo rencor. Y quería verte para decirte a ti lo mismo-dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Embustera.

_Continuará..._


	21. A tres bandas

**21\. A tres bandas**

**POV. Jacob**

-¿No te lo crees?-preguntó haciéndose la dolida.

-No. La última vez que nos vimos, montaste un numerito.

-Pero el tiempo pasa, Jake. Ya está olvidado.

Seguía sin confiar en ella y a cada paso que daba hacia mi, yo daba los mismos hacia detrás. No me tragaba su nueva pose de amiga del alma y se dio cuenta.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Jacob -dijo cruzándose de brazos y marchándose molesta.

**POV. Alec**

Era aburrido y desagradable eso de la universidad. Cuatro horas sin ver a E.J. y para colmo, tener que sentir la enojada mirada del repelente lobo sobre mi. Allí, en su coche, en el aparcamiento. Como si no fuera bastante pesado ya de por si saber que existía.

La piedra en mi zapato. El ratón al que no podía dar caza. El problema que no podía resolver de la mejor manera que yo sabía.

Muchas veces me había planteado asesinarlo. Mi forma de matar era un arte. Suave, lento, pero despiadado. No llamaba la atención y podría desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había hecho acto de presencia. Pero si el perro caía, las culpas recaerían sobre mi. Lástima.

Preferí esconderme entre los árboles que rodeaban el complejo. No me gustaba estar cerca de seres humanos a los que no podía matar y de los cuales alimentarme, con lo cual era mejor ni mirarlos. Aunque como quedaban escasos minutos para que E.J. saliera, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ir tras él.

Sonreí al ver en lo que me había convertido. Un esclavo de mis más bajas pasiones. Un sentimiento mortal. Un sentimiento poderoso.

-Estoy triste, hermanito.

La voz dulce como canto de sirena llegó a mis oídos. Tan familiar, que creí estar dormido, a pesar de ser una imposibilidad.

-Jane...

La tuve a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un segundo. Mirando al frente, en la misma dirección que yo, pero rozando mi brazo con su hombro. Vestida con la túnica negra de los nuestros y la capucha puesta tapándole el cabello.

-Aunque estoy muy enfadada, te echaba de menos.

-Y has venido.

-He venido...a ver la razón por la que no has vuelto.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay una razón?, puedo estar aquí por gusto.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie. Hay una razón. El pequeño Cullen, ¿me equivoco?

-Me tiene fascinado, Jane -reconocí sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado. La presencia de mi hermana siempre me había gustado. Siempre habíamos estado juntos. Y tenía razón, me conocía mejor que nadie.

Poco faltó para que E.J. saliera de clases y corrió a reunirse con Seth que le esperaba fuera del vehículo. Yo tensé la mandíbula y Jane se dio cuenta.

-¿Ese es el hijo de Edward?

-Ese es.

-No es para tanto, Alec.

-No le conoces.

-Aún así. No vale la pena para que te quedes aquí tanto tiempo. Vuelve conmigo.

-No.

-¡Alec! -me miró furiosa. Los ojos le relampaguearon de la ira.

-No hasta que no lo consiga.

-¿Quieres...?¿quieres estar con ese...híbrido?

-Quiero su corazón, Jane.

-Pues mátale y arráncaselo.

Ahora fui yo el que la miró con rabia.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo por ti?-preguntó.

-Ni le toques.

-¿Tanto te interesa?-eso le sorprendió.

-Más de lo que creía.

Muerto, jamás. Sentía que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Pero si parece...humano...-apreció Jane mirándolo detenidamente.

E.J. se subió en el coche y Seth le imitó. Entonces puso el motor en marcha y desaparecieron de nuestro ángulo de visión.

-Y se ha ido con el cachorro -continuó-¿vas a dejar que te lo quite?

**POV. Edward**

Leer un buen libro en la tranquilidad de mi hogar era uno de los grandes placeres de mi vida. Era raro de un tiempo a esta parte, el encontrarme completamente solo en aquella cabaña, pero puesto que lo estaba, me había acomodado en uno de los sillones y había disfrutado de la calma que tan poco me duró en cuanto Jacob cruzó la puerta.

-¡Fuiste a ver a Bella a mis espaldas!-exclamó cerrando con un portazo.

-¿Qué...?-la voz me salió sin fuerzas por la conmoción. Los ojos de Jacob mostraban tristeza y decepción. Y por su mente pasaron imágenes que me perturbaron. No era posible-¿Bella fue a decírtelo?

-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas?, es una maldita...

-No quería que te pusieras así. Solo fui a pedirle disculpas por como terminaron las cosas.

-Pues no debiste. No se las merecía.

-Jacob, sí se lo merecía. Era nuestra amiga y le hicimos daño.

-Lo que más me duele, es que pretendieras ocultármelo- Jacob seguía junto a la puerta y con esa profunda pena en la mirada.

-Vi en la mente de E.J. que Bella había vuelto a Forks. Estaba convencido de que no querrías venir conmigo a pedirle perdón. Lo siento, Jacob, no quería herirte-me puse en pie y le abracé-no esperaba que ella te lo contara, le dije que...

-Pues claro que si-él me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza-nos odia, Edward. Es rencorosa. Haría cualquier cosa para hacernos daño. Esto lo ha hecho para que discutamos.

-Bella no es así- Jacob se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. A pesar de que era más que evidente, yo me negaba a creérmelo.

-¿Aún la defiendes?, te demostraré que _esa_ no vale la pena.

Me cogió de la mano y me hizo subir en su coche. Al poco rato, estuvimos frente a la casa de Bella. Charlie seguía sin llegar.

-¡Bella!-gritó Jacob con ira contenida. Debía estar pendiente de él, porque podría hacer un daño irreparable si perdía los estribos.

La mencionada no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Abrió la puerta con calma y nos miró a ambos con sorpresa, como si no entendiera por qué estábamos allí.

-Admite que has hecho esto para fastidiarnos-espetó Jacob acercándose a ella.

-¿Yo?¿qué he hecho, Jake?

-Bella-ahora hablé yo-te dije que Jacob no sabía que había venido a verte. ¿Por qué fuiste a la reserva a decírselo?-me dolía su traición. A pesar de todo, la consideraba una buena persona.

-Se me olvidó que Jacob no debía saberlo.

-Eres una mentirosa, Bella- Jacob estaba muy tenso, giró sobre si mismo y anduvo de vuelta al coche. Pude leer en su mente, que intentaba controlarse para no golpearla.

Ella se rió-está bien. Supongo que quería...que os pelearais.

La miré incrédulo.

-¿Para qué?, Bella tú...

-¡¿Para qué?!-abrió mucho los ojos y la voz le salió chillona-para haceros daño, Edward. Os odio a los dos-admitió por fin-por vuestra culpa viví los peores meses de mi vida. ¡Te amaba Edward y tú me dejaste por este!-señaló a Jacob que la miraba estupefacto porque por fin mostraba su verdadera cara.

-Esto es...

-Tu hijo, Edward...-siguió Bella. Sus facciones se habían relajado y parecía de pronto feliz-se parece tanto a ti...

Algo en mi cabeza hizo _clic_ , Bella iba a pisar terreno peligroso.

-No te acerques a mi hijo-por primera vez en mi existencia, sentí algo que creí imposible. Odio por Bella. La rabia me invadió al pensar en sus intenciones y maldije mi suerte por no poder leer su mente.

-¿Por qué no?. Podría estar con él...seré su amiga, su mejor amiga y quizás puede que llegue a sentir algo por mi, quién sabe. Y cuando eso ocurra...le romperé el corazón como tú me hiciste a mi.

Jacob dio un paso al frente-eres una auténtica zo...

-Bella-en un visto y no visto estaba delante de ella, mirándola sin parpadear siquiera. La máscara de humanidad que había en mi se había roto. Ahora era el monstruo. La criatura dispuesta a proteger a su progenie de cualquier amenaza-no te acerques a mi hijo-repetí.

-Es lo que te duele, ¿no Edward?, que alguien toque a tu querido E.J.

-Bella, si le haces sufrir te mataré.

La sentí temblar ante mis palabras. Ella jamás me había visto de ese modo, ni yo mismo me había sentido así nunca. Jacob estaba paralizado e igual de atónito que Bella.

-Es lo que te mereces. Los dos. Pagar por lo que me hicisteis-se dio media vuelta y corriendo volvió a entrar en la casa.

Yo me quedé allí unos segundos, estático, mirando por donde se había ido y sopesando lo que había dicho. No mentía. Si se atrevía a jugar con E.J. la mataría sin remordimientos.

**POV. Alec**

El perro conducía bastante lento y llegué a la cabaña mucho antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Jane se había quedado en Port Angeles para no llamar la atención de los Cullen y sentí su ausencia después de haberla tenido de nuevo conmigo.

Dentro de la casa estaban Edward y el chucho que tenía la rabia, así que me quedé fuera hasta que viese aparecer el coche en el que llegaría E.J., pero dentro parecía que la feliz pareja mantenía una discusión. Sin poder evitarlo, presté atención a lo que hablaban.

-No puedo creer esto de Bella-ese era Edward, enfadado aparentemente.

-Te lo advertí, es mala-el perro.

-Pero decir eso, como se atreva a acercarse a E.J. te juro que...

-Lo sé, y cuentas con mi apoyo.

Me asomé a la ventana con curiosidad y vi al Cullen paseándose de un lado al otro de la sala, inquieto, mientras el otro estaba sentado en un sofá viendo sus idas y venidas.

-Esto es una venganza, absurda por otro lado.

-Siempre te lo he dicho.

-Perdóname Jacob, siento no haberte creído. Me negaba a pensar que ella pudiera ser así.

-¿Crees que Ed...?

-No. Claro que no. Bella no tiene nada que ganar, pero no quiero que haga algo en contra de nuestro hijo. ¿Y si se hacen amigos?¿y si ella finge amor y se le declara?. E.J. se sentiría mal al rechazarla, cuando tú y yo sabemos que sería una declaración de lo más falsa. No puedo decirle a E.J. que Bella pretende jugar con él. ¿O si?

Las ruedas del vehículo sobre la gravilla llamaron mi atención y perdí el hilo de la conversación que tenía lugar dentro. Lamentablemente, la presencia de E.J. me hizo ignorar la charla de sus padres y centrarme en su persona.

**POV. E.J.**

Aquella situación era de lo más extraña. Sentía como si todos los de mi alrededor me colmaran de más atenciones que de costumbre.

Mi padre me sirvió el almuerzo con el plato tan lleno que los granos de arroz se desbordaban sobre la mesa. Seth insistía en acompañarme mientras hacía uno de los trabajos que me habían encargado para la universidad. Alec, muy interesado, no dejaba de preguntarme cómo me había ido el día. Y mi otro padre me animaba para que, juntos, viéramos el partido que tendría lugar por la noche, diciendo que sería divertido, una y otra vez.

Prestarle atención a todos y cumplir con sus deseos y peticiones me dejó agotado y antes de que terminara el partido caí rendido en el sofá, pero como siempre que eso me pasaba, desperté en mi cama ya de día.

Por la mañana fui a la universidad con Seth, que me dejó en la puerta puntual y disfruté de mis clases. Aunque en uno de los intercambios, pasó algo de lo más curioso.

En un pasillo choqué con una chica, y la carpeta y el par de libros que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo. Entonces cuando me agaché a recogerlos, ella me habló.

-Hola Edward Jacob.

Era fría como el hielo esa voz, pero dulce como un arrullo.

Cuando alcé la cabeza y pude ver su rostro, dos ojos como rubíes me miraban curiosos. Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-Jane...

-Buena memoria.

Me cogió por el mentón. Su tacto era amable, pero firme. Obligándome a que me pusiera en pie de nuevo sin soltarme. Los libros y la carpeta volvieron a caer al suelo.

-Yo...-su dedo pulgar se posó sobre mis labios, haciendo que me callara.

-Shhh, sólo quiero verte.

Era tan menuda y parecía tan frágil que costaba creer que fuera capaz de las atrocidades que había escuchado. Sabía que Jane era la antítesis de Alec. Que ella disfrutaba con la muerte y el sufrimiento ajenos y que por ello tenía el poder que poseía.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente, como si así pudiera leer en mi alma y entonces me volteó el rostro a ambos lados y chasqueó la lengua.

-Corriente-musitó-y hueles extraño. No sirves ni como alimento.

Rompió el contacto conmigo. Realmente enfadada, pero siguió mirándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me atreví a preguntar-¿tu hermano ya se va?¿viniste por él?

-Me gustaría decir que si, pero lamentablemente, eso no será posible aún. No mientras tú sigas jugando al crío inocente.

-¿Disculpa?-me acusaba de algo que no era capaz de comprender.

-Mi hermano vino a verte por petición de nuestro maestro, pero no ha vuelto por tu culpa. Le espera una reprimenda por ello.

-¿Mi culpa?, no sé qué te habrá contado, pero en ningún momento le he pedido que se quede.

Enfadado, me agaché para recoger de nuevo mis cosas del suelo.

-Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-Si has venido a insultarme, ya puedes marcharte por donde has venido. No tengo tiempo para ti.

Si seguía charlando con aquella vampira en el pasillo, llegaría tarde a la siguiente clase.

-Tienes agallas, niño, para hablarme a mi de ese modo-a diferencia de su tono ofendido, sonreía. Cuando volví a ponerme en pie, decidí que aquello se había terminado.

-Ha sido un placer-le di la espalda, dispuesto a seguir mi camino, pero su voz me detuvo a los pocos pasos.

-Mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti.

_¿Qué?_

Sentí el roce de su mano en mi nuca, y ascendió por mi cabello. Como si me estuviera acariciando.

-¿Mis palabras te afectaron?...tan tierno...tan humano...¿no te habías dado cuenta?. Las señales estaban ahí. Sus ojos dorados por ejemplo.

-Eso...eso es imposible. Alec acaba de aparecer, no me conoce. No puede ser.

-¿Sabes lo que significa: amor a primera vista?¿crees en eso?

Cómo no creer después de que mi padre se hubiera imprimado de mi otro padre de esa manera. A primera vista.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas, Jane?

Se puso frente a mi, seria-para que dejes de marear la perdiz y elijas. El perrito, o mi hermano. Sea lo que sea, Alec podrá volver a casa, conmigo.

**POV. Seth**

Podía ver a la perfección a aquel vampiro asesinándome con la mirada. Allí, plantado entre la vegetación. Consciente de que a cada segundo que pasaba él deseaba mi muerte del mismo modo que yo anhelaba la suya.

Y sentía que no era justo. El universo me la estaba jugando porque había puesto a E.J. en mi camino y ahora metía un rival también.

Lo tenía todo hacía unos días y ahora debía cuidar cada uno de mis pasos para que Alec no tomara ventaja sobre mi.

¿Debía aceptar que E.J. se fuera con Alec si así era feliz?, sí, pero sólo de imaginarlo dolía infinitamente. No quería imaginar si se diera el caso en la vida real. Sería insoportable saberle lejos de mi, lejos de Forks y en un lugar en el que jamás podría volver a verle. Se me hacía un nudo en la garganta con aquellos pensamientos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante. Hundido.

No sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de Eddy hacia mi. Era consciente de que me quería, pero como a su mejor amigo. Como su hermano mayor. Como aquel que le había cuidado y velado por él desde que había llegado al mundo. Pero quizás la cosa no pasara de ahí.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban, pero se evaporaban antes de llegar a mis mejillas.

-Hola, Seth.

La voz de Bella me sobresaltó y como si hubieran tirado de mi cuerpo, pegué la espalda al asiento. Ella me miraba sonriente, apoyada en la ventanilla.

-Bella...¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba en Port Angeles de compras y recordé que E.J. estudiaba aquí, así que vine a saludarle. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, claro.

-Pareces...

-Estoy bien.

-¿E.J. todavía no ha salido?

-No, quedan unos minutos.

Bella dio la vuelta al coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó a mi lado.

-Oye, Seth. Tú eres el mejor amigo de E.J.

-Si.

-Entonces sabrás todo de él...en fin, E.J. es muy lindo y simpático. Debe ser muy popular como buen Cullen que es. ¿Sabes si tiene novia?¿le gusta alguna chica?

_¿A qué venía aquello?_. No pude sino mirarla sorprendido por las preguntas. _¿Acaso Bella estaba interesada también en Eddy?_...no podía ser posible.

-No tiene novia y tampoco sé si le gusta alguna chica. Si es así, a mi no me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué el interés?

-¿No es obvio?-empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello-me gusta E.J. ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le gustaría?. Por eso quería saber si tenía posibilidades.

-No las tienes-dije con rabia. Otra broma pesada del cosmos.

-Pero has dicho que...

-Bella, Eddy es mi imprimación.

Ella parecía asimilar el peso de mis palabras. Su actitud despreocupada e incluso coqueta se había enfriado.

-Tu imprimación, vale. Pero no estáis juntos. El otro día en la playa él dijo que eres su mejor amigo. Sólo eso-recalcó las últimas palabras haciendo que me enojase más todavía.

-A pesar de todo, sabes lo que eso significa. Tarde o temprano...

-¡No!, ya estoy harta de la imprimación y de que os creáis con derecho de quedaros con alguien sólo porque vuestro lado lobo así lo exige. Ya un estúpido licántropo me arrebató al amor de mi vida. Si alguien tiene que sufrir ahora, prefiero que seas tú, Seth.

Me dejó mudo. Se bajó del coche con rapidez dejando la puerta abierta y la perdí de vista.

**POV. Alec**

Aquella tipa de aspecto ridículo salió airada del coche. La curiosidad me había vencido y me había acercado lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que Seth y ella hablaban, quedándome de piedra ante las intenciones de la chica.

El nombre de Bella llegó a mis recuerdos, y la situé como antigua pareja de Edward, por la que vino a Volterra a suplicar por su muerte pensando que ella se había suicidado.

Ironías del destino. Ella seguía viva, y para colmo, ahora quería quitarme un bien muy preciado a mi.

La seguí hasta Forks sin dejar de pensar en la charla del vehículo y en la conversación que había oído de Jacob y Edward el día anterior en el salón de su casa. Aquella chica era una molestia. Pero era una pequeña hormiga fácil de quemar con una simple lupa.

Era escandalosa. Escuché sus pasos subir unas escaleras, una puerta cerrada con fuerza e incluso como dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón del dormitorio en el piso superior.

La ventana no estaba cerrada y sonreí por lo sencillo que iba a ser.

El cuarto estaba casi vacío, salvo por la cama, un escritorio y el armario. Pero en el suelo había una maleta abierta y algunas prendas de ropa colgadas de una silla. La chica no parecía llevar mucho tiempo viviendo allí.

-Bella-dije para llamar su atención. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama y tenía un libro entre las manos. Se sobresaltó al oírme y se sentó. Entornó los ojos como intentando recordar si me había visto antes, pero eso no era posible.

-¿Quién eres?¿qué haces aquí?-parecía tener miedo de repente y eso me sentó bien. Se puso en pie con lentitud, pero no podría huir aunque quisiera.

-Te escuché hablando con Seth. Aunque sé algunas cosas más sobre ti.

-¿Quién eres?-le tembló la voz mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Eso no te incumbe. Pero por lo que he podido concluir, quieres jugar con alguien que me importa. Y no te lo permitiré.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero será mejor que te marches. Mi padre es el jefe de policía y si llega y te ve aquí...

-Oh, vamos. Sabes perfectamente lo que soy. Tu padre no podría hacer nada si yo decidiera...matarte-saboreé las palabras. Realmente aquella humana olía muy bien. Era una pena no poder alimentarme de ella y zanjar el asunto de la mejor manera.

-¿Qué quieres?-su pulso se aceleraba. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético.

-Que te vayas. Coge esa maleta y lárgate de Forks.

-¿Por qué iba a obedecerte?

En un instante la sostuve del cuello, irritado por su osadía. Sus manos intentaban liberarse de mi agarre, pero era inútil.

-Que no te engañen mis iris dorados. Si quisiera, podría matarte ahora mismo.

Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a salir a borbotones. Sabía que le costaba respirar, pero no pensaba asesinarla. Esa no era mi intención. Al menos, no todavía.

-¿Por qué...haces...esto?-preguntó con dificultad.

-Olvídate de E.J.

Sus ojos me miraron sin comprender.

-Seth...

-No es por ese. Es por mi. E.J. será mío. No vas a vengarte o lo que sea que tienes planeado. Haz el equipaje y vete a donde quieras. Lejos. Y no vuelvas, porque si de nuevo te veo cerca de E.J. no seré tan compasivo.

-Hazle caso-Jane había entrado por la ventana y miraba la escena divertida. Solté a Bella que cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a toser tocando su garganta.

-¿Me has seguido?-pregunté a mi hermana.

-Pues claro-echó un vistazo a la habitación y puso cara de asco, manteniéndola así incluso cuando miró a la humana-¿acabando con la competencia?

-¿Lo dices por esta?, no es rival alguna. Pero ya es bastante molestia el lobo como para lidiar con otra cosa insignificante.

-Huele bien.

-Toda tuya-Bella ahogó un grito cuando escuchó mi comentario. No le di importancia-debo irme. E.J. estará a punto de llegar a casa si es que no lo ha hecho ya-fui hacia la ventana, pero antes de saltar miré a mi hermana-hagas lo que hagas, se discreta.

**POV. E.J.**

Me sentía nervioso. Era extraño que Alec no estuviera en la cabaña cuando llegué, pero más raro aún era lo que me había dicho su hermana. ¿Alec enamorado de mi?. No sabía si creérmelo o no. Atracción, posible. Amor, improbable.

Apenas había probado la ensalada y Seth, a mi lado, parecía igual de consternado que yo. Aunque lo suyo desconocía porqué era. Lo había encontrado así desde que salí de la universidad y temía preguntarle y que él me preguntara a mi. Sabía que Alec no era de su agrado y podía enfadarse si le contaba. Antes tendría que confirmarlo con el vampiro y me alteraba plantarle cara y preguntarle si aquello era verdad o no.

Cuando le escuché cruzar la puerta, contuve la respiración por un instante. Jamás me había visto en una situación similar. Ni pude mirarle cuando apareció en la cocina.

-Hola.

Escuché a Seth gruñir por lo bajo. Yo no aparté los ojos del plato.

-Hola, Alec- saludé.

Me levanté sin más, eché los restos de ensalada en el plato de Seth, como hacia siempre que me sobraba comida y fui a mi habitación.

No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar aquello y por un instante me sentí un niño, tal y como me veía mi abuelo Billy. Un niño pequeño y asustado que prefería esconderse bajo la manta hasta que el sol volviera a aparecer por la ventana y las sombras se disiparan.

Y entonces actué como tal. Salí por la ventana y corrí a través del bosque sin rumbo fijo. Durante lo que me parecieron interminables minutos, todo era oscuridad mientras pasaba a través de un laberinto de altos troncos. Hasta que atisbé un brillo por entre las ramas de los árboles más grandes. Crucé un helecho y llegué al borde de aquel remanso de luz.

El lugar más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida apareció ante mis ojos.

Una pradera llena de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía escuchar el burbujeo musical de un arrollo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa.

Decidí quedarme allí y disfrutar de la soledad y la calma para pensar en lo que ahora me atormentaba. Ese era mi plan, pero...

-¿Qué te pasa?-Alec estaba inmóvil debajo de la inmensa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Yo le miraba petrificado, como si hubiera visto un espectro o algo peor. Ante mi falta de respuesta, inspiró hondo y salió al brillante resplandor de la tarde-¿qué te pasa conmigo?-añadió esta vez.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo contigo?-pregunté ofendido y como si estuviera allí para echar el rato, me dejé caer sobre la hierba.

-Te fuiste de la casa en cuanto llegué. ¿He hecho algo que te molestara?, si es así, te pido disculpas.

-No digas...no digas eso. No me has molestado. Es solo que...-me mordí el labio antes de continuar. Debía pensar bien en las palabras que iba a utilizar. Temía que al decirlas en voz alta, él se riera de mi y me dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

Alec se sentó a mi lado, a una distancia prudente.

-¿Es solo que qué...?

-¿Estás enamorado de mi?-solté a bocajarro. Yo era el primero que odiaba los titubeos y me estaba comportando justo como alguien inseguro.

Su gesto no cambió en lo más mínimo, así que no me era posible averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-Creo que si-dijo-¿es malo eso?

-¿Malo?¿por qué iba a serlo?

-Huiste de mi.

-No huí de ti...huía del enfrentamiento. Temía preguntártelo-reconocí. Aquello era totalmente un comportamiento infantil.

-Pero aún así lo has hecho.

-La curiosidad me pudo.

-Sé lo que es eso. La curiosidad me trajo hasta Forks e hizo que me quedara.

-Alec...

-Vas a rechazarme.

-No. No...quiero decir...voy a preguntarte, ¿cómo es posible?. Acabamos de conocernos realmente.

-Hay cosas que no soy capaz de definir. Lo que siento es una de esas cosas.

-Entonces no puedes estar seguro de que sea amor. Romántico, quiero decir. ¿Te caigo bien?¿llamo tu atención?, quizás estés confuso. Es normal, a muchos les pasa. Con el detalle de que soy una criatura única...

-No estoy confuso. Tengo claro que he visto muchos rostros en mi vida, pero ninguno me había hipnotizado como el tuyo. Sé que si pudiera dormir, soñaría contigo. Y que si tengo que elegir entre regresar a Volterra o quedarme a tu lado, escojo tu cercanía. ¿Qué significa todo eso?

_Continuará..._


	22. El primer beso

**22\. El primer beso**

**POV. E.J.**

Me quedé sin habla unos instantes. Boqueando como un pez fuera de su pecera. Aquella era una declaración en toda regla. Aquel vampiro que tenía delante estaba abriéndome su corazón y me había quedado como un pasmarote ante su aplastante sinceridad.

¿Cómo iba a lidiar con los sentimientos de Alec hacia mi?¿y qué pasaba con lo que sentía yo?

-Eres tremendamente honesto-fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Por qué no iba a serlo?¿no te agrada?

Ese tipo de preguntas, su preocupación por mi reacción a sus comentarios. Alec, a pesar de lo que yo había creído en un principio, era tan caballeroso como inquietante.

Inevitablemente, sonreí de medio lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es tu manera de expresarte. Se me hace extraño pensar que eres más viejo que mi padre y luces más joven que él. Si no estuvieras brillando ahora mismo por la luz del sol sobre tu piel, no podría creer tu naturaleza vampírica.

-Tu también brillas.

-No tanto como los vampiros normales-estiré la mano y el fulgor era apenas perceptible.

-Para mi, resplandeces.

Estiró su mano y acarició la mía. Con delicadeza. Como si tuviera miedo de que cualquier paso en falso me hiciera retirarla y echar a correr. Al contrario, giré la mía y le sujeté por la muñeca.

Le mostré mis pensamientos. Aro, aquel día en el claro, con el entusiasmo en el rostro al saber lo que yo era. Cayo con su fría mirada y sin fiarse de nosotros. Marco, cansado y con ganas de marcharse cuanto antes de allí.

-¿No les extrañas?-pregunté soltándolo.

-Si, mucho. Aro es como un padre para mi.

-No te ofendas...pero da un poco de miedo.

-¿Esa es la primera impresión que causa?

-Totalmente.

-Cuando yo le conocí, no me pareció malvado. Al contrario. Fue nuestro salvador-la expresión en mi cara de no comprender nada fue la pauta para que continuara-hace muchos años, cientos, mi hermana y yo teníamos unos padres de verdad. Unos padres que nos temían. Nuestra madre creía que Jane estaba poseída argumentando que cerca de ella le dolía la cabeza, por lo que la encerró en el sótano. Jane y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, así que me escabullía para estar con ella. Hasta que nuestra madre nos encontró juntos y me encerró a mi también. Compartimos el mismo destino. La falta de comida. Inútiles exorcismos. El desprecio de nuestros propios padres que nos acusaron de brujería cuando sólo teníamos ocho años.

-Erais unos niños...

-Pero nos juzgaron y nos condenaron a la hoguera. De entre las llamas, Aro y Cayo nos sacaron a mi hermana y a mi. Desde entonces estamos con ellos. Nos dejaron crecer lo suficiente como para no ser un peligro y nos convirtieron en vampiros. Nuestros sentimientos cuando creíamos que íbamos a morir, se transformaron en dones al renacer. Jane sólo deseaba que los de nuestro alrededor sufrieran lo mismo que nosotros, pero yo lo único que quería, era no sentir dolor.

-Me siento un egoísta-comenté haciendo que él ladeara la cabeza sin entender-siempre he tenido todo. Unos padres que me quieren por encima de cualquier cosa. Unos tíos y abuelos que darían la vida por mi. Y tú...Jane...que vuestros propios padres os hicieran eso...

-Yo no les guardo rencor-dijo sincero.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Ni recuerdo sus rostros. Sólo sus acciones. Me dieron la vida, pero Aro nos dio otra mejor. Además, murieron cuando los Vulturis atacaron a los que nos habían juzgado.

El brillo en la piel de Alec se había suavizado y me di cuenta de que ya la tarde empezaba a caer. Entonces decidí que era hora de volver a casa.

Mis padres estaban en la cocina, así que supuse que la cena sería servida pronto. Y a Seth lo encontré en el salón, sentado en uno de los sillones y con la mirada triste y perdida.

Le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención-eh, ¿te encuentras bien?

Giró el rostro para mirarme y esbozó una sonrisa-¿tú lo estás?

-Claro.

-Entonces yo también.

Volvió a enfocar la vista en algún lugar inexacto de la habitación y tuve que agacharme a su altura para sonsacarle más. Apoyé las manos en sus rodillas y le miré serio.

-Seth, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, de verdad.

Me dolía verle así, y por alguna razón no me decía el motivo de su desasosiego.

-Seth. Dímelo.

-Solo te echaba de menos.

Conmovido, tuve que abrazarle. Necesitaba reconfortarle para calmar mi propia desazón. Ver tan apagado a mi Seth me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era viernes.

-Tengo una idea-dije echándome hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Capté su interés-salgamos.

-Acabas de llegar.

-Si, pero es viernes. Mañana no tengo que ir a clase y necesitas despejarte. Salgamos.

-Si es por mi, no...

-Seth- me puse en pie y le cogí de las muñecas para tirar de el y que se levantara-vamos a salir a ligar.

-¿A ligar?-preguntó sorprendido.

-A ligar. Desde que te conozco...o sea, desde que nací, nunca te he visto con nadie. ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez, Seth?

-No, pero...

-¡Pues eso mismo!-di un tirón y Seth se incorporó-te animará.

**POV. Seth**

Eddy me obligó a ponerme en pie.

-No es necesario. Solo necesito dormir y se me pasa-excusé.

-Vamos, será divertido. Sobretodo para ti.

-Eso quiero verlo yo-dijo Alec conteniendo la risa-tú cortejando damas.

-Lo haría si quisiera-espeté.

-Pues queda dicho. A prepararnos-dijo Eddy y se marchó a su dormitorio.

-Dudo que alguien se te acerque, pero ¿las rechazarás delante de E.J.?

-Cierra la boca.

-Será digno de ver. ¿Qué argumentarás?¿con qué excusa?

-Que te calles.

Me vestí con lo más decente que pude encontrar en poco tiempo. Camisa negra que remangué hasta los codos, pantalones vaqueros oscuros y los únicos zapatos de vestir que había en el fondo de mi armario. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde pensaba Eddy llevarnos para ligar. La simple palabra me causaba risa. Ligar, yo. Como si fuera capaz de mirar a otra persona que no fuera el propio Eddy.

El trayecto en coche fue silencioso. Yo iba de copiloto, Eddy conducía, y Alec sentado detrás, en el centro. Lo que favorecía que pudiera lanzarle miradas de desprecio por el retrovisor. Me molestaba no solo su presencia, sino que además, Eddy le había escogido la vestimenta. Ahora llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco gris claro encima y unos pantalones oscuros.

Eddy estacionó el coche en el parking de lo que parecía una discoteca. Porque el llamativo letrero de luces de neón y la cola de gente en la puerta lo delataban.

-¿De qué conoces este sitio?-pregunté antes de bajarme.

-Vi un cartel en un pasillo de la facultad-dijo Eddy sacando la llave del contacto y saliendo del coche.

En cuanto los tres bajamos del vehículo y comenzamos a caminar hasta el local, las miradas de la gente que estaba en la cola para entrar se dirigieron hacia nosotros. Me hice el desentendido, porque sabía el efecto que causaban los vampiros en la gente normal.

-Bien, Seth tú eres adulto. Yo tengo el carnet falso que me consiguió el abuelo Carlisle para entrar en la universidad...Alec, tú eres el más joven de los tres físicamente. Hay que buscar el modo de que puedas entrar y...

-No te preocupes. Accederé sin que ese de la puerta se de cuenta ni de que existo-dijo el vampiro seguro de si mismo y se nos adelantó.

-No debiste dejar que viniera, Eddy. Es peligroso. Ahí dentro habrá mucha gente.

-Tranquilo, no hará nada malo.

-Su sola presencia es mala.

-No te preocupes-me dio la mano y acercó su boca a mi oído, haciendo que se me erizara toda la piel del cuerpo-no será competencia para ti. Te prometo que no intentará arrebatarte a ninguna chica.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-En cuanto a eso, Eddy, yo...

-Encontraremos la chica perfecta para ti-dijo tirando de mi mano para que andase más deprisa.

Dentro, el local estaba lleno hasta los topes. Las luces de colores se movían casi con la rapidez de la música estridente y la gente se apiñaba, bailando unos pegados a los otros.

Alec estaba cerca de la barra, sentado en un taburete y con una copa delante que era obvio que no había probado ni probaría. Eddy me miró con los ojos brillantes y frotándose las manos.

-Hay muchas chicas, Seth.

La situación empeoraba por momentos. Alec tenía razón. ¿Iba a rechazarlas delante de Eddy?

-Esto no ha sido buena idea, mejor volvamos a casa.

-Tonterías. No seas tímido. Te ayudaré. A ver...¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

-¿Cómo?

-Si. ¿Qué te atrae?

-Ahm...no lo sé.

-Veamos. ¿Rubias o morenas?-preguntó mirando a la multitud.

Eso era fácil de responder.

-Morenas.

-¿Altas o bajas?

-Altas.

-¿Ojos?

Iba a contestar, pero Eddy empezó a alejarse de mi.

-¡Verdes!-grité inútilmente porque se adentraba cada vez más entre el gentío. Me quedé allí plantado inmóvil como una estatua. Durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos esperé que Eddy volviera. Intentando mirar sobre las cabezas de la gente y consciente de que si Alec estuviera a mi lado se reiría de mi a más no poder.

Me sentía miserable. En vez de decirle a Eddy cuales eran mis sentimientos, me había dejado arrastrar a aquel lugar para representar la más absurda de las pantomimas. Fingir que podía interesarme cualquier chica. Fingir que podía salir a ligar como si tal cosa, como un chico corriente.

Cuando Eddy reapareció frente a mi, no lo hizo solo. Le acompañaban dos chicas. Una morena de ojos castaños y otra pelirroja de ojos azules. Ambas tenían una sonrisa eterna en el rostro, y parecían entusiasmadas de estar junto a mi E.J.

-Te presento a Kate- la morena-y a Audrey- la pelirroja- ambas tienen muchas ganas de bailar- Eddy me guiñó un ojo y quise que el suelo se convirtiera en arenas movedizas y se me tragara.

Cogió a la pelirroja de la muñeca y se volvieron a adentrar en el tumulto, dejándonos a solas a la otra chica y a mi.

-¡¿Te apetece bailar?!-no sabía si reírme de que ella me gritase cuando, a pesar de la música tan alta, no tenía problema alguno para escucharla. De todos modos la imité, había que parecer normal.

Y estábamos a solas.

-¡No te ofendas...ahm...!

-¡Kate!

-¡Eso, Kate!

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Eddy no estaba tan lejos, bailando con aquella chica de bucles anaranjados y cuerpo esbelto, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia nosotros. Tenía que disimular y cogí a Kate por la cintura, pegándola más a mi cuerpo. Eso hizo que Eddy sonriera, complacido y siguió bailando como si nada.

-Escucha, Kate- dije cerca de su oreja para no tener que seguir gritando-no te ofendas, pero aunque eres una chica preciosa, estoy enamorado de otra persona. Solo he venido aquí porque me sentí obligado a hacerlo. Aún así, sé que es pasarme de la ralla, pero ¿me seguirías el juego?¿como si esto estuviera yendo bien?

Ella no me respondió. Simplemente puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, como si estuviéramos bailando acaramelados.

-Gracias-susurré.

-¿Quién es? Está aquí supongo, porque si actuamos es para que ella nos vea. ¿Es la de azul?

Cerca de nosotros, había una chica bailando provocativa con otro chico. Tenía un corto vestido azul brillante con lentejuelas y parecía ser el centro de atención de varias miradas masculinas.

-No.

-¿La de la camisa violeta?

-Es E.J.-dije para que dejara de localizar chicas.

Detuvo el baile y me miró sorprendida-pero él dijo que tú...

-Imagino lo que dijo. Me trajo aquí a ligar-era una frase graciosa aquella.

-Entonces él no sabe lo que sientes. Claro.

-Esta noche me ha servido para darme cuenta de que él no siente lo mismo que yo-dije con pena evidente en la voz-nadie lleva a alguien que le gusta a conquistar a otras personas. Así que supongo que no es una noche perdida después de todo.

Sentí que el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a ahogarme. Mis ojos, por su cuenta, buscaron a Eddy y se le veía feliz bailando con la pelirroja. _Alec. Bella. Aquella chica de la discoteca_. Demasiadas personas con las que competir. Yo no entraba en aquel grupo. Simplemente era su mejor amigo. Siempre iba a ser así. Quizás era demasiado tarde para que Eddy cambiara su opinión de mi. Tal vez debí haberle dicho antes que era mi imprimación, desde el mismo instante que lo había cogido en mis brazos por primera vez siendo un bebé que ya entendía plenamente las cosas de su alrededor.

Puede que de ese modo hubiera sido consciente de mis sentimientos, y las probabilidades de corresponderme serían mayores. Nunca lo sabría. Ya era tarde.

Kate amablemente bailó conmigo un par de canciones, y poco después, ella y su amiga se retiraron a algún lugar dentro de la discoteca. Yo seguí a Eddy a la barra, donde nos reunimos con Alec.

-¿Te diviertes?-preguntó Eddy al vampiro que tenía cara apática hasta que apareció frente a el.

-No demasiado. Hay mucha gente aquí.

-Tal vez no fue buena idea que vinieras-dijo Eddy divertido. Se notaba que el haber salido de fiesta por primera vez en su vida le hacía feliz-¿qué tomas?

-No sé. Me senté aquí y el camarero no dejaba de preguntarme si quería tomar algo. Le dije que me pusiera cualquier cosa para que se callara.

Era una copa, llena de un líquido de color verde y una guinda en el fondo.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?-me preguntó Eddy a mi. Yo negué con la cabeza. Las bebidas alcohólicas en mi cuerpo no tenían efecto, porque el alcohol se evaporaba con mi temperatura corporal.

Entonces cogió la bebida intacta de Alec y se la tomó de un solo trago. En cuanto se la acabó, tosió un poco.

-¿Qué lleva esto?-preguntó al camarero.

-Ginebra en su mayor parte.

-Ponme otro.

-Eddy, ¿qué haces?

-Estamos de fiesta ¿no?-dijo y cuando tuvo la copa llena delante, volvió a tomarla de un trago.

De esa manera, tras seis copas como aquella, la noche de ligue acabó antes de lo esperado.

Tuve que conducir yo de vuelta a casa, porque el efecto de la bebida en Eddy le había provocado sueño, así que iba en el asiento trasero junto con Alec, dormitando sobre su hombro y haciendo que yo rechinara los dientes, pero tuve que tragarme los celos, que escocían como bilis en mi garganta.

Por las tardías horas, era de esperar que Jacob durmiera, no así Edward, aunque confiaba en que no saliera a recibirnos y viera a su hijo tambaleándose por el alcohol. Eddy se había tomado muy enserio lo de salir de juerga y la pequeña parte de humanidad que había en él le estaba pasando factura a modo de borrachera.

Fui yo el que se ocupó de llevar a Eddy a su dormitorio y dejarlo sobre la cama. Y entonces Alec se marchó. Supuse que a la casa de Carlisle, pero poco me importó.

Eddy siempre había sido de sueño profundo, como Jacob. Tanto que pondría la mano en el fuego, porque ni con una explosión nuclear abriría los ojos.

Sonreí recordando todas las veces que había estado en su habitación haciendo precisamente aquello. Quitarle los zapatos para recostarlo adecuadamente, taparle con la manta y dejar que durmiera tranquilamente toda la noche.

A veces dejaba incluso que le pusiera el pijama mientras le contaba uno de mis cuentos modificados. Se los sabía todos de memoria, e incluso así, me pedía que se los repitiera. Siempre variando de una noche a otra, pero me los exigía con su dulce vocecita y me era imposible negarle nada.

Se revolvió un poco cuando tuve que moverle para poder cubrirle con el edredón, aún así siguió dormido, respirando acompasada y profundamente. Hermoso hasta en la más absoluta oscuridad. Inalcanzable para mi como la luna en el cielo.

Me aparté dispuesto a irme, pero eché un último vistazo a su silueta desde la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Eddy -susurré. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, cansado y triste. Como si cada paso costara el mayor de los esfuerzos. A pesar de ello, dudaba que pudiera dormir a pierna suelta.

-No te vayas, Seth...

Apenas había dado un paso para salir de allí cuando escuché su voz amortiguada por la gruesa tela de la colcha.

Cuando me volví para verle, estaba sentado, con los ojos semicerrados y el brazo en alto, con la mano suspendida en el aire en mi dirección.

-Tienes que descansar, Eddy.

-Duerme conmigo. Como antes. Ya nunca duermes conmigo, ¿por qué?

Sus preguntas ebrias eran de las que metían en apuros.

-Esta noche...

-Duerme conmigo-movió la mano en un ademán para que me acercara.

Obedecí.

En cuanto me senté de rodillas sobre la cama, sus dedos fueron a parar a mi nuca, su brazo se enredó tras mi cuello y su frente terminó sobre mi hombro. A pesar de su estado, su aliento no olía a alcohol, sino a menta por el cóctel.

-Duerme conmigo-repitió. Su tibia respiración chocó contra la piel de mi mandíbula y sentí un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

-Está bien...pero recuéstate-le obligué a que se tumbara adecuadamente y volví a taparle, pero atrapó mi mano con una de las suyas antes de que terminara.

-Métete tú también. Duerme conmigo, Seth.

Volví a hacerle caso y me cubrí con la manta yo también. Quedando completamente a su lado. Rozaba la tela de su ropa con la mía, tan próximos, que debía escuchar con claridad los latidos desbocados de mi corazón.

Hacía tiempo que no dormía con él, cierto, pero porque hasta ahora no me sentía de este modo. Tenía miedo de tocar su piel por temor a no poder refrenar mi deseo. Tenía miedo de que sus más leves caricias me nublaran el juicio. Tenía miedo de perder su amistad al perderme a mi mismo.

Tenía miedo. Al final sí era pura cobardía.

Colocó la mano sobre mi cintura y me miró con una media sonrisa en los labios-buenas noches, Seth.

Tragué y cerré los ojos. Debía dormir. Intentarlo al menos. Aquella situación era nueva para mi.

Antes todo era fácil. Eddy solo era un niño. Mi vida se resumía en darle todo lo que necesitase, jugar cuando me lo pidiese y cuidarle a jornada completa. Pero ahora, sólo pensaba en amarle. Las veinticuatro horas. Hacerle sentir querido y que me quisiera. Que me quisiera de la misma forma en la que lo hacía yo con aquel sentimiento que parecía no tener fin.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Eddy dormía profundamente y ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos. Con la boca entreabierta y el rostro calmo.

No pude evitarlo y le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, tan suave como el terciopelo. Y volvió el pánico a perderle, a que aquellas noches se convirtieran en un mero recuerdo y a saberlo en otros brazos que no fueran los míos.

En un impulso, le pegué más a mi cuerpo. No pareció percatarse y fui un poco más allá. Acorté la distancia y rocé sus labios con los míos. Sólo un segundo, sólo una caricia. Pero entonces caí en mi propia trampa. Quería más y le besé con suavidad. Notando su aliento y el mío entremezclarse. Mis labios presionaban con los suyos y sentí la necesidad de probarle. El olor a menta embriagaba mis sentidos. Su lengua era dulce y exquisita, postrándose ante mi sin impedimento alguno. Y era incapaz de creer que algo como aquello, que sentía mío, que había sido hecho para mí, que sólo yo debía poseer; tarde o temprano me sería arrebatado.

Volví a mi ser y le contemplé. Seguía impasible, aunque hubiera jurado que le vi sonreír un poco.

Imaginaciones mías. Le abracé con fuerza y cariño, oliendo su pelo y sintiendo su respiración sobre mi pecho. Así, me quedé dormido.

_Continuará..._


	23. Senda peligrosa

**23\. Senda peligrosa**

**POV. E.J.**

Me sentía muy cómodo y protegido. Notaba la luz del sol en la espalda, entrando a través de la ventana, pero poco me importaba en ese instante que ya fuera de día. Tan a gusto como estaba. Tan tranquilo.

Respiré hondo y supe perfectamente de quién eran los brazos que me rodeaban. Aquel aroma era de Seth. Inconfundible.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi durmiendo, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, su nariz casi rozando con la mía. Sentí que mis mejillas se volvían cálidas y me aparté conmocionado.

Mi garganta estaba seca, rasposa, como si hubieran pasado una lija por ella. Era molesto e insoportable. Por desgracia, sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

Fui a la cocina en busca de una consolación y allí estaban mis padres. Uno desayunando, y el otro de pie, leyendo un libro de cocina.

-Buenos días, Ed-dijo mi padre antes de seguir devorando lo que parecían huevos revueltos.

-¿Os divertisteis?

Mi cara debió darle la respuesta. Abrí la nevera, saqué un zumo, y al ver que quedaba poco, bebí directamente del tetra brik.

Entonces sentí que alguien me ponía un gorro en la cabeza. Al darme la vuelta, vi a mi tía Rosalie.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó. Yo tuve que quitármela para ver que se trataba de una gorra nuevecita.

-Si, muchas gracias tía Rose.

-Sabes que siempre me acuerdo de ti vaya a donde vaya-dijo y me di cuenta de que en la encimera habían al menos cuatro bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

-¿Todo...todo eso es para mi?

-Todo.

-Gracias.

-Nada de gracias-dijo mi tía y estiró los brazos hacia mi. Así que la abracé y ella me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Tras su fuerte achuchón, se me quedó mirando como si me examinara-tienes mala cara. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo sed.

-Toma, peque-mi padre me ofreció el vaso de leche que tenía junto a su plato.

-No esa sed, papá-dije. Él entonces entendió.

-Debe ser por la resaca-se carcajeó.

-Por lo que he leído, la resaca se caracteriza por dolor de cabeza y mareos. No es mi caso.

-Porque no eres humano, E.J.-dijo mi otro padre sin despegar la vista del libro, pero claramente atento a todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó mi tía Rosalie comprensiva, acariciándome el cabello maternal.

-No es necesario. Gracias. Voy a cambiarme y saldré.

**POV. Alec**

Esme Cullen me dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de que yo saliera por la puerta de su casa rumbo a la cabaña.

Por lo general, desde que había llegado, los Cullen habían sido corteses conmigo, pero obviamente, no pasaba por alto que se habían visto obligados a tolerarme por el ofrecimiento de Edward. Se notaba, claro, que mi presencia no les agradaba, aunque dados sus modales, no iban a echarme.

Carlisle Cullen siempre me había parecido un pusilánime. Un vampiro antivampiro. Pero ahora que yo también me alimentaba de sangre de animales, y vivía con ellos aparentando ser un humano corriente, mi opinión de él y por ende de su familia, había cambiado. Aunque Emmett y Jasper me lanzaran miradas displicentes cada vez que me veían.

No me había alejado demasiado de la casa, cuando Jane se unió a mi.

-No deberías estar aquí-fue lo primero que dije.

-Me aburro en Port Angeles.

-Pues vuelve con nuestro maestro.

-Le dije que no volvería sin ti. Que sólo yo podría traerte de vuelta.

-Pues te equivocaste.

Caminamos un poco, a ritmo normal. Me disgustaba la idea de que Edward descubriera que Jane andaba cerca y esperaba que mi hermana desapareciera antes de llegar a la cabaña.

-¿Habéis hablado?-preguntó mi hermana.

-¿Quiénes?

-El pequeño Cullen y tú. Ya sabe que estás enamorado de él.

Me detuve y automáticamente la cogí por la muñeca. Tiré de ella y nos adentramos en el bosque, alejándonos del camino principal.

-¿Se lo dijiste tú?

-Pues claro.

-Ese no era tu trabajo.

-Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti. Siempre lo ha sido.

-No, Jane. No debiste decírselo, eso era asunto mío.

-Solo quería acelerar las cosas.

No supe qué decirle. En cierta forma me había quitado un peso de encima. E.J. ya estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos y solo me quedaba esperar que eligiera.

-¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?

-Lo ha mencionado, si.

-¿Y?

-Temo que no tengo tantas posibilidades como yo creía. El lobo...pasaron la noche juntos.

Era como si afiladas garras lacerasen mi pecho profundamente.

-Acaba con el perro.

-No puedo y créeme que deseo hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Parece que esto del amor es un arma de doble filo. Quiero que solo esté conmigo, pero no puedo hacer nada que le haga sufrir. Aún si eso implica estar con...él.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti...-me dio la mano y me la apretó con fuerza, reconfortándome.

Entonces recordé algo.

-¿Qué hiciste con Bella?

-¿Quién?

-Bella, la chica del otro día. La que amenacé.

-Ah, terminé tu trabajo. Dejaste algunos cabos sueltos.

-¿La mataste?

-La obligué a escribir una nota a su papá-su tono de fingida lástima me hizo gracia-diciendo que necesitaba estar sola, así nadie la buscaría por un tiempo. No supiste mirar, hermanito. La chica acababa de llegar de...Alaska creo que me dijo. Así que hice que escribiera que volvía allí. Subió al coche temblando, casi se le cae la maleta-rió-fue divertido.

-La pregunta es...¿llegó a Alaska de verdad?

-Mmm no. Lo siento, no pude contenerme. Olía muy bien.

-Me trae sin cuidado. Solo espero que no lo hicieras en Forks.

-Ah, no. Dejé que se alejara bastante. Confiada de que tenía plena libertad.

Volvió a reír. Sus carcajadas eran como el dulce tintineo de unas campanillas.

Pero no pude seguir la conversación, porque entonces le vi. Como una estela a través de los árboles.

Y no pude vislumbrar nada más. Incluso mi hermana desapareció de mi lado cuando mis ojos fueron detrás de aquella criatura.

**POV. E.J.**

Odiaba intensamente aquella sensación. La sed imposible de saciar con nada que no fuera el liquido rojo que tanto despreciaba beber. Pero formaba parte de mi naturaleza y no me quedaba alternativa.

Corrí a través del bosque en busca de un sonido, de un aroma que me indicara que había ciervos cerca. Saqué los colmillos y me gruñí a mi mismo.

De niño, cazar me resultaba divertido, excitante. Era una competición, y Seth la había convertido en una especie de juego. Como un deporte en el que ganaba el que consiguiera la presa primero. Pero de adulto la cosa cambiaba. No me gustaba matar animales por el simple hecho de calmar mi sed. He ahí la razón de que quisiera ser veterinario. Dispondría de reservas de sangre como en el hospital de mi abuelo Carlisle, sin la necesidad de que ningún animal tuviera que fallecer por mi culpa.

Suspiré y finalmente lo capté, el llamativo olor. Así que me lancé hacia el este. La vegetación fue raleando a medida que ascendía. El aroma era cálido, más intenso que un alce, y más atrayente. Mis ojos localizaron el movimiento de unas patas sobre la hojarasca. Vi la piel leonada de un gran felino. Cuando me vio, rugió y expuso sus colmillos, pero la sed era muy fuerte.

Ignoré sus garras y salté sobre él, derribándolo.

No fue una gran lucha. La calidez de su sangre irradió por todo mi cuerpo, y calmó aquella incomodidad en mi garganta, pero como siempre, cegado por la necesidad, el animal acabó muerto entre mis brazos antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar para evitarlo.

Lo solté y cayó sobre la tierra con un golpe seco. Aunque no tuve tiempo de lamentarlo demasiado.

-No sabía que también bebías sangre-dijo Alec. A pocos metros de mi, con aire casual, como si hubiera estado allí por horas.

-¿Me has visto?-me disgustó. Había sido testigo de mi debilidad.

-Te vi atravesar el bosque y no pude evitar seguirte.

-No debiste hacerlo-dije enfadado. La boca todavía me sabía a sangre. Mis manos olían al puma que yacía muerto a mis pies. Y me sentí avergonzado.

Alec parecía conmocionado de pronto. Como si no entendiera mis palabras.

Se acercó a mi y en un instante le tenía frente a frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto...esto no es algo que me guste hacer. Es la sed.

-¿Te estás justificando conmigo?

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aquello era cierto.

-Eso parece-reconocí.

-Es lo que eres, E.J., no te sientas culpable.

-Es esta maldita sed. Por fortuna, solo aparece una o dos veces al mes. El resto del tiempo, me alimento de comida.

-Te creo.

Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y descendieron hasta mi cuello. Con delicadeza, como si temiera que fuera a romperme bajo su tacto. Era consciente de que sus ojos no se apartaban de mis labios y me puse nervioso. Nunca había besado a nadie y no sabía si quería que Alec fuera el primero.

Tenía que distraerlo y sólo se me ocurrió una cosa que una parte de mi había deseado desde que lo había visto unos días atrás en las afueras de mi universidad.

-Enséñamelo-sus pupilas se encontraron con las mías, interrogantes.

-¿El qué?

-Tu don.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

-Mi don no se ve. Se siente...mejor dicho, no se siente.

-Quiero _no_ sentirlo.

-¿Estás seguro?, podría ser peligroso. Podría matarte bajo su influencia y ni te darías cuenta.

-Muéstramelo- insistí.

-A cambio de una cosa-dijo. Sus manos se apartaron de mi y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?-pregunté algo temeroso.

-Te mostraré mi don, pero solo si me dejas verte en tu forma de lobo.

-¿Por qué quieres ver eso?

-Curiosidad.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, quizás rememorando nuestra anterior conversación en la pradera.

-Está bien-dije sin más. Era justo. Una cosa por la otra.

Pero para entrar en fase, tenía que hacer algo primero. Y mientras lo hacía comencé a arrepentirme de haber accedido.

Me quité la camiseta y se la tendí a Alec, que de repente me miraba con la boca abierta.

-La ropa se rompe-dije sin rodeos. Ahora tocaba deshacerme de los pantalones, y no pude evitar ruborizarme, porque aquel vampiro no apartaba la vista de mi. Así que la ropa interior se rompería. No pensaba quitármela delante de Alec.

Entrar en fase para mí, era tan sencillo como respirar. Pero se me hacía extraño lo de andar a cuatro patas y la nueva perspectiva del mundo en esa posición.

Alec me contemplaba, como fascinado. Se me acercó, alzó la mano en mi dirección y acarició el pelaje de la parte superior de mi cabeza con movimientos cautos, pero amables.

El lobo en el que me convertía, según los que me rodeaban, era único. Jamás habían visto a alguien físicamente como yo. Y ante esas opiniones, una vez, me había observado en el reflejo del agua.

Impresionaba verse a uno mismo con ese aspecto. No así a los demás. No me resultaba chocante ver a mi padre, a Seth o a Leah. Pero yo...aquellos ojos de un escarlata intenso, aquel pelaje completamente blanco y el descomunal tamaño. Ya sabía que no era normal, y entrar en fase y ser un lobo me lo recordaba. Por eso no lo hacía demasiado a pesar de que mi padre de vez en cuando me explicaba que yo era un verdadero alfa nacido para liderar una manada.

Pero un trato era un trato. Él ya me había visto como lobo y ahora le tocaba mostrarme su don. Aunque salir de fase implicaba...completa desnudez. Así que volví a ser yo mismo mientras le daba la espalda.

Estiré una mano al tiempo que con la otra me tapaba mis partes íntimas, tremendamente sonrojado.

-¿Me las das, por favor?

De repente, a mis pies, vi una especie de niebla blanca que comenzó a rodearme. Y entonces, dejé de ver. Intenté gritar, pero no me escuchaba. Y quise caminar, aunque no podía saber si lo estaba haciendo o no. No comprendía nada, hasta que recordé el don de Alec.

Cuando recuperé la vista, no solo estaba completamente vestido de nuevo, sino que también había vuelto mi sentido del tacto y sentía los labios de Alec sobre mis labios, y podía ver sus ojos a escasos milímetros de los míos.

Alec me estaba besando.

**POV. Seth**

Desperté escuchando las carcajadas de Rosalie, que por lo que deduje estaba hablando con Jacob en algún lugar de la casa.

Ya Eddy no se encontraba a mi lado y me enfadé conmigo mismo por no haberme levantado cuando él lo había hecho. Aunque, todavía algo adormilado, me levanté para ir en su busca por la cabaña.

Tal como predije, Rosalie y Jake estaban charlando animados en el salón, sobre alguna anécdota que parecía haber vivido la vampira rubia. Edward en cambio, estaba en su dormitorio, tumbado sobre la cama, con un libro entre las manos y la puerta abierta.

-Ha ido de caza-dijo antes de que abriera la boca para preguntar.

-No me avisó para ir con él-la aflicción se notaba en mi voz aunque intentase evitarlo.

-Sabes que ya no le gusta beber en compañía. No te preocupes. Volverá pronto.

A pesar de que Edward estaba en lo cierto, echaba de menos los viejos tiempos en los que Eddy y yo hacíamos todo juntos. Como uña y carne, inseparables.

-Voy a ver si le encuentro-dije. A pesar de todo, confiaba en que Eddy no se enfadase conmigo si iba en su busca. Con un poco de suerte ya habría cazado y volveríamos juntos a casa.

Pero antes de que me alejara de la puerta, Edward volvió a hablarme.

-Díselo, Seth.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y detuve mis pasos inevitablemente. Volví a mirar a Edward. Había cerrado el libro y sus ojos me contemplaban intensamente.

-¿Por Alec?¿crees que Eddy...?

-Sí. Por Alec. Por Bella. Por cualquiera. E.J. es tu imprimación, Seth. Sabes lo mucho que te estimo, y no se me ocurre mejor persona para estar con mi hijo. Por eso, y por lo que sé que podrás sufrir si se diera el caso, Seth, te imploro que se lo digas. Deja que E.J. pueda elegir sabiendo quienes son los candidatos. Por ahora solo está Alec.

-¿Quieres decir...Alec ha hablado con Eddy?-sentí como si una bola de fuego hubiera caído en mi estómago y las llamas empezaran a extenderse por doquier.

-E.J. ya sabe los sentimientos de Alec. Sí.

Un apretado nudo en la garganta comenzó a dificultarme la respiración.

-¿Y...le corresponde?-había hecho la pregunta, pero no quería saber la respuesta bajo ningún concepto.

-No soy yo quien deba responder a esa cuestión-y así, sin más, zanjó la conversación. Abrió de nuevo el libro y se centró en la lectura.

Yo notaba las piernas temblorosas. Se había abierto un precipicio delante de mi al que podría caer de un momento a otro y no había modo de salvarse o evitar la caída.

Salí de la cabaña ignorando el saludo de Jake y Rosalie. Me adentré en la espesura del bosque y dejé que su aroma me llevara hasta él.

Tenía miedo, mucho. Las palabras de Edward me dolían como balas en el corazón. Él escuchaba los pensamientos de su hijo y sabía cosas que nadie más podía conocer. Si él me había dicho eso, es que mis posibilidades eran casi nulas; que la balanza se había inclinado a favor del vampiro recién llegado. De aquel asesino que solo había venido a arrebatarme la felicidad. Y a pesar de todo, si eso ocurría, yo no podía reclamar nada. Había sido un cobarde. Me había confiado de que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para confesarle mis sentimientos y mi imprimación y había pecado de soberbia. Siempre pensé que Eddy sería mío. Y el universo me estaba castigando por ello.

¿Qué haría yo?, solo de imaginarme a Eddy marchándose de Forks. De verle despidiéndose de mi. De pensar que no volvería a tenerle a mi lado jamás, me hacían desear la muerte. Porque por mucho que Eddy fuera feliz...dolía más de lo que me consideraba capaz de soportar.

El camino iba ascendiendo a medida que avanzaba y la vegetación era cada vez más escasa. Lo cual fue una ayuda para que, al llegar, contemplase aquella escena con mayor claridad.

Me paralicé. Sentí que la sangre se congelaba en mis venas. Que dejaba de respirar y el corazón había ralentizado sus latidos.

Allí, frente a mis atónitos ojos, Alec y mi Eddy se estaban besando. Aquel vampiro estaba probando unos labios que hacía escasas horas habían sido míos. Tocando a una criatura a la que yo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Y la realidad me golpeó duro. Tanto que sentí que perdería la consciencia y no despertaría jamás.

Quise gritar, entrar en fase y lanzarme contra Alec cual kamikaze. Quise enfurecerme, quise llorar. Temblé. Recé porque aquello no fuera cierto. Escuché al lobo y a mi alma aullar de dolor. Y lo único que pude hacer, fue marcharme y no mirar atrás.

_Continuará..._


	24. Tanto tiempo perdido

**24\. Tanto tiempo perdido**

**POV. E.J.**

Los labios de Alec eran suaves. Se sentía bien aquella sensación. A pesar de que ambos parecíamos realmente torpes e inseguros, besar era tan agradable como me lo había imaginado.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su mano, firme, no se movía de mi nuca, y la otra parecía sujetarme vacilante por la cintura.

Había visto muchas películas en mi vida, a mis padres y a mis tíos...como para saber perfectamente que un beso no se limitaba simplemente a pegar unos labios contra otros. Podía haber más contacto. Podía llegar a ser más placentero. Apostaba por ello.

Pero, yo no quería continuar para averiguarlo.

Alec era atractivo. Era distinguido. Había cambiado su manera de ser por mi...pero no era Seth. Mi primer beso, debía haber sido con Seth. La declaración de amor debería de haber sido por parte de Seth. No podía seguir con aquello cuando lo que yo deseaba, era a Seth.

Posé mis manos en el pecho de Alec, y le empujé levemente. Eso hizo que se detuviera y se apartara para mirarme. Percibí algo de temor en sus ojos.

-Disculpa-dijo-me dejé llevar. ¿Te has enfadado?

-No...pero yo...

-Tal vez debí haberte pedido permiso.

-No es eso...-me sentí Atlas de repente, como si cargara con el peso del cielo sobre mis hombros. Podía aplastarme en cualquier momento, y quizás eso era lo que me merecía.

Pero aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. Alec había venido de Volterra, se había quedado en Forks mucho tiempo por mi culpa. Me había confesado sus sentimientos y yo, desconcertado, no había sido capaz de detener tal caos antes de que fuera tarde. Como ahora. Aunque debía escuchar a mi corazón y a mi mente. Allí solo había cabida para uno.

Entonces, me dio la impresión de que él leyó mis pensamientos.

-No es a mi a quien amas-afirmó. No había atisbo alguno de pregunta. La mano de su nuca se desplazó a mi mejilla y la acarició con cariño.

Negué con la cabeza. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero se resistían a salir. No quería lastimar a Alec, pero tampoco podía engañarme a mi mismo, y por consiguiente, a él.

-En estos días, te juro que te he cogido mucho cariño. De verdad. En otras circunstancias, incluso yo...podría quererte como tú...podría corresponderte.

La voz me salió rota. No mentía. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, habría escogido a Alec sin dudarlo siquiera. Pero Seth siempre había estado ahí. En mi vida. En mi alma. Teníamos un vínculo que nadie podría romper jamás. Porque sabía que si yo pedía la luna, Seth me la daría. Y que si él me pedía el sol, yo haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

No podía luchar contra aquello. Aunque intentase ignorarlo. Aunque fingiera que lo que había entre nosotros era pura amistad. Aunque me muriese de ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo quería y jamás me atreviese. Alec se merecía algo mejor que las sobras de mi amor por otra persona.

-Lo siento mucho...-concluí.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, él me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No lo sientas. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al venir aquí. Te observé durante mucho tiempo. Siempre estabas con él. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de intuición podía ver algo entre vosotros. Aunque supongo que no pude evitar albergar esperanzas.

-Pero tú has sido tan...bueno. No te mereces que yo...

-Eh-me cogió del mentón para que le sostuviera la mirada-nada de caras largas. Algún día Seth morirá. Yo no. Y estaré esperándote, no te quepa duda.

-¿Esperándome?

-Cuando alguien quiere algo como lo deseo yo...el tiempo no es un obstáculo. Soy paciente. Y quiero tu felicidad, aún por encima de la mía. Pero, lamentablemente...no podré ser testigo de esa dicha.

-Eso quiere decir...¿te vas?

-Será lo mejor. No quiero que mi presencia te incomode. Ni quiero matar al lobo por tener la suerte de poseerte. Aro se alegrará de verme.

-Espero volver a verte algún día-dije sincero. Alec se había ganado mi afecto y sentiría su marcha.

-Contaré los segundos.

Le abracé con fuerza y un inmenso agradecimiento por su comprensión. Alec se merecía lo mejor. Y esperaba algún día poder dárselo.

A cierta distancia, pude ver a Jane, mirándonos. Parecía sonreír, quizás ante la perspectiva de que su hermano y ella volverían juntos a casa por fin. Estaba convencido de que la vería de nuevo alguna vez. A ella y a Alec.

**POV. Seth**

A cada paso que daba, sentía resquebrajarse mi alma un poco más. Y casi sin fuerzas llegué a la cabaña.

Dentro se escuchaban las risas de Jacob y Edward, a solas en su nidito de amor. Afortunados por tenerse el uno al otro. La profunda envidia me invadió. No podía entrar y romperles la burbuja de felicidad. Así que me dejé caer sobre la tierra y apoyé la espalda en la fachada. Abracé mis piernas y enterré mi cabeza en las rodillas.

Lloré en silencio. La pérdida era el más doloroso de los sentimientos que había experimentado. Saber que Alec era el elegido por Eddy. Me insulté, mil veces. Debí haberle hecho caso a Edward, pero mucho antes. Debí haberme confesado. Aunque quizás, lo hubiera hecho en balde. Daba por sentado que Eddy podía corresponderme, pero evidentemente no era así. Alec quizás era lo que él había estado esperando.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé de aquella manera, lamentándome como un niño. Hasta que escuché pasos. Eddy apareció entonces por entre los arbustos. Solo.

Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me molestó.

Los celos se apoderaron de mi mente. La ira manaba de mi cuerpo como el vapor tras una ducha fría. Recordar aquel beso en medio del bosque, a solas, ajenos al mundo cual pareja de enamorados. Quizás ya eran novios. Tal vez pensaban mantenerlo en secreto. A mi, que me consideraba su mejor amigo. Con el que jamás había tenido problemas de compartir nada.

Pero entonces recordé las palabras de Edward. Alec le había dicho sus sentimientos. Se le había declarado y Eddy nunca me dijo nada en absoluto, igual que no me dijo el día en que el vampiro apareció en su universidad, la primera vez que lo vio. Las cosas habían cambiado a tal velocidad que ni lo había visto venir. Era un mazazo descubrir que ahora para Eddy yo no era más que un mero conocido. La confianza se había disipado.

No debía sorprenderme. Ahora su compañero era Alec. Le abriría su corazón a el y no había espacio para mi. Sobraba en aquella ecuación.

Eddy se me acercó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada-respondí seco. Noté su sorpresa ante mi tono, pero no se pronunció al respecto.

-Está bien-dijo dispuesto a abrir la puerta y entrar en la cabaña. Pero mi cuerpo me falló. Actuó por mi. Mi lengua se movió y el sonido brotó de mi garganta.

-Os vi. A Alec y a ti, besándoos.

-¿Qué?-su mano se detuvo antes de tocar el picaporte. Su rostro había palidecido, como si le hubieran pillado en la peor de las travesuras y no encontrase la justificación para salir de aquel embrollo.

Me puse en pie, rojo de rabia. No podía evitarlo. Los celos me dominaban por completo. Era consciente de que se trataba de mi imprimación y que debía tratarle con el mayor de los respetos y cuidados, pero yo no era yo en ese momento. Me sentía humillado. Necesitaba reclamarle por haberme lastimado en lo más profundo.

-No lo niegues, E.J. -nunca le llamaba por ese nombre. Noté su tensión al darse cuenta-¿estáis juntos?

Su gesto se torció. Entornó los ojos, como si intentara reconocerme. Y la furia se adueñó de su voz también.

-¿Me pides explicaciones?¿tú a mi?¿quién te crees que eres, Seth?

Me desinflé como un globo. El coraje se disipó en un instante. _¿Quién me creía yo?_ , no tenía derecho alguno para reclamar nada en absoluto. Era como una bofetada ser consciente de aquello.

-Nadie...-dije casi en susurro. Como si me hubieran desarmado y me hubiera resignado a recibir el golpe de gracia que acabase con todo.

Su mano volvió a dirigirse al pomo. Temblando por la furia. Tenso. Pero no abrió la puerta. Me miró de nuevo.

-¿Me seguiste?-preguntó.

-Fui a buscarte. Quería que volviéramos juntos a casa.

-¿Cuánto viste?

-Lo suficiente para saber que has cambiado.

-Deberías haberte quedado un poco más.

Solté una falsa risotada. Aquello había sonado a chiste.

-¿Y ser testigo de lo bajo que caías?

_Juro que no quise decir eso._

Su puño golpeó mi mejilla con una fuerza que me hizo voltear el rostro. No obstante, me lo merecía.

-Cómo te atreves...-dijo. Esta vez no había enojo en su voz, sino pena. O esa impresión me dio.

-Lo siento-dije verdaderamente arrepentido mientras me tocaba la mejilla. El cosquilleo de dolor comenzaba a sentirse.

-Si te hubieras quedado un poco más, habrías visto que le rechacé.

-¿Le rechazaste?

-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, Seth. Tú menos que nadie. Eres tan...idiota. No puedo creer que le rechazara por ti. Un cobarde que ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que soy su imprimación. Que se queda impasible a pesar de que otro me ronde. Al que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que yo pueda sentir y por quien.

Me quedé sin habla. Procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Había rechazado a Alec por mi y no solo eso, sino que sabía que yo había imprimado de él.

-¿Cómo...?-fue lo único que pude balbucear. Sentí que la lengua me pesaba varios kilos.

Solo se me ocurría que alguien se lo hubiera contado. Lo que no podía deducir quién había sido.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente alzó el brazo hacia mi y me tocó el rostro, con suavidad esta vez.

Entonces las imágenes inundaron mi cerebro.

Era como estar en los brazos de Jacob. Podía verle el rostro sonriente y los ojos emocionados. Aquellos eran los recuerdos de Eddy sin lugar a dudas.

- _Yo también quiero verlo-_ aquella era mi voz. Leah se apartó empujada por mis manos y me vi a mi mismo, algo más joven que ahora.

Aquel momento era tan nítido, que sentí que volvía a vivirlo. Mis ojos no se apartaban del pequeño Eddy. Edward reía y Leah me golpeó el brazo.

- _Seth, ¿qué te pasa?¿te has quedado tonto?_

- _Creo que tenías razón Leah, E.J. va a ser muy popular_ \- Edward me revolvió el cabello y me tranquilizó sacándome de aquel estado. Recuerdo que en aquel momento sentía que había encontrado la razón de mi existencia- _todo está bien, Seth._

- _¿De qué habláis?_ -preguntó Jacob. Era de lo más extraño verlo todo y a todos en esa perspectiva.

- _Seth ha imprimado_ -dijo Edward de lo más normal. No se molestó, ni parecía sorprendido.

- _¿Qué?_ -creo que aquello supuso un duro golpe para mi hermana en ese momento. Pero yo no podía mirar nada que no fuera Eddy, eso no lo había olvidado, porque seguía ocurriendo a día de hoy.

- _¿Cómo?¿de qui...?¿de nuestro hijo?_ -Jacob estaba con la boca abierta.

- _¿Puedo cogerlo Jake?_ -pregunté yo, al tiempo que la visión se disipaba como humo.

Los dedos de Eddy se apartaron de mi cara y fui consciente de la realidad. Él lo había sabido siempre.

-Nadie tiene en cuenta que no soy una criatura normal. Ni siquiera tú.

-Siempre lo has sabido-dije en voz alta para creérmelo.

-Lo viví, Seth. Pues claro que lo sabía.

-Espera...tu padre. ¡Edward también sabe que lo sabes!-me sentí un completo estúpido de pronto.

-Claro. Pero mi propio padre no iba a decírtelo, Seth, como tú comprenderás.

Me di cuenta de que dentro de la cabaña ya no se escuchaban las risas de Edward y Jacob, pero le resté importancia. Lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado intenso como para preocuparme por otra cosa.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Creí que eso era algo que te confería a ti. Además...-apartó la mirada, como avergonzado-sé perfectamente lo que es la imprimación, Seth. Y las fases por las que se pasan. Hermano, mejor amigo...Cuando dejé de crecer, pensé que lo de amigo pasaría a segundo plano, pero tú no decías nada. No hacías nada. Sé de memoria la historia de mis padres, y lo mucho que mi padre dijo a diestro y siniestro que se había imprimado. Tú no decías una palabra y supuse...que te habías quedado en la fase de la amistad, que no me veías más que como simplemente un amigo. Y llegó Alec y seguías sin actuar, por lo que confirmé mis sospechas. Pero entonces ahora me reclamas, celoso, como si tuvieras derechos sobre mi. Cuando jamás has dicho o hecho algo que me hubiera hecho pensar que...

-Te amo con todo mi ser, Eddy...-dije. Consciente de que había perdido el tiempo. De que había sido el mayor de los tontos. Pero no podía evitarlo, en un intento desesperado de retenerlo y que sus sentimientos por mi no cambiaran, fueran cuales fueran. Si él sabía de mi imprimación, quizás había notado que aquello nos unía más allá de una simple amistad-sé que es tarde. Que mis sentimientos puede que ya no te importen, pero...no te decía nada porque tenía miedo. Temía que me rechazaras. Que fueras tú el que no me viera más que como un amigo y eso quebrara nuestra relación. Prefería tenerte como amigo a perderte.

-¿Me amas?-no supe descifrar lo que había en su mirada. Me asustó esa sensación.

**POV. Jacob**

Me sentía como un espía, allí, detrás de la cortina. Evitando moverme para que no nos detectaran. Ni a Edward, ni a mi. Ambos escuchando atentos la conversación que tenía lugar fuera. Aquella conversación tan esperada, al menos por mi parte.

Mi corazón estaba en un puño, esperando el desenlace de aquella situación.

Al menos había escuchado algo positivo. Alec se había marchado de Forks, rechazado por mi hijo.

-No puedo creer que no me dijeras que Ed sabía de la imprimación de Seth- murmuré a mi marido sin dejar de mirar para afuera.

-No debo aprovecharme de mi don, Jacob. Si E.J. no te lo decía, yo no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

-Pero yo también soy su padre. Me siento excluido-hice un puchero y Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Y también eres el líder de la manada en la que está Seth. Os escucháis los pensamientos, por ende, todo lo que tu piensas queda expuesto ante él. ¿No has pensado nunca porqué E.J. no entra mucho en fase?

Chasqueé la lengua al ver que era cierto. Conmigo, los secretos de mi hijo no estaban a salvo.

-Te amo-repitió Seth llamando de nuevo nuestra atención. Se notaba que el rechazo de mi hijo a Alec le había insuflado ánimos y ya era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos sin reparos.

**POV. E.J.**

-Te amo.

Me parecía mentira estar escuchando esas palabras por boca de Seth. Había soñado muchas veces con ese instante que por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

Sin detenerme a pensar, sin saber si era lo correcto en ese momento; me acerqué a él. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y le besé. Le besé con ansias. Las mismas que parecía tener él, que me abrazó fuertemente y correspondió a mi beso sin reserva alguna.

Esto era diferente. Mejor a mi juicio. Perfecto. Mi Seth. E incluso tuve la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que sentía esos labios sobre los míos. Tan cálidos y exquisitos, que tuve que controlarme para no morderlos.

-Intenté decírtelo muchas veces...-dijo sin apenas separar sus labios de mis labios. Su aliento chocó contra mi boca y se mezcló con el mío-pero siempre pasaba algo que me lo impedía. Justo cuando reunía el valor suficiente...

-¿De verdad?-no pude evitar reírme. Parecía que ninguno de nosotros quería separarse demasiado del otro. Yo hablaba sobre sus labios y él sobre los míos.

-En la playa...en la discoteca...por cierto, ¿por qué me llevaste a ese lugar a ligar si sabías de mi imprimación?-puso algo de distancia entre nuestros rostros. Sus brazos seguían rodeándome, pero sus ojos me miraban con ferviente curiosidad.

Yo mostré la más inocente de mis sonrisas-quería forzarte a confesármelo. Pero no funcionó-reconocí.

-Quise hacerlo. Pero fuiste en busca de dos chicas y no me diste tiempo.

-¿Ibas a hacerlo de verdad?

-¡Lo juro!¡ojos verdes!¡lo grité!

Ofuscado, comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, como para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Eso me hizo reír.

-No tiene gracia-me tapé la boca para amortiguar mis risotadas, pero no funcionaba demasiado bien. Él se puso serio, aunque sabía que no del todo. Seth nunca se ponía serio conmigo-luego te emborrachaste y te acosté en la cama. Quise irme, pero me pediste que me quedara. No pude dejarte solo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si todo lo que me pides te lo concedo sea lo que sea?. Te dormiste y luego yo...-se silenció de súbito.

-¿Y luego?

-Iba a decírtelo. Lo prometo. Aunque borracho no era buena idea. Era probable que no lo recordaras a la mañana siguiente.

-No. ¿Qué ibas a decir?¿luego tú qué?-pinché consciente de que se había detenido por un motivo.

-Luego...te besé-sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo, apenas perceptible por el color tostado de su piel.

-¿Me besaste mientras dormía?-el batiburrillo de mariposas que anidaban en mi estómago comenzaron a batir las alas con más intensidad. Y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi cara-fuiste tú-fue lo único que dije antes de besarle de nuevo con más pasión incluso que antes.

Él gimió en respuesta, y me apretó entre sus brazos. Esperaba que no me soltase jamás. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Porque él era mío. Y yo era suyo. De eso no tenía duda.

Yo había nacido para estar con Seth Clearwater.

**POV. Edward**

No podía dejar de sonreír y decidí que ya era hora de apartarse de la ventana. Cuando miré a Jacob, a mi lado, estaba igual de feliz y sonriente que yo. Acaricié su hombro y fue la señal para que me siguiera al dormitorio.

Ambos caminamos en silencio y con cuidado, como si hubiéramos entrado a robar en nuestra propia casa.

Jacob entró en la habitación primero y yo cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-Había que dejarles intimidad-aclaré. Aunque sabía que Jacob pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Ya era hora de que esto pasara-dijo él, y aliviado se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Les auguro un futuro de inmensa felicidad, como nosotros. Y lo mejor, es que E.J. estará muchos, muchos años a nuestro lado-yo también tomé asiento al lado de mi marido. Jacob entonces cogió mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

-Y ahora supongo que sí ocupará un puesto en la manada ¿no?

-Eso...es cosa vuestra. Pregúntale a él.

Entonces, por la mente de Jacob pasaron imágenes fugaces, tan deprisa que no fui capaz ni de asimilarlas.

Me obligó a tumbarme y pronto lo tuve encima de mi. Con las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y devorándome con aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Tiene que pagarme el no haberme contado lo que sabía de nuestro hijo, señor Black- su tono era de lo más seductor y no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior. Una de sus manos me acarició el pecho por encima de la ropa.

-¿Es una amenaza, señor Cullen?

Sonrió, pícaro.

-Tenlo por seguro.

**FIN**


End file.
